Words are Weapons
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: What happens when a humanity-less Caroline Forbes is trapped in New Orleans in the midst of Dahlia's plan? How will the Original Hybrid react? Strippers, Brazilian waxes, and hi jinx oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**Words are Weapons**

_A new canon story through TO 2x18 and TVD 6x17._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

There were a lot of good things about not having emotions. There was no shame in finishing the ice cream carton off. There was no guilt in drinking that eighth shot of tequila. There were no qualms buying those leather pants she'd always wanted. She had the body to wear them. Drinking from the vein versus bunnies or blood bags wasn't anything to feel regret over. There was no fear when a strange blonde woman coughed to get her attention.

Pulling back from Stefan's embrace, Caroline Forbes quirked a brow at him.

"Do you want to kill her?" she asked with her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Your turn. Try to play with her first. It's more fun," he said lightly, stepping back.

Caroline spun around quickly, hair and skirt twirly madly.

The other woman raised her hands and began to chant, sending both vampires to their knees. They held their splitting heads in their hands.

"You're not what I expected," the witch said. She'd certainly found the right person, but the vampire before her didn't match the memories.

Her voice held a hint of something old-fashioned or maybe English wasn't her first language, Caroline noticed through the pain. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Join the club.

Struggling to her feet, Caroline brushed off her palms. Whoever was in charge of sweeping the Scull Bar was not doing a good job. Come to think of it, that could be the guy groaning in the back room. She lightly brushed off her white dress, frowning at a smudge.

"If you came here to listen to some amazing karaoke, you're in luck," she snarked, checking out her manicure while she calculated her escape routes to get away from the witch.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked as he drank straight from a whiskey bottle they pilfered from the bar's extra supplies when he rose to his feet. They'd gone through everything behind the bar within a few hours. The back room was their next stop. It made Caroline's singing and dancing more bearable to him. Once she started singing, it was like she couldn't stop.

The witch walked towards them from the doorway. "My name is not important."

"Not Important, I'm afraid the bar is closed," he said with a smug smile.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for you," Freya Mikaelson retorted and broke both of his wrists with a twist of her hand.

Caroline whooshed over to grab the falling whiskey bottle before it hit the floor, shrugging when she saw the witch's shocked look. Stefan writhed in pain with neither woman paying him any attention.

"Something is different about you," Freya mused aloud as she circled Caroline.

"I've been parting my hair a little further to the side," she said with a hand on her hip, dropping the now empty bottle to the ground with a crash. The shards bounced off her leather boots and she didn't flinch, but Freya did. Now someone would definitely sweep the floor.

Caroline could use Stefan as a vampire shield to escape. She could vault over the upended table and be out of the door within seconds. Or she could find out what was going on and what it meant to her.

"What do you want?"

"You're my insurance and you're coming with me."

Caroline laughed lightly. "Why would I do that?"

Freya smirked and Caroline didn't like the look on her face. She was already at a disadvantage and Freya looked like she just figured something else out.

Freya did figure something out. The memories she'd seen of the blonde vampire were of her being protective and strong, but there was something missing now. Her humanity seemed to be missing. She heard of such a thing with vampires. This could work to her advantage.

Stepping over to Stefan, Freya picked up the biggest piece of broken glass near him. Eyes on Caroline, she pressed the glass into Stefan's chest. His hands were still useless and blood poured out of the wound.

There wasn't a flicker of anything in Caroline's eyes.

Tossing the glass away, Freya put a hand on the blue pendant hanging around her neck and put her other hand on Stefan's chest, looking into his eyes. He too appeared to be missing his humanity.

Chanting again, she dug around in Stefan's mind and turned his emotions on for him.

Instantly, his eyes became bleak. Freya stood and watched him crumple in on himself.

"Caroline," he whispered, looking around in horror. Guilt and shame weighed on him and his eyes closed in pain.

Freya watched Caroline's reaction and saw how she stiffened, not in empathy for her friend, but with concern that the same thing could happen to her.

"I can knock you out or," Freya started when Caroline made a break for the doors. Snapping her neck it was. Caroline fell in a heap in the doorway.

.

.

.

Rubbing her sore neck, Caroline looked around the furnished studio apartment. She hadn't ever been there before she knew within the first few seconds. She could hear a heartbeat in the room with her and traffic outside. Looking out the window from her perch on a bed, they weren't on the ground floor.

Seeing Freya, she stood up. "How many times did you snap my neck?"

Freya pointed to the new bracelet on Caroline's wrist, ignoring the question. "That will keep you in New Orleans."

She walked to the door and Caroline stopped her with more questions. "New Orleans? Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"It's not you I want something from. Your presence is enough, Caroline," she revealed as she closed the door behind her.

The door closed with a final click. How long had she been out? Who was that woman?

Caroline's fingers went to her wrist first, but the bracelet wouldn't budge. At least it wasn't ugly. It was gold with a blue stone in the center.

She tried the door next and it opened which had her breathing a little easier. Her back rested against it when she closed it to think.

There was only one person she knew who was in New Orleans. It was someone she didn't want to see.

First things first though. She needed blood, vervain, and a shower.

Noticing the brown leather bag on the bed sitting next to some keys, she found her pocketbook and toiletries on top of her clothes. Her phone revealed missed calls and messages, but she tossed it aside. Taking a shower won as her top priority.

Putting on some navy shorts and a white top when she was clean, she caught her first glimpse of New Orleans when she stepped outside. She also spotted her first meal. Letting him live by not draining him dry to keep a low profile until she figured out the situation she found herself in, her eyes glittered. Her year without humanity just took an interesting turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Words are Weapons Ch 2.

This got a little weird, but I just went with it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

The following three weeks Caroline investigated like a good little Sherlock Holmes, although she didn't find out much. She immediately compelled herself a car, but it was as if she hit an invisible wall when she reached the New Orleans city limits. She pitied dogs and their electric fences. After she hit her head the third time, she gave up. It sucked.

Her phone had been blowing up since she left. Stefan did witness her getting her neck snapped and taken away after all. She ignored his calls. How did he like it when it happened to him, getting ignored when someone was worried? She did speak with Bonnie though, but her best friend had her hands full with Damon and Kai. She told Caroline she would do research on the bracelet Caroline sent her a picture of. Caroline in turn promised that she would take things easy there. Yeah, right.

New Orleans wasn't so bad. It was hot, but that just meant she could wear shorter dresses, which also meant shopping! Unfortunately, her leather pants had to be retired for the time being. It was too hot for them. She kept her head down and made sure to leave all of her victims alive. Basically she was living the humanity-free line she wanted before Stefan pushed for more.

It was much easier to be discreet in a major American city than in Mystic Falls or near Whitmore. She had only once glimpsed her former lover, Klaus Mikaelson, but she retreated behind a shop door to remain unseen. So what if her heart skipped a beat? Or a thousand of them? She probably ate some bad shrimp. There was nothing else to think about, including why she might have reacted so strongly to him. She told him she had plans and he wasn't part of her future. She wasn't sure why the witch needed her in New Orleans, but she was sure it had something to do with him. That didn't mean she had to volunteer to see him.

"You're taking me out to dinner," Caroline said to the cute guy she'd been flirting with at her favorite bar. It was near her apartment and there were plenty of tourists going in and out. High turnover was good for her.

"Am I?" he asked with a bright smile, pleased by how up front she was.

"Yes," Caroline agreed with a smile as she finished her drink. Reaching for his phone, she put in her name and number. "I'll meet you here at seven," she said as she stood up. "Bye, Brian."

"Ryan," he called out.

"Ok." She shrugged as she walked away. She went up to the bar for a refill as the college guy left. What was the point of learning his name? She was using him for some company and free meals, both real food and blood. In other words, a vampire date. He was cute enough and he probably tasted good too.

While she waited for the bartender, barely resisting snapping her fingers at her, she overheard the blonde speaking to a cute black guy.

"It's not fair, Marcel. He wasn't the one who killed Aidan and he's being punished for it."

"It's not my choice, Cami. He's done plenty of other things," Marcel said as he picked up his glass and moved to a back booth.

'Cami' or whoever she was finally made her way over to Caroline and got her a refill, neither of them saying more than the necessities until Caroline tried to compel herself an open tab. It worked on all the other staff there.

"If you get a drink, you pay for it. I'm on vervain," Cami said, weary.

"Good to know," Caroline snarked as she dropped some cash on the bar. She had money from the sale of her family home, but blowing it in New Orleans was not the plan.

"What are you doing here?"

Caroline slowly turned to her right, where the voice came from, and saw a pretty black woman.

She rolled her eyes and turned forward again. "Why do people keep telling me they know me? Wait, did we go to cheerleading camp together?"

"No, you twit. I'm a much better cheerleader than you anyway," Rebekah Mikaelson bit out. What was Caroline Forbes doing in New Orleans? "How's Matt?" she asked shyly.

"Matt Donovan?" Finally the accent, cheerleading, and question about everyone's favorite quarterback led her to one impossible conclusion. "Rebekah?"

"Yes," she said. Caroline started to laugh and laugh, wiping a tear from her eye. "Finished? You're still such a bitch."

"Takes one to know one," Caroline taunted as she took a sip of her drink. "Matt called last week so I'm sure he's fine…better off now that you're out of his life." Caroline had ignored his call, but it was from him.

Rebekah ignored the jabs. "Why are you here? Go home, Caroline."

Caroline squinted at the other woman. "You know what? You're much prettier like this."

She watched that familiar fire in her eyes and then she was absolutely sure it was Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Did you brother get a new look too since I last saw him?" She didn't mention she'd seen him two weeks ago. She was partial to Klaus' blond hair and blue eyes she'd admit to herself. He was a beautiful man.

"Stay away from him."

Caroline deliberately put her glass down on the dark wood of the bar. "Gladly." She opened her arms wide in a gesture Rebekah recognized as one of her brother's favorites ironically. "I don't want to be here. I was kidnapped and until I can leave, I'm going to enjoy my time. I need to run, Rebekah. I have a date tonight. You remember what those are, right?"

Caroline gave her one last fake smile and then began laughing again as she left Rebekah fuming behind her.

Was anyone more frustrating than Caroline Forbes, Rebekah wondered. It was probably worth finding out what Caroline had been talking about, but her hands were full. Dahlia was coming for Hope and they just daggered Klaus. He was too unpredictable. There was still the matter of resurrecting Kol. Plus she had to make a decision whether to return to her Original form or start a real mortal life with her new body.

Looking up from her musing, her eyes caught Marcel's. He smiled and since she was there to see him, she smiled back and sat down next to him. She liked Marcel and was mostly over him not contacting her for a hundred years, but when she thought about it, it still stung. There was also something about getting physical with him or any man in her new body that bothered her. They all saw Eva Sinclair. They would be touching Eva Sinclair. Looking in a mirror still shocked her. Until she decided if the move was permanent, she was going slow.

"Who was that?" Marcel asked when she got comfortable.

"A new problem I really don't have time for." She sighed. "She's a vampire from our hometown. Nik had a thing for her," Rebekah admitted.

Marcel's big smile got even bigger. That was an interesting piece of news.

"They had a relationship?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

The idea behind daggering Klaus was to solve the Dahlia problem without him. It wasn't a chance to work on his pathetic love life. She loved her brother, she really did, but he always made things worse before they got better. This time they would take care of Dahlia and protect Hope without him.

"Cami's not really happy about it," Marcel pointed out. Klaus' rage at being daggered would be off the charts. As soon as Hope was safe, Marcel had to figure out what it was that he wanted too. He made inroads with the wolves and magic was back in New Orleans, so it would be different, but he could rule the city again. This was his home.

Rebekah didn't care what Cami thought on the matter. She was helpful enough when it came to assisting Davina with the dagger and she was a careful babysitter of Hope, but Rebekah had a thousand years with Klaus. Cami didn't have a stake, no pun intended, in this war.

.

.

.

Freya Mikaelson's hands moved quickly from bowl to bowl. Dahlia hadn't made her presence felt in a few weeks, but she wouldn't stay dormant for long. Freya was adding protection spell to protection spell to the compound. She brought Caroline Forbes to New Orleans to serve as a distraction for Klaus, furthering the rift between the siblings. It was clear to Freya she wouldn't ever be able to win Klaus over, but Rebekah and Elijah were much more open and amenable to treating her as their sister. Plus Klaus was the one who ruthlessly killed Mikael in front of her. There was no love lost. Freya had no idea they would voluntarily dagger Klaus. She would release Caroline from New Orleans as soon as Dahlia was defeated and no sooner. Klaus was manipulative and a brilliant strategist, she saw that in his memories and thoughts. He was also unpredictable. She would have to be too.

.

.

.

Elijah stood over Klaus' desiccated and daggered body, blackened veins covering his skin. He knew what that feeling was like. He, along with Rebekah, were willing to go with Freya's plans. Freya knew Dahlia better than anyone. While he wasn't unaware of how she might abuse their trust if she wanted to, they were family and a little trust could go a long way.

Hayley was out in the bayou with Jackson and the wolves. He didn't think it was the best plan, but if he could defeat Dahlia, Hope would be able to come home. In the meantime, he would continue to search for Mikael's ashes so Freya could create a new weapon.

.

.

.

Caroline was ready for her date. She had on a super cute dress that she felt great in. She'd feel even better with some fresh blood. That's what her date was for.

Opening the door, she was met by the relief of the air conditioning. That was good. She didn't want her hair to get ruined. Her hand brushed the end of her long blonde tresses.

Looking around, she didn't see Brian, Ryan, whatever his name was. Peering at her watch, she was ten minutes late. Did he stand her up? She wanted to stomp her foot in irritation. Who did he think he was? Now she had to start from scratch.

A handsome black man, the same one she'd seen that afternoon, approached her. He would do, she thought, as she looked him up and down.

"I sent him home," he admitted with a big grin.

She gave him a questioning look. "Why? Do not tell me you know me."

He laughed at the odd question. "No, we haven't met before. I'm Marcel Gerard."

"Caroline Forbes."

"We haven't met Caroline, but we have a mutual friend." She gave him another questioning look as he led her back to his booth, his personal one it seemed. His hand was light on her back.

"Rebekah," he said as he signaled for a waitress to bring some menus, easily falling into the role of her date.

It was Caroline's turn to laugh and she ordered a Hurricane before the waitress left. She didn't need time to think about needing many of the powerful drinks. "I wouldn't call us friends. How do you know Rebekah?"

His grin got bigger. "We were involved."

"She does have good taste in men," Caroline said with a flirty smile. Stefan, Matt, and Marcel? Not bad. Damon? Ugh. Utterly forgettable.

"Do you know all the Mikaelsons?"

She shook her head as she took a sip of the drink quickly placed in front of her. "I've seen them all except Mikael. I wouldn't say I know them."

"Elijah?" he asked, setting the bait in the trap.

"No, we haven't spoken."

Marcel leaned back. "Kol?"

"I did say I met them all, didn't I?" This guy was nosy. A poboy sounded good for dinner, she considered as she looked over the menu. "I saw Kol's dead body."

"Oh, he's been back," Marcel mentioned nonchalantly.

"Really?" she asked, not really interested at all.

"The unkillable Originals keep coming back. He came back with Esther and Finn."

"Why are we talking about the Mikaelsons?" she asked, getting irritated. She wanted to avoid that family.

"My bad. They're kind of a big deal here."

"I'm sure they all think so," she muttered under her breath. Of course, he heard her.

The waitress came back and they both ordered.

"What do you think of New Orleans?"

"What do I think of New Orleans?" she mused with a glint in her eye. "I like the drinks. I like the shopping. I like most of the people. I don't like the traffic. I don't like the handsy drunks. I don't like the humidity."

Marcel smiled. That was a fair assessment. He told her about some neighborhoods she might want to check out.

Their food arrived.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

Great question, she thought. She looked up at him. "Do you know any witches here?" She of course tried to find some, but they were all tourist traps and no one had been able to help her so far.

This was an opening he could work with. "Only one of the most powerful witches in New Orleans. Why?"

Caroline dropped her wrist on the table, the gold bracelet landing with a thud. "I need to get this off."

Marcel wiped his fingers on his napkin and reached for her wrist, examining the bracelet. He tried to pry the clasp open.

"Seriously," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you think I tried that?" Men and their egos.

"This is why you need a witch?"

She nodded. "I'm trapped in New Orleans until I get this thing off." Her hand returned to her food. The food was another thing she loved that she forgot to include.

Aha! He was finding out more and more the longer he spoke with the pretty blonde.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know. She didn't leave her name before she snapped my neck," she bit out, still irritated about that.

"If I get my friend to get this off, what will you do for me?" he asked as he took a picture of the bracelet with his phone when he signaled for her to show it again. She also added her name and number so he could get back to her.

This was more like it. She didn't know anything about Marcel. He was clearly a vampire. No human could drink that much. Bourbon was his drink of choice. He didn't flinch when she mentioned her neck being broken. Plus, his vampire features slightly showed when he pulled on the bracelet. She didn't know him, but she knew a little something about guys.

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked in her most sultry voice, leaning in.

"You'll be in my debt. Rebekah told me you know Klaus."

UGH! Caroline slouched back, thoroughly losing her appetite, dropping the french fry from her fingers. "He ruins everything. Will he be popping up out of somewhere with those charming dimples and sinister mind?"

Marcel laughed.

"Are you a friend or enemy of his?" Caroline asked directly.

"Like most, a little bit of both."

Caroline smirked. That probably was the case for most people who really knew him.

"I won't be used as Klaus bait." She knew that's why she was in New Orleans, but she wouldn't volunteer to be it for Marcel too.

"So he does have a thing for you?"

"Is he behind this bracelet? I'll kill him."

"His hands have been pretty full here. I don't think…wait." Something suddenly made sense. "Are you the reason why he was so chipper after his visit to Mystic Falls?"

Without blushing, she sipped from her drink and lifted a brow when she met his eyes. So what if she was? The Original Hybrid was putty in her hands in that forest, well except putty was soft. Klaus certainly wasn't while they knocked down a few trees.

Marcel chuckled.

"His Aunt is coming for his daughter. Everyone is on alert. Being close with the Mikaelsons could put you in danger."

"His what?"

"Aunt."

"No, the other one. Daughter?"

"Yes, his daughter Hope."

"Klaus Mikaelson has a daughter?" She couldn't describe what she was feeling.

"Yes," he said slowly as he watched her. Maybe she wouldn't have a lot of information to share if she was so out of the loop. Someone bothered to bring her to New Orleans though.

Before she knew it, a laugh bubbled out of Caroline. From there it cascaded until she was laughing as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. It was.

Marcel watched with a wary smile. They were getting some attention from the other people drinking and dining.

Finally, when she could breath again, she wiped her eyes. "Karma. You know, a month ago, I would have had a very different reaction."

"What happened a month ago?"

She waved her hand at him and took a drink from the third refill provided by the waitress.

"How old is this daughter?"

"Not quite a year old."

Huh.

"And her name is Hope? I'm sure she's cute, but they could at least have come up with a better name." Caroline had baby names picked out by the time she was fifteen. She wouldn't ever be a biological mother or maybe any kind of mother, but her names were great, better than Hope for sure.

Marcel briefly let Caroline in on what was going on in the city. Both Klaus' big sister Freya and Dahlia were witches. They were awake only one year out of every hundred years. Freya was helping the rest of the Mikaelsons defeat their aunt who wanted Hope for herself. Marcel even mentioned who the baby's mother was.

"Hayley? Hayley Marshall?"

"You know her?"

Caroline had to laugh again. Just perfect. Hayley was interested in men who were interested in Caroline. Maybe Hayley was actually interested in her and that's where all of this stuff came from? Were the men just proxies? She smirked at the ridiculous idea which she knew wasn't true. Hayley was crushing on Tyler long before she met Caroline. It made her smile anyway.

There was something very freeing about turning off her humanity. Things had to make sense, but also they didn't. Rational choices were easy to make because there were no human emotions associated with them, but there was also no shame or second guessing when coming up with ridiculous theories and ideas. There were no limits. Anything was possible.

She didn't answer his question and Marcel continued with his story, telling her about Jackson and the wolves.

"And you're helping them because?" she asked quizzically.

He shrugged and she watched the muscles play beneath his shirt. "I have a thing for protecting innocent children."

Caroline would have liked to think the same about herself had she had her humanity on, but in this instance this fight had absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Does this place have karaoke?" She looked around and could see some equipment. Enough Mikaelson talk for a while. Everyone told her to leave and stay out of it, so she would. She gladly would.

Once again, Marcel flashed a huge smile. "Does this place have karaoke?" he asked in a teasing voice. He then jumped up on the makeshift stage and started the machine himself. He sang as Caroline cheered and drank as quickly as the drinks were dropped off.

He passed the mic to her when he was finished and she began with Britney Spears' "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman." When she heard cackles at the choice, she shot them the evil eye. Those would be the ones she brought into the back alley for a snack before bed.

When she finished three songs, the next singer came up.

"I know I'll regret asking," she said as she found Marcel up at the bar with a few friends. "But where is he?"

He took her arm and led her outside where they could get some privacy. It was warm and sticky, the bricks radiating heat still.

"Elijah daggered him."

"What?" It came out as a squeak.

"Klaus being Klaus, he kept all his plans to kill Dahlia secret. Elijah felt it was best to keep him out of the way. Plus," he said looking down, "he admitted to killing a wolf it turns out he didn't."

She rolled her eyes. He really couldn't get out of his own way.

"How long?"

"Four days."

She nodded and started to turn away, needing some blood. "Thanks for dinner, Marcel. You were probably a better date after all."

"Stop by any time and be safe. I'll talk to my friend tomorrow about the bracelet."

"Thanks," she said as she left the alley.

As she walked, she thought about her options. Marcel was offering to help if he could, but he would want something in return. The city was like a powder keg with Klaus as usual in the center.

Klaus was daggered. It was exactly what he did to Rebekah and Elijah over the past thousand years. She wondered what it felt like. Was it so very different from having one's humanity off? She was out walking and talking, but it wasn't really, truly her. There were consequences to her actions she was avoiding. She'd have to face the ones she left behind in Mystic Falls, but not for another 11 months.

She shouldn't do anything about Klaus, should she? He would make sure she left New Orleans faster than anyone else though. He'd want to keep her out of the line of fire. He would also be disappointed that she turned off her emotions. She was thinking more calculatingly than ever, but her empathy and heart was what made her different. "Her light" she thought, laughing to herself.

Klaus being out on the loose while everyone tried to trap him would be fun, wouldn't it? What better partner in crime could there be? She bit her lip. She laughed again, the alcohol flowing freely through her. If anyone had freed Klaus when the Mystic Falls Gang desiccated him it would have driven her crazy. Except someone did…and it didn't.

It would cause trouble if she freed him, something she wanted very much since turning off her humanity. It was the antithesis of her usual self, wanting chaos. Plus he would get her out of there that much sooner. Go back to Mystic Falls though? Nope. Her mind immediately rejected the idea. Why not an island? Someplace hot like New Orleans, but without a dark cloud hanging over it where a crazy aunt was coming for a miracle baby.

Mind made up, loving the impulsiveness with which she decided on actually doing it, she got a positively Klaus-like smirk on her face.

Now she just had to find him.

Thinking back to what she'd heard earlier, Marcel spoke to the blonde bartender about someone being punished for something they didn't do. That probably was him, the idiot.

Stopping for a snack when she saw one of the guys who made fun of her song choice earlier, she covertly made her way back inside the bar, not wanting Marcel to ask her what was going on.

"Hey," she whispered, looking over her shoulder first, at the blonde bartender from earlier in the day.

"Yeah?" the other asked, not interested.

"Did I hear you talking about Klaus earlier?"

Cami quickly got closer to the pretty blonde and also looked around. There were eyes everywhere. "Who wants to know?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the drama of it all, but at least she knew she was on the right track. "I do. Can you tell me where he lives?"

"Why?"

Caroline huffed and then inspiration struck. She put her hand low on her belly. "I need to tell him something."

Cami practically choked. Wasn't the other blonde a vampire? She tried to use compulsion on her to get free drinks. And she was pregnant? Magic could do some crazy things to people. "Oh. Um. He's not seeing people right now."

Caroline cut her off with a wave of her hand. Why was everything so freaking difficult? "I just need his address and I'll take care of the rest. Don't say anything to Marcel though."

Cami reached for Caroline's phone on the bar top and added Klaus' address. "Why not?"

"It really ruins the mood with new guys," she said in a matter of fact voice, biting her cheek to keep from cracking up. "Thanks."

"Cami," she offered.

"Thanks, Cami," Caroline said as she flounced off.

Right before she hit the door, Cami yelled out, "Wait, weren't you just drinking?"

Caroline laughed and slipped out into the night.

Cami looked down with a sigh. She'd been played. Of course the vampire wasn't pregnant.

What was the worst that could happen? Klaus was already taken out and the vampire would have to get past everyone around the Mikaelson house. Plus, Klaus wasn't exactly discreet when he was around, so his home address wasn't exactly a state secret. She decided not to say anything to Marcel though. Everyone thought she was an idiot for believing in Klaus anyway. No need to add more to the legend of her stupidity. Cami did wonder who that woman was. She was beautiful and seemed to know Klaus. There was a spark of jealousy in herself she didn't like.

Cami didn't even get the benefit of her acting classes, Caroline thought with a bounce in her step. It was two am and that didn't mean New Orleans was quiet. In fact, that's when people were loud from drinking all night.

Putting the address into an app, she saw it was less than a mile away. Following the directions, she found herself in front of a large gray building. It wasn't particularly pretty, but it was huge.

Using the darkness as cover, she quietly walked around all four sides of the building, checking out the guard situation and which lights were on. She'd have to search the house once inside to find him, assuming he was actually in there. It was as good a place as any to start.

She needed supplies. Whooshing back to her place, she put on black clothes, not the leather pants though, they would make too much noise unfortunately. She seriously would have looked bad ass in them, like a ninja. She put two blood bags and some vervain in her bag.

Whooshing back to his place, it was now three am, the perfect time to sneak into an Original's house and do one of the stupidest things she'd ever done.

A window was open on the third floor. She'd start from there and work her way down. As soon as the guard passed on the rounds he did every three minutes, she kicked off her shoes and vaulted up the side of the house, using window ledges and the balconies to get up there like a monkey. It was a handy vampire skill to have and she never got to use it. Holding her breath, she looked down and the guard passed by below her without missing a beat.

With a silent breath of relief, she gently lifted the window up. It started to squeak and she waited for someone to grab her, but nothing happened and she started again. Carefully climbing inside when she could slip in, making sure her bag wasn't caught on anything, she heard a heartbeat and breathing. Tip toeing over to the bed, moonlight lit up the person. It was Rebekah, asleep. Since she was in a human body, Rebekah hadn't heard anything. That was dumb luck.

Creeping over to the door, she walked into the darkened hallway. This really was a suicide mission, but she couldn't deny the fun she was having. Talk about wreaking havoc! Where was the blonde witch who kidnapped her now, huh?

Which way would he be?

There were three doors on each side. She took a deep breath, trying to remember the smell of Klaus and his cologne. It was one of the few clues she had to go on. She walked across the hall, straight ahead.

When she was in front of the room, she inhaled as quietly and deeply as she could. This was the baby's room. She could tell immediately. She moved on, zig zagging away with light steps.

She walked towards the left side of the house. She picked up a men's scent next to Rebekah's room and it wasn't Klaus. Back across next to Hope's room, she could smell perfume and lotions. That must be Hayley's room? Turning around, going towards the right of Rebekah's room across the hall, she didn't really smell anything. It must have been out of use. Finally, there was one room left on the floor facing the back yard and she thought it could have been Klaus'. It definitely came the closest based on her deductions, but there was another floor to check out and she wasn't positive. She heard a creak and froze. Adoor down below opened and closed. She had to move faster.

Something told her it was the right door as she put her hand on the doorknob. Going as slowly as possible, holding the squirt bottle of vervain in her left hand, she opened the door and slipped inside without making a noise or taking a breath.

There was no noise at all inside. She couldn't hear the wind rustling the trees despite leaves moving in the few inches of clear view to the backyard where the shade wasn't pulled down completely. The tiniest bit of light was let in. The rooms must have been spelled to keep noise out when the windows and/or doors were shut because she could hear crickets and frogs when she had been in Rebekah's room.

Creeping stealthily over to the large bed in the center of the room, she looked inside, but it was empty. However, she saw a pair of his jeans slung over the bench at the end of the bed. It was his room for sure. She took an easy breath. No one would be coming in there if Klaus wasn't there. It calmed her nerves.

Using the flashlight on her phone, she looked around. Sherlock Holmes needed clues and she did too. The little light danced around the floor and then up chest height around the room. He was messy.

The light stopped on something a few feet from the other window which kept it in the complete dark. Her dead heart almost stopped beating.

Walking with dread over to him, there he was. There was Klaus Mikaelson laying in a coffin with a dagger in his chest. Super creepy. Her heart did the creepy skip a thousand beats again too. Maybe she had arrhythmia. Vampires could get that, right?

Why did they put him in a coffin? It didn't make sense to her. It was such a vampire cliche, the whole coffin thing. Why not leave him in his bed?

Something stirred in her head too at the sight of him there, despite the wisecracks stirring in her brain. Walking back to the doorway, she flicked on the light.

Now she could really see him. She could see the desiccated black veins covering his skin. He looked awful. It really was super creepy too, she thought with dark humor, having to fight the urge to laugh. Her fingers couldn't help it and they fixed his hair for him.

Since she would hopefully never, ever get this opportunity again, she took out her phone and leaning in, took a selfie with desiccated Klaus. She caught the laugh before it bubbled out of her. Her old self would have been appalled at her behavior, but this new version just went with it. She took another picture of him laying there, vowing to turn that into her phone's screen saver. Classy Caroline Forbes.

Once she put her phone away in her back pocket, she lay the two blood bags on his stomach, ready for him. She held the squirt bottle of vervain in one hand for protection and put the other on the dagger's hilt. Exhaling, she pulled the dagger out little by little. Once it was free, she put it in her bag and watched breathlessly as the veins began to slowly retreat.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open and she gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth in terror. It paralyzed her for just a second before she got into action, shoving the blood bag at him when she saw the manic, desperate look in his eyes. He greedily ripped into it and drank one then the other within seconds.

"Hello, sweetheart," she snarked in a whisper, using his endearment, trying to calm her heart, as she held the squirt bottle in front of her as her weapon. Armed and loaded. Who needed mace? Vervain and wolfsbane were her best friends, although the wolfsbane she was out of. She really should have a cocktail made that included them both to carry around with her.

"Caroline," he croaked, having no idea what happened. Blood was the only thing that he could think about and he barely had energy. He did know enough not to attack her though, forestalling the primitive urges that immediately came to mind.

Putting his arms up, he climbed out of the coffin and lurched over to sit on the bed.

"I'm breaking you out of here, Klaus," she said softly, turning the light back off and opening the window shade and then the window, waiting for the guard to pass by down below.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll come up with a reason," she whispered absentmindedly.

"Blood," he said tersely, still looking fragile and pale.

"I know. I could only carry so much. Sneaking into an Original's house was way too easy. You better bone up if your aunt is coming for you."

Before she could reach him to take him with her, the door of the room was thrown open. The face was in the shadows, but Klaus stood up quickly and put himself between the stranger and Caroline.

"Niklaus."

"Elijah," he snarled. "Betrayed by my own brother once again. Why am I not surprised?"

Caroline was impressed with Klaus. He went from desiccated to yelling at his brother within seconds. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe the way he was acting when he could barely stand a second ago.

"We're trying to protect Hope."

"Your niece, not your daughter," Klaus reminded him. "I make the decisions for her," he stated fiercely and quietly. No need to bring the whole house down on him.

"Who is that with you?" Elijah asked, taking a small step inside the room as Klaus eyed him warily.

Caroline popped her head out to the side and smiled. "Hey." Then she tossed the squirt bottle to Klaus. "Let's go," she said. Klaus opened the bottle's top, nodded, and threw the contents at his brother's face, buying them a few seconds. Klaus whooshed to her and they jumped from the window as Elijah yelped.

Landing just as the guard was turning the corner towards the front of the house, Caroline grabbed her boots and led the way for a few blocks away from the French Quarter, then Klaus collapsed between two buildings.

"Wait here," she said and returned a minute later with a compelled victim for him to drink from. Like her, he didn't kill the host. The plan was to get away without being noticed and dropping bodies would leave a trail.

Since he was feeling a little more like himself, it was his turn to say, "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi, Klaus. Let me take you back to my place," she said with a quirk of her brow.


	3. Chapter 3

Words are Weapons 3

There are a handful of people reading this, so thank you. I hope you enjoy where this story is going, because it's definitely not heading in the direction I thought it would. I've been very inspired though, so two updates this week. Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Caroline led Klaus to her apartment. They were quiet, focused on their goal, sliding in and out of the pools of light between buildings. Klaus still wasn't back to himself. He lagged behind her as she chose a path through her temporary city, slinking in and out of alleys. The cooler temperatures were a welcome relief against her hot skin, still high on adrenaline from their daring escape. Smart remarks about his age were on the tip of her tongue, but she bit them back. The sun would be up soon.

Opening the door to her apartment, she took off her shoes and dropped her purse inside the doorway. Klaus looked around the small studio loft. There were exposed brick walls and ductwork. There were stainless steel appliances in the kitchen and shopping bags dropped around her bed. He quite liked the place. Other things were on his mind though.

"Caroline, tell me what's going on," he commanded, breaking the silence. Her spine stiffened and she spun on him.

"You need to use a different tone. You're welcome by the way," she said, snippy. Getting a thank you would have been nice. She began to tick her points off on her fingers. "I'm tired. I probably drank three bottles of rum today. I just involved myself in a complete supernatural mess." She stepped right into his personal space, practically growling the words and wondering what she'd done. "You just need to know that I saved your fine ass. Go to bed."

She turned and slipped off her jeans right in the middle of her place. The words died on his lips and he turned his back to give her the privacy she didn't ask for, befuddled, running a hand through his hair.

Caroline peeled off her shirt and bra, pulling on a sleeping tank with her panties. In the bathroom she washed her faced and brushed her teeth, not meeting her own eyes in the mirror. Why did she just do what she just did? This better provide the laughs and excitement she was hoping for.

Klaus was standing in the same spot where she left him with his hands behind his back. His eyes travelled up from her toes to her head, stopping at a few places in-between that gave her goosebumps. She felt the heat from his gaze, but he also looked like he was going to collapse. Moving quickly, she pulled down the window shades and adjusted the air conditioner. Crossing to the bedroom area where she'd flicked her bedside lamp on, she pulled back the duvet cover and stood there.

"Strip," she ordered, pointing up and down at him.

He did need rest, so as she watched him, not bothering to look away, he got down to his boxer briefs, black of course. There was blood staining his chest where the dagger pierced his skin. "Use the bathroom. There are extra toothbrushes in the cabinet for guests." That was nice of Freya she always thought when she saw them, irritated and amused at how stocked the apartment was.

When he didn't move right away, she pushed him towards the bathroom to get him going. Ordering him around felt really great. If she wasn't so tired herself, she'd take advantage, she thought over a yawn.

"Are you always this docile after you've been daggered?" she asked as she slipped under the sheets and turned off the lamp.

"Apparently," he admitted when he emerged, looking a little cleaner from what she could see of him. The queen sized bed had one of the long sides pushed against a wall to save space. He loomed over her and hesitated. She closed her eyes and she felt his stare. "This is my side. Climb over."

She didn't see him roll his eyes, but she smiled because she was sure he did. He gracefully climbed over her and was tucked between her and the brick wall.

When he was settled, she rolled over towards him. His hands were behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you what I know tomorrow," she said softly. Once the adrenaline wore off, it left her completely exhausted.

Klaus looked over at her and she was already out. He envied that. Thoughts raced through his mind. Hope was with her mother. At least she was however long ago Elijah daggered him. Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Years? Where did the dagger go? Dahlia was coming for them. Topping it off? He was sharing a bed with Caroline Forbes who came out of nowhere. He needed to punish those who betrayed him and save his daughter. He schemed and planned until his eyes drifted shut, his body conserving the little energy it had left until sleep overtook him.

Caroline woke first. Klaus was tucked up close to her side and her foot crossed his shin. She turned her head and at that movement, Klaus was up and alert, blue eyes flashing open. When she reached for her phone, she saw it was just before noon. Her head ached and as she sat up, she pushed her hair out of her face. He merely watched her. She looked at him silently and then grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

She came out twenty minutes later in shorts and a sleeveless top. She'd dried her hair partially so it drifted in beachy waves down her shoulders. Only minimal makeup was used.

Klaus was sitting up with the sheets around his hips when she found him. He looked delicious really. However, he was using his phone so she whooshed over to grab it from him. "Klaus, we're keeping a low profile until we come up with a plan."

"We?" he asked with a raised brow as he watched her put his phone in her back pocket. She picked up her purse and put it over her shoulder.

"A temporary 'we.' I didn't exactly make a friend with your brother back there. I'm trying to get out of here," she said as she raised her hand for him to let her finish, "and I did save you so give me a break. I have to pick up a few things, including blood for us. I gave you the last two bags I had last night. Give me an hour and then you can do whatever stupid thing you want."

"Something's different about you." He hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Not knowing how long he'd been out had him less confident in reading her. Had she changed with time?

"Something's different about you too. You're a dad," she said as she slipped into her sandals.

He had enough sense to look down sheepishly. It was a big secret to keep. When he looked up, he didn't see what he expected in her eyes. There was nothing. "You turned off your humanity." He got out of bed and she backed up. His expression was disappointed as he drifted into her personal space. "Caroline."

"He saw the light."

"What?"

"Elijah must have seen the light go on under the door. Klaus, I was like a ninja, a hot ninja, and now I know where I made my mistake. Wouldn't it have been that much cooler if I'd gotten you out of there and no one knew what happened? That would have been bad ass, all because of me."

Her smug demeanor was really amusing.

"Yes, it would have been. Caroline, about your humanity…"

She picked up his clothes from the floor and read the tags. From his wallet in the back pocket, she pulled out all the cash, about three hundred dollars. "Save it. I'll be back. Take a shower. Change the sheets too. Fresh ones are in the linen closet."

He sighed. What would make Caroline turn off her humanity? What did she face that she couldn't with her usual strength and positive attitude? When would he find out what was going on?

"How long was I out?" he asked as she reached the door. It was the one question pulsing in his mind over all the others.

She turned to face him. "Four days."

It felt much longer in his head, but that was good news.

"How long have you been in New Orleans?"

She smiled. "Three weeks and two days."

Appreciating the shocked look on his face, she smirked and left. Keeping Klaus off balance was a lot of fun, but she knew it would come to an end soon. As soon as he was replenished with blood he'd be back to his pompous self. That didn't mean she would stop trying to traumatize him.

While she was in the shower she'd started to make a list of things she needed to do. First stop, clothes. His were ruined with the bloody hole over his heart, plus he'd been in them for four days straight. Gross. She found jeans and a plain blue t-shirt in the style he liked. She even bought new underwear for him. She thought about getting him a banana hammock, dying at the idea, but Klaus in just boxer briefs was pretty much heaven and she didn't want to deny herself seeing that again. No need to ruin a good thing. Right before she went to the register, she spotted a really cute pair of polka dot shorts she just needed for herself so she added them to the pile.

Next stop was a witch's shop. While they couldn't help her with the bracelet, they did have supplies. Vervain, including a dose she took right away, and wolfsbane were refilled and put in her bag. She went to the local hospital next and that's where she ran into her first snag. All the hospitals were reporting critically low blood reserves. She could only snag two bags. A drug store and phone store were the next stops.

As she picked up two coffees and a couple of blueberry scones where she flirted with her favorite barista, priorities, her eyes landed on a sign and then the bank. After the bank, she returned to her place exactly 58 minutes later. She was a productive machine and generally awesome.

Klaus showered and was only wearing necklaces around his neck and a towel around his waist when she opened the door.

Hello, gorgeous.

"Hello," he said with a huge smile.

"Did I say that out loud?" she shrugged, shameless, as his smile got bigger. She noticed the bed was made behind him.

Putting down her bags, she handed him one of the blood bags and had the other for herself, each guzzling the blood quickly. It relieved her headache and he felt slightly better. She put the new clothes into his chest and he put them on in the bathroom quickly, denying her, although she snuck a peek at his ass when she nonchalantly passed by. Next came the coffee and food.

"Tell me everything," he said firmly, not willing to wait any longer.

"Fine," she huffed and sat at her kitchen table with the other bags at her feet. She pulled things out while she told him what she knew.

"Burner phones," she said as she took one then the other free from the plastic with her vampire strength. She put in the numbers to each phone in the other. To her own she added her usual phone's contact list, basically creating an identical phone except only one person had the number; Klaus. "Every movie has these. We can use them."

"Caroline."

"Oh, here's your phone back." She handed it over and he used it to do the same to his burner as she did with her phones. "I used all your money. Not sorry."

He rolled his eyes.

"So I was in Mystic Falls three weeks and two days ago, minding my own business. Well, that's not true. I was looking especially cute too, Klaus. Anyway, a witch came in and slapped this bracelet on me." Caroline held up her wrist. Klaus took it in his hands gently and she couldn't deny she shivered at his touch. "She snapped my neck and brought me here. It's keeping me in New Orleans." She told him about her efforts to get free and when he smiled, she kicked his leg under the table.

"Why here?"

She pulled her wrist back. "I assume it has something to do with you. She acted as though she knew me although I've never seen her before."

He hummed. "Was she powerful?"

Caroline knew he was really asking how powerful she was. "She turned Stefan's humanity back on right in front of me, after she broke both his wrists that is."

"Stefan turned it off too? Was he a ripper?" That was exciting, reminding him of good times. Why would both of their humanities be off and why hadn't he heard anything?

"Don't look so chipper. Yes and yes. I actually made him do it," she said, watching his reaction carefully.

"The student has become the master," he said softly. "Describe her."

Caroline did.

"That's my sister, Freya. I'll kill her."

"Your family is the worst. Just get this off so I can go before you do that."

"Why didn't you come to me right away?" he asked, miffed.

"You know why," she said, looking down, moving on to the other items in the plastic bag as a distraction. A box of hair dye and a local newspaper were placed on the tabletop.

"For you or me?" he asked, pointing to the box.

She smiled. "All hiding in plain sight movies change their looks. This is the easiest way. I haven't ever been a brunette before. It will wash out in a few days. Now that Rebekah, Marcel, and Elijah have seen me, I need to change."

"Rebekah knew you were here too and didn't tell me? I'll kill her too," he said, heated.

"Back to my story, Klaus. Yesterday," she emphasized the word, not sure why she was bothering to protect Rebekah whom she knew Klaus would never kill. Stake? Yes. Kill? No. "Rebekah saw me. We traded our usual barbs. I don't need my humanity to enjoy that. Later Marcel railroaded my date so I went on a date with him."

Klaus' eyes narrowed and she smiled, leaning him to give him the full effect of her storytelling.

"There was drinking and singing involved. He's really quite handsome. Those biceps? Yum. He told me he might know a witch who can help me."

"Davina," he spat out, still stuck on the idea of Caroline and Marcel out on a date.

"Whatever. He's the one who told me about Hope, Dahlia, and Hayley." She stared at him hard. "Seriously? Hayley? Back in Mystic Falls too by the math." She made a disgusted face.

"You and I weren't together," he reminded her.

"You and I haven't ever been together, Klaus, but I thought you had better taste since you love me."

He opened and closed his mouth as she smirked.

Her story continued. "Marcel told me you'd been daggered. I figured I didn't have anything more exciting to do than release you back into the wild and watch the city burn." She quirked a brow at him. "I hinted to the blonde waitress, Cami, I was pregnant with your baby so she would give me your address."

She laughed and he gaped. "You what?"

"It was great. The rest of the story you know."

"Thank you, Caroline," he said sincerely and touched her hand so she would meet his eyes.

"You're welcome and you owe me," she sang.

He pointed to the newspaper. He hadn't figured out its use yet. "What's that for?"

"I didn't know she was your sister, but whoever brought me here found this apartment. They know where I've been sleeping. Three weeks here already is too long. Since the list of people who are aware of me is getting longer and the bar where your sister, Marcel, and Cami all hang out at is two streets away, I need a new place to live." She would use the paper and look online for something.

He nodded. It was a smart move to have a secret hideaway. "The warehouse district," he advised and she listened. It was one of the neighborhoods Marcel told her to visit. She would check it out. She would also look in the exact opposite direction just because she felt doing the opposite of what people told her to.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him. She had one goal, to stay alive. The best way to do that was to not get caught up in the crossfire. The mania called to her though. Other than that? 11 months of living the most vampire life of all was all she wanted.

"I need blood and then I'm going to get my siblings as they've betrayed me. The only question is whether I do that before or after I kill my aunt."

"I vote after. You can play with them first of course."

He smiled evilly. Caroline was an excellent planner. If he could use her brain, but keep her out of the way it might be for the best. "Sweetheart," he began.

"Klaus, I have an idea for the blood," she interrupted. "The hospitals are out and I can't compel a parade to my door for you, but there is another option."

"I'm listening." He was. He wasn't sure why she was helping him at all since she'd been avoiding him for weeks right under his noise, but he would listen.

She reached into her green leather purse and dropped four stacks of bills on the table. "Are you familiar with the song, 'I'm 'n Luv (Wit a Stripper)?'"

He couldn't say that he was, but she stood and he followed, going along with her until he got the blood he desperately still needed.

"Blood first, apartment second, dye last." She packed all of the clothes and things she'd accumulated over the past three weeks into three huge bags. Klaus used his phone to arrange a meeting with Elijah at 4pm. He asked that everyone involved, including Hayley and Hope be present. He needed to speak with them. Dahlia was still a threat and he wouldn't stay away. They could stay out of his way though and he would make that clear.

"Niklaus, please," Elijah tried placating him.

"Be there," Klaus snapped and ended the call. The phone was then powered off completely. He had his burner as a backup now.

Caroline went into the bathroom. Since the door was open, he watched her, fascinated by her application of mascara. All of the toiletries went into one of the bags near the door.

"Ready?" she asked with a smirk.

When Klaus walked to her, he found something she failed to pack. The color caught his eye peeking out from behind a chair.

"Forgetting something?"

Did she? She looked up from zipping the large leather bag Freya gave her and her hormones jumped up and cheered.

A sheer pink bra was hanging from Klaus' fingertip. The delicate material held so daintily by the bad boy was a delicious image.

Rather than blushing or snatching it from him like she would have in the past, she merely lifted a brow. He walked towards her and the cranked air conditioner couldn't keep up with the heat they generated between them. She watched as he put the item gently into one of the open-top bags, carefully keeping his fingers just a centimeter away from the smooth skin of her thighs as he did so. "If you leave it, I won't get the chance to see you in it."

"You mean rip it into shreds," she said when he stood, her words breathy. Only the smallest space separated their lips and she could see all the colors in his eyes. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the action. How did he smell so good when he used her products?

"That too," he said with a devilish grin, stepping back so she could open the door, breaking the charged moment. She fanned herself and he chuckled behind her.

The French Quarter was littered with strip clubs. Despite it being 2pm, they were open for business. Klaus and Caroline walked quickly, hoping to go unnoticed, but with the meeting called, his family should have backed off. They would know where he was soon enough rather than trying to find him. Klaus, ever the gentlemen, let Caroline pick the establishment. She settled on one where the girls standing in the doorway didn't have depressing looks on their faces.

Walking in with Klaus right behind her, her eyes moved around the room getting a quick idea of where everything was. The bar was off to the left. The main stage was near the back. Small tables were interspersed around and booths lined the right side. There were about 50 people there she guessed.

"If I'm doing this, I'm really doing this," she told him as she took his hand and led him to a table right near the stage. Up close and personal all right.

When they sat, she passed him a stack of the one dollar bills she'd gotten at the bank. She kept the three other stacks for herself he noticed dryly. She bumped his elbow and they watched as a group of 15 loud, already drunk guys followed a bouncer down a hallway, presumably to a private room. That's what she'd been counting on, i.e. a private room with a captive crowd he could drink from without getting undue attention in a place no one would think to look for him.

The girls were between shows and that's when her phone rang. Klaus ordered them both drinks when a waitress came over who gave Klaus a big smile.

"Enzo, I'm about to make it rain. Make it quick."

"Gorgeous," Enzo said lightly. "I don't know what that means. Are you staying out of trouble?"

Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her when he heard the man's accented voice.

"No, I'm really not, but I'm having fun."

"Where are you?"

"None of your business." She sighed. "I'd tell you if I thought you could keep your mouth shut and if I thought you wouldn't come here and try to get me to turn it on. I'm fine. I'm with the original dodgy character with an accent Damon told you about," she teased, listening to Klaus choke on his drink.

"I won't tell a soul," Enzo promised.

"Even Stefan and Damon? Nothing? No one?"

"Especially them. Damon's wrapped up in Elena and Stefan is beating himself up enough that it's no fun to torture him."

Caroline ignored his words about Stefan. She hedged telling Enzo, but he would probably help her get free or entertain her if things got boring.

"New Orleans. The show's about to start," she revealed impulsively, hanging up when she heard the first notes of the song.

Two dancers came out from behind the curtain and she couldn't look away, clapping immediately.

"His name is Enzo, an old friend of Damon's. Yes, he fills the role you left behind. He's a guy with an accent who thinks I'm amazing and uses endearments." Klaus' expression turned darker and darker she noticed from the corner of her eye. Caroline didn't feel pity for him, but she also didn't want Klaus to even think about killing Enzo so she kept going. That death would hurt when she turned it back on, so best to avoid it altogether. "We're just friends. He hasn't professed his undying love to me like someone else. I don't like him and he doesn't like me that way."

Klaus smirked and relaxed back into his seat.

"Besides," she added, wanting to get him off balance again. "Stefan was the one I was interested in." She smirked as she let that settle in and slipped the first of many singles she planned on using into one of the dancer's bras who came right up to her. Cool.

Klaus stayed relaxed in his seat and then he grinned, dimples flashing fully.

She turned her head, waiting for a reaction, but not that one. "That's supposed to make you crazy, not amused," she said, irritated.

"I know."

"What's wrong with Stefan?"

He stood up from the table, ignoring her question and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm peckish. Don't leave without me." The breath of his words against her ear and neck had her shivering which made her growl in irritation. She was the puppet master, not him.

"Don't hurt the dancers," she whispered when she was back to herself. She liked them and there were plenty of others he could drink from. "Don't come out here with blood dripping off your face either. Act like you've done this before," she said, not taking her eyes off the stage where the bras came off. Whoa. Boobs. He rolled his eyes and left.

Klaus went into the back hallway. He started discreetly, first entering the room with the large private party they'd seen. He compelled the bouncer to not remember anything that happened in the next 15 minutes. Klaus then spoke to each of the dancers and did the same to them.

"Gentlemen," he announced. "I need your attention."

From there he compelled and drank from them all, feeling replenished. He didn't kill them. No need and something about Caroline being nearby, even without her humanity, made him want to show restraint to innocents. Each man was paler, but they were fine. Any after effects they would blame on alcohol anyway.

He had a few minutes and used them wisely, walking into the bathroom without being seen to clean up, as ordered, and to use his phone in the quiet hallway.

"Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie sighed. This was not a phone call she was expecting. Why did she pick up? "Klaus."

He smiled at her exasperation as he moved towards the main room. He saw Caroline's blonde hair, confirming she hadn't left, and moved back into the shadows. "What happened to Caroline?"

"Is she ok?" she asked quickly. They were about to travel back to the other prison world to retrieve Mama Salvatore. Bonnie was planning on leaving Kai behind too. Having Caroline getting into trouble with Klaus was just one more problem to solve and not enough time to do it in. "Klaus, if anything happens to her, you can't run from me. My magic is back and stronger than ever." She wasn't taking anything from anyone any longer and Klaus was near the very top of that list. Only another evil villain's name starting with "K" was in the top spot.

"Easy, easy," he cooed and she wanted to gag. "She's fine, but is unable to leave New Orleans."

"I know about the bracelet."

"And I assume you're trying to get it off. It's my sister's doing. Why did she turn off her humanity?"

"What did she tell you?" Caroline was hurting, Bonnie knew, but she wasn't letting anyone in.

"Nothing."

Bonnie shared the bad news. "Her mom died. It was really aggressive brain cancer."

Klaus' eyes closed when he heard the truth.

"She needs to grieve," Bonnie said quietly. "I've got a psychopath I'm trying to keep from killing us, but once I'm done, I'll be down there. Keep her safe."

"I will, but get here immediately." It was an easy vow to make, to keep her safe.

"What is she doing right now?"

Klaus walked up and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Caroline was on stage…humping a pole. "She's dancing," he said as he hung up on Bonnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Words are Weapons 4

Thanks for the kind words everyone. A short chapter, but after the TO finale, I needed this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

While Klaus went to drink from the guys, Caroline had a blast in the strip club. She did make it rain. The dancers had hot bodies and their moves were sexy and amazing. She even splurged and got a lap dance. It was hot. The crowd certainly liked watching them together. Caroline never had someone else's boobs so close to her face before.

When the lap dance was over with a generous tip tucked into the side of the dancer's thong, Caroline had so many questions for the woman who was more than happy to help. Afternoons were much quieter than nights and Caroline's presence had gotten her more tips from the other patrons. Caroline got the name of a place to get waxing done while she was a resident of the Crescent City. It was like they were old friends already.

"Can you show me a move or two?" Caroline asked, seeing if she'd need compulsion.

"Do you want to wait for your boyfriend?" The dancer hesitated.

"He's not my boyfriend," Caroline stammered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, he's a past lover. He basically wants to be my future husband, blah blah. You know the type. Hot, cocky, phenomenal in bed, seriously, but also really, really aggravating and annoying."

The dancer laughed at the dramatic reaction. She did know the type though. Looking around, she signaled the manager who came over. When she explained what Caroline wanted, he agreed. It wasn't usual certainly or their policy, but it had happened a time or two before, usually in one of the private rooms. "Five minutes," he said as he walked away.

Caroline clapped and finished her drink before popping up from her seat. The dancer showed a few of the basics, including the last move which was similar to twerking against the pole onstage. Her enthusiasm at attempting the moves had the crowd hooting and cheering. A few guys of course yelled for her to take her clothes off which she ignored. If she'd been hungry they would be the first ones she'd go after.

That's when Klaus returned. She saw him out of her peripheral vision cross the room and sit down without blinking once. With a final spin on the pole, their eyes locked. The moment passed, but it felt like it lasted a very long time. Caroline thanked the dancer and waved to the crowd which was getting a little bigger as more tourists came in.

"Nice moves, sweetheart," he said when she sat down. Immediately two new drinks were brought over. "Did you spend all your money?"

She smiled as she cooled off, using two fingers to pull her shirt away from her skin to get a breeze going, showing a hint of her cleavage. "Your money you mean. Just about. What about you?"

"They don't interest me."

Her eyes wandered around the room and she saw three men getting lap dances. There were single guys and some couples in the crowd. She wasn't the only woman there. Inspiration struck her. These ideas that came without her humanity always amused her. The bizarre ones were completely opposite from her usual thoughts and feelings. She wasn't sure when she would next see Klaus, depending on how long it took him to get Freya to take the bracelet off.

"Do you want to see what I learned, Klaus?" she asked as she leaned forward on the table. His eyes immediately went to the drooping neckline of her shirt.

"I saw, sweetheart."

"I learned so much more," she cooed as she slowly stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of him. Her own wolfish smile appeared. "Klaus, I'm going to give you a lap dance."

.

.

.

Elijah found Freya mixing some potion or another.

"Dahlia will be coming, Elijah," she said when she recognized his footsteps. "Where are the ashes?"

"I'm looking for them. Niklaus adores making things difficult," he said lightly, fingers touching item after item, always touching. "We have a problem."

Freya looked up.

"Niklaus has been freed."

"What?" She shouldn't be shocked. She did see his memories after all and he always made his way out of jams.

"Yes. It seems he might have more friends and by more, I mean one friend, who undaggered him last night."

"Where is he?"

"I do not know, but he's asked for all of us to meet him in an hour. Please be prompt."

"Will he tells us where the ashes are?" That's what mattered. Unless Elijah found them during his search, they would have had to undagger Klaus anyway to question him.

"I do not know. He'll take some revenge, but he does care for Hope and, I believe, wants to defeat Dahlia. Klaus needs to be the biggest and baddest. She threatens that and is family no less."

"What do we know about this friend?"

Elijah recognized her, but until he spoke with Rebekah her name eluded him. "Her name is Caroline Forbes." He didn't see Freya wince. "I've only met her once, but make no mistake, she will not stand in our way to keep Hope safe."

Elijah left and Freya slammed her hand down on the table, the jars and bowls jumping. Caroline was serving as a distraction all right, but not in the way Freya wanted her to. If Klaus left Caroline alone as a means to protect her, her retrieving Caroline would have not served a purpose. On the other hand, if Caroline assisted Klaus she brought in another foe. Caroline was supposed to get him out of the game. Freya would just have to go further, her eyes landing on an item on her workbench. This would work. Klaus would either have to play nice or stay away.

.

.

.

"Caroline," Klaus said warningly. "I can't think of anything else I'd enjoy more, but why not wait until you're yourself and when we're not in public."

"No," she said simply. When she began to dance, he began to sweat. Standing in front of him, she copied what another dancer was doing. Leaning forward, she stood between his spread legs, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. Her hips moved side to side.

Sliding one of her legs over one of his, she straddled his thigh and rolled her hips, hands up in her hair, mussing it up, letting her weight down on him. Her lip was caught between teeth.

His hands moved to move her so he could stand up, but she slapped them away. "Number one rule. No touching the talent."

She loved the power she had over him, making him uncomfortable because of his feelings for her. She was more than vampire than ever just then. She got what she needed from people and moved on. Her priorities were blood, alcohol… and sex.

"Caroline."

Watching the other dancer, Caroline spun and put her ass in Klaus' lap. His body immediately reacted and it made her smile. She put her hands on his spread knees and worked her assets. Bending forward, she ran her hands up and down her shins. Sitting back, she slid one arm around his neck to see his face and how she was making him sweat.

"We are in public." He couldn't take his eyes off her, but he felt the stares of others.

"I like an audience," she hissed.

Turning again to face him, she climbed up and put her arms around Klaus' neck, giving him the lap dance of his dreams. Her hips never stopped moving over him, side to side and up and down. Her hands stayed busy, flitting from his shoulders to his neck then into her own hair. It got her hot and bothered too. Her eyes glittered as he endured the most sensual torture, barely resisting whooshing her out of there and into a private room. When she was done, she was sitting on his lap. They stared at each other for long moments, breathing heavy, losing track of everything around them.

"Is this when I give you my money?"

Leaning in, she moved her lips until they were a hairsbreadth from his and slowly glided her way up to whisper in his ear. Rules be damned, his hands went to her hips, eyes closing in anticipation.

"I don't want you money, Klaus," she purred in his ear. "I want your…"

Caroline jumped out of his lap and stood in front of him. "Look at the time. We'll have to save this conversation for another time."

.

.

.

Dahlia was enjoying watching her nieces and nephews scramble. It was futile of course and them not working together only made things easier for her. She would not be denied Hope's power though. A child born of an Original vampire was certainly special. Siphoning off Hope's power would give her what she needed to be truly immortal. No more sleep like-states for ninety-nine out of a hundred years. Freya had turned into more of a burden than help, but in the end her magic was all that mattered. It would be the same with Hope. She just had to get through Klaus who would be the toughest test. At one point Dahlia believed there would not be any more Mikaelsons. Things changed however and fortunately the child was born near her one year awake. Nature was looking out for her after all.

As she watched Hope being carried by Hayley into the Mikaelson home, she prepared herself for the coming war.

.

.

.

Klaus was horrified, crushed, and also appreciative as he looked at Caroline, where she was no longer playing the seductress.

"That was mean," he said, desperately needing to make an adjustment in his pants.

"I know," she laughed, giddy.

After a few deep breaths, he got control over his body and he put his hand on her forearm. "We will finish this conversation," he said seriously.

Caroline gave the last of Klaus' singles to the dancers who were so nice to her. They invited her to come back any time.

"That was so much fun," she said out in the sunshine. "I'm famished."

Taking her hand, which was becoming unusually comfortable, Klaus brought her to a nearby restaurant for a very late lunch. She stopped him a few times to look at items in windows that caught her eye on the way. He didn't have much time before the meeting, but he had to speak with her so he kept her moving.

They ordered sandwiches at the counter and sat in the shaded courtyard. Klaus had to pay with his credit card since they'd spent all of their cash. Caroline made small talk while they ate. She gave Klaus the run down on some of the things that happened since his last visit to Mystic Falls, including how the Travelers took over the town, keeping the personal details out.

"Thank you, Caroline," he said softly when they were finished, "for releasing me. I'll speak with Freya about your bracelet." His fingers brushed over it on the table. He looked up and caught her eyes in his gaze. "It's not a good time to be here, but I still want to show you what the world has to offer."

She nodded, not accepting the offer but the thanks. She wasn't thinking much past the next 11 months, but it was nice to hear. "I'm thinking the Virgin Islands would be nice for my next stop."

Klaus watched her closely. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Her eyes completely closed off.

"Don't," she warned, ready to run.

He kept his hand on her wrist to calm her. "I didn't know and I'm sorry. I know you loved her very much."

"Klaus. Stop."

"What was your plan? I know you have one."

She could feel herself getting upset in a way she hadn't in a month. Her blood pressure felt higher than usual and her stomach churned. She shouldn't have eaten the large sandwich or spent all this time with Klaus.

Looking up, his eyes were open, but could she talk to him about this? Talking about her plan was rational, not emotional. She could do that at least and get him to move on. "One year. I just want one year. I need one year to not be overwhelmed with grief. One year before I really have to say goodbye. I'm not ready. She wasn't ready either." Her tone was almost robotic. It was cold.

"One year is not long in an immortal's life, but why are you so sure you'll turn it on? It's easy to get sucked into the darkness, Caroline. I would know."

Her eyes flared. "Two reasons and I'm done talking about this. Number 1. I have the date saved on my phone. I never waiver when something gets into my calendar. Number 2. My mom wouldn't have wanted this. I know it, so one year was the amount of time I thought I could do this that wouldn't hurt her too badly if she saw me. I can't talk about this any more," she said, crumpling the remnants of her napkin.

Klaus wanted to say something more, but he didn't. Caroline was quite literally trapped in New Orleans. If he spooked her, she might react quite badly and there was nowhere to run. He knew he would have let the streets run red with blood if it was a beloved mother of his who died, if he knew such a thing as a beloved mother.

"Is your non-humanity phase similar to my, let's call it, occasional behavior?"

Caroline stood up and threw away her garbage. It wasn't the question itself that bothered her, but the line of questioning since the subject was closed. She knew what he wanted to know, if she'd been killing people. She hadn't done so in New Orleans. The thoughts about the people she, at the very least, hurt in Mystic Falls were pushed into a corner of her mind she was not ready to look at.

Klaus checked the time. It was ten minutes to four.

"What are you going to do?" Her curiosity couldn't be tamed.

"Afraid you'll miss the fun while trying to go undercover?" he teased, falling back into old patterns.

She smiled, relieved to have moved on from the sensitive subject. "Something like that."

"I've called a meeting of all the players."

"You're going to berate them into letting you lead them in other words." She paused. "I want to come."

"Caroline, stay out of this." His tone didn't allow for any rebuttal, but she did anyway, standing in front of him as he stood up from the table, a harsh sound coming from his chair scraping against the bricks.

"Klaus, you owe me. I want to see that sister of yours. She needs to get this thing off. I want to see everyone and then leave. I guess I don't need to color my hair after all. I was kind of looking forward to it."

"They'll try to use you against me." Didn't she see that?

"You think?" she asked dryly. "That's everyone's favorite plan. Come on, Klaus. Let me get a few digs in. I'll move on as soon as I can."

"Then you'll stay out of this?" He absolutely knew he'd regret this, but there was something he wanted to see although the timing couldn't have been worse.

She touched his hand and looked up at him pleadingly, smiling at him in a way that usually worked on him. He sighed. This version of Caroline wanted to spend time with him. The other one? Not so much.

"If you want to watch me, I guess you can, but," he said as sternly as possible, "you must promise me two things."

She waited to hear his conditions as she rested her hip against the table.

"First, you must stay out of this. Bait Rebekah if you must, but Dahlia will kill you if you're in her way. I will protect my daughter."

"Dying is not on my to-do list. And the other?"

"Two more months."

"Huh?"

"Not one year. Two more months if you must. Caroline, this isn't you." He spread his hands wide. "Make your choice."

She straightened. "You're such an ass. My choice was to turn it off and not let anyone else tell me what or how to feel. You are the least emotionally balanced person ever who should not be giving advice. You killed your mother! I don't want to go to this stupid meeting that much. Marcel and Bonnie said they'll help me anyway."

She left in a huff, glad to leave that disaster behind.

Klaus hesitated, but he chased after her like he always would. He stood in the sidewalk and called out to her, making the pedestrians move around him. "Caroline!"

She stopped and crossed her arms, but didn't turn around. He caught up to her. "Fine, you can come if you promise to stay away from anything to do with Dahlia." He didn't apologize for trying to get her to turn it on sooner rather than later.

"I'm only staying out of your issues with Dahlia because they have nothing to do with me. Don't think you can order me around." His mouth tightened and she relented somewhat because she'd been ordering him around all day. "Will you still get your sister to take this bracelet off me if I get my full year? Don't lie to me."

"I haven't ever. Yes. Fine. You promise to keep a low profile and I'll let you make your own decisions." The words were sharp.

"What a concept," she said sarcastically, but then she gave him a big smile. She got what she wanted. "You're on." She put out her hand and he reluctantly shook it, knowing he was making a terrible, but hopefully not fatal mistake, all because he couldn't resist her.


	5. Chapter 5

Words are Weapons 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"This is a terrible idea," Klaus said in front of his house. "I made an emotional decision."

"That's 99% of what you do," she said with a wrinkled brow. Sometimes she was convinced he was honestly insane. He certainly was a walking puzzle of complicated emotions at the very least. Her current state of mind was much easier to figure out. "I'm excited."

"Because you're playing with fire."

Caroline grinned. "I should have done this much longer ago." She paused, "Usually there's no time for hi-jinx with almost every supernatural creature either popping through Mystic Falls or really attracted to Elena."

"Well like your Elena constantly being in danger, so is my daughter."

It was a sober reminder. Caroline nodded, temporarily brought down to earth. Needling Klaus and his family was one thing, but there would be consequences. Something, anything, happening to Klaus' baby would be something she couldn't take on her conscience when the time came to look back.

Frankly, one of the reasons why Klaus agreed to let Caroline tag along was because he wanted to see Caroline and Hope together. It was under less than ideal circumstances, but it was going to happen anyway. Caroline without her humanity was unlike herself, colder and more selfish. If she could cause chaos, she would. He understood the impulse. However, there were little glimpses of her humanity creeping in, more so than in any other humanity-less vampire he'd ever seen. She asked him to not drink from the dancers. She still enjoyed life. Beautiful things attracted her, including jewelry in shop windows. She laughed even more. Bodies weren't dropping around New Orleans. He wasn't worried about her hurting the baby at all and it was a moment he was looking forward to.

.

.

.

Freya had her contingency plan ready. When everyone gathered, waiting for Klaus to make his dramatic entrance, she pulled Elijah aside into the adjoining room, closing the door behind them. She needed his strength in order to make this work. In the palm of her hand, she held an item. "I need to get this on Klaus."

"Why?" Elijah remained hesitant with her and Klaus was already enraged. He'd already been surprised once with Klaus being freed, so he wanted to know what he was agreeing to.

She explained her plan and he begrudgingly gave his assent, but his doubts were increasing both about her and being able to defeat Dahlia.

They joined the others in the room. Hayley, Hope, Jackson, Cami, Marcel, Josh, Davina, Rebekah, Freya, and Elijah were scattered about the room, sitting and standing.

Klaus burst into the room in his usual way and Caroline smiled, waving behind him. Most faces were ones she didn't recognize.

"You've all made it. Splendid," Klaus announced, standing in the center of the room, arms behind his back.

Caroline immediately gravitated to the baby, ignoring the looks.

Hayley held Hope closer to her chest as Caroline approached. Klaus stopped to watch.

"Hayley, you're a bitch, but I don't have any issues with your baby. By default she's my favorite Mikaelson." Caroline held her arms out. "I'm not going to eat her or drop her. She'll be fine."

Hayley looked at everyone, especially Jackson and Klaus. Jackson was concerned, but Klaus was desperate to see Caroline holding Hope. Hayley reluctantly agreed. Everyone in that room was trying to help Hope, so Caroline wouldn't get far if she tried anything. Hayley also knew being nice to Caroline would get her on Klaus' good side. That included getting Klaus to agree to let them to move out. Klaus was a maniac, but one you hoped might be with you and not against you. If this one thing would get him off of Jackson's back, she'd do it. She was also so over the drama from Mystic Falls. She had her own family now and it was past time to move on from a period she wasn't exactly proud of, but had managed to avoid apologizing for.

Hope happily went to Caroline. She was a beautiful baby with Klaus' eyes. Caroline couldn't deny that she felt closer to her human self than she had since her mom died in that moment. She didn't give herself over to it, but she didn't let Hope go either, holding her weight easily. She really shouldn't be holding a baby, but she'd always loved them, thinking they'd be in her own future. Her mom really should have been a doting grandmother. With a harsh inhalation, she let the thought go before it could drown her. It wasn't to be.

"What's she doing here, Nik?" Rebekah asked, peeved that Caroline was the one who took the dagger out of Klaus. "Practicing for your own Mikaelson, Caroline?"

Caroline laughed, glad to have the distraction from her thoughts. Hope smiled up at her. "Cami told you? I didn't actually tell her I was pregnant. I just implied it."

"Caroline, can I continue?" Klaus asked. Now that he'd seen the two together, forever capturing the imagine in his head, the others in the room deserved his anger. His eyes began to burn brightly.

"Yup. I want my own introductions. You do you."

There were eyes rolls all around at her sass and a few smiles too. Josh and Davina had no idea where the pretty blonde with the smart mouth came from.

"You all seem to want to know my every move, yet plot behind my back. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my daughter safe," Klaus yelled. "I have a plan and I do not take orders from you. I am Hope's father. I will decide what is best for her."

He strutted around, trying not to watch Caroline coo to Hope, neither of them paying him any attention. "I have Mikael's ashes to make another weapon. You need me and yet you betray me."

"Klaus," Hayley tried. "We want to run. Stay here and fight Dahlia, but we're going to get some space. The wolves will protect us."

He turned his eyes on her and Jackson puffed out his chest. "Run where Dahlia can find you without my protection? For you to never return? No."

"This family has only brought her pain," Hayley reminded him sharply. "She deserves better."

"This family saved her or are you forgetting that?" he snapped. "Family is supposed to stand with you." His eyes focused on Elijah and Rebekah. "You claim to want one, but only when it's convenient."

"Klaus is right," Freya spoke up and he spun on her as she continued. "If we work together, as witches, wolves, and vampires, we can kill her."

Klaus laughed. "Dear sister, thanks for the completely unexpected humor. What did you hope to achieve by forcing Caroline to come and stay in New Orleans?"

Elijah and Rebekah looked at her in surprise, but she was prepared. Klaus jumped in though before she could answer. "I let you channel me to save Rebekah from Eva whilst you were searching my mind. Using that, you brought an innocent into the battle."

"Klaus, you've never offered me a modicum of respect or trust. Caroline has always served as a distraction before," Freya shot back.

"Hey," Caroline said sharply. "Just because it's been done before doesn't mean it's ok."

"You need stay out of my way," Freya warned Klaus. "I'm saving your baby."

"Oh, poor selfless Freya. You're saving yourself," Klaus taunted.

Freya's fingers started to move, but before she could give him a brain bleed, Klaus whooshed to her, energized by all the blood he consumed. Only Elijah moving as quickly from her side stopped Klaus from snapping her neck.

"Niklaus, now is not the time."

Klaus stepped back and laughed again. "Let's talk about time, Elijah. How long did you plan on leaving me? A month? A year? Until Hope passed away without knowing her father?"

Elijah fought to keep his cool as Klaus' face turned red.

"Are you done listing your grievances, Klaus?" Caroline asked, sitting with the baby. She was ready for her turn. A Mikaelson family therapy session wasn't her idea of fun. "It isn't Festivus."

He huffed at her, but did move along. He'd deal with Elijah later. His mind was swirling with opportunities on what he could do to his brother.

However, his first stop was in front of Josh, who stood between Jackson and Davina. "I did not kill Aidan. My deepest apologies." The funny thing about Klaus giving condolences was that no one was ever sure if he was being genuine. "I tell the truth, I'm betrayed. I tell a lie, I'm betrayed. Do you see the pattern?" He glared at Elijah and then Rebekah.

"It's true," Cami added. Caroline noticed the gooey smile she bestowed on Klaus. It made her gag, which made Hope smile, so she did it a few more times. Hope's little fingers reached up to grab her hair.

"Your services aren't required, Josh. However, since it was either Freya or Dahlia who did kill him. You can stay if you wish."

Josh nodded and stayed where he was for the moment, supporting Davina who squeezed his arm.

"Davina, love, you're going to help me in return for creating that dagger. Did you think I didn't know Kol was working on it? Only you would want to finish it. In return for helping defeat Dahlia though, in my kindness, as promised, you'll get Kol's ashes. I can see how the dagger works on him if he returns." Her eyes hardened in front of him. "I'm in possession of many ashes of my family members, aren't I?" He smirked.

Davina was not amused, but she did want to bring Kol back and Klaus to his knees. "What do you need from me?"

"Details, details. You'll find out soon enough." Klaus moved on.

"Marcel," he said as he stepped up to him. "Did you enjoy your date last night?"

Marcel grinned and put his hands up. "I'm the one who told her you were daggered, so you should thank me."

Caroline gave him a grin and Marcel winked at her which almost gave Klaus a stroke.

"Marcel is my son, Caroline," Klaus growled as he turned to her.

Huh? How was that possible? "I have a hard time believing that," she said, but since watching him meltdown was fun, she added, "Come to momma, Marcel."

Josh laughed and the look Klaus gave him should have killed him. Marcel's smile remained huge, but Rebekah's frustration came off her in waves.

"Caroline," Rebekah said as she walked over to her, not wanting to witness any more banter. "Why did you free him?"

"Oh, is it my turn?" She stood up with Hope on her hip. Klaus was still seething, not finished really, but gave her room. His plans on getting vengeance were complex and wouldn't be finished in one meeting where he dressed them down. "Why wouldn't I, Rebekah?"

"Because you and your bloody friends tried to kill him a number of times."

Caroline shrugged. "Old news."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, something clicking. "You've turned off your humanity. It was so hard to tell from your usual bitchy demeanor."

"You're a real laugh riot, Rebekah. Yes, I turned it off. Now you all know. My mother died a month ago and within a week I'm trapped by this bitch," she said, pointing at Freya, "with a family who loves to hurt each other, bitch."

Hayley reached for Hope and Caroline let the adorable bundle go. The tension was even higher and considering Caroline called three of them "bitch" already, it probably wouldn't end without a huge blowout, so Hayley wanted her baby in her arms.

Then it was Caroline's turn to circle the room.

"Hayley, you know how I feel about you. Cute baby though." Hayley merely rolled her eyes. Caroline didn't threaten her and vice versa.

"Jackson, right?" Caroline ran her fingers up the buttons of his shirt. "You're cute. Other than Klaus, Hayley definitely has a type." Jackson stepped back so she wasn't touching him and he put his arm around Hayley. Caroline smiled. "That's what I would do with Tyler when Hayley came around." She turned to Klaus. "Doesn't he look like Tyler?"

"Not really," Klaus said, but he smiled. Weak werewolves certainly did seem to be Hayley's type.

Next was Josh. She put out her hand and he shook it, bemused. "I'm Caroline. Sorry about…Aidan?"

Josh nodded, the grief clouding his eyes. It hurt Caroline to see it. "My boyfriend."

"Losing a loved one is awful, which is why I'm putting off dealing with it."

"Davina?" The pretty witch nodded. Caroline put out her hand again and they shook. "Hi. I'm Caroline. My best friend is a witch. A Bennett witch." Davina's eyebrows rose. She'd heard the name before. Maybe that could come in handy. "If you could help get this bracelet off, I'd really appreciate it."

"Marcel asked me earlier," Davina said. "I'll look through some grimoires."

"Thanks."

Caroline gave Marcel a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for last night." He chuckled and she moved on.

"Cami, I can't believe you fell for my line, but thanks. I'm a drama major after all." Klaus rolled his eyes behind her, but he was impressed how she commanded the room.

"Elijah. I haven't seen you since Esther's ball, well other than last night when you caught me sneaking out of your brother's bedroom. How scandalous," she said with a wink. His expression showed nothing of what he thought. "Who was your date that night? Elena or Katherine?" He stiffened, but stayed silent. "Neither, that's right. Dopplegangers and their suitors. I just want to leave New Orleans."

She skipped Rebekah and Freya, smiling at Klaus. Now, that was fun.

Cami called out, "Why haven't you been here before? Why would Freya bring you?"

Caroline spun, thankful her time in the spotlight wasn't over. "Why am I not surprised you haven't figured it out, Cami? It's simple. Freya brought me in because Klaus is in love with me."

Dropping that bombshell felt amazing and she watched everyone's reaction with her back to Klaus so she didn't catch his. This was even more fun.

Hayley, Rebekah, and Freya looked down, knowing the truth.

Jackson, Josh, and Davina weren't sure what to think. It seemed inconceivable that Klaus loved anyone.

Marcel got another huge smile on his face, enjoying the ride.

Only two people were stunned.

Elijah felt like he'd been poleaxed. Cami squeaked out a, "What?"

Like a wolf locking on prey, Caroline pounced on it with faux sincerity. "Sorry, Cami."

Cami sputtered and tried to cover her gaffe.

"I haven't been here, but Klaus has been back to see me more than once since he's moved. I'm in college. Actually I took a year off. I'd try to explain why, but it involves Travelers and dopplegangers. It's too confusing, but I'm going back to school. Plus, I'm not sure if you're aware, Cami, but Klaus can be a terrible person. For me to love him back, he'd have to change his ways and I'm not sure he can." She shrugged. "I'd also have to have my humanity back. So Freya brought me in as a little blonde distraction. Degrading, but true."

Caroline's eyes locked on her bracelet and she played the last card she had while it was still available.

"I have an offer. You all love and hate Klaus to varying degrees. Whoever gets this bracelet off me gets the gold dagger."

Caroline turned to Klaus who looked beaten up. "I would say I'm sorry, Klaus, but I need to get out of here and I'm not sorry at all."

He was quiet and everyone watched to see his reaction. "I'll just be the one to get it off." She smiled and he gave her a small one in return. She also read the message in his eyes. He wanted her out of New Orleans as soon as possible. She was counting on that. This would make it happen. He would also know who ended up with the dagger if not himself.

Rebekah eyed Klaus and dared to ask, "How do we know you have the dagger?"

"Elijah, Klaus, and I were the only ones in the room. No kinky threesome, unfortunately," she said to Josh and Marcel's amusement. "If Elijah had it, he would have jumped Klaus again today. I can also prove it."

She pulled out her original phone where she had the picture of Klaus daggered as her screensaver.

"That's so wrong," someone said.

"It really is," Caroline agreed absently, "but I love it."

"Can you send that to me?" Hayley asked and Caroline smiled at her.

She made sure anyone who wanted to see it was able to and the selfie with daggered Klaus too. Another photo distracted her. "Oh, here's me in these leather pants I bought. Hot, right?"

No one answered her which was slightly disappointing. Tough crowd.

"I can compel you to reveal the location of the dagger," Elijah said.

"I'm on vervain that you'd have to bleed out of me and I'm pretty sure Klaus wouldn't let you. The same reason why Freya brought me here is the same reason why you can't hurt me. Sorry, babe."

Elijah didn't appreciate the endearment. Klaus sat back and rested his hands on his lap. She was right. He wouldn't allow it.

Freya and Elijah's eyes met and he nodded. He would go along with her plan with no compunctions at all now. This wildcard of Caroline being in New Orleans was something Freya had to fix and their plan would at least give them an advantage.

"I have it hidden away, not in the apartment, Freya," she added. "Set me free and I'm out of your hair. Win-win."

Everyone started talking at once except Klaus and Caroline. She put her hand out to him. He stood and they walked to the doorway where he turned back to them.

"I will let you all know what you need to do," Klaus said over them. "Time grows short."

"And I need to say goodbye to Klaus if you know what I mean," Caroline added. They all knew what she meant. When she got the grossed out faces she'd been going for plus a hand squeeze from Klaus she was momentarily happy.

Caroline walked him next door, closing the wooden door shut behind her. It was a spare bedroom. Klaus sat in an armchair and watched her. She climbed up on the bed and started to rock it back and forth. Then she started moaning and groaning.

He just grinned and watched her mimic sex. It was a terrible performance even though it was affecting his body, watching her bounce around and making those noises.

"Caroline," he called to her after watching her for a while.

"Louder," she whispered. "Help me out here. You certainly weren't quiet last time."

That was true. "The rooms are spelled when the doors are closed."

Once that sunk in, she fell flat on the bed. She'd figured that out too, she just remembered.

"So I've been sweating and making these noises for no reason?"

"I'm sure I'll recall them later when I'm alone." She rolled her eyes with a grin. "I'm enjoying them immensely, although they weren't accurate. You're not so loud and when you're about to come, your voice…"

"Ok. I get it," she stopped him. "Maybe I sound different now, Klaus," she teased.

"I hope not." He was affronted and she was amused.

"It's been a long time." She was referred to when she'd been with Klaus and her current dry spell. She'd had sex with Stefan and it wasn't bad at all, but the time with Klaus was ruinously good. Her emotions were on then and when a guy had a thousand years of experience all focused on impressing you? Yeah, it was that good.

"What's the deal with Cami?" she asked, propping her head on her hand, getting comfortable.

"She's a friend," he said, pleased she was enquiring. "She's going to graduate school for psychology and I'm the perfect test case."

"Yes, you are," she agreed. She thought "head case" was more accurate than "test case" though.

"She's often reminded me of you."

"Don't say that," she said as she flopped flat on her back, looking at the ceiling. "I'm one of a kind."

"Yes, you are," he agreed, using her words. "Things haven't gotten romantic between us," he added, hoping to keep her talking before she left. "She once got involved with Marcel."

"She slept with your son?" She still didn't know what it meant that Marcel was his son.

"You went out on a date with him," he reminded her, irritated.

"I flirted with him after he ran my actual date off. Actually, that sounds like something he learned from you," she said as she turned her head to look at him. "Klaus, I'm also pretty sure I flirted with a stripper today."

He chuckled. "She's a nice person."

Caroline just made a face at that. Maybe she was, but Cami certainly was gullible and much too naive to play around with a guy like Klaus. "The stripper was too." She rolled onto her side. "She has feelings for you."

"After your display?"

Caroline smirked. "What do you mean when you say Marcel is your son?"

He explained. Then she noticed how late it was getting.

"I need to find a place to stay tonight," she reminded him.

"You can stay here. Your apartment is probably fine too."

"I don't like it." She stood and he did too. "Thanks for letting me create some trouble. I really enjoyed it, plus Hope is cute."

"I knew you'd like her. She doesn't deserve me for a father, but I'll protect her like Mikael and my real father never did for me."

She nodded. There was a lot of baggage there. "Call me if you get news."

"I'll walk you out," he said and opened the door.

Clearly waiting for them, Freya began to chant. Klaus fell to his knees at the pain she inflicted. Caroline watched it impassively. Sucked to be him, but he'd be fine.

Elijah whooshed in and clamped a bracelet on Klaus' wrist identical to the one she had on.

Then, Elijah and Freya ran off. Slowly, Klaus got to his feet.

"Your family is the worst," Caroline said again.

He agreed. Always and forever.

"So she wants to keep me in New Orleans," he said as he tried to pick at the bracelet. "Fine, I'll just keep everyone here with me until I kill her. You better leave now, sweetheart."

Caroline agreed. It was time to leave the crazy house.

Caroline walked towards the front door of the house and Klaus took a few steps in the direction where Elijah and Freya escaped to. When they were ten feet apart, they each hit an invisible wall.

"What? No!" Caroline yelled, pounding her fists against it.

She walked towards him and he walked forward a few steps, being able to go where he hadn't a minute ago. There was no barrier any longer. When she saw it, she turned to leave again, but even sooner, she hit a wall.

"Klaus," she said with a note of panic in her voice.

He walked in her direction and past her, but ten feet from her, he hit the wall, which appeared to be moving. She didn't budge, but when she took a step towards him, he could walk a step away.

"NO!" she screamed, stomping her foot and not feeling bad about the temper tantrum. "I think your sister attached us together."

"No," he scoffed, but after many attempts they found they could only walk ten feet from each other at the most.

"Shoot."


	6. Chapter 6

Words are Weapons 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"I'm going to kill her."

They each said it at the same time. Freya wisely made her escape before they could get to her.

Klaus spun on Caroline in the hallway. "This is your fault!"

"Excuse you," she yelled back at him. "This is your fault!"

"You should never have come today, Caroline. I let you push and this is what happens." His fists opened and closed, feeling like he couldn't do anything right.

"It was your sister who did this because she went into your head. I did nothing!"

"You also can't keep telling people I'm in love with you," he yelled.

Crossing her arms, she gave him her darkest stare. The knowledge that Klaus had real, true, deep feelings for her no matter what she did was always a comfort. Was he threatening to take that away? "And why is that?"

Klaus opened and closed his mouth, realizing he was playing on the edge, but unable to stop. His volume was down, but the tone was still serious. "I'm not sure it is love. You throw the words around like they mean nothing." His hands gestured wildly as he tried to get her to understand what she did to him.

Barely getting a breath out, Caroline ran back in the guest bedroom they had just come from and slammed the door. She could only go so far inside, but she pulled the bed from the wall and set it in front of the door. It wouldn't keep Klaus out really, but she was sending a message. It was also juvenile and not something she was proud of, but just then it was the only thing she could think of since she literally couldn't get away from him. It would be one thing to tell him off and be able to walk away, but she couldn't walk away. She needed a minute.

Thanking the spelled room from preventing her hearing him when she assumed he yelled, she sat and sulked. He did knock, which she could hear, but that was easy to ignore. With her lip caught between her teeth, she checked out her nails and thought about what he said.

She also thought about her humanity. If she had it, she never would have told them Klaus loved her. It would have been the great unspoken, maybe forever. Yet, she didn't have her humanity. She was mostly rational and what he said was probably true. Did Klaus know how to love? Probably not. Did that mean he didn't have complicated feelings for her? Probably not that too. If they weren't stuck together would he have said anything about her telling anyone? She wasn't sure. Klaus was the escape hatch she didn't know she wanted or needed. It wasn't fair to him, but Klaus didn't play fair. Why should she? Wasn't this her time to in fact not play fair? He had feelings for her. That was clear. How deep they went and how reliable they were remained unclear.

The one thing she could do at the moment was exactly what he didn't want her to. She laid down on the bed and curled up in a ball, not budging from her spot. The clouds passed by through the window across the room. It was a moment of peace in the storm of her life.

One thing they'd found out was that one couldn't pull the other along. It wasn't like being attached to an anchor and being able to pull it in your wake. They had to move together to move forward. She wasn't going anywhere, which meant he wasn't going anywhere either.

Caroline's phone rang and she saw it was Klaus so she ignored it. He left a voicemail and she picked her phone up, loving the idea that he would get a busy signal when he tried again.

"Bonnie Bennett, it was you, wasn't it? Why did you tell Klaus about my mom?"

Bonnie sighed. "Was it a secret?"

"No," Caroline sighed too. "My problem here? It's worse."

Bonnie's brow became furrowed and she waited to hear how that was possible. Caroline sounded fine.

"Klaus' sister Freya attached a bracelet to Klaus and now we can't be more than ten feet apart," she whined.

The laugh bubbled out of Bonnie before she could prevent it.

"Bonnie!"

"Care, I'm sorry. That sounds like torture," she said with another laugh she tried to stifle. Only Caroline. She would have gone insane if she'd been connected to Klaus herself. "Listen, we're getting Stefan and Damon's mom from a Gemini coven prison world tomorrow. I'll be there right after. I'll look through Grams' stuff tonight. Hey, be careful. It's a dangerous place being that close to him."

"I know," Caroline whined again into the pillow. Then she heard the beep that someone was trying to call in. She looked and smiled. Served him right, douche.

"Do you need to go?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that's Klaus. I'm not speaking to him."

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked slowly.

"I ran into a room and blockaded the door," Caroline admitted with a grin.

Bonnie smiled. At least Caroline sounded like she was having fun, but it did hurt to think about the real Caroline buried under everything. "How old are you again?"

"Eternally 17, Bonnie." Caroline's finger traced the pattern on the comforter. "Be careful tomorrow."

"I will." Even if Caroline was just faking the empathy or saying it out of routine rather than honest feelings, which she supposed was the truth, she appreciated the words. She had to get Caroline back.

They said goodbye while Klaus kept on calling and knocking.

It was only when he called her burner phone that she picked up, happy and amused to finally be using it. It had only been about ten minutes, but she felt a little more in control.

"Yes?"

"Caroline," he said stiffly and formally, aggravated beyond belief but trying to keep it in check.

She cut in. "Who is this?"

She smiled and he was silent, trying to get composed.

"Caroline," he growled.

"Is this the man who doesn't love me?" That stung to say out loud.

He sighed. "I didn't say that." He couldn't ever say that. "Will you please open the door?"

"No."

She could picture the rage just radiating off him in waves.

"This is my house."

"Uh huh."

Klaus thudded his head against the door. He was prepared to break it down.

"We can kill Freya together," he offered, suddenly inspired now that he could finally speak with her.

"I'm listening."

"Open the door and we can plot together. Think of the logistics and organization. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

It did sound like fun even though he was patronizing her. "This isn't my fault, Klaus," she said calmly.

"No, sweetheart, it's her fault."

Hearing the endearment was nice. His voice was softer too.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

She hung up the phone and pushed the bed away. Opening the door, she saw him there looking unusually innocent.

"Sorry, Klaus, for being very dramatic." She took a deep breath. "If you don't love me, I'll stop saying it."

He opened and closed his mouth again, feeling like he couldn't get free of this quagmire. She was being just as dramatic as ever. Stepping in the room, he closed the door behind them, not wanting to advertise their predicament, both emotional and physical.

"Caroline, I," he stumbled over his words. "I don't know what my feelings are and yours are complicated as well. Can we focus on the matter at hand?"

"After you apologize to me," she said, giving him an uncompromising look.

"For what?" he barked.

"For yelling and blaming me for a situation over which I have no control."

He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Right, yes, Caroline, fine. I apologize for all of those things."

"And you're sorry that you hurt my feelings?"

He gave her a shy smile. She was ruthless. He always admired that about her. She was always trying to teach him things too. "Always."

She gave him a huge smile that felt like a kick in the gut.

"Why don't we get out of here? They'll probably lock us in a room if we don't hurry," she said, getting her mind working towards a purpose other than causing trouble.

Putting his hand out, he took hers. It was easier to move in sync if they were touching. "I need some things."

Hope was off with Hayley and his siblings were backstabbers, literally, so it was smart to leave. His only concern was Mikael's ashes which were hidden in the house. He'd leave them for now. The ashes were not a threat to him, but to the psychotic witch trying to steal his baby daughter.

Returning to the scene of the crime, also known as his bedroom, Caroline sat on his bed as he pulled out a leather bag and started to pack. He would put in a shirt and she'd more often than not pull it out. Tacky was tacky. He didn't notice though, so while he pulled out some jeans from his closet she went to his drawers and found him some better options for shirts. She chose different jeans when he went pawing through his underwear and sock drawers. In the end, he ended up with a full bag of clothes although they weren't all the ones he picked out. He was none the wiser. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom when he grabbed his toiletries. The last items were his tablet, laptop, and all the chargers needed. Just that morning it was her doing the packing.

"We're moving in together, Klaus. Seems premature, doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, taking his loaded bag in one hand, laptop tucked under his arm, and Caroline's hand in the other.

They jumped into his Range Rover and found a parking spot just one block from her temporary apartment. She got out of the car and without thinking ended up smacking right into the invisible barrier.

"Argh!"

Klaus turned his head so Caroline wouldn't see how amused he was by her and wisely caught up to her quickly. They gathered her belongings from inside the door of the apartment.

"Aren't you forgetting the dagger?" he asked, trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Nice try, Mikaelson."

Trudging with her bags down into the SUV, along with her newspaper, they returned to the car. Without telling her his plans, Klaus had a destination in mind.

They pulled up to a five-star hotel within moments. It was foolish to drive the short distance, but they did have luggage.

"I could get used to this," Caroline said as the valet opened the door. She followed Klaus inside the gorgeous white Southern Gothic building as he booked a room for the night. The keys were handed over and they were escorted to a penthouse suite.

Caroline waited for Klaus to tip the valet before she pulled him through the small living area into the large bedroom. The luxurious pale gray bedding against the cool green wallpapered walls was like something she imagined. There were little hints of New Orleans in the decor with black and white photos of local jazz clubs hung about. She flopped on the bed, not tired, but wanting to bask in the magazine photoshoot come to life.

Klaus watched her lithe body on the bed. Her little moans and groans at the comfort was doing things to him. Caroline jumping on beds would be featured in his fantasies from now on.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked coyly.

"I certainly hope so," he said under his breath.

"If I get my bracelet off, it should break the link between us and get me out of this place."

"I think so too," he agreed, shaking his head to rid it of images of sharing a bed with Caroline. He'd done it the night before, but he'd been so weak. That night would be different.

"What do you need?" she asked, sitting up and kicking off her sandals. "I need some paper, a pen, preferably some highlighters, the wifi password, your laptop, my newspaper, and some alcohol. Room service too."

"Why do you need those things exactly?" he asked, resting his shoulder against the bedroom doorframe.

Duh. "To figure out all of your problems which have become my problems."

"Ah," he said, keeping his smile in check. Walking to the bedside table, he called down to the front desk and they were going to deliver everything requested in the next half hour, including the drinks. He also passed her the room service menu and she made some selections he also called in. He had his own plan, but not having any allies left mean he'd have to either get some leverage over them or revise his plan.

They moved to the living room area of the suite. Klaus texted other witches he knew who might be able to provide some insight on the bracelet situation. He sent some threatening texts to his brother as well. Caroline used her newspaper and online resources to find a new place to live. She loved the hotel from the few minutes she'd been there, but there wasn't a ton of privacy and it was a little sterile. She liked having her own place and wanted to be comfortable while she was stuck there.

As she searched for places in the Warehouse district, which looked cute online, she decided to play a bit of a game to see where she would live. Her fingers were flying over the printed pages and over the keyboard to arrange visits.

"Klaus, have you ever watched House Hunters? The TV show?"

"I'm not much for television, sweetheart," he said distractedly.

"The home buyer looks at three places and then makes a decision. That's what I'm going to do, other than this being a rental. Furnished rentals are hard to find, but I don't want to start from scratch. Hopefully I'll be gone in a day or two anyway. I emailed three brokers of places that look promising so that's my plan for tomorrow."

"Uh huh."

The drinks and then her food arrived. They both needed something to take the edge of their insane day. As promised, the materials arrived too.

Caroline sat down in front of the coffee table crosslegged and Klaus stayed in his armchair, but he put his phone down. Her pen started going right away.

"Problem Number 1. Your aunt is trying to kill your daughter. Well kidnap, not kill really. Problem Number 2. I'm stuck in New Orleans. Problem Number 3. We have to stay within ten feet of one another. Problem Number 4. You need a new hairdo. Well, that one is easy to solve. Let it grow, Klaus." It felt good to cross something off right away.

She bounced her pen against the table as she thought and he pointed at the paper, ignoring her criticism of his hair, although he would grow it if she liked it. "Can you add one? My family has betrayed me once again and I need to come up with appropriate punishment."

She shrugged and added it. That was the easiest one to brainstorm for after his hair. They could add something to Rebekah's shampoo so her hair started to fall out. All of Elijah's suits could be slashed for starters. Then they could start getting vicious, but the other problems were much bigger.

"If we solve the first, all the rest should go away. Tell me what you know about your aunt."

Klaus sat back and steepled his fingers. "I only know what Freya has told me. One year out of every hundred she is active, but she believes if she takes Hope's witch abilities she'll no longer need that sleep. She's also immortal. I tested that out by snapping Freya's neck since they are preserved under the same spell."

Caroline added it to her notes, not surprised one bit that Klaus tried to kill his sister.

"Have you seen her?"

Klaus had seen Dahlia and described her, even drawing a quick sketch of her, so Caroline would be able to keep an eye out.

"Freya also says there is a way to create a weapon that will kill her. There are three ingredients needed. They're all symbolic, but the practicalities are: soil from her homeland, blood from the person she loves the most, and Viking ashes. Freya did not appreciate the efforts I went through to get those ashes." He met Caroline's eyes. "I killed Mikael again after the first weapon was useless."

"Double Jeopardy," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You reminded me of the movie, Double Jeopardy with Ashley Judd. The end takes places in New Orleans too actually. Basically, you can't be charged for the same exact crime twice if you've already been punished for it. You already killed Mikael. Did it make a difference that you did it again?"

Klaus looked down. His feelings regarding Mikael were always complicated. He wanted his love, but he would never receive it. It didn't stop him from longing for it or being bitter about it. He did think that particular nightmare of always looking over his shoulder had been put to bed though after the first time. "No, I'd do it a third time if I had to."

"Where are his ashes?"

"Where's the gold dagger?"

She smiled as she continued with her notes and thoughts, highlighting the three items needed. It was like some sort of video game quest they were on. If he didn't want to tell her now, that was fine, but he would have to tell her soon.

"Do you have the soil?"

"I killed my real father too."

Caroline looked up where she was waiting to make a note on procuring Viking soil. "Like a million years ago?"

Klaus finished his drink and poured himself another. "He came back when The Other Side collapsed. Esther tried to use him, to use my weakness. He came to me too late. I've already been ruined."

That was a discussion best saved for another day.

"Where is Esther anyway?"

"I turned her into a vampire and then Freya killed her."

Those two were too alike, but Caroline's blood started to boil as she looked at him. "So both your biological parents and step-father came back this year, but my mother? My human mortal mother died well before she was 50 years old? She died who deserved so much more!"

She felt like the rage inside of her wanted to pour out. That would mean letting everything out though along with it and letting all the pain in. She barely kept from squeezing the pen until it cracked in her hand.

"I'd trade all three to get your mother back."

"But you can't! They're people, not things to be traded." She let out a noise of disgust and kept her eyes on her paper. "Never mind."

Once again, thoughts of her mother came roaring in, but she fiercely pushed them back. There were eleven months before she would deal with those issues.

"Do you have the soil or not?" she barked.

"Yes."

"The blood from the one she loves most?"

He looked at his hands. That was a problem. "Freya won't volunteer her blood unless she's part of the plan to take Dahlia down."

Caroline made some notes. They'd have to get Freya's blood.

She looked up at him as she bit into a mozzarella stick. "What went wrong the last time?"

Klaus sat back. "Everything. She resisted all of our efforts," he admitted. His plan was to go straight at her, but it didn't work. She flung them around as if they were nothing. It was an embarrassment. "This time things will be more subtle."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Will Davina be the one to combine the ingredients for the weapon?"

Klaus nodded. In return, she'd receive Kol's ashes.

"Means and opportunity," she said softly as she started a new sheet of paper, thinking of every cop show she'd watched. "That's what you need."

She tapped her pen against her lip as she thought creatively. "You could have a weapon where you'd throw something at her. You'd have to be accurate, but wouldn't have to get too close. Hmm. I'm not sure how you'd get her to eat something with Mikael's ashes. Gross."

Caroline wrote down some things she thought the item could be; a knife, a dart, or a pen.

"Where will this happen?" she asked.

"The compound. It has enough protection spells that she won't be able to rig anything beforehand."

"Why would she agree to come in?"

He gave her a look. "I have something she wants. Hope."

Caroline wrote it down, but she also would think of alternative locations. While she loved to plan, the chaotic part of her humanity-less nature urged her to go with the flow. If the opportunity came, they should jump on it even if everything else wasn't perfect. Life was not perfect. She'd have to think more about the plans. She'd been on a hot streak lately too, so she was confident she'd come up with something.

"Klaus, I have to go to the bathroom."

He gave her a blank look.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You need to move so I can get in there."

He quickly stood and followed her into the bedroom area. He was fiercely texting his contacts. He was hoping they would either have a breakthrough with Caroline's bracelet or had ideas about how to kill his aunt.

Caroline pulled everything she needed into her arms and then walked into the bathroom. Klaus sat down on a chair he set outside the bathroom door and plotted. Freya's blood was the thing he needed the most. The problem was that she would see him coming a mile away. She'd also been holed up in the compound, not stepping foot outside too often, except when she clamped the bracelet on him and fled. Luring her out would require some stealth.

He heard the shower go on and got comfortable, using his phone and tablet. He heard Caroline singing away and it made him smile. A half hour turned into forty-five minutes. It was quiet for a while and then the blowdryer went on. Over an hour later, Caroline opened the door and his jaw dropped.

Starting with her bare feet, his gaze traveled up her long legs tucked into a bright teal miniskirt. Her waist looked tiny in a black tank top, but the real change was on her head.

She'd used the hair dye and was now a brunette. She was really happy with how it came out and it wasn't permanent, so she'd be back to her blonde bombshell self before she knew it. She had to change her usual makeup colors to see what went with her new hair color, which was so much fun. Her lipstick was paler and her eyeliner was darker. Klaus' reaction was awesome too.

"I love the blonde, but Caroline, you look…."

"I know," she said with a smug shrug, picking through her bag on the floor until she found her black gladiator sandals and put them on. She couldn't find the right necklace though. Then she looked at Klaus.

Slowly stalking towards him, hips swinging, she put her hands on the sides of his neck and watched him swallow hard. Leaning forward and putting her head close to his, she picked up one of his necklaces from around his neck and slipped it over her own head. "Thanks, baby," she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He sat there starstruck as she straightened. "Let's go."

"Where, uh, are we going?"

"Just follow me."

Following other people was something he hated. Following Caroline though was something else.

Feeling possessive at the looks she was getting, he took her hand to hold it as they walked through the hotel and out into the street. She consulted her phone and they walked to a dive bar quite a few blocks from their high end hotel.

Klaus checked out the bar. There was a werewolf he recognized in the back. Other than that, the place was littered with humans. Caroline walked over to a large binder and paged through it, occasionally stopping to write down numbers. Handing them over to a guy, she took Klaus' hand and led him to a seat near the front of a makeshift stage.

"Really?" he asked dryly. A waitress came over and they ordered drinks.

"It helps me think," she said without apology. Karaoke was her thing.

They had to sit through a terrible singer who got a decent round of applause. Since Caroline used compulsion on the emcee, she went up next to sing her songs.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the hot guy in the front row. Yeah, you with the blond hair, blue eyes, and dimples."

Klaus smirked.

She began to sing, "When I said I needed you, you said you would always stay. It wasn't me who changed but you and now you've gone away."

He smiled uncomfortably at her song choice and fidgeted in his seat. She sounded amazing and milked every moment, even getting people to join her on the chorus, "You don't have to say you love me…"

She wasn't done though. She dedicated the next song to him as well. It was "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads. She wrapped it up with "Baby" by Justin Beiber, which fortunately wasn't dedicated to him. He had to give people some looks when they laughed. He would have threatened them, but he couldn't reach them where he was.

"Well done, sweetheart," he praised her as she sat down. She received a nice ovation from the people there.

"Thanks, Klaus. Did you see the bro in the blue shirt who dared to laugh when I sang the Biebs?"

"I did. I will kill him," he said seriously.

"I'm going to drink from him. Let me know if you see him leave."

He smiled.

"I have an idea about how to get Freya's blood too." It came to her just like she knew it would while she sang. He nodded encouragingly. "We need someone she doesn't know to help. Despite my awesome new hair, it can't be me. I do know someone who can help and how they can do it."

"Bonnie?"

She just smiled. It wasn't Bonnie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Will you sing, Klaus?"

He threw back his head in disgust and she grinned. She didn't mind at all being the star. They flirted and bantered for the rest of the night. Klaus went with her when the dude in the blue shirt left his buddies to use the restroom. She pulled the guy out into the alley and had her way with him, which meant drinking from him and compelling him to forget. She was good and Klaus was aroused at the sight of her vampire face and the lone drop of blood that tried to escape before she caught it with her tongue.

The alcohol kept coming and there were more songs sung. Eventually, they closed the place down. Tipsy, they walked back to the hotel.

When they stood in the bedroom with only the nightlight from the bathroom dimly coming through the cracked door, she moved Klaus in front of her. With her lip caught in her teeth, she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. The tension between them was as high as ever. Both were loose and carefree after a crappy day. Her hands roamed his chest, stopping to take in his tattoos and flicked over his necklaces. Slipping the shirt free and off his shoulders, she then undid his belt and pulled it free.

He licked his lips and she stared, unable to look away. What did Klaus say earlier? She liked playing with fire? Yes. Yes, she did.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, gently moving her hands away. It would be easy to give in, but they were drunk and Caroline wasn't really herself. He wouldn't forgive himself if she ever regretted them sleeping together. A cold shower would help.

"Let me go first," she agreed. Sleeping with Klaus would be great, but while she was horny, she was also tired, drunk, and probably should limit her less than ideal choices for the day. Maybe tomorrow would be the day to do the dirty again with Klaus. She washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Gathering a fresh pair of boxer briefs from his bag near the side of the bed nearest the bathroom, Klaus waited for her and he took her in and groaned when she emerged. She was wearing her tank and panties. She was temptation in a physical form in other words. No one ever got to him like her.

With his head down, he went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower, keeping the water cold.

While Caroline wasn't going to sleep with him just then, it didn't mean she had to stop playing with him. Stealthily with her ninja-like skills, she opened the bathroom door and grabbed his boxer briefs and the clothes he'd left on the floor. Taking them out with her as quickly as she went in, she threw them into the living room once the bathroom door was shut and he couldn't see her. She reached for his leather bag, barely getting a hold of it with her foot at the far end of her range. Zipping the top once she reeled it in, she threw it into the living room also. Success!

Smiling, she sat in the chair with her knees pulled up to her chest. No shame. So she took all his clothes away.

Five minutes later, Klaus came out in just a towel, curls popping up all over his head. He looked towards where his bag should have been, but the space was empty. It was clearly no coincidence that the clothes from the bathroom were missing also.

"What happened to my clothes?" he asked dryly.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently, yawning.

Klaus saw the mischievous glint in her eye though and deciding to one up her, he dropped the towel. He usually slept naked anyway and she obviously wasn't offended if she stole his clothes. Her gaze immediately went down and he reacted. "Thanks, Klaus," she said softly, unable to look away. That part of him pretty much dominated many of her dreams… along with the rest of him if she was honest.

He grinned and she looked up and did the same. Leaping up, she jumped on him and he caught her. He carried her to the bed and he put her down. She kicked back the sheets and made him climb over her like the night before.

Klaus laid down and she was glued to his side. One leg crossed his waist. His hands kept it in place so she didn't drop it and knee him. His hands ran up and down her smooth skin, soothing her. One of her hands was under a pillow and the other touched the base of his neck. Touching him felt so good.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she whispered. He turned his head and she leaned in, giving him an unexpectedly sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

Words are Weapons 7

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it? I don't own these characters.**

The next morning, Caroline's phone jumped around on the bedside table, waking her from a great night of sleep. The hotel mattress was heaven. How could she get one? It wasn't too soft or too firm.

"What?" she croaked without looking at the caller ID.

Behind her, Klaus snuggled up even closer to her back. He kept her warm and cozy. She needed a mute version of Klaus and a new mattress back at home, she thought.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning," Enzo said sardonically.

She groaned in response.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In bed with an old lover. Emphasis on old."

"I prefer the term 'experienced','' Klaus said as he pulled her even closer, his morning erection pressed against the small of her back. "Everything is working as it should." He found Caroline speaking with this Enzo chap a lot less aggravating when she was in his arms. He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. She always smelled so good. Why couldn't he always spend the night with her?

Caroline smiled and rubbed her cheek against the pillow, keeping her eyes closed.

"I didn't need to know that." Enzo reminded them of his presence. "I'm flying in. I'll text you when I arrive. Stay out of trouble."

"Nope," she said and hung up, setting her phone back down where it had been after peeking and seeing the time. It was 10 am. Pulling the sheet a little higher up their bodies, they fell back asleep.

.

.

.

Rebekah had been awake for hours. Her family was being torn apart on all sides and it prevented her from sleeping well. Klaus wasn't speaking with them and would retaliate. It was only a matter of time. Would he stake them again? Freya appeared to be on the level, but Rebekah had doubts. Elijah wasn't telling her everything. Finally, Kol was waiting to make his return.

She played with her hair in the mirror. Being mortal took a lot of getting used to. She wanted a family more than anything, but she had one didn't she? She always had one. Using the body she inhabited continued to strike an uncomfortable chord within her. Eva Sinclair was no more, but that's who looked back at her.

Her eyes flicked to the coffin tucked in the corner of her bedroom. The dark wood was in sharp contrast to pale cream walls. She rose and walked over to it, her steps hesitant. Opening the cover, she looked down on herself. It was an out of body experience…literally.

There was evolving and changing everything about herself, but then there was this. The only thing the same was her personality, but even that had mellowed in her new form. It wasn't right. She wanted to be mortal in her own skin. She wanted to grow old and die when it was her time. She craved love, real love. Could it be real when she was fake?

"Rebekah?" Freya's head popped in the open door.

"Do you need me?" Rebekah shut the lid quickly, setting her hand on top.

Freya walked inside the room and re-opened the coffin. She'd only seen Rebekah as herself when she spied on her siblings in the past. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Rebekah was hesitant to say, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. She nodded in the end.

Freya put one hand on the blue medallion hanging around her neck, unconsciously playing with it.

"I can teach you more magic and it's nice to have you as a witch, but you can return to this body."

Having Elijah on her side was a huge asset to Freya, but with Klaus playing games, having another immortal on their side could be best. Rebekah's magic was weak and she was inexperienced. Rebekah as a vampire could do much more for Freya with her speed and durability.

"What if I change my mind again?"

Once the fight with Dahlia was over, Rebekah would figure out how to get what she really wanted in the way she wanted it, especially if Freya could be trusted and could help her.

"Esther doesn't need her grimoires," Freya noted dryly. "The spell to put you in a mortal body can be re-done."

Rebekah exhaled. Her mind was made up.

"What do I need to do?"

Freya instructed Rebekah to lay on her bed. This wouldn't be pretty. Freya had seen the spell in the grimoires she'd come across. She'd spotted the loophole right away.

"Close your eyes."

Rebekah did.

Freya took a free pillow from Rebekah's side and held it over her sister's face. Rebekah struggled to get free, clawing, kicking, and scratching, but Freya was much stronger. Soon enough, Rebekah's mortal body was dead.

Getting a blood bag from the compound's kitchen and returning with it, she placed it on Rebekah's stomach in the coffin. Leaving her since it could take a while, she returned to her search of the ashes. Klaus needed her blood and she needed the ashes he had. Stalemate.

A half hour later she heard, "You bitch."

Rebekah in her real body found her and Freya watched her carefully. She was more dangerous than ever.

"It worked, sister," she said calmly, ready to take her down to her knees. When Rebekah just gave her a cold look, she returned to her search of Klaus' library.

"Could you have warned me? Or done something quicker?" Rebekah complained. Her emotions were back to being volatile. She hadn't missed that and it was only by the thinnest margin that she didn't snap her sister's neck.

Freya shrugged. "I'm not sure how me killing you in any fashion would have gone over, but it is done. You have what you wanted. We need to find Mikael's ashes. Where would they be?"

Rebekah hesitated for only a moment, but joined in. She did get what she wanted and once again, another family member revealed herself to be an ass. Freya was definitely a Mikaelson, which meant she couldn't be trusted.

.

.

.

Two hours after Enzo's call, Caroline woke again. She had her 3 apartment appointments set for later in the afternoon. She sighed comfortably and stretched her arms overhead. Klaus' leg was crossed over one of hers. She pushed it away and sat up.

"Klaus? Wake up."

He didn't move. She poked him, but nothing happened. His chest rose and fell as usual.

She leaned in to his warm skin and nibbled on his earlobe, pressing kisses along his jawline too. He smiled adorably, but that was it. Once she returned to his ear, she yelled right in it, "Klaus!"

Nothing other than a wince.

The morning before, she moved her head and he woke up. Now she couldn't get him to wake up after yelling at him.

"Klaus, I have to go to the bathroom. I'm going to pee on you if you don't move."

No response.

"Is this some sort of sick fantasy thing?" she asked giving him a side-eye. She sighed and climbed on top of him. "Fine, I'll kiss you."

After licking her lips, she leaned down and put her lips against his, giving it her all. His lips were soft and he fit her perfectly. She thought his lips might have moved slightly, but she really couldn't be sure even after she gave him the kiss he probably dreamt about. Her ego was bruised when it didn't work. That sucked. She was an amazing kisser. Wait, wasn't she? Her doubt only lasted a second. Yes, she was!

"Klaus!"

She spent the next ten minutes poking him, slapping his arm, tickling him, threatening to pee on him, and yelling at him. He'd slightly wince or smile depending on what she physically did, but that was it. Something else was clearly going on here. It didn't make sense for Mr. Paranoid to be this unaware.

Huffing with frustration, she took his hand and pulled him off the bed towards the bathroom. He landed with a loud thud when he hit the floor. She didn't feel bad. He was indestructible and she really had to pee. Pulling off the comforter, she put it under him as a makeshift sled to get him around easier.

Tugging, she got him close enough to the bathroom and used it like she needed to. She then dragged him along the floor to her clothes and got ready for the day, including taking her dose of vervain. If he made her miss her House Hunters-style game she would kill him.

Not letting him slow her down, she called room service for food. She also checked her email. Each of the real estate agents confirmed the meetings. She put the addresses in her phone. Enzo also texted her with his estimated arrival time.

Drinking from the waitress was simple and necessary. Caroline set it up so it looked like Klaus was merely asleep…which he was…sort of. "He's an alcoholic," she told the waitress with a commiserating sigh when she'd arrived and seen Klaus.

After finishing her food with Klaus still not moving, she got out her pen. This was going to be fun.

.

.

.

"Why are you wincing?" Dahlia asked as she walked near her nephew. She was merely explaining to him why they should work together.

She'd gotten into his head too easily, Klaus thought, watching her closely and trying to pick up any mannerisms or tendencies she had.

"I wasn't alone in bed," he mentioned dryly.

Her eyebrows rose slightly and he clutched his knee, feeling pain there. Dahlia had been keeping an eye on where Hope and Freya were, only occasionally dropping in on the others. Maybe she should change that, but she was only one woman. She'd have to get mere humans involved via possession which required a lot of magic.

Klaus involuntarily hunched his neck and then jerked his head to the side. Whatever Caroline was doing to him was affecting him in the vision from Dahlia. It started sweet. He thought she might have kissed him, but she quickly moved on to violence. He was just glad Dahlia hadn't brought her in. Trying to control his involuntary reactions was difficult and embarrassing.

"As I was saying, Niklaus," Dahlia continued as they watched a scene of Freya being unable to control her magic, conjuring a windstorm and nosebleed, "the first-born generation of Mikaelsons have too much power."

Klaus watched Freya struggle. Was that what Hope had to look forward to? Who would help her? Was there any truth to what Dahlia was showing him?

"If I take some of Hope's power, I shall be able to mentor her. It will be a burden eased from her young shoulders. I learned my lesson with Freya." Dahlia showed Freya as an angry teenager rebelling against her.

Klaus rubbed the back of his head, unable not to from whatever was happening to his physical body. Was Caroline beating him up? Their walk continued as Dahlia changed from one memory to another going back to when Esther and Dahlia were children. She showed the history of Freya being taken from Esther as Finn watched. Narrating the important moments, Dahlia showed him what she thought he needed to see. He was mostly quiet, occasionally making a snarky remark, but also watching everything.

"Were you the only children, you and my mother? Do I have to look forward to Uncle Ragnar or Uncle Loki also coming back?"

Dahlia didn't appreciate the humor and ignored him, continuing with her story. This was the carrot and if this didn't work, she'd use the stick.

Dahlia loved Freya. That was clear to Klaus. Dahlia practically seethed when she mentioned the betrayal she received at Freya's hand. Freya rejected her advice and counsel, wishing and hoping for something that wasn't real, a family she thought she knew. They hadn't been with her through the centuries, but Dahlia had been and what had she received in return? Betrayal. She had quite a bit in common with this nephew of hers.

"This time I will include you in her life, Niklaus," Dahlia said as she finished and Klaus rubbed his upper lip over and over. "I will not take your daughter from you, but help her in her training. As she comes into her full power as a teenager, I will siphon magic from her. She'll know you and what you've done for her. What a gift from a loving father."

"And if I don't?"

Dahlia glared at him. "She was promised to me. I offer a compromise." He remained quiet, staring at her, unflinching. "If you do not comply, I'll go through you."

"Aunt Dahlia, I will consider your offer. Your work with Freya has not been impressive and I do not consider a promise made by my treacherous mother a thousand years ago binding, but I want what's best for my daughter."

She kept her temper in check. If he didn't yet, he would regret taking from her something she wanted. "Think of Hope, Klaus. I'm giving you one week to accept my offer of help or I will come for her forcibly. Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be," she said as she lifted her arms and chanted, reminding him of how easily she'd gotten to him and how weak she made him appear back when he tried to take her on the first time.

.

.

.

Caroline was beyond frustrated with Klaus. There wasn't anything she hadn't tried and her first appointment was in forty-five minutes. If she had to carry him around Weekend at Bernie's-style she would. Why couldn't Klaus be less terrible?

Climbing on top of him on the couch, she pried open his eyelids.

"Argh!"

"ARGH!" Caroline yelled back, falling over and to the ground.

Immediately, Klaus sat up. His head on a swivel as he looked around.

She started to laugh, clutching her stomach.

He scared the crap out of her. Her heart was racing and her stomach felt like it was in her throat.

All of a sudden he was there and it was so freaky. His eyes had been rolled up and then on her and ugh, it was awesome and the worst all at once. The tension broke and she was left with laughter that had her wiping tears away.

"What happened to you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he took in his surroundings. The comforter from the bed was wrapped around his waist. Caroline was dressed in navy shorts and a blue and white shirt on the floor. Seeing the dark hair on her was still a shock. The sun was pouring through the windows. There were plates with leftover food waiting to be taken away on the coffee table.

"Dahlia. She entered my mind."

Caroline grabbed her pen from the table. "Tell me everything, but make it quick. I have places to be and you're messing things up."

Klaus told her what he'd noticed. She was impressed with the details he shared. Klaus was much more observant than she thought. Her pen flew over the paper as she made notes.

Dahlia was right-handed. She was a modest dresser. Her eyes traveled from right to left when she was looking around. Her hearing wasn't extraordinary. When she brushed against a bush and some leaves caught on her coat, she immediately cleaned it up carefully and methodically. There was no sign of jewelry. There was no match to the blue-stoned necklace Freya wore. Her shoes had been recently polished or were new. Everything had to be neat. She looked at herself as if she were helping Hope. Her affection for Freya came through. After Esther abandoned her, she looked to herself as a mother figure to Freya, but being maternal didn't come naturally.

Caroline's list got longer and longer. Anything was worth writing down and seeing if it was relevant later.

"Yes, but did she mention me?" Caroline asked when he wound down.

"No and that's a good thing," he said dryly. "What did you do to me? Did you splash water on me?"

She shrugged, but was unable to stop smiling. That was something she tried and it was a lot better than peeing on him. "Umm, you're fine."

He was instantly suspicious. Reaching down, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, kicking the comforter away and setting her down in front of him.

When he looked in the mirror, he gave her a massive eye-roll and she began to laugh and laugh once again. She'd used her pen and drawn a handlebar mustache on him.

First he brushed his teeth. Then, wetting a facecloth, he used some of her products strewn out on the vanity and began to scrub at the ink.

"Do you have a picture of this?"

"You know it," she said as she watched him, hip up against the counter.

Since he healed so quickly, he didn't mention the bump on the back of his head, the earache, or the various other injuries. Nor did he mention the kisses he was sure now she'd tried on him to get him to wake up.

"I think you need to shave," she offered with a smirk and he glared. He liked his scruff. "Whatever you do, we have to hurry. My first appointment is in half an hour across town. Move that fine ass, Mikaelson." It was fine and still naked, she noticed appreciatively.

With a sigh at how aggravating she was, he agreed he would have to shave to get the ink off his stubble. As she watched him, she jumped up to sit on the counter as he lathered up and shaved quickly.

"Klaus, true love's kiss didn't wake you. Maybe it isn't true love," she said as she swung her legs back and forth.

He wiped the last of the shaving cream off his face as he eyed her. He braced his hands on either side of her hips, moving his mouth to within an inch of hers. His breath was minty.

"I could feel everything you did to me. Every poke and," he leaned into her neck and pressed soft kisses there, "every kiss." She squirmed in anticipation as her eyes closed.

Klaus put his hands on her face and kissed her. Every time she tried to get the kiss to turn more passionate, he lightened the pressure until she gave in and he continued kissing her like he wanted to. He kissed her with the emotion he had and wanted her to feel, even if she couldn't appreciate it. Her hands clutched his sides and her legs wrapped around his hips, keeping him close. Their mouths moved over one another's, not getting close enough.

Leaning back long minutes later, both breathing heavy, he looked at her with his hands still on her face, waiting for her beautiful blue eyes to flutter open. "Your kiss will always bring me back to you."

She nodded and looked down, unable to take more, touching her lips. She felt as if her humanity was about to burst forth. What she felt during their kiss and what she saw when she looked at him was trying to come through and be recognized. She held it back, closing her eyes tightly against it. When her eyes opened again, she smirked, regaining control.

He saw it. He saw how close she'd been to turning it back on. He didn't smile, but he wanted to roar in triumph. Somehow he touched her in an emotional way that had gotten through. As often as she played with his emotions, even when she had her humanity on back in Mystic Falls, there was something inside of her that felt something for him too. Otherwise, his kiss wouldn't have made a difference. There was more than lust and attraction there. He could be the one to bring her back.

She didn't want that though, he knew. How could he balance getting back the woman who he had very complicated feelings for because this wasn't truly her versus honoring her choices? She made this decision and he'd respect it, although he'd remind of what her real life was like.

"Let's go. Apartment number one is calling to me."

She turned him around and jumped on his back. He found his clothes in the living room, pulling them on. He stole some food she'd left behind on her plate. With her hand in his, they put on the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door so the maid wouldn't clean the room, especially with all the notes regarding Dahlia just sitting there. In the lobby, they extended their stay for at least one more night. Caroline spotted the room service waitress and behind Klaus' back made a drinking pantomime with her hands and pointed at Klaus. It amused her. The valet brought around the car and they were off.

The ride was short. Klaus asked about her idea to get Freya's blood, but she played coy and told him to relax. She had this. It would happen that day. She set her plan in motion as well. The first part was the hardest part and the one she felt least confident about, but she would give it a shot. If it didn't work, she had contingency plans.

_C: Hey handsome. I feel like singing tonight. Will you join me? Invite Bex won't you? I'll even dedicate a song in her honor. We can make her jealous. _

As they pulled up, she received a reply.

_M: I wouldn't miss it. Usual place? 8pm? Maybe we can duet._

_C: See you then. I know we could make beautiful music together._

Marcel smiled as he put down his phone. He liked Caroline Forbes quite a bit. She got under Klaus' skin, something he enjoyed himself and she was looking to have fun. When Klaus wasn't trying to control or ruin his life, he liked him too. He had a feeling Caroline liked Klaus too since she freed him and there was the whole 'Klaus being in love with her' thing.

"Why are you smiling?" Rebekah asked as she approached the table where Marcel and Josh were sitting at an outdoor cafe.

"Yeah, why are you smiling, Marcel?" Josh asked, hoping it was some good news. A distraction would be welcome.

Marcel's head turned and when he saw her, he didn't know how to react. She was in her original form.

"Are congratulations or commiserations in order?" he asked as he stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"It was my choice, although the way in which it happened was not ideal." She sat down and didn't look at Marcel too closely, unsure what she wanted to see from him, relief or disappointment. "Hi, Josh."

"Hey. Do you two need a minute?"

"No," she said. "I'm just taking a break from searching the house for wherever my bloody brother hid Mikael's ashes."

"I have something that might interest you then," Marcel said. They both looked to him. "Caroline has invited us to karaoke tonight."

"I'm in," Josh said immediately. He wasn't a singer, but if he drank enough he could do anything. He needed something stupid like karaoke in his life at the moment.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She's such a diva."

Marcel didn't mention who Caroline reminded him of. "Does that mean you don't want to come? C'mon. It will be fun. A little dancing. A little drinking. A little singing and you love my singing. You can search until then and go right back to it. You need a real break. 8pm."

She hesitated, but doing something silly would be fun, plus now she'd be able to intimidate Caroline if needed in her new body. Being with Marcel usually was a good time. "I'll bring tomatoes to throw at her."

Marcel and Josh smiled, hoping she wasn't serious. They enjoyed some post-lunch coffees in the sunshine before Rebekah left them, agreeing to see them later. Freya had been calling to get her back to the search.

.

.

.

The first apartment was ok. It was a furnished loft. It was small, but in a good location. Caroline explained Klaus away as just a friend, but since Klaus shot the guy the evil eye over Caroline's head and didn't let her hand go, the real estate agent thought it was something else.

The second apartment was further away from the conveniences of the neighborhood, but it was much larger. She made Klaus go as far as the barrier would allow to act as a measuring tape.

On the way to the third place, Caroline directed Klaus to a medical supply store.

He merely watched and once inside, she picked up five syringes. It made him think of something, so he took hold of five small containers. When they got to the counter, she elbowed him to get his credit card out, which he did and they put their purchases in the back seat.

They had a half hour before the last appointment. She was excited to make her choice and deliberate just like the people did on the show, but she spotted a sign and slapped his arm to get him to pull over. "Stop!"

His eyes widened and he did as she requested, pulling over and parking near a row of small shops immediately.

"This is the waxing place the stripper told me about. Hurry," she said as he sighed. "They close soon."

When did he become so powerless he wondered aloud as he followed Caroline around. They were able to accommodate her. She thanked the receptionist profusely, telling them about the recommendation she received.

Klaus followed her into the room with the esthetician…because he had to. He hadn't ever been in a place like it before. It was a small room, but there was a candle going. The lights were dim and soft music was playing.

The waxer told her to get undressed and under the towel and she'd be back, but Caroline didn't waste any time and stripped off her shorts right then and there. Klaus wasn't sure where to look, but his vampire features came out. He was hungry and the waxing lady would do. "Not until after, dummy," Caroline scolded him and his features disappeared before the worker could see them. Caroline jumped on the table and the waxer got her materials ready.

"What type of wax? Regular bikini?"

"Brazilian," Caroline said, willing to try one for the first time. Might as well do it without her humanity. "Klaus, this is going to get interesting." She slipped off her thong and stuffed it into his pocket, giving him heart failure.

"What is a Brazilian wax exactly?" He was wary and the words were choked.

"Everything must go," the waxer said as she prepped Caroline with the alcohol swabs. Klaus wasn't sure he wanted to watch "everything" go and he knew it would be painful, so he stood by Caroline's side and kept his eyes on her face and not what was happening.

"You look like an expectant father," she said with a wince. He flinched every time she did. It sounded awful. She grabbed his hand and started to do Lamaze breathing which made her laugh in between swears. It seemed to last forever. Her cursing continued. It was certainly intimate. The waxer was getting right up in there.

"Hands and knees."

"Hands and knees?" Klaus choked again.

Caroline got into position, not ready to experience another Brazilian wax for a very long time, and it was over soon enough. It hurt so badly, but luckily she healed quickly and didn't have to walk bow legged for long, pulling up her underwear from Klaus' pocket and shorts. Klaus drank from the waxing lady and compelled her to forget that part.

Caroline paid, not mind spending her money on her stuff he noticed, and they got back in the car to the final location. "That was serendipity, Klaus."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

The final one had a great location, medium size, but she could hear the neighbors without her supernatural hearing.

"I'll let you know later today," she told the agent as she walked out with Klaus.

Walking over to a local park, they sat on a bench.

"Now I deliberate and tell you the pros and cons of each location. Then, I decide. I'd have you tape this, but I'm not sure how exciting it would be on a re-watch."

He rolled his eyes.

Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Goldilocks, I've landed."

"Take a taxi and meet me in the city." She looked up and saw a pub, giving Enzo the address. "Bye."

"As I was saying, Klaus, apartment number one was cute. It reminded me of the one Freya got for me being a loft and all. The biggest con is that it's on the fifth floor and there's no elevator. Plus, that couch was tacky. Place number two was really nice, but so far from everything. I've decided to be a city girl while I'm here. Technically it's the city, but there were a lot of kids and families around. It could be too mellow. The kitchen was really big. I'm not a cook without my humanity though. This last one? Great location, decent size and actually really nice furniture, but loud and not in a good way. The crown molding was gorgeous. Ask me my choice."

He smiled. She was made for television. "Do I get a say since we'll be living together?" She gave him a dead stare so he knew the answer to that question. "What is your choice?"

She blurted it out in her excitement. "Apartment number 1! Best location and I can handle a small place and stairs. I'll just pitch the couch."

"Excellent, sweetheart."

Caroline shimmied, clapped, and then called the agents to let them know her decision. The one she accepted was available right away. She would meet the agent the next day to complete the paperwork and get the keys.

"Is Bonnie with your friend? When will she be arriving?" Klaus asked, ready to get down to business. Dahlia had given him a week, but that didn't prevent Elijah and Freya from coming after him first. He'd feel a lot better if he had Freya's blood at the very least. Now that Caroline had her waxing and living arrangements in order it was time to think strategically.

"Umm, tomorrow I think?"

He gave her a serious look. "Didn't you say we would be getting Freya's blood today?"

"Let's get you a drink, Klaus, and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy," she said with a smirk as she led him to the bar where Enzo would be meeting them.

Inside, they sat at a table and by the time she ordered appetizers and drinks, stalling so much that Klaus was ready to pull out his hair, she began to speak. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Aww Klaus, I just thought of it. I can't tell Enzo you love me. Bummer. It would explain so much," she teased.

For someone without her humanity, Caroline spoke about love a lot. Since it was obviously something she was focused on, he took her hands in his to tell her the truth. "Let's make a deal. When I tell you I love you, you can tell everyone. Fair?" His eyes were solemn and comforting.

"I guess," she said with a small smile. She didn't mention his confident use of the word "when," but Klaus offering comfort even when she drove him crazy was nice.

Again, knowing he was there for her, even when she pushed him to the absolute limit was something she desperately craved, that commitment and confidence. It didn't change any of their other issues, including what they would be like together or if she could love him as she believed he probably loved her, but it was there and he hadn't taken it away. It was up to her now, as it has been. She wasn't ready to see what that meant quite yet.

His eyes flickered from her eyes to her mouth. He put his hands on her face and leaned in. She knew what was about to happen.

Immediately, Caroline leaned back and away from him in a panic. She went so far as to slip from her chair and land on her butt on the floor. "Keep your mouth away from my mouth!"

His eyes gleamed in triumph at the spectacle she made as he chuckled. His grin couldn't be contained. "Don't tell me you're afraid to kiss me, Caroline," he said as she got back in her chair. "I. Dare. You."

"You just had some of my onion rings, thief, so no." She bit her cheek. That was a lame excuse and she knew it. She wasn't afraid. She was thoughtfully avoiding emotional triggers, although it was stupid to show just how much he affected her. She kissed his cheek.

"That doesn't count."

"I don't want to spoil you, because I'm obviously the best kisser who ever kissed. It's not fair to you, baby," she said with a pat on his cheek.

He gave her a knowing look that made her want to scream so before he could blink she quickly brushed her mouth over his. "See? I win. Suck it," she said with her own triumph.

He leaned back in his chair, all king of the jungle proud.

Thankfully, that's when her phone rang. Enzo.

"Caroline, I can hear you talking about kissing and sucking, but where are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Words Are Weapons 8

_Happy Klaroweek everyone!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Caroline twisted around until she saw Enzo and waved, putting her phone down.

"Enzo, dummy. It's me," she yelled, throwing a rolled up napkin towards him. He looked up with a smile, having to do a double-take. The hair threw him.

She grinned and he sat down next to her. She looked great, vibrant and less haunted than she had been in Mystic Falls. Maybe this change in scenery was good for her. He spared a quick glance at the other fellow, not paying him much attention.

"I know something we can all suck and well lick, not kiss." She waited for a reaction and the guys didn't disappoint, both staring at her. She really was surrounded by two of her biggest fans in the world. That they were both handsome men with delicious accents was a nice bonus. Was it a coincidence they were both mischievous and shady too? Oh well. She was one lucky woman and she liked playing with them. "Waitress! Tequila shots please! Bring the bottle." The waitress nodded and got a tray ready.

"Does this mean I can't call you Goldilocks anymore?" Enzo asked, pointing to her hair. "You look gorgeous, gorgeous."

She preened and she sensed Klaus was about to jump in so she did it first. "Enzo, this is Klaus. Klaus this is Enzo, also known as our secret weapon." She looked from one to another. "He's going to seduce your sister."

Both men choked, Klaus on his drink and Enzo on air.

"Is that really necessary?" and "I'm going to what?" were uttered at the same time.

Caroline was quiet as the waitress set down the tequila bottle and lime slices. The salt shaker was already on the table. Caroline did the first shot as the two men watched. Her mouth was pinched from the strong taste. The burn felt good.

"I'll make this short so you can follow. Enzo, I've had a pretty crazy 48 hours. I've gone on a date with Klaus' son, sang karaoke twice, broke into a house, took Klaus' money and went shopping."

"And had time to do your hair," Enzo added.

"Yup. I picked up some pole dancing moves, got a wax in, recreated one of my favorite shows, and I'm working on a plan to kill his aunt." She looked at Klaus. "Did I miss anything?"

Klaus noticed she left out the lap dance she gave him and some of their other moments he was more than happy to keep private. She also forgot to mention her bracelet and his too. "I think that covers it," he agreed, but he took her hand and stood. "Come with me, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes and told Enzo they would be right back as Enzo went for the alcohol. Since Klaus had to go along with her every time she peed, which was a lot, she got up quickly and followed him. He led her towards the bathroom, but they ended up walking outside where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Caroline, I have been extraordinarily patient, even you have to agree, but will you please tell me your plan for _my_ family?"

Ok. So he had a point. It was his family and she hadn't exactly told him what was going on. Or anything that was going on really. "Freya doesn't know Enzo. We need her blood. He gets close to her tonight, we get the blood, and move on."

"We couldn't just ambush her?"

She shrugged. "Possibly, but my plan is a lot more fun and Klaus, I'm really good at this." She looked up at him, putting her arms around his neck. "If we start with my plan first, I won't have to say, 'I told you so.' I want to get out of here, remember?"

He looked away. Hearing her say it over and over didn't make it less painful.

She stroked along his neck. He'd been a good sport all day when he was conscious. She could cut him a break…for a minute. They needed to work together after all.

Klaus pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

He didn't answer her and the phone call went to voicemail. That's when she heard Bonnie's voice. He didn't leave a message. The missed call was enough of a sign that he wanted to speak with her.

Caroline shrugged. She wanted Bonnie there too and Bonnie told her she'd get there as soon as possible. "Why don't you tell Enzo the plan? We'll have a few drinks, you can threaten him as I'm sure you want to and then we have to pick up a few things."

He put his finger up in the air. "You're an excellent planner, sweetheart, but I'm your secret weapon so use me. I'm especially good at making threats, ripping out hearts, and snapping necks. My family needs me."

"That's the spirit. Let's go in there. Wait, do you have to go to the bathroom after all?"

He was sheepish, but he did have to use it. After that, they rejoined Enzo.

"Enzo, how many shots did you do?" The bottle looked a lot less full than it had been. She was surprised and not a little bit jealous when they sat back down.

"I don't like to fly," he said, still shaken by the flight, going back for more tequila. "I'm also on vacation."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm literally trapped in New Orleans by a spell from Klaus' long-lost sister who is trying to mess up Klaus' plan to kill their aunt because she wants to be the one to kill their aunt. Lame! She kidnapped me and brought me here. I'm also stuck to this guy because of a spell from her," she said, pointing at Klaus and their bracelets. "We can only be 10 feet apart at the most. If I can get free from either spell, I can leave." She looked up and to the side as she became distracted. "I was thinking a beach vacation, but what about Amsterdam?"

Enzo grinned. She was attached to Klaus? That was getting better and better.

Klaus jumped in as he gave Enzo the evil eye. It was his turn to give some orders.

"My sister's blood is needed to create a weapon to kill my aunt. That's where you come in, mate. Here's what you're going to do." Klaus desperately wanted to stand up and pace, but he settled on leaning forward on his elbows. "You'll disarm my sister and get some of her blood. Then you'll stay away from my family and preferably leave."

Enzo merely kept grinning and leaned back in his seat as if he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't. He was someplace new with his friend Caroline and things were looking up for old Enzo. Things here were certainly a lot more fun than in Mystic Falls. Damon was too wrapped up in Elena and getting his mother back to be much fun. He'd eventually return to Mystic Falls, but clearly he was needed in New Orleans.

Caroline thought of something. "Klaus, if Freya keeps me here even after Dahlia is killed, I will ruin her life." Then she turned to Enzo. "It's just a little payback, Enzo, but a neck snap is in order. It won't kill Freya. She's an immortal witch, which is totally unfair."

"Let me get this straight," Enzo said looking from one to the other, leaning forward and pointing back and forth between them. "Freya, his presumably psychotic sister, came all the way to Mystic Falls to bring you back here in the midst of a battle with their aunt. You're beautiful, Caroline, but why are you a leash for the big bad wolf? Yes, I've heard of you," he said, pointing at Klaus before lifting his glass to his lips.

Caroline fluffed her hair, smug, and turned her head. "Sweetheart," she said all full of herself, using her terrible British accent, "do you want to tell the nice man?" She did another shot.

Klaus put his hand on Caroline's thigh under the table and squeezed. Her breath hitched. The spark was lit and growing.

He carefully chose his words. "My sister believes I will not get in her way to fight Dahlia if I'm attached to Caroline, literally."

Caroline couldn't keep it in a second longer and blurted it out. "Because Klaus has feelings for me and wants to keep me safe." She lowered her voice to a stage whisper that everyone in the bar could hear. Klaus' grip on her thigh tightened. His fingers were pretty close to where they could do a lot of good. Yup, the spark turned into a fire. "Just don't mention the 'L' word."

Enzo had seen the chemistry, looks, and banter between them, something he didn't see between her and Stefan at all, and said in the same whispery tone she used, "Lust?"

"Exactly, mate," Klaus said with a smirk, patting Caroline's thigh which made her squirm, as he sat back.

"Um, excuse me, bros," she interjected, not offended, knowing there was more than lust involved and that Klaus wanted to protect his ginormous ego. "Freya is trying to use me as a liability. I, however, am an asset she didn't see coming. Hence, the neck snap-seduction."

"Who is the enemy, Freya or the aunt?" Enzo asked, unclear, as he did another shot.

"Both," they each said at the same time.

Klaus explained. "My aunt, Dahlia, is trying to kidnap my daughter, but Freya is hindering our efforts to eliminate my aunt. Freya's intentions are unclear, which is why she needs to stay out of our way. My daughter, my plan."

"Yeah," Caroline side, raising her fist in the air since he referred to "their" plan. It was mostly her plan, but she knew Klaus would contribute a lot. No one did evil schemes like he did. They were a team. A messed up team, but a team. "U-S-A! U-S-A!"

Enzo took her shot glass away from her and did it himself after hearing her chant.

"Freya is merely an appetizer to the main course, but necessary since we need her blood," Klaus added.

Caroline leaned in to her handsome friend, getting much too close for Klaus' taste. "I just need you to do one little thing for me. Flirt with her, buy her a few drinks, get her alone…and get some of her blood."

"What does she look like?"

Klaus looked to Caroline. He was an artist, but he didn't know how to describe her. She rolled her eyes and told Enzo what she looked like. "We're meeting everyone tonight at 8. I'll text you the address. Singing will be involved, but duh, we can't be seen together or the jig will be up. So, admire me from afar like usual. Clap really loudly if you hear me sing and do your sexy bad boy thing. Don't mention Mystic Falls or anything to do with it."

"Helping you with your lover doesn't exactly sound," he started and Klaus raced around the table and lifted Enzo in the air, holding him by the throat. Finally, Enzo gave him a reason to act up. He was quite thankful for the opportunity since he'd felt trapped almost a week, by being daggered and attached to Caroline.

Some of the people in the bar looked at them and Caroline mimed behind Klaus' back, mouthing "steroids," to them to explain away what they were seeing.

"Enzo, chap, things here aren't like they are in Mystic Falls. This is about freeing my daughter and Caroline from my past. Helping me is helping her. I'll just compel you to go away if you don't care anything for Caroline. She refers to you as a friend. How wrong she is."

Enzo didn't give Klaus the reaction he was going for, so Klaus' grip on his throat tightened. Enzo nodded then and Klaus set him down, both settling back in their seats.

"Klaus is insanely territorial and maybe just plain insane. Must be the wolfiness," Caroline shrugged. Klaus' fingers returned to her leg and they were a little closer than before. Woo. Yup, that fire was roaring now.

"I see that," Enzo muttered, rolling his head on his shoulders and trying to regain his equilibrium. Klaus moved faster than any vampire he'd come across before.

"So Enzo, are you in or out? Otherwise, he's right and you're wasting my time. It's hard to party with the ball and chain here and his family issues. No hard feelings if you want to leave."

"If she's as pretty as him, how can I say no?"

Klaus began to move so Enzo ran to the bar to get a fresh bottle of tequila and get out of Klaus' reach. He was enjoying himself very much now that he saw for himself what was going on between Klaus and Caroline. He was more than happy to help. After the way Stefan treated her, he thought she deserved so much better. It just went to show once again Stefan didn't know what loyalty was. At least this Klaus fellow was standing up for her and trying to protect her. Enzo would have preferred it was all happening with her humanity though. Sunshiney Caroline Forbes was a light in his life he missed.

Klaus stalked the edge of his ten foot perimeter, back and forth, like a tiger in a cage.

"Klaus, he's going to help us and you are beautiful. Tonight, if Rebekah brings Freya to the bar, which I'm really counting on since we're the bait, we'll have all of the players except Elijah and Dahlia accounted for. We can get the ashes, both Mikael and Kol's, while they're distracted to get to Davina. I think we'll need some props, every good show does, but this is where my brains and your brawn come together."

Klaus listened, but he didn't think he scared Enzo away enough. He was the Alpha Male and Caroline and his family were off limits. He didn't want anyone's help and having to accept it was hard.

"Caroline, I don't like him."

"Duh. I know you don't like him. He's my friend and male, so you see him as a threat. We don't have time to dig into all of those issues, but you know that's crazy, right? I'm a big girl and my friends are mine. That includes Enzo."

"You don't like Cami and she's my friend."

"That's because she's not in your league and is going to get herself killed," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Enzo also doesn't make googley-eyes at me." She rolled her eyes and shivered. That girl needed a friendtervention. "Enzo hesitated from going up against an immortal witch for a minute. He's more sane than we are, that's all. He's devious and mischievous in all the best ways. He'll come through. Come and sit down. Going from House Hunters to this has not been fun," she said as she poured him a shot, which he did quickly.

He reluctantly sat and Caroline took his hand. She wasn't budging from that table for him to chase Enzo down, so he was stuck. She really was the leash. Holding her hand was a little soothing though for Klaus. He still needed action, some destruction, and most of all blood.

"Can we leave now?" he asked.

"Two minutes," she agreed, taking another onion ring. They had quite a bit to do the more she thought about the props they would need. She caught Enzo's eye and waved him over, holding on tight to Klaus, trying to call up a little of the empathy she hadn't used in over a month now to make things work.

"Klaus is not in control of anything right now and his crazy family is bringing people in who shouldn't be involved, Enzo, and you're an easy target to take his frustration out on," she said, rubbing her thumb along Klaus' palm as she spoke softly to Enzo. Enzo caught the motion out of the corner of his eye.

"Klaus, Enzo likes to cause trouble. He is Damon's friend after all, so pushing your buttons is what he gets him off. If he doesn't put up a fuss, he doesn't get the attention he wants. Sound familiar?"

Both men were uncomfortable and also a little pleased at her words to them.

"I should get a job in negotiations or something. Let's all lick and suck one last time," she said with a smirk, pouring shots for the three of them that they all did with the salt and lime.

They all walked out to the car and she handed Enzo the 5 syringes they purchased. "Oh, I even have a place for you to stay." She gave him the keys to the apartment Freya gave her. The irony! "I'm texting you both addresses right now, the apartment and the bar. 8pm. Five vials of blood and presto, one step closer to me getting out of here. Tomorrow, drinks are on me," she said and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, Enzo. We'll both owe you."

Enzo smiled and kept the smile when he saw Klaus not looking at him. Yes, they might get along quite well. Aggravating a guy like Klaus was always fun. They key was figuring out how hard he could push and getting as close to it as possible without going over.

"Oh, one more thing," Caroline said and reached for Enzo's hand. "This isn't as cool as you think it is." She took the leather wrap off his wrist. "Good luck."

"Anything for you, gorgeous," he said, daring to kiss her on the cheek, and then went off to explore. He was on vacation!

Caroline turned to Klaus and put the leather bracelet over his magical one.

"You just said this was ugly," he complained.

She shot him a look. "It is, but I thought you of all people would not want to advertise our matching bracelets."

Oh. He hadn't thought of that. The less people that knew about their situation the better. "Thanks, sweetheart. You didn't need to explain or apologize for me. I'm quite capable of behaving on my own."

"I know, but I did anyway. Maybe now you'll behave on your own. I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty?"

"I have an idea how to solve that," Klaus said and she was the one who had to follow him. Oh how the tables had turned.

Klaus drove them, finding a parking space in one of the lots only the locals knew of. The break was welcome after the tension of meeting Enzo and feeling like everything was chaos around him.

Caroline's hand was in his and they returned to the strip club. It worked well the first time around, so why stop? She gave a whoop because she was excited to see more boobs and maybe get another dancing trick. She thought his choice was excellent. Inside, there were more people and it was much louder than the afternoon before.

Caroline was all eyes again and she spotted her stripper friend. She gave her an excited wave and then pointed to her crotch and gave the stripper a thumb's up. Klaus chuckled and pulled her towards the back hall where they barged in on a bachelor party.

She was tempted for half a second to try out her new moves on the good looking bachelor. He should get one last life highlight really, but she was more hungry than horny. Something about the dark-haired man wasn't as attractive as it would have been a few weeks ago. Carefully letting that thought go, she followed Klaus' lead once he compelled the room. They gorged themselves on blood. It was enough to be fully energized without going overboard.

"Klaus, this was an amazing idea. Good job, buddy. Thank you for compelling the room. You're much better at getting to a whole crowd that I am."

"Buddy?" he thought, amused. He'd never been called "buddy" before.

Since she was in such a good mood, she danced her way through the main part of the bar and tucked a few dollars into the thong of the closest stripper as they left.

They returned to his SUV and went shopping for supplies. When she asked, Klaus told her yes, he could carve things. They purchased some wood, a carving knife, and gold spray paint. He carved a fake gold dagger for her very quickly and she spray painted it outside of the home goods store. Then she added a golden smiley face to the asphalt before they left. The dagger wouldn't stand up to close inspection, but it was something to use as a distraction. He tried to subtly ask her where the original was, but she shut him down.

They returned to the hotel. She reviewed her notes since she'd made them on more than just Dahlia. They planned their route on getting the ashes. Highlighters were involved. Coordinating everything exactly made sense since they had to move as one. She had the general idea. He added the details. Working together was easy once they both got to contribute and it wasn't one ordering the other about. Each could appreciate the other's scheming.

At one point she looked up and his face was close to hers. There were golden flecks in the blue of his eyes and she'd kill for his eyelashes. Eye sex happened, did it ever, and she bit her lip. His hand scrubbed the back of his head. Then they got back to their plotting, the moment passing by.

"Why are you sure Rebekah will bring Freya or that Freya will come?"

"Yeah, about that part." Her smile was sheepish. "That's the part I'm least confident about, because I really don't know much about Freya except how much I hate her, but I'm counting on two things. One, Rebekah will want to upstage me and the larger the crowd, the better, including Freya. Rebekah really hogs the spotlight, doesn't she? Who does that?"

Caroline pretended not to see the face Klaus made.

"Two, I'm counting on Rebekah not being able to keep her mouth shut about the invitation from me via Marcel in general. Rebekah likes to talk. We know Freya has been looking for the ashes. It's possible she found them since yesterday and we're too late on that front, but if she hasn't…she'll want to confront to you. Where I am, you are. I'm still the leverage she's trying to use against you. I assume she'll want to check in and see if you'll give up the ashes in exchange for letting me go since it's been almost 24 hours of our married routine. Actually, I think married people occasionally drift more than 10 feet apart."

Klaus nodded. Using third-parties in plans always made things more tenuous, but it was certainly worth a try. It was a lot less violent than any of his plans. Freya was still mostly human, just not mortal, so he was prepared to starve her out or even tear gas his own home to force her outside. This would be the nice-guy approach. They would see if it would work.

By the end of the night, they might have what they needed to give to Davina. Elijah could disrupt things, but Klaus honestly wouldn't mind running into his brother and getting a little early payback. They didn't expect Dahlia to put up any interference before her week deadline was reached, so if Freya showed up, only Elijah would be on the loose.

Each took a shower. Caroline went first and took just as long in the bathroom as the night before as she blew out her hair. She was in black shorts because of the heat and a deep purple sleeveless top. She knew she looked good and twirled her way out of the bathroom. He grinned and she couldn't resist pinching his butt as she took his place outside. The necklace she stole from him before was the perfect accessory.

Klaus' bag was right outside the door like the night before and since he desperately needed her sense of style, she went through it to find something she put inside of it, knowing it would be better than whatever it was he came up with. Why did he always wear dark colors now and so many jackets? It was too hot. Bad boys shouldn't always wear black either, especially when they had golden curls and falsely angelic dimples.

She stole the clothes he put in the bathroom and traded them out for something better, at least leaving him something. For a minute, she considered putting them on the bed so he'd have to walk around nude a little longer, but she was trying to focus. Focus on anything other than naked Klaus that is. He didn't notice the change until he pulled the gray shirt over his head versus the black one he'd selected. He shrugged and stroked along his smooth cheeks.

"How do I look?" he asked when he emerged.

"Hunky," she said with a sly smile. He walked towards her and once again that look in his eye was familiar. She put her hands in his hair to style it the way it should be and then she pushed against his forehead and sent him to the edge of the bracelet's range. "Mikaelson, no time for your horny shenanigans."

He grinned and gave her a "Who me?" look that made her laugh. If anyone's shenanigans had been horny, it was hers, not his, and they both knew it. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to always be naked. Stalemate, right?

"You can kiss me on the cheek. This one," she pointed to her face, "or this one." She then pointed to her ass.

Klaus ran to her and kissed her under the jaw over and over that had her giggling. The sound was music to his ears. It was bittersweet though. The situation was unreal and Caroline wasn't real either, yet she was in his arms and smiling at him. Her cheeks were pink and if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was happy.

They were prepped and ready to start their scheme though and not going to merely enjoy each other's company. They were in the middle of a life and death situation involving two immortal witches and an innocent baby.

They went out to an early dinner at an Italian restaurant before they had to be at the bar, carb-loading.

"What do you miss most about having your humanity off?" Klaus tried to ask lightly. The restaurant was traditional with dark wood paneled walls and subtle lighting. They were at a small table near the center of the room. Fellow diners were chatting all around them.

Caroline's hand paused in the middle of dipping some bread into the flavored olive oil on the old-fashioned checkered tablecloth. The light caught her magical bracelet. "Why would you think this is a good time to talk about this?"

He spread his arms wide. "You would never talk about it if I didn't mention it. I just asked a polite question."

Her mouth wrinkled and she considered the question, waiting to see if thinking about it raised any red flags. It seemed safe enough and they did have some time to kill. "The connection with people."

"Care to elaborate?"

She took a bite of bread, chewed slowly, and then took a sip of red wine. "I would do anything for my friends. Now I'm doing things because I want to, for various reasons. I know that's why I did things before, for love of them."

"So your humanity is what you miss about your humanity."

She smiled and tipped her head. That was true.

"Klaus, I don't think I'm that different except I'm doing all the things I thought I couldn't before. I'm not worried about what other people think."

He sat back and took a sip of his own red wine. "Your insults are certainly familiar." She didn't flinch. It was true, although she'd like to think they had a little more flair now. "However," he continued, "you have displayed more what I think of as humanity without it than any other vampire I've ever known."

Caroline looked down. She wasn't sure what that meant. "It's a black and white thing though, right? Like it's not a little of one and not the other. Isn't my humanity off?" She started to panic. What if she was deluding herself even more than she knew she was deluding herself? Was her humanity truly off? All the way off? She knew she came close to letting it all back in a few times, so there was a line somewhere, but maybe it wasn't where she thought it was.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your humanity switch wasn't like anyone else's."

"Klaus," she whined as their main courses arrived. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She took some solace in the fettuccini alfredo being placed in front of her. Her stomach rumbled. The few onion rings she had earlier weren't cutting it.

"Caroline," he whined back at her when his shrimp fra diablo was set in front of him. "You are one of a kind, remember? You're closer to your humanity than you think you are. That's one of amazing things about you."

She sighed. Since she'd been in New Orleans she'd been different. Why was that? She was acting more like she wanted to when she decided to turn it off. The havoc she was wreaking was less destructive and violent than what she had been doing with Stefan. She was creating trouble while also trying to solve problems. How was it that Stefan was a worse influence on her than Klaus? In what universe was that possible?

"I am amazing," she sighed again as she picked up her fork. "For someone who has so many issues, you can be very perceptive. It's a disconcerting combination, the insight in others, yet inability to see yourself so clearly." He waited to see if she'd keep going and she did. He hadn't taken advantage of her lack of filter to question her feelings for him and he didn't plan on it. "You've seen a lot, but sometimes I think you see too much of me. It can be unnerving, to be that exposed when you've been rejected." She looked up and played along the edge of what would set her humanity back, thinking about her emotions and fears. "Even though you see too much, it hasn't scared you off from me. I, um, like that."

"You could never scare me off, sweetheart," he said, quietly, being careful.

"Why did you really leave Mystic Falls?" She wasn't sure what she thought about his decision to go now, especially after learning what she did about what happened in New Orleans.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Hayley was pregnant and the witches here were trying to manipulate me. I also found Marcel. My history with New Orleans is not quite as long as with Mystic Falls, but it's always been a place that has called to me and my siblings." He looked at her, expressing so much with inadequate words. "You wanted to stay and not have me involved so you could grow up a little more and cling to your high school friends. I was merely biding my time and instead you came to me." He held up his wrap-covered bracelet and she smiled along with him.

"So even after having a baby, not seeing me for over a year, and me asking you to stay away from Mystic Falls, you plan on keeping your promise?" she asked quietly, not looking at him, but at her food.

He knew exactly what promise she was talking about and he was ready to recommit to it and her, more sure than ever. If only he could get her to meet him halfway. "It is an eternal promise, not mere words."

Something that had been lodged in her chest since she found out about his daughter and New Orleans changed position and she could breathe just a little easier. Talking to Klaus like this was really nice. She knew she wasn't being as open as he was. She couldn't help herself from asking him more questions despite that. "Why did you laugh when I told you I'd been interested in Stefan?"

Did she notice she used the past tense, he wondered. The nerves that built when she asked him about his intentions eased and he dove in. "Caroline, you admire him not for who he is, but who he has painted himself to be. You see him as some sort of ideal vampire, yet that is not him. He's a lot like my brother that way. When you accept that, you'll see that he is the complete opposite of you and hates what is most important to you. That's why your little crush on Stefan would never last."

"What is most important to me?" she asked, honestly wanting to know what he thought.

"Other than your connection to your friends and family?" She winced at the reminder that she didn't have a family left. "Being strong, ageless, and fearless. You love being a vampire, Caroline. Stefan hates it and how it's changed him. It haunts him and it's freed you."

That was an uncomfortable truth. Stefan always worked hard to contain those urges. She admired him for that, although she forced him back into those ways. She couldn't think about it. "Is that one of the reasons why you think we would work? Because we have that in common?"

He put down his fork. "The list of reasons is endless and that is one of them. We're the same in the best ways and different in the worst ones. You will always make better friends than lovers with Stefan. The same is not true for us."

"I'm going to think about that when I turn it back on."

"Turning it on early wouldn't be a broken promise to anyone…including yourself."

"Klaus, this is not the right time. I know that. Not here. Not now." She broke their contemplative mood. "It's the right time for singing and outsmarting some ancient witch ass."

She raised her glass and they clinked their glasses together. He thought he'd made some progress with her regarding her humanity and why turning it back on shouldn't be something to be feared. That she was even willing to discuss it was progress.

If Bonnie really was due in the following day, he was hoping she would reinforce the idea that turning it on would be best. However, as long as Caroline was attached to him she was in danger. As long as she was in New Orleans and accessible to Freya, she was in danger. That danger didn't change if she had her humanity or not. Her ability to kick ass shouldn't be affected either and he would also reinforce that. Yet if she turned in on herself in her grief she'd be even more vulnerable to Freya and Dahlia. He hoped that wasn't putting her off a decision she needed to make for herself. There were people who loved her and their connection to her would have them coming to her aid in her time of need as she had been there for them. They had to step up and help her when she needed it, including him. He had large shoulders and despite having too many members of his family to deal with all at once, he would help Caroline in any way he should would let him.

After an enjoyable dinner, they whooshed over to the bar, arriving intentionally early. They had to be seen to sell the ruse. When Klaus opened the door, Caroline sauntered in, her eyes making sure to travel throughout the room. Klaus did the same, looking for any signs of a trap, but it was quiet and there were only a few recognizable faces.

"You're early," Marcel said as he came around from his favorite booth, smiling widely. "You look beautiful," he said as he kissed Caroline on the cheek. Everyone was changing their looks, both Rebekah and Caroline.

She grinned and Klaus kept a hand at Caroline's back. She waved to Josh who was sitting in Marcel's booth.

"I was hoping to get a few warm up songs in," she said with a grin, hefting her large purse over her shoulder, drawing attention to it, hopefully subtly.

"Marcel, come sit with us," Klaus said as they found a table near the front of the stage.

"You two look close," Marcel noted. When he'd met Caroline she appeared pretty anti-Klaus, but now they seemed quite intimate. Their "reconnection" back at Klaus' house must have been something.

"It's embarrassing to watch him whine," Caroline said with a shrug.

"That's not the way I remember it," Klaus mused, unfazed.

Caroline was just able to reach the emcee's book of songs to find the ones she wanted, setting it on the table with them. As Klaus and Marcel ordered some drinks from their waitress with a wave at Cami behind the bar who had been joined by Josh, Caroline put her songs in and got up on stage.

When she gave Klaus a look since she couldn't reach the mic when the music began, he hurriedly pushed his chair closer to her and she smiled. Klaus pulled the table closer. Marcel gave him a strange look, but went along with it, also moving his chair.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to…oh you know who you are," Caroline said and then she began to sing. "Turn down the lights, turn down the bed, turn down these voices inside my head."

Klaus smiled as she sang "I Can't Make You Love Me." She didn't have to make him do anything. Her single-mindedness about the subject warmed him though, not that she was insecure about it, but that it mattered to her at all. He hadn't ever heard her sing before and it was a revelation.

"Marcel," he said as he took a drink and looked to his son/friend, "What you think of getting a new mother?"

Marcel laughed and Caroline who heard them kicked her leg out at them to show her reaction, not wavering in her singing which impressed Klaus quite a bit.

Klaus looked happy to Marcel, which was a rare state to find him in, especially so close to him being betrayed by his siblings. It could all be for show or it was a side he hadn't seen in a century. "She's too good for you."

"I know," Klaus chirped.

They sat as Caroline sang her heart out.

"Help me pick a song for her to sing, won't you?"

Marcel happily paged through the song book on the table. His plans for the city were still up in the air, but Mikaelsons were not good enemies to have. Their destruction was notorious. Marcel had come to an amicable place with Klaus, neither getting too focused on the life of the other, and he wanted to keep it that way. Although he was concerned Klaus might get himself killed in his fight with Dahlia and an innocent child was involved, his role in the goings on was limited. He was trying to keep his vampires alive and his city in one piece.

As Marcel flipped through the sheets of song titles, Klaus kept his focus on Caroline who continued to blow him away. He stood and clapped when she finished. The heart that was missing from her interactions was there in her song and it was just another piece to the most beautiful puzzle of all time, Caroline Forbes.

Caroline smiled at him when she finished, did a bow, and then her next song selection came up.

"This is for the two best looking guys here," she said, before she moved on to her fun choice, getting to use some dance moves and breaking out the Britney Spears. "One, two, three, not only you and me. Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in-between." It was 3 by Britney.

Klaus tipped his head, unsure what the message she was trying to send, assuming he was one of the two handsome guys she was referring to. When he thought about it, he narrowed his eyes and looked at everyone in the room. Breathing easy, he decided he was definitely one of the guys. "Marcel, what is this song about?"

"Threesomes," he said, not looking up.

Klaus rolled his eyes and Caroline was happy to focus on the lyrics because she wanted to laugh, but she did wink at him. Performing was always one of her favorite things to do and she even got a few people to dance along with her. Considering how early it was still, she thought she was pretty great.

"Here are some choices," Marcel said, showing him the titles, also finding a song for himself. Klaus looked down in approval. Marcel knew the kinds of things he wanted to hear from Caroline exactly. He hadn't heard of the first one, but the title was perfect, "Dear Future Husband." The next one made him smile. It was "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye. The last one was the correct choice though.

"Perfect, Marcel," he said and then he handed the slip to the emcee he called over.

Marcel's phone rang and he excused himself to go outside and pick it up.

"Rebekah, are you on your way?"

Rebekah pushed her hair behind her ear. She'd been searching for her father's bloody ashes with her sister all day. What a family fun day! Not! Freya was relentless. It actually concerned Rebekah how obsessed Freya was. She knew of course the threat Dahlia posed, but Freya barely managed to stop and eat or drink. Did that mean Dahlia was even more savage than Freya told them, requiring that kind of dedication, or was Freya insane? Who bloody knew?

"I need to change," Rebekah said, wiping her hands off on her jeans. She didn't want to look less than perfect since she was making her re-public debut in her old body. It wouldn't hurt to look nice, plus Caroline should be jealous. "Is _she _there?"

"She's been singing away," Marcel said with a smirk. Those two seemed more alike than not and if they got over their differences, they'd probably be best friends. "Josh and I are waiting for you, so get your butt over here."

Rebekah smiled into the phone. "Give me a half hour. Bye, Marcel."

"There you are, Rebekah, did you check the kitchen again like I asked?"

Rebekah turned around. "Yes and no, I'm not doing it a fourth time. I'm going out and you're joining me."

Freya was irritated. "What? We need those ashes."

"And we will get them, but my eyes are crossing. We've been at it for hours. Elijah is gone and you've been cooped up in this house for days. Join me for an hour or two and I'll come back and help, but I cannot take one more minute."

"No, I can't stop looking." She wrung her hands together, wracking her brain for someplace she hadn't looked. She needed those ashes.

"Caroline will be there," Rebekah said, hoping that would be added temptation since Freya had gone to Mystic Falls to get her. Obviously, Caroline meant something to her.

"What? Caroline?" Freya's mind was made up. If Caroline was there, Klaus was there too. There was no way anyone had gotten those bracelets off them or that quickly anyway. If she could get to Klaus, she would get him to tell her where the ashes were. She'd use his feelings for Caroline once again, no regrets. Maybe she'd use that trick she'd used on Caroline's friend and turn her humanity back on. That emotional leverage would be more than enough to get Klaus to do whatever she wanted. "I suppose a break for an hour would be fine."

Rebekah's eyes lit up. Finally, they could bond as real sisters. "Let me find something for you to wear." She grabbed her arm and led her to her closet.

.

.

.

Caroline's Britney song was over and Klaus walked up to her, just off stage. "Will you sing for me, sweetheart?"

She made a face as if she was thinking about it, but it was singing and a spotlight. What wasn't there to love? It was close to 8 pm so this would be her final song. They didn't actually want to get caught by Rebekah and hopefully Freya. They just wanted to tease that possibility. "If it will get you stop crying at night, sure, baby. It better be in my key though."

Klaus smiled and sat back down. Caroline walked back to the center where the lyric monitor was. She was very curious at what song he wanted to hear. When she saw the title, it did sound like something Klaus wanted to hear from her. Yeah, she could do that song.

"I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I could use somebody. "

It was "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon.

As she sang, Cami approached Klaus' table. "Klaus, I haven't seen you since the big family blowout. Do you want to talk about it?"

She settled in the seat next to him. Klaus gave her a look. It was time to do something about this. Having Caroline and even Enzo in town put his relationship with Cami in perspective. He used her. There was no way to get around it and it never went both ways. "Cami, you've been good to me, but you're better off staying away. Too many innocent people are getting dragged into this deadly game, because of my family." He nodded towards Josh. Aidan's murder remained unsolved after all.

Cami put her hand on Klaus' forearm. On stage, Caroline's eyes narrowed. "But I want to help."

"You're kind, but help someone more deserving than me." He gave her a sincere look. "Find someone who can return your help. Enjoy your life, Cami."

Cami looked down, hurt. She knew rejection when it slapped her in the face. He wasn't wrong, he wasn't deserving and her help wasn't returned, but that's because she had things together, didn't she? With a deep breath, she got up and returned to her station behind the bar.

Caroline finished her song and she received the biggest amount of applause to that point. The bar had been filling in and her song stopped a few people in their tracks.

One audience member was especially loud. It was good to have fans, she thought. Maybe she should record a demo. Caroline looked up. There he was. Enzo. She smiled for everyone, careful not to lock eyes on him, but so far so good.

"Better than the original," Klaus raved when Caroline got off stage.

"That was awkward," she said, taking Klaus' drink when she sat down. "You're a terrible breaker-upper even if you've probably never been so honest."

Klaus was quiet. He didn't want to talk about it. He leaned into her neck though so he could whisper. There were too many vampires to take chances. His breath puffed against her skin and it gave her goosebumps. "I saw Marcel's phone. That was Rebekah calling. He just told Josh she's on her way."

"Freya?"

"No word," Klaus said.

"Klaus," she said, her voice suddenly tight, "did you do all that eavesdropping and breaking up with your groupie WHILE I WAS SINGING!" she whispered harshly.

Pulling her closer, he smiled against her skin and kissed her neck, little sucking kisses over and over in apology and amusement. She wiggled around because it felt so good. When did he figure out how much she liked it? When did it become a habit? "Your singing was a treasure I will never forget."

Sitting back, she crossed her arms over her chest. He needed to work harder than that, even though she kind of wanted him to never stop. "See if I sing for you again."

"Sweetheart, how can I acquit myself?" His grin couldn't be contained. She was amazing. If he was a king, she surely was a queen.

"I will think of something terrible."

He laughed. The bar got quiet. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't known for being amused or to even smile unless it was a smirk. However, he was watching karaoke and flirting with a pretty brunette. It caught everyone's attention and made a few people nervous.

"They have Brazilian waxing for men you know," she said with a quirked brow and he stopped laughing and got a terrified look on his face, hands dropping to his crotch.

"Anything, but that."

She grinned. Oh, the possibilities. She wanted time to consider this one. "When you least expect it, I will get you."

Klaus smirked. Hadn't she already gotten him a few times when he least expected it? In fact, that's what he expected from her now…the unexpected.

Marcel sauntered up to the stage. Caroline pinched Klaus' knee, getting him focused on the next act of their little play. He was ready.

"This is my song for you, Caroline," Marcel said, adopting her custom of making dedications. She gave him an excited face and clapped, intrigued at what song the handsome guy would sing for her. She hoped it was something scandalous to drive Klaus insane. She had some song choices she could have suggested.

The song wasn't immediately familiar. It was a ballad. He sounded great of course, but until he got to the chorus, she wasn't sure why it was dedicated to her.

"Mama, Mama you know I love you." It was "A Song for Mama" by Boyz II Men.

Caroline shimmied in her chair, laughing, and Marcel smiled at her reaction. Klaus smirked and as planned, he turned towards the door for a minute with a subtle cough as the signal. That's when Caroline "accidentally on purpose" kicked over her purse. Their faux gold dagger set just near the top of her bag fell out. She quickly pushed it back inside as if no one saw it, just as Klaus was turning back around. It had taken a few tries to get the timing perfect back in their hotel room.

There was only one person who happened to catch it. Marcel. Perfect.

Caroline made sure not to look at Marcel's face and pretended nothing unusual happened, telling Klaus what a great singer his son was and asking him if it was genetic.

As soon as the song was finished, Klaus and Caroline stood and thanked Marcel. "We're going to go mingle. I'm sure Caroline will want to sing again," Klaus said with an eye roll for Marcel's benefit.

"Next time, Marcel, I want something sexy," she said with a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Marcel watched them head towards the back of the bar and say hello to Josh and a few other people. He checked his phone for the time. Rebekah should be getting there any minute. So Caroline had to the gold dagger on her. He held onto that little bit of information, unsure if it would come in handy. The more you know and all that.

As if Marcel had a sixth sense, three minutes later, Rebekah walked in with Freya trailing behind her. He immediately joined them, saying hello to both, and getting them drinks.

Klaus and Caroline had escaped through the bar's small kitchen and stood outside, one building away, waiting to see Rebekah go inside. She was known to be punctual and she was.

They did not expect the blonde version of Rebekah to come strutting down the street though. Was that good or bad? They weren't sure.

"She's wearing leather!" Caroline said so only Klaus could hear her. It was a black leather mini skirt. Rebekah looked like she had legs for days. Caroline wanted to wear leather!

Right next to Rebekah was a made over Freya Mikaelson. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a black and white striped top. Her hair was pulled back in a chic high ponytail. She looked modern and really beautiful.

When they entered the bar, Caroline and Klaus both breathed a little easier. Caroline took Klaus' hand and they whooshed off. So far so good, their plan was a go! Freya was out of the house and they knew where she was, which was even better. The MIkaelson mansion was the first stop since the ashes were in different locations and Mikael's were the most important and hardest to get to.

As they moved towards the darkened mansion, Klaus' steps got slower, watching for any changes Freya may have put into place. Nothing stood out.

The guards roamed the grounds, but the pair only cared about the one vampire guard in front.

"Psst. Psst," Caroline whispered loudly enough to get the guard's attention who paced along the front veranda. The wide porch had security lights in the corners, but most of the yard was in the dark as the sun had set.

The guard stopped and listened, so Caroline whispered again. It was completely dark where she stood under an oak tree on the opposite side of the yard as Klaus. The guard couldn't see her. Klaus picked up an acorn and tossed it towards Caroline to help the guard along.

The guard's head spun towards the noise and he slowly made his way towards her. Caroline's energy level picked up at the threat. It was at that second that Klaus came up and snapped the guard's neck from behind. He dropped like a rock. Both looked around at the noise, but none of the other guards came around. Caroline wanted to give Klaus a high-five, but he wasn't interested, so she pat his ass after they pulled the guard further from the house.

Caroline stuck her fingers through the loops in the back of Klaus' jeans, clinging to him like glue as they walked to the front door. Slowly opening it, not turning on any lights, Klaus led Caroline through the house, keeping their steps light and quick. There was no sign of anyone. They stopped at Elijah's room and Klaus whipped the door open. Caroline was ready with her vervain spray, but the room was empty. He was not home.

When they were in front of Freya's room, Klaus opened the door, waiting for something to block him, but access was allowed. Caroline put her purse down in the doorway, making sure the door didn't close completely behind them. It was a concern of hers that they would become trapped inside. She pulled out a plastic freezer bag and a plastic shopping bag from inside her purse.

Racing to the fireplace, Caroline set the freezer bag down and Klaus took the fireplace tools and swept up the ashes in the fireplace under the iron grate holding the logs.

Hiding in plain sight, Caroline thought when Klaus finally told her where he'd hidden the ashes. He knew Freya and really all of his siblings would search his own room extensively, but they wouldn't think as quickly of their own rooms. Freya hadn't been in the Mikaelson house long enough to have used the fireplace and it was much too hot. Sneaking in the ashes hadn't been difficult.

Transferring the ashes was messy and they both coughed at the dust, grossed out, but they did it fast. The top of the bag was sealed over and placed in the plastic bag for concealment and then set in Caroline's purse. He pulled her along to the den back on the first floor. Inside, he picked up a small basil plant that had been set in the windowsill, a favorite of his housekeeper as that window got the best light. He gently put the plant in another plastic bag and also set it into her purse. That was the Viking soil he'd hidden away. They raced back out the way they came. No words were spoken. They were in and out in two minutes.

When they were outside, the guard was still down in front where they left him.

Klaus stopped walking quickly. Caroline ran into his back when they were in his front yard. They were still too close for comfort. That house was the scene of the crime. The crime of getting magically attached to Klaus!

"Hand me the dagger," Klaus whispered, his eyes gleaming.

Caroline shrugged and dug in her bag until she found the fake dagger under the plastic bags.

When it was in his hand, Klaus found a patch of grass lit up by the security lights and slammed the stake into the ground. His family could get that dagger for free.

He took her hand and they whooshed off. Step #2. Clean up.

Near the place where Klaus had put Kol's ashes for safekeeping, they stopped. They were dusty and messy from Mikael's ashes and they wouldn't fool anyone who knew them, both of them preferring to look stylish and neat. They brushed each other off as best they could. Klaus pulled off his shirt to wave it in the breeze. Caroline spent a lot of time patting his ass he noticed, pretty sure that wasn't necessary, but he was unwilling to stop her because he liked it.

Caroline wiped at her arms, cleavage, and legs. She had been kneeling near the ashes and got the worst of it. Most of it came off easily, but to get the rest she reached into her handy bag, feeling like Hermione Granger, and found her small sandwich bag that she'd put a damp facecloth in. Handing it to Klaus, it was his turn to kneel. He did so and wiped her legs down, getting her cleaned up. Then he did her arms and he did a very good job of getting her cleavage all nice and tidy. That was fun.

"You have a smudge on your face," he said, noticing a streak on her cheek. His fingers brushed it off and her breath caught. Their eyes locked and she shook her head to keep them on track. She couldn't get distracted by those lips or those smooth cheeks or the necklaces wrapped around his neck or how good he smelt, any of those amazing things in a delicious package. Oh yeah, the package was great.

Caroline smiled and then handed him her purse. "Your dad is heavy."

He rolled his eyes. "Inappropriate" was the only word he could think of for that comment, but he did put the bag over his shoulder. It was heavy since it held a lot of things they were going to use that night. "Step-father."

His hand took hers and they whooshed one block over. Then Caroline walked ahead of him, Klaus sticking to the shadows as best he could in his limited range.

Caroline sauntered up to the two guys at the door, who were just enjoying the night, having a beer on the front steps of the building. Informal security, Klaus told her.

"Is Marcel here? I forgot something when I was over the other day. Women be crazy, am I right?" she said with a ditzy smile.

They stood, giving her a couple of leers. "Sure, chere, you can join us."

Klaus snapped the first guy's neck and Caroline got to the other one and gave his neck a satisfying twist.

"Go me!"

They were both vampire friend's of Marcel. Marcel had a compound where most of the vampires ended up. It was a huge building with additions all over the place. The front of the main building held the common rooms, including the living room, kitchen, etc. Marcel and his closest friends were nearby and the newer you were, the further out into the additions your bedroom was.

Why Klaus thought this was a good place for Kol, Caroline wasn't sure, but he did, so they had to deal with a few baby vamps. They carried the two vampires away a block and set them inside an empty warehouse to disorient them when they woke up.

They returned to Marcel's place and walked right in. Since so many people were in and out and since Klaus was known to them, they didn't have to be really sneaky any longer. They just wanted to get past the first two guys who might have been the toughest and who were supposed to ask questions, including calling Marcel when they received unexpected visitors. After Aidan's death, security was tightened. Since they were inside, no one would likely bother them and Marcel was supposed to believe they were still at the bar.

Inside, it was a lot less crowded than they expected. It figured since not all the vampires had daylight rings, so they were most active and out at night. Klaus and Caroline nodded and walked their way through to the kitchen where Klaus had hidden Kol's ashes in an upper cabinet in a ceramic container. These vampires were not cooks and it was a place to unlikely to be stumbled upon. No one was there when they walked in.

"Dear brother," Klaus said as he lifted down the urn. Caroline carried it since Klaus still carried her purse.

As they walked past one of the rooms making their serpentine way back towards the door, Caroline, who was excited at how things were going, heard something that made her comment.

"They are knocking boots. Vampire sex right there," she teased and Klaus smirked. He'd heard it too.

Then they heard something that had them backing up a few steps. "Oh, Elijah!"


	9. Chapter 9

Words are Weapons 9

_Sorry for that last chapter being so long. I know it can be daunting with a word count over 10k. It also exhausted most people from writing a review. Hey-o! :) Thank you to the lovely people who (have ever) left positive words. I appreciate it so much! I'll try to keep the rest of the chapters more reasonable._

_Someone told me they hadn't read this story because they weren't a fan of dark!Klaroline fics. This is pretty far from dark to me though and it had me looking at the story summary. I added a few words, but if you have an idea for a better summary, please let me know and I'll dedicate a chapter to you if I use your idea. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Klaus and Caroline fought for the doorknob, both wanting to open it first.

Inside, they gasped. Elijah Mikaelson was on top of some woman, having s-e-x!

"You have sex?" Caroline blurted out, mind blown.

Elijah whipped up the sheets to cover himself and his partner, vampire features instantly coming out as he spun so he was on his back, facing the two intruders.

"You take your clothes off?" Caroline blurted out again, unable to get the image of Elijah's ass out of her head. She hadn't seen someone else have sex so up close and personal since the time she walked in on Elena and Damon.

"Get out!" Elijah yelled, a hank of his usually perfectly coiffed hair falling into his eyes.

"Now now, brother," Klaus smirked, feeling very good about this turn of good luck. "Introduce us to your friend."

"Sex partner," Caroline whispered, still in shock.

"My name is Gia," the pretty brunette said, mortified at being caught, cheeks on fire. The last thing they wanted was for Klaus to find out about them and he did in the worst way possible.

"I'm Caroline," Caroline said as she shot out her hand.

Gia wasn't sure what to do, but reluctantly put out her hand, keeping the other one on the sheet covering herself. It topped the list of most cringeworthy introductions ever.

"This is highly inappropriate. Get out," Elijah bit out again, feeling completely at a loss.

"Um, Elijah, I'm going to need to remind you of something," Caroline said, resting the container on her hip. Klaus watched her with amusement, waiting for Elijah to make a move. "You walked in on your brother and I just the other night."

"You weren't having sex!"

"You didn't know that! We could have been. It would have been worth watching if we wanted an audience. I happen to be amazing at sex and well, so is your brother. Don't let that go to your head, Klaus."

"Which one?" Klaus asked and she winked, appreciating the humor. Things were going well when Klaus could make dick jokes.

"Who is she?" Gia whispered to Elijah.

"Caroline is my brother's…" He wasn't sure how to finish.

Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled. Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled. Goofy smiles with dimples were on full display from both.

"Whoever you are, the door's behind you," Gia said, ready for the awkwardness to be over.

"I don't think so," Klaus said, putting his hands behind his back, knocking into Caroline's handbag he was still carrying. "Elijah, here I thought you were still hung up on the wolf."

"Hayley?" Caroline asked, naming the only female wolf she knew, eyes widening impossibly more. This night was full of surprises. Hayley and Elijah? What? Wait. What?

"Yet you've found yourself a new lover. I don't blame you. How would you feel if this Gia was dragged into Dahlia's orbit." He pointed at her. "She has nothing to do with the situation, so ah, yes, that sounds right. I can make that happen. Dahlia has approached me after all."

Elijah sat up, both concerned for Gia and wanting to know what happened with Dahlia.

"What did she say?"

Klaus laughed humorlessly. "She has offered me a deal I am considering. It doesn't concern you."

Elijah sighed. He was certainly in a desperate situation, not a little of his own making in this instance by isolating Klaus. He looked at Caroline and what she was holding. "What's in there?"

Caroline looked down. The ceramic urn had the word "Flour" written on it in large black letters against the cream background. It was part of a set along with "Sugar." "I've been craving cookies and I ran out of ingredients."

"What's in there?" he repeated, enunciating the words carefully, not fooled for one minute by her ridiculous lie.

Caroline lowered her voice and opened the lid as if it was a mouth, up and down, "Elijah, this is your brother Kol speaking. Leave Caroline alone!"

"Kol!"

"Don't worry, Elijah, about our brother. You'll have your hands full keeping your friend here safe," Klaus said, coming to Gia's side of the bed which had Elijah pulling her closer to him. "I do believe in returning slight for slight, but with a little extra so it doesn't happen again," he said creepily, wishing he'd kept the wooden dagger he wasted in the yard. "I'm coming for you, Elijah, and if Gia gets in the way…" He left the rest of the sentence dangling, opening his arms wide and tipping his head to the side.

"These Mikaelsons, am I right, Gia? When they get naked, whoa! At first, I was like, I do not know how that will fit, but then I was like…"

Elijah and Gia both put their hands over their ears and made horrified faces.

"Caroline, sweetheart," Klaus said, watching how she was cleverly using humor to disarm the room as easily as he used threats, "I don't think they appreciate your sex talk."

"Prudes." Caroline then gave him a look towards her purse.

"I need my lip gloss, Klaus," she said, acting up the ditzy routine, as she put Kol's ashes down for a moment. She rooted around in her bag and found her vervain bottle again under the various things in there, opening the top and covertly setting it into his hand. "Get back to your sex now. Enjoy! Don't think about us judging you and your performance. We've got to go. I really do want a cookie now."

Picking up the canister, she stood by Klaus' side.

"Elijah, until I see you again," Klaus said as he held the vervain bottle in his hands for them to see. Elijah remembered exactly what that container held. He was all too familiar with it.

Klaus shook it lightly and then tossed the contents at his brother as Elijah pulled Gia out of the splash zone.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and they whooshed through Marcel's compound and went directly to the bar, hoping they bought enough time before Elijah called Rebekah, if he would, to warn them. They didn't stop until they were outside of the brick building where they started.

"That was entertaining. Two ingredients down, one to go," Klaus said when they gingerly peeked into the front window of the bar, each taking turns to get an eye on who they could see, both pumped full of adrenaline. Dealing with Elijah went too quickly for him, but they did have more important things to get to, like Freya's blood, first. Marcel was speaking to a group of guys. Josh was talking to Cami, both of them closest to the window.

"Shoot," Caroline said as she finally saw Enzo, grabbing her phone.

_C: ABORT! ABORT! WRONG SISTER! THE OTHER ONE! DIDN'T YOU GET THEIR NAMES DOOFUS?_

"What?" Klaus said, worried since he hadn't seen anything. The crowd must have parted for her.

Caroline pulled away from the window to explain. "Well, um, maybe my description of Freya wasn't the best and well Rebekah going back to her old body was unexpected."

"What does that mean, Caroline?" Klaus asked slowly as it began to dawn on him.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Enzo appears to be flirting with Rebekah, not Freya."

Klaus huffed and his face started to get red. He pointed at her, but she jumped in. "I texted him. Let's give him a minute to salvage this. Maybe he's flirting with them both? Menage a trois? Oui? Otherwise, we'll wait for her and pounce like you wanted to."

"With Rebekah to protect her?"

"We can do it," she said, trying to keep him motivated. Dealing with Original!Rebekah plus a powerful witch wasn't ideal, especially without any weapons, but if they had to, they would. She knew he would take them on if she wasn't stuck to him, but she wasn't going to let this slow them. They were on a roll. Her ninja-like skills couldn't be stopped!

.

.

.

Enzo was enjoying wooing Klaus' sister quite a bit. She was gorgeous, smart, and funny. She was the witch who kidnapped Caroline? He had to keep that in mind, because otherwise he was charmed and there was chemistry between them, something he hadn't experienced in too long.

"Are you going to sing tonight?" Enzo asked, wincing when he heard someone try to sing "I Will Always Love You."

Rebekah laughed. "Not bloody likely."

"A woman after my own heart," he agreed. He bought her a drink earlier. She'd come up to the bar near where he was to get drinks for their table when the waiter took too long and Enzo hadn't let her get away.

Rebekah was flattered by the handsome guy's attention. He was dark haired and dark eyed, a personal preference, and it felt good to flirt with someone who knew nothing about her. His accent was refreshing after all the slow Southern drawls constantly filling her ears. The more she thought about Marcel, the more she thought it wouldn't work. She needed a fresh start and while this might not be the guy, it couldn't hurt to flirt.

"Are you saying you wouldn't serenade me?" she asked with a coy smile, getting even more settled on her stool. She noticed his eyes traveled to her legs and she was glad she wore her miniskirt. She actually had wanted Caroline to see it, but somehow Caroline and Klaus hadn't shown their faces since she'd gotten there, although they apparently made a big production earlier. Figures they'd be just annoying enough to do that.

"Is that the way to your heart?" he asked, all charm.

His phone buzzed and he looked down. She thought he looked a little paler after reading it, but he seemed to recover quickly.

"Bad news? Is it past your bedtime?"

"Cinderella has nothing on me. Now, where were we?"

He had the wrong sister? How many Mikaelson sisters were there? He didn't even know there was more than one. This woman matched Caroline's description perfectly.

Enzo took a drink and tried to figure out how to talk to the other blue-eyed blonde this one had arrived with, the only other logical possibility, when he looked around the bar. What a letdown, although knowing the beautiful woman in front of him hadn't been the one to kidnap Caroline was a nice perk. He liked this one. He'd just have to get Freya alone for a moment and snap her neck, ideally without letting this sister know his secret agenda.

"Rebekah!"

Luck was a lady tonight, Enzo thought, giving the newcomer a big smile.

"Freya, this is…um, I can't believe this, what is your name?"

"Enzo," he said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Enzo," Rebekah said with a shy smile. "This is my sister, Freya."

Freya walked to Rebekah's side away from Enzo, slipping on her high heels a bit, grabbing Rebekah's arm to keep herself steady.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you," Rebekah apologized to her. She knew there was something called Girl Code, but she didn't have any girlfriends to know the details. She was pretty sure completely ditching your sister to flirt with a cute guy wasn't part of it. She would make it up to Freya though. "Are you having fun?"

Freya thought she was smiling. It was hard to tell. She couldn't feel her face. She'd had a few or ten drinks with Marcel and Josh. They were so nice to her and made sure her glass was always full. It was just good manners to keep drinking what was offered. "He's cute!"

Rebekah wanted to face-palm. Freya was drunk! "Did you try to keep up with Marcel?" With a sigh, she got off her stool. She had to get Freya home.

Freya's eyes closed. She put her head down on her arms on the bar. "I love this place!"

Then Freya either fell asleep or passed out. Her body went boneless and only Rebekah's arms kept her upright. Freya's head lolled about.

"I'm Rebekah by the way." Rebekah said, giving Enzo an embarrassed smile. "I need to take care of her."

"Let me help you," Enzo said, acting quickly. He got up and put Freya's arm over his shoulders. "Why don't you call a cab out front? I'll walk her out there for you."

Rebekah smiled at the kind gesture. "Are you sure?"

"I'm trying to impress you," he said with a sexy look.

Her smile couldn't be contained. "Well alright then. I'll see you out front."

Rebekah walked off and Enzo moved Freya quickly along, basically dragging her behind him, trying to not make a scene, except he brought her towards the bathrooms first. "I think she's going to be sick," Enzo said to the people standing in line, getting them to scatter.

He opened the back door near the bathrooms out into the alley and set her down. Her arms and legs went flying.

"Freya? Freya can you hear me?" He poked her and there was no reaction. In fact, the only thing she did when he poked her was fall onto her side like a rag doll.

With a quick move, Enzo opened his jacket and pulled out the syringes. If she woke up, she would probably kill him. Caroline definitely owed him.

The first needle pricked Freya's wrist and as he held his breath, nothing happened. She subtly winced, but she was absolutely wasted. He wasn't picky where he got her, but he spread out the spots so it would be less noticeable the next day.

With a quick exhale, he put the filled needles back in his pocket and lifted Freya up. As soon as he did, she puked all over his shoes.

"Perfect," he said in a dry voice.

Ignoring the disgusting mess for the moment, he brought her around to the front of the building.

Rebekah spotted them immediately and raced over to them. "Why are you coming from the back?" She pulled Freya over her own shoulder having just hailed a cab.

"We had a bit of an accident," he said, gesturing to his shoes. That's when the smell hit her and she was mortified. "I took her towards the bathroom, fearing this and well, I didn't move quickly enough."

"I'm so sorry," Rebekah said over and over.

Enzo smiled and helped her get Freya into the car who was mumbling something about martinis.

He took Rebekah's hand and kissed it. The old fashioned gesture was a nice touch. "It was lovely to meet you, Rebekah. You owe me new shoes."

Rebekah gave him a coy look as she got into the cab. "Goodnight, Enzo."

Enzo watched them leave and reached for his phone, but before he could pull it free from his pocket, Klaus once again had him lifted up off the ground and pulled into the same alley he had just come from.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Which one?" he croaked out.

Caroline wiggled her brows. "Quite the moves, Enzo. I would consult against a sister love triangle though. Wait, what is that smell?"

She sniffed around and then started to gag. "Klaus, put him down. He stinks."

Klaus threw him against the far building as if he weighed nothing. "Yes, he does."

Enzo rubbed the back of his head where it hit the wall. That hurt. "I didn't do anything to your sister. She got plastered and passed out. She proceeded to throw up on me."

Caroline started to laugh and Klaus grinned. This was perfect.

"Did you get the blood?" Klaus asked.

"At your service, Caroline," Enzo said as he slowly opened his jacket and brought out the five syringes, ignoring Klaus.

Caroline raced over to him and put them carefully in the purse Klaus still held. Then she went back to Enzo and while carefully maintaining her distance from his lower legs and shoes, she pressed kiss after kiss onto his cheek. "You're the best!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, but after all, Enzo did come through. "Thank you, mate," Klaus said so softly he hoped it wouldn't be heard, but it was.

"I am Caroline's friend," Enzo said sternly, meeting Klaus' eye as Caroline continued to kiss him. Klaus nodded and Enzo tipped his head. "Alright, Caroline, I get it. Other women are going to see your lipstick and stay away from me now."

Caroline laughed as Klaus texted Davina to tell them he was on his way and he would meet her in the cemetery in five minutes. "How you managed that, Enzo, I will never know, but thanks! We have to head out and get these to a witch. Drinks tomorrow."

Klaus put out his hand and Caroline took it. "Oh, wait, Enzo, did you say to Freya when you got the blood, 'Caroline Forbes sends her regards?'"

"No," he smirked as her face fell.

They took another few steps away and he called out to them. "Is Rebekah single?"

Caroline's laughter trailed after them as the duo whooshed away into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Words Are Weapons 10

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am._

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters.**

They stopped outside the gates of the cemetery and began to walk at a normal pace. It was a beautiful night and things had gone as well as they could have expected, even with a couple of curveballs thrown at them.

They then split Kol's ashes into the five small containers from the medical supply store which had also been bumping around in Caroline's bag. They left the ceramic jar behind and since they had time, they were careful with the ashes and didn't get much of any on them.

"Whoops, what if that tiny amount of ash that just blew off was like his nose or something?"

Klaus sighed. He didn't believe it worked that way. They placed the newly filled containers into another plastic shopping bag to make them easier for Caroline to carry.

"Enzo and Rebekah?" she asked, looking up at him as they walked to Davina's "lair."

"I do not want to think about it," he said with a shiver.

"Compared to Matt, Damon, and Stefan, I think he's the best choice. Matt Damon, get it? He would actually be a great choice, but he's married." Klaus didn't say anything and she continued to muse aloud. "What about Marcel?"

"What about him?" he said, to contribute as they rounded a corner and came to the tomb. Davina hadn't yet arrived.

They sat down on the cool steps. It was actually quiet and beautiful in a morbid way, but when you were a vampire morbid things were less morbid, like carrying around blood and ashes. Caroline set the bag down and Klaus did the same with her purse.

"Do they still have a thing?"

"Not that I know of. Rebekah left for months to raise Hope. Esther put her in that human body recently. Part of her wanted to stay in it and have children. I didn't expect her to return so soon, or possibly at all, although I'll admit I prefer her this way."

"Because you don't want to live in a world without her. Klaus, that is so sweet. It's a lot co-dependent and messed up, but sweet."

Her gave her a look. He didn't exactly say that, although maybe he had thought it a time or two.

"What else is on our list?" he asked and she got out her phone from her pocket.

"Mikael's ashes. Check. Viking soil. Check. Kol's ashes. Check. Freya's blood. Check. Give everything to Davina. About to check."

She looked at the rest of the things in her phone, not related to that night's mission. "Go to laundromat. Hmm, I need clean clothes. Tomorrow we get the keys to my apartment. Champagne is required. Waxing? I can check that one off. Use burner phone. Klaus, I need to use my burner phone more. Hopefully, Bonnie will come tomorrow too. She can help Davina."

Klaus looked at her. He expected her to say that Bonnie would get the bracelet off, but her first thought was about getting the weapon to kill Dahlia. He hoped it was a good sign.

"So Elijah has sex?"

Klaus chuckled. She was still hung up on the subject.

"And with Hayley?"

Klaus made a face. Yup, that was true.

"Pre-wedding, right?"

"Yes," Klaus said. As far as he knew, Hayley and Elijah had broken things off when Hayley married Jackson.

"Well that's good I guess." She was quiet for a minute. "Just think Klaus, if Elijah were like you, Hope could have a half-sister/half-cousin combination."

"Caroline!" he yelped, shocked.

"Or a half-brother/half-cousin. Either one." She wasn't partial. "I'm just saying what you were thinking," she said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around one of his, getting comfortable.

"I hadn't ever thought of that actually," he said and she giggled.

"Other than Marcel and Hope, do you have any other kids?"

He looked at her clinging to his arm. Her hair rustled in the light breeze, some of the dark strands sticking to his shirt. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said with a resigned sigh.

"I think I should investigate. Tell me everyone you've ever slept with. I'll arrange meetings."

She wasn't sure why she wanted to know, but something about not knowing bothered her. How did Klaus have all these kids she didn't know about? How did Klaus Mikaelson have any children? How many relationships did he have anyway? Why did it matter?

"Klaus," she said as she looked up at him, "are you blushing?"

He did feel like his cheeks were hot, but it wasn't a familiar sensation. He found he couldn't say anything.

"Now that I think about it, not everyone," she said as she looked up at the stars. "That would be depressing and gross. Why don't you tell me everyone you've slept with since you met me?" That's what she really cared about anyway. Who had caught Klaus' eye after he promised to be her last love? Not that she was sure she wanted him to be that or anything, right? Right?

He opened and closed his mouth. She really did get off on chaos and awkwardness in her humanity-less state.

"I don't think…"

"Tell me, Klaus."

"Are you jealous?" he asked, enjoying the idea. Other than getting under his skin, why would she want to know? The former probably appealed to her, but what if it was the latter? He knew she really wasn't trying to find out if he had some other children somewhere.

"Please," she said, scoffing. Like she would ever admit it? No way, Jose.

"This is another terrible idea. The last one got us into this," he said, holding up his wrist.

The more he denied her, the most she wanted to know. "Jeez, Klaus. How many women were there that you don't want to say?"

He hedged and stared at her fingers on his arm. "You know about Hayley."

She waited.

"Is that Davina?" he asked, pointing in the distance.

"No. That is a leaf."

"There's only been one other person." He put his head down. "Her name was Genevieve."

"Was?" How could Caroline interrogate and judge her if she wasn't around?

"Hayley killed her."

She pulled her arms away from him and scooted away as far as she could while still on the same step. "She killed the woman you slept with? Was she jealous? Do you have feelings for Hayley?" Klaus was so messed up, she thought, but while he talked about her and a future, he had a baby with Hayley. Hayley who had also been involved with his brother and was already married to a new guy.

"No," he scoffed "It was a one-time thing with Hayley. Genevieve was a witch who became involved with a different plot to kill Hope and Hayley took her revenge. That's all. Caroline," he reminded her as he didn't like the distance she created, "Freya brought you here because of what she saw in my head and she saw you, not anyone else."

That was nice to hear, but she was still a little put out. For some reason, she was looking for Klaus to repeatedly declare his feelings for her. She'd admit it wasn't rational and she should have been more rational than ever, but it had become so important to her when everything else was up in the air. He was the one stable thing she always checked in on. He was her anchor, both physically with the bracelet and with the emotions she was feeling. "I think it's nasty."

"It was."

"Well, people who keep coming after Hope are bad, poor kid, but I meant your choice in women. It's pitiful and I'm sad for you."

He bit his cheek to keep from smiling. He felt the same way about her choice in men. "Except for you, right?"

"Duh."

Duh, indeed. "What about your taste in men, sweetheart?"

That wasn't always so good. Was it weird that Klaus met every guy she'd slept with? "Is that Davina?"

"No. That is a leaf," he said with a smile and she grinned at him. They were then quiet, but he scooted closer to her, making sure his fingers just touched hers on the step.

"Do you remember me telling you about that movie, Double Jeopardy?"

He nodded, remembering her bringing it up when he mentioned Mikael and Ansel.

"There's a scene that takes place in a cemetery like this, with the tombs above ground. It's beautiful and I haven't seen anything like it."

"It's this way because of the water level of New Orleans," he explained. He thought it was quite nice too, although he was probably responsible for more than a few of the dead there. "I'll have to see this movie."

A few minutes later they heard footsteps and soon the pretty young witch joined them. Her pink dress was cute and Caroline wanted to remember to ask her where she bought it.

"Hi, Davina," Caroline said as she stood up, brushing off her butt and picking up Kol's ashes. She hadn't really thought about how weird it was that she was carrying the ashes of someone she really didn't know and who would be back again in the land of the living, for the nth time! No one could keep Kol Mikaelson down.

"Hi, Caroline," she said, bemused at the bubbly no-longer-blonde. Klaus nodded and she led them into her little lab.

Flicking on a light, the trio made their way along the short corridor into the larger stone room. Davina put her purse down on the workbench.

"Do you have everything?"

Klaus put Caroline's bag down on the table and began to pull items out, pushing her few personal items out of the way.

"Viking soil." Out came the basil plant. Klaus took the plant out, shaking the roots and tossing it aside, leaving the soil in the pot.

"Viking ashes." Out came the plastic bag. Klaus showed her the inner bag with the ashes inside of it.

"Freya's blood." The capped syringes were laid out.

"Five?" Davina asked. That was odd. Why not one vial? In fact, all of the quantities were on the large side.

Klaus put one finger in the air. "You're not going to make one weapon, Davina Claire. You're going to make 5."

"Klaus," she started, concerned what she'd gotten herself into once again with the Mikaelson family. "I don't know…"

"Davina, no excuses. You haven't begun. Five weapons should be enough to take down my aunt. She easily punted away the first one, but now we have a chance."

Davina sighed.

Klaus pulled out the five instruments from the bottom of the bag. They were diverse, but all fell under the heading of "Klaus and Caroline thought they would be useful as weapons." There were two daggers, a dart, a pen, and a letter opener. Each could be thrown or used in close combat. They weren't all obviously weapons either, but once imbued with the magic, they would be deadly to Dahlia.

"Five," Klaus repeated when they were all laid out.

"For every one," Klaus said and Caroline opened the plastic bag she carried, "you'll get another piece of Kol."

Caroline showed Davina the five containers and her eyes lit up. "Another Mikaelson fan, huh?"

Davina blushed and Caroline thought she was too cute, although seriously, she should run and find a nice human boy.

"I'm going to try," Davina vowed, "but this Viking-era magic is complex."

"Do your best," Caroline said, for some reason wanting to soothe the girl even though it went against her current nature. She appeared to the the only one who was seriously trying to free her by working on the bracelets, so she liked Davina until proven otherwise. Davina's clear dislike of Klaus made her like her even more. "I think I can bring in reinforcements. Freya and Dahlia are way too powerful."

Davina nodded. They were. She was a powerful witch and they were using spells that put anything she'd learned so far to shame. That wasn't going to stop her though. She wanted to bring Kol back. It was a vow she made and since she planned on dabbling in necromancy, she would have to start dealing with the big spells. As is, she could bring Klaus to his knees. There was a balance in nature that had to be protected and what Dahlia and Freya were doing went too far.

"I'll get right on it."

Klaus nodded and Caroline gave her a small smile as they turned to leave, holding hands, keeping the bag with Kol's ashes.

"Caroline, if I make these weapons, I can't work on your bracelet. Not unless I accidentally come across the spell, that is."

Caroline turned her head over her shoulder. "Killing Dahlia is more important than me being stuck right now."

"Does that mean you'll just give me the gold dagger?" Davina asked with a cheeky grin.

Caroline laughed and Klaus smirked, willing to bite his tongue on this issue. He was more than happy to take the witch on, but after he had the weapons. "I like you, Davina," she replied, "Goodnight."

It was a final race off to the hotel. The lobby was mostly quiet, but the hotel bar was rocking. Loud music and laughter came from it. It sounded like New Orleans to her.

It still wasn't very late, not even midnight. They'd worked quickly and intensely for a short period of time, but they felt it was time to lay low since they'd caused enough hi-jinx for a while.

The adrenaline high was something Caroline could get used to. First it was undaggering Klaus. Then it was suckering all of his family into falling for the old 'Caroline sings karaoke with a gold dagger in her purse' trick. Classic Caroline Forbes.

Klaus looked like he felt the same way. His eyes glittered and his cheeks were slightly flushed as he watched her in the elevator.

She bit her lip and then smiled at him, neither of them moving until the bell dinged that they were on their floor. Slow steps took them to their suite and Klaus opened the door for her, turning on a weak overhead light.

They stood on either side of a small round table in the living room. Caroline leaned on it for balance to get her sandals off and she put down her purse that she'd finally reclaimed and Kol's ashes. Klaus did the same to pull off his own shoes and he slowly undid his belt too. How did he make that so freaking sexy?

She saw the look in his eyes. It was the one that sent warning signals to her brain. It was the 'I must have Caroline' look that both thrilled her and threatened her humanity switch.

His bare feet started to move and she instinctively moved away from him at the same rate in the opposite direction. They went around the table in one revolution at a slow pace and then it picked up the next time around. The next time around after that went just a little bit faster. Caroline jumped behind the couch, feeling the energy course through her, and he grinned as he faced her. The chase was on. His wolf was in heaven.

She made a dash for it around the space, leaping over things and sneaking around others. Around the entry table, behind the couch, back in front of the television, leaping over the coffee table, rinse and repeat. His hands would occasionally reach out and they'd just touch her shirt, the material slipping through his fingers as she ducked and dipped. The space was small enough to keep things interesting. Her breathing was heavy as she exerted herself to always stay one step ahead, twisting and turning to keep him off balance. It was symbolic of their relationship.

The good and bad thing about their bracelet barrier was that every time he walked towards her, she could take another step away. He caught her off guard once when he came to a complete stop, forcing her to run out of room ahead. They stared at each other across the room.

Klaus took one step and Caroline took one step. Her chest heaved and his eyes were glued to her cleavage. The fast and then slow pace variation was driving her crazy. Why did it remind her of sex? Why did most things Klaus did remind her of sex?

Klaus then leapt over the table and she raced ahead, ready to go fast too, off once again, laughing with glee. He couldn't be happier about it. The longer it went, the more intent he was on catching her. He loved working for it. It was all foreplay to him.

"Caroline," he said, thrilled.

"Klaus," she teased, her voice breathy.

Eventually, using his thousand years of experience, Klaus caught her arm before she could slip away one more time just as she tried to skip behind the armchair. He gently tossed her on the couch. Immediately, he jumped on top of her, trapping her arms over her head.

Their little game was the ultimate foreplay to him and she'd readily admit, it got her hot too. Their fingers became intertwined and blue eyes met blue eyes, their breathing erratic. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement, licking his own lips. She couldn't look away from his mouth and they stayed locked as minute after minute passed, the tension achingly growing. The air pulsed with their attraction.

"Caroline, I want to kiss you." His voice was thick with desire.

"Klaus, I," she hesitated and he slowly leaned in and pressed sucking kisses up and down her neck, one side then the other. His eyes drifted closed in pleasure. Her legs squirmed and she helplessly lifted them up and around his hips, pulling him closer to her center.

She was the best kisser who ever kissed, but Klaus? Oh yeah, he was up there, but maybe he should keep going just for her to be sure.

He freed her hands so he could touch her. One of his hands slipped up under her shirt and squeezed her breast. His other hand gripped her smooth thigh, pulling it further around his hips. His human teeth nipped against her skin and she mewled. Her hands roamed up and down his smooth back under his shirt, moving down to squeeze his ass and push him further into her.

His kisses moved across her cheek and then they were a millimeter from her lips where he stalled, waiting for her to give him a sign.

Consequences could shove it!

"Yes," she whispered and he kissed her.

His mouth met hers and her lips opened under his. His tongue swept through her mouth and she met it with her own. Their heads twisted from side to side, trying to get impossibly closer. She moaned and a growl rumbled out of him. Teeth clashed and lips were bruised at the intensity. Endlessly, he kissed her and she kissed him. Her hands kept pulling him in. His hand squeezed her breast and her hip, his fingers slipping a few inches under her shorts.

Knowing they really shouldn't go any further, feeling himself just about to fall into a haze of lust where they wouldn't be stopped, he pulled back. Stopping was incredibly hard, but he had to. Without words, his hand fixed her shirt. When he looked up, he could see the fight inside her eyes and cupped her head in his hands.

"Klaus," she said, scared of being on the edge, so close to helplessly falling apart or choosing to live in denial a little longer. All of it was denial. She could turn on her humanity and deny being with Klaus this way. She could keep her humanity off and deny the consequences she needed to face.

"What do you want to do?" he said, calmly, trying to control all of his own emotions reflected in his turbulent eyes. He wanted her, all of her, and she needed him to be the rational one. He wanted to take away all of her fears and troubles away, but he couldn't.

He brushed back some hair off her face, rubbing the silky strands through his fingers.

"I'm afraid," she admitted in a whisper, desperately clinging to the edge, not able to look him in the eye to see the emotion there. She wouldn't be able to hold on if she saw what he showed her.

His words were soft. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You can return to the strong woman who can handle anything or you can keep her down while another part of you takes over for a little longer. It's your choice. I can't take this burden from you, you have to give it up."

Her eyes filled with tears and then she closed them tightly. It wasn't time. It just wasn't. She chanted it over and over. It hurt until it didn't.

"Phew, that was close," Caroline said, wiping away a loose tear as if it meant nothing.

He got up and off her, disappointed if he was honest, but she grabbed his hand before he could move too far away. She'd seen the look on his face and it irked her. "You told me it was my choice."

"It is, Caroline." He looked at her hand in his. "I think you're underestimating what you're capable of."

She sat up. "No, I'm just giving myself the time I promised."

"Caroline, I like you, more than like you if I'm honest, in every version. I like this one too, but you're only this way because of the block you're putting up."

"I'm still me," she said sharply. She knew what vampires without their humanity looked like. They were ruthless, mean, and no one wanted to be around them except other humanity-less vampires. He told her she was different and she was. There had been cutting remarks that she wouldn't have made and some of her actions would be different too, but there was a core of her true nature that had been asserting itself, the one calling on her to make decent choices.

He sat next to her. "Do you know one of the things Esther told me when she came back?"

Caroline shook her head, unsure where he was going.

"It turns out she intentionally made me weak as a child. She gave me a charm that kept my strength hidden. All those times Mikael called me weak, all that abuse, it was Esther who made it easier. It was even long before the true nature of my parentage was revealed."

Something burned in her chest. How could a mother do that to her own child?

"I _hate_ being weak, Caroline. I've built a life around eliminating my every weakness for all the good it does me." He took both her hands in his. "You're using your humanity-less time to be strong. There is nothing weak about the Caroline who tells off Elijah or schemes to get blood from a thousand year old witch. There was nothing weak about you before either when you would tell me off and get in my face."

She watched him carefully.

"It's artificial now, which means it will come to an end. An actress can only act so long, Caroline. It can also be exposed. The longer it goes on, the more likely it is that someone or something will force your humanity on. I want you to choose when it goes on and not to have it forced on you. It doesn't have to be tonight or tomorrow or whatever day I pick, but when the time does come, you will not be weak, because you are Caroline Forbes, proud daughter of Liz Forbes. You are strong in every way. There is nothing to be afraid of."

She closed her eyes, being unable to deal, but she did listen to his wisdom. She didn't want someone like Freya to turn her emotions on like she did to Stefan. She didn't want to be at anyone's mercy to make her life choices. She'd had enough of being used in her past and she was strong. She was going to use her strength right now though to help fight one or two nasty witches and then clean up her own messes, one at a time though. It's what she wanted.

"I did choose tonight, Klaus," she said quietly. If that's what he wanted for her, to be able to select it at will, she had. "I need this for a little longer. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you for your actions." She could do practically anything save hurting Hope and Klaus wouldn't bat an eye. It was her reasoning and motivation behind those actions he was having a hard time with, because it wasn't what it would have been a few months ago. As he told her though, it was her choice. Who was he to judge anyway? He hated seeing her unlike herself. However, she was closer to her "usual" self than any other vampire without their humanity. One of a kind, that Caroline Forbes. "If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. Let's go to bed."

He tugged her to her feet and she stood. His tone wasn't disappointed, but understanding. She needed that and it was just another thing she didn't expect from him. He told her what he thought and she listened. She told him what she thought and he listened. They didn't agree, but they accepted it. It worked. There hadn't been a day where he hadn't brought the issue up at least once either, but she could deal with that.

"Klaus, do you want me to turn it on so you can keep kissing me without me freaking out afterwards?" She was coy as she looked up at him through her lashes and he laughed, knowing that was her intention, to erase the new tension that had been created.

"No. You would be 'freaking out' before I kissed you." He picked her up bridal style. "Plus, didn't you tell me earlier I could kiss you here?"

He twisted her up so he could kiss her butt through her shorts and she cracked up. He smiled and carried her into the bedroom.

"You were kissing Enzo over and over without an issue."

Her feet hit the floor and she sat on the bed. "He can't turn me on. Wait, I meant, he can't get me to turn it on."

Klaus' grin was so smug that she couldn't help but squirm at how it made her feel. Sexy beast.

"Tell me more about how I turn you on," he said seductively.

Caroline reached back and threw a pillow at him. "Go take a cold shower, Mikaelson."

He winked and she rolled her eyes, but he did use the bathroom first, getting ready for bed as she sat in the chair by the bathroom. He emerged later in just his boxer briefs. He looked incredible with the tattoos and necklaces.

She used the bathroom after him, getting cleaned up after their messy adventures, coming out in pink panties and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Caroline climbed in first since Klaus was checking his phone and she made Klaus climb over her, for some reason, again, as she turned off the bedroom lights.

"Klaus, it baffles me why you insist on wearing underwear to bed. Is this really necessary?" she asked, her fingers running along the waistband of his underwear. Her fingers just skimmed over his tight abs, left to right, back and forth, over and over, lightly brushing along his happy trail in the center. She could feel him react to her touch, his muscles jumping under her. "I find them offensive."

Klaus chuckled. Maybe she was the one who needed a cold shower. With a faux-resigned sigh, he got naked for her, throwing the "offensive" boxer briefs towards his luggage. He'd already been naked around her and that's how he slept usually anyway. "Offensive, really?"

"Hey, I don't know how long we'll be sharing a bed, but at least make it beautiful. Sometimes when I stare, things happen down here," she said, vaguely pointing at his crotch in the dark, stroking his stomach some more, knowing something had already happened down there, "and I get sweet, sweet memories. I like having access even though we shouldn't do more than look, kiss, and ok, maybe touch, because," she said, looking at him through her lashes, "I don't want to be a tease."

He laughed. "Yes. You do."

"Yes, I do," she admitted with an evil grin. "Let me tease you, Klaus. I'm teasing myself too."

"I'd like to see that," he said under his breath and she wiggled her brows at him. "Are you sure you won't regret this when you're back to being you?"

"I am me," she reminded him, kind of over hearing how she wasn't the same. "It's not like I'll have amnesia about this time, but no way." Her voice was firm. "I might have imagined this scenario a time or two in the past…and you're always naked."

"What about this?" he questioned, running a finger along the top of her tank top.

"Are you a boob man, Klaus?"

"Yours," he said reverently and she smiled before lifting the top off and over her heard. It was dark, but he could see just a hint of her curves, her creamy skin, from the dim bathroom nightlight. She pressed herself against his side like the night before, lifting her thigh over his lap, her breasts touching his ribs. The sheets down near their lower legs.

Skin on skin was better. Much better. They each sighed at the contact. Neither mentioned her panties. That barrier they both knew should stay in place. Instead, they held each other close, taking comfort in the proximity.

"Caroline?"

"Mmmmm."

"Thank you for tonight."

She could hear the appreciation and she could admit it warmed her. She was without her humanity, but she was still making a contribution. That had become important at some point. "You're welcome."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Klaus," she said as she gave him a quick peck to his cheek and then closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Words Are Weapons 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

The next morning, Klaus woke first, but since he didn't want to leave, he merely opened his eyes. Caroline's leg was still thrown over him and so was one of her arms. She was asleep on her stomach and was too peaceful to disturb. The sheet was pushed to the middle of her back, her dark hair coming a little loose from her bun.

His eyes drifted shut once again and he stayed in the moment, soaking up every sensation. He couldn't ever remember sleeping so well as he did with Caroline. No one knew where they were. No one was calling with emergencies. It was just him and her.

Sunlight was trying to creep in, but the window shades were keeping most of the rays out. The air conditioner kicked on and the buzz was a gentle backdrop to their time together.

He sensed her wake up, but she didn't move. It was her breathing that changed. Then she snuggled her face into the pillow.

Reaching over, he picked up his phone without disturbing her. Bonnie hadn't called him back. He sent a text. He'd try phoning her again in a few hours. His other witches were also quiet and so far nothing from Davina, but it hadn't been long.

"Klaus," Caroline said softly in a raspy voice, "do you think we make sense because I don't have my humanity?"

He put down his phone and looked at her. How was she that naturally beautiful? There was no makeup, just Caroline. She looked up, only slightly twisting, keeping her leg on top of him, but pulling her arms under the pillow. How long had she been thinking about this?

"Not really. It's not a matter of making more sense. It's different." His hands stroked her thigh under the sheet. "You definitely wouldn't keep getting me naked."

She leaned in and smiled against his shoulder.

"Like you said, you're not concerned about what people think when they see us together. The bracelets are the justification, but the Caroline in Mystic Falls would keep up even more barriers. Preferably three seats between us, I believe the phrase was."

The reminder of that conversation made her smirk. She was sassy back in the day. "Aren't all those positives though?" She pulled her pillow closer to him. "Physically we're closer than ever, but there are still limits, and I don't care about what I should or shouldn't do based on other people's judgment."

"Yes, but you can do both of those things with your humanity. You don't have to explain or excuse yourself to anyone. You've let me be closer faster, but I still don't know what you think of me, not really." She started to move her leg, but he kept it in place, keeping her close, looking at her in the dim light. "The monster is easy to put on display, but there were occasions, beautiful occasions, where your eyes softened and there it was, whatever there is between us."

She liked the way he described it. Her voice got even softer. "You knew it was real because it wasn't easy."

He picked up her hand and played with her fingers. "No, I knew it was real because I've never seen that look directed at me before. When you turn on your humanity, I don't know if you'll see me differently. You think I'm an untrustworthy monster. Three days together won't change that."

She wasn't sure what she would think of him later. She didn't think he was a monster just then at all though. That was the problem. Considering it flashed warning signs about her humanity, but she lightly pressed ahead. "So we do work better like this."

He smiled, wearing his heart on his sleeve. "No, sweetheart, because I'm changing and when you're back to yourself I hope you'll see that I'm more than a monster. I can't change my past and I wouldn't want to change everything. I'll do whatever I have to and sometimes that is violent, but I have a daughter that needs me and maybe you'll need me too. There is more if you're willing to see it."

Her heart raced and she bit her lip, holding on as once again her humanity came up to the forefront and she pushed it back, although it was getting harder and harder to do. Could she give him a chance? Was she being taken in by words she wanted to hear? Why was she doing this to herself? "I'd really like to see the new and improved Niklaus Mikaelson."

All he could do was nod. He put it out there and he'd have to show her. He'd been showing her if she could look back on this time with her humanity.

"Why are you so sure about me?" They both knew that was how he felt. You don't promise to be someone's last love if you aren't confident. Klaus might not have used the "L" word exactly, but he said everything but that.

"Other than the many reasons I've given?" he smiled, willing to bare a little more of his soul, and she poked him. It was easier to talk to her about these things when she didn't look at him warily. Without her humanity, she wanted to hear about "them." "Number 176. When you laugh, my heart does something odd in my chest, especially if I'm the one who made you laugh."

Caroline was reminded of her own heart skipping a few beats when she saw him for the first time in New Orleans. Maybe there was some sort of disease going around, she thought with a smile.

"Reason Number 571. No one picks out better clothes for me."

She laughed and played with his hair. He didn't mention the fluttering his heart did hearing her.

She was playing with fire again, except this time it was a warm glow, not a blazing inferno. Both were dangerous. He was dangerous. "You noticed?"

"Of course. I am an artist."

She rolled her eyes. Wasn't he the guy who couldn't describe his own sister? Although turns out she wasn't that good at it either. "You'd think you'd pick out better clothes then," she sassed and he squeezed her thigh.

"What's the number one reason?"

"Ask me when your humanity is back on."

She used her fingertip and traced along the curve of his bicep, nodding. "I'm not perfect, even with my humanity," she said as she moved over and traced his bird tattoo, feeling his heart beat under her fingers. His body was a beautiful canvas.

"Perfect is overrated," he scoffed. "You are interesting, smart, and endlessly fascinating. You are you. I know you with and without your humanity. Leave perfection to people like Elijah to strive for. That's enough soul-baring for today."

"Just keeping baring your ass," she said and he lightly slapped her ass as she laughed.

Klaus got up and walked around the bed towards the bathroom. "Will I have clothes to put on when I get out of the shower?"

She lifted her hand up and wiggled it, giving him a fifty-fifty sign. "Doubtful," she said as she got up so he could get in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and she smiled.

Sitting in the chair, putting on her tank top she found dropped near the side of the bed, she heard the water go on for the shower.

The truth of it was obvious. Klaus loved her. At least he thought he did. Could she love him though? The past few days had been full of adventure, drama, and laughs. She had to admit, they were really amazing days. It had only been two full days though since she'd undaggered him. Was that what a relationship was built on? What about honesty, compassion, and trust? Could she honestly evaluate those things without her humanity? She trusted Klaus. He liked his secrets, but she believed he was being honest too. She felt compassion that his daughter was in jeopardy, but that was about it. He was a big boy responsible for many of his own problems.

Shaking her head, she picked at her pedicure. Her mind was clear and generally rational without her humanity, but relationships were all about emotions and choices guided by those emotions: love, chemistry, lust, friendship, loyalty, commitment, etc. Who thought about love without their humanity? Only her, she sighed, letting it go.

Klaus came out of the shower just how she liked him, wet and naked. Yup, he was delicious. Hello, gorgeous.

"Hello," he said as he rubbed the towel over his curls.

"Did I say that out loud again?" She laughed. It would have been embarrassing if she hadn't already talked so much about his hot body. Her lusting after him wasn't exactly a secret.

As he used the towel to dry off, she got some clothes together and took her own shower, singing away in there. A bright red cotton miniskirt and a navy corset top was her choice for the day. Her brown sandals were slipped on her feet and she let her hair dry naturally so she could braid it later.

.

.

.

That same morning, Elijah found Freya on the living room couch. He threw the thick gray damask curtains open and Freya hissed, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Freya, we need to talk. Where's Rebekah?"

"Must you yell?" Freya croaked.

"Did Klaus get to you too?"

"Klaus? No, vermouth and gin did."

"You are hungover?" The thought crossed his mind before he tossed it away, but it did appear to be true.

Her first response was a groan. "Everything hurts; my wrist, my ankle, my head, and my stomach."

Elijah noticed the spread around her: a trash bucket, a glass of water, and an aspirin bottle. She looked terrible, ashy with a tinge of green.

"You're a witch, can't you make a cure?"

"If I could move, yes," she groaned, feeling the room spin, and trying not to throw up again. Why did he have to speak so loudly and not offer any help?

Elijah hadn't been hungover in centuries and had little sympathy for his older sister. "Where is Rebekah?"

"Getting rid of the body."

"What body?" What had his sisters gotten into since the day before? How was Klaus involved?

"Stop yelling!"

He was quiet and when the throbbing in her head receded slightly to a dull pulsing, she whispered, "She'll be back."

Elijah didn't think he'd get more from her, so he went to the kitchen to make her some toast. He thought he remembered something about food soaking up alcohol.

He had spent the night with Gia. He didn't want to leave her side after Klaus' threat. He'd been calling Rebekah off and on, but she never picked up. In the morning, Gia insisted that he leave. She was fine and also in a house full of vampires. It wouldn't protect her from Klaus, but it might deter him. She also had a friend, more of an acquaintance, who she planned on visiting for the day. Klaus couldn't find her or get into the human's home. She'd wait to hear from Elijah, but he needed to deal with his crazy siblings.

The back door opened and Rebekah walked in, looking beautiful in her natural body. With a quick move of her fingers, she snagged the two slices of bread from the toaster and buttered them as Elijah stood there, shocked.

"Thanks, Elijah," she said as she began to walk away.

"Rebekah," he said finally, "Why did you change?"

"I wanted to," she said simply. Now that she'd been in the body for just under 24 hours, she knew it was the right decision. She loved her brother dearly, but he'd never understood why she'd changed in the first place, the concept of being human so foreign to him after ten centuries. "How's Freya?"

"Not well," he said dryly as he put two more slices of bread in the toaster. "I tried calling you last night and this morning. Klaus was at Marcel's with Caroline."

"He was? He was at Rousseau's too. I missed him. Why was he there when Marcel wasn't?"

"Apparently out brother hid Kol's ashes there."

"What?" She was shocked the ashes had been moved and had been at Marcel's of all places. "What was he doing with them? I promised Kol I'd bring him back."

"I'm sure that's what will happen. He doesn't need the ashes for anything except leverage over Davina who wants the same thing. He must be using her to do something about Dahlia."

Rebekah thought about it, soothed by his words about getting Kol back. "Or help get Caroline's bracelet off."

"Yes, he wants that more than ever," Elijah agreed. The toasted popped and he lightly buttered the bread.

"What do you mean more than ever?"

He looked up, surprised. "Did Freya not tell you?"

He was slightly embarrassed. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but when he considered how they'd forcibly brought and kept Caroline in their dangerous game it made him think of Gia. He was slightly ashamed. It was no secret he wanted Klaus to act with more empathy, yet he was stooping to his brother's level. Hadn't he learned Klaus couldn't be pushed, he had to be cajoled?

"Elijah, tell me."

"Freya made a matching bracelet for Klaus. I put it on him after their little announcement here."

Rebekah thought about the ramifications. "So he has to stay in New Orleans? He'd hate it, but so what?"

"There's more to it," he said, quickly delivering the food to Freya who moaned her thanks and he returned to Rebekah. "It is keeping Klaus and Caroline attached. They can't be more than 10 feet from one another."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. Then she laughed for only a moment before she gave him a disgusted look. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Lifting his hands as if to fix his hair, he dropped them and put one hand in his pocket. "Daggering him didn't work so it appeared to be the next best thing to take care of Dahlia on our own without his interference."

"Your own, you mean. I had nothing to do with this." She sighed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think he'll make that distinction?"

"Elijah, don't try to threaten me," she said sharply, not giving him an inch, losing her appetite. "Klaus deserves to get daggered a hundred more times for what he's done to us, but I was starting to get past it. He let me go. I raised Hope for months, but you put something, someone, he loves in danger. A second person actually since Dahlia is doing that to Hope, plus Caroline doesn't have her humanity." As she thought about it more, she started to speak faster and faster. "They can rip this city apart and how would we stop them? At least if she had her humanity, she might slow him down except she's helping, you idiot, and she's not an idiot. She's helping him! He has a built in ally since they were already scheming last night if we each thought they were at Rousseau's and Marcel's." She paced back and forth. "We still can't stop Dahlia without those ashes. Plus, if he hid Kol's ashes at Marcel's, they might not even be here." How long had they been looking in the wrong place?

"I know. He needs Freya's blood though. We'll have to make a deal." He met her eyes, having to tell her the rest. "Dahlia came to Klaus."

Rebekah slammed her hand down on the counter, cracking it. Her brothers were idiots, both of them, all of them really. "What did she say?"

"He only told me she wants to make a deal with him."

"Want to make a bet that deal eliminates at the very least Hayley?" She lowered her voice and tipped her head towards the living room. "Do you trust her?"

He met her look. "My doubts are growing."

"Mine too. She suffocated me to get me back into this body without telling me first." Who did that? It was a Mikaelson thing to do, that's who did that. She thought she had a good night with Freya, although they hadn't spent too much time together. After finding out what Freya had done with Elijah, all of her doubts were back and worse than ever. Klaus called her naive and had been cautioning them against Freya. Maybe he was onto something after all. Wouldn't that suck? If Klaus was actually right once again? It made her feel sick. He was smug enough as it was, but shouldn't you always choose the devil you know? The end goal wasn't the problem. Klaus wanted to keep Hope safe, it was how he was going to go about it that was the reason why Rebekah had gone along with Elijah and Freya in the first place.

"That was the body you were disposing of?"

She nodded. It hadn't been a pleasant experience. Since Eva was eliminated, it was just an empty shell when she returned to her own body. "We know Nik. We know how his psycho mind works. We don't with her."

He knew that was true, although sometimes Niklaus surprised him more than he should. "We'll keep an eye on her, but she knows Dahlia."

They agreed they needed a plan and reminded themselves that the battle was with Dahlia and not one with Klaus.

After checking in on Freya, who was looking slightly better, Rebekah went outside to make a call, a hard one.

"Nik, it's me. I want to meet."

Elijah and Freya were playing their own game. She needed to play hers and it was always best to be on the side that won. For all his thousand faults, Klaus almost always won and she thought she picked up on something Elijah hadn't.

She smiled when she thought of the stranger, Enzo, that Freya threw up on. He was the lone bright spot in a terrible day. She hoped to see him again, preferably when none of her family was around.

.

.

.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" Caroline asked as she repacked all of her bags, organizing them by category. They were checking out of the hotel. She would miss the mattress so much.

"No," Klaus said as he got his own bags together. He had things he needed to accomplish, like kill his aunt, but nothing was scheduled right away.

"I need to get the keys to the new place. The agent will be meeting us at 10:30."

His phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was Rebekah calling. He let it go to voicemail.

"Put it on speaker," Caroline said with a shrug. She'd be able to hear it either way.

They listened and they each raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. Caroline's mind filled with scenarios from conspiracy thrillers. Was Rebekah willing to come to the dark side? Was she sent to spy on them? Was it a double cross or possibly a triple cross? Maybe she just wanted to find out where Caroline got her awesome clothes.

"She's just jealous she didn't get to hear me sing," Caroline said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Klaus didn't want to talk to Rebekah just then, so he would let it sit until he thought about it. Was she planning a trap with her cohorts, Freya and Elijah, right when he was on the cusp of getting what he needed?

They stopped for breakfast in the hotel lobby, checked out, and loaded Klaus' SUV with their stuff. Each had gotten some blood from the hotel staff before they left, thanking them profusely for everything…including the B+ blood.

The meeting with the real estate agent was quick. The papers were signed and the keys and apartment information were in Caroline's hot little hand.

"Home sweet home," she said as she threw open the door of her new apartment, smiling until she saw the couch and then grimacing. It was pea green and such an unfortunate piece of furniture where everything else was cute. "My eyes!"

As soon as Klaus set down their bags, she took his hand and wandered. Caroline looked through each cabinet and drawer, making an inventory of what was there and what was needed.

"Ready?" she asked Klaus, making copious notes on her phone.

"For what?" he asked, hoping to get some time to plan how to use the weapons against Dahlia.

"Everything," she said, finishing her braid and pulling him along with her out the door and back down the five flights of stairs with an overflowing bag of her dirty laundry.

First stop was a department store, leaving her laundry in Klaus' SUV. Caroline was a speed demon with Klaus having to keep up with the cart. She purchased two sheet sets and other home items, including a slipcover for the terrible couch. Some basic food items were added to the cart and minimal cleaning and laundry supplies. Her shampoo was running low even after snagging the bottle from the hotel.

Next stop was the laundromat. "Have you ever been to one of these before?" she asked as she put the new sheets sets and her clothes into a line of three washing machines. It seemed too mundane for Klaus, although he obviously had clean clothes.

"I don't believe I have," he said as he looked around. There were some shady characters he noticed hanging around in one corner.

Caroline jumped on top of a washer with a sultry moan. "Nothing like having a powerful vibrating machine under me."

Klaus rolled his eyes and she laughed. She loved making him roll his eyes at her. Would it be too forward to ask to lick his dimples? When did his dimples become more appealing than anyone else's? She had to focus on something else.

"Did you for a second consider Dahlia's offer?"

He sat across from her with his elbows on his knees. "Yes," he admitted. "It wasn't long, but she appealed to a part of me that wants to isolate Hope from everyone else in her life. I don't trust Dahlia and even if what she said is true about Hope being overwhelmed by her power, I will find someone to help her and set the terms myself."

"What if Dahlia took the power she wants from Hope, but left some? Is there a way to have that happen without a bond between them?"

"My mother took choices away from me without my consent. I won't do that to Hope unless I have no other choice, but I do. Further empowering my aunt will not make her go away."

Caroline nodded. She didn't think Klaus was wrong. If all of Hope's power would be overwhelming and attract danger, maybe it would be something to get rid of, but she agreed that Hope had to be protected until she could make that decision herself.

Klaus' phone rang again and he picked it up, walking to Caroline to take her hand. It was too loud inside to have a private phone conversation with a human on the phone, so they went outside to the sidewalk.

"Bonnie, so glad you found the time to return my call."

Caroline put her head up close to Klaus' as they stood in the shade of the building.

"Hey Bonnie!"

"Hey Care." Bonnie was happy to hear her voice. She sounded good. "Klaus, I've been a little busy, but the good news is that I'm on my way. I have my ticket and I'll be there later today."

"That is awesome," Caroline said, excited. "We'll come pick you up."

"We will," Klaus agreed. If Caroline was correct in that Bonnie would be willing to help Davina, this could mean a breakthrough was on the way. Maybe one could work on Caroline's bracelet and the other on the weapons? Either way, two witches were better than one. "Send your flight information."

"I'll see you later," Bonnie said and hung up, texting the info to Klaus. She was exhausted, but Kai Parker was trapped in a Gemini prison world and she felt safe for the first time in too long. It was the right time to get involved in a possibility even more dangerous situation in New Orleans, she thought with a sigh. Her friends really did get into the worst trouble. Getting some relaxation in Mystic Falls would have been appreciated, but Caroline needed her.

While the laundry was moved over to the dryers, Klaus and Caroline sat down to talk, a few people coming in and out of the business.

"Klaus, since we have this time together, I think I should tell you about myself." There were few topics she liked more honestly.

He raised a brow and then she gave him an in-depth history of her life, sharing stories from her past. None included her mother he noticed. Mostly they had to do with school and her hobbies. Her favorite things, including food, color, and amount of hours she liked to sleep was included. He would also never admit how many of the things he already knew. Hearing it from her was different. If he didn't soak up every detail and file it away, it might have been a bit much. Instead, she had him smiling and laughing. Her self confidence and assurance was at a 15 on a 1 to 10 scale and he loved it.

Then she told him it was his turn. He wasn't quite as good a storyteller, although he'd like to think he was fairly good, so it turned into a question and answer session as she pried more and more things out of him, including minutiae he didn't think anyone would ever care about. It was nice to share pieces of his life with her and she was actually interested, asking follow up questions. When he said he liked the color blue, she wanted to know exactly what shade of blue for example.

Eventually talk turned their current situation. They plotted out their ideas with what they could do with the weapons. Did they use them all at once? Should any be kept as backups since Viking ashes weren't exactly easy to come by? Would there be a chance to use a backup if they tried attacking Dahlia again? How many times could they fool her really? Suggestions for possible ways to lure Dahlia out and where it could happen were thrown back and forth, either held for further consideration or immediately rejected.

"You're more than a pretty face," Caroline said, handing Klaus the sheets, "get to folding."

It was done in no time. Next on the agenda was a small local grocery store for a few staples for the tiny loft kitchen. Finally, after going up and down the stairs again with their laundry, supplies, and food, Caroline had one more stop to make. She needed vervain and the only place she knew to get it was a witch's shop in the French Quarter.

A really cute pair of sandals had her stopping in the window to admire them on their walk. Klaus hadn't been holding her hand and ended up holding his nose where he slammed into the magic barrier. It was easy to forget it was there. He went back to get her hand and she led him to the shop. She kissed the bridge of his nose when he told her what happened, but she did it with a laugh.

"Hi," she said to the elderly man behind the counter. "I'm back. Vervain please."

The man gave Klaus a startled look. "Witch," Klaus spat out. He knew of this witch and he didn't like him, mostly because he didn't help Klaus.

"Don't mind him," Caroline said with a big smile. "He's not getting any and he's cranky."

"I'm not cranky," Klaus said in the crankiest voice she ever heard and the old man smirked, which made Caroline smile. This witch was her only connection to the vervain she needed so she was going to keep it.

The transaction was over quickly and they stopped out into the sunshine to get some late lunch.

"Klaus, I only need to take vervain because of you and your siblings you know," she said as she got a gleam in her eye outside the shop door. "I think it's only fair you do something for me."

"You don't have to take the vervain. We've just been throwing it at Elijah anyway."

That was kind of true. She really wanted Klaus to do something for her though because she thought of something really good. "Klaus, if he got near me, he'd compel me in a heartbeat."

"He can't get near you without me being here," he explained rationally.

He was so frustrating, she thought. "This is me taking care of myself, not needing you…but needing you this minute," she yelled. "Will you kiss me or not?"

"What?" he said, completely baffled as people passed around them, giving them looks.

Taking a hold of his arm, she led him into the shadows where it was cooler a few buildings away and around the back where they got a little more privacy.

"As I take this, because it hurts, I want you to make out with my neck."

Klaus threw back his head and laughed and laughed. His stomach hurt and it was the first time he could remember laughing so hard.

"It isn't that funny."

"Yes, it is," he said, grinning like a loon, when he could breathe. She smiled because she couldn't help it. She liked the way Klaus laughed, as if he'd only done it once a century. It was rusty, but infectious. His dimples also popped out and that was worth almost anything. She would never forget the moment.

She knew what she asked of him was crazy, but she wanted what she wanted…and she wanted him…on her own terms.

"I can't believe you won't regret this later, Caroline," he said, trying to get back in control.

"I won't. I'm telling you. Stop acting like I have a split personality."

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and aimed it at her with a smirk.

Caroline came to life, fluffing her hair, because she knew the ass in front of her wanted her to make her request on film and she was always ready for a camera. "You know if I will regret this, which I won't, you showing this recording to me later would be a really douche move."

"I know," he chirped and hit the record button. This was for his personal collection.

"This is Caroline Forbes reporting live from New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm standing here with the Original Ass. I have asked him to kiss my neck while I take vervain. Happy? I'm Caroline Forbes and I approve this message."

She rolled her eyes and he put his phone down. His grin was infectious and she couldn't help smiling too. "If you say no, I'm just going to need an ice cream or drink because it's really gross, Klaus."

Klaus stalked towards her and her heartbeat picked up the pace. It was so easy for him to turn her on. Did he ever. She bit her lip and when he put his hands on her waist, she couldn't help the little gasp that fell from her lips.

"Yes," he said and when he leaned in, "Always yes."

His lips touched her neck and she was lost. Her head tipped to the side and she felt herself pulsing in arousal. His tongue laved her skin over and over, covering the expanse of her neck. Her arms, forgotten, found his hips and pulled his body into hers. There was no place in the world she'd rather be.

Completely losing track of time, Klaus pulled back ages later. She would have had a hickey had she been human. It was everything to be that close to her, feeling her blood pump beneath her skin. "The vervain, Caroline."

Her eyes flipped open. "What? Oh yeah," she said with a completely unrepentant dirty grin. "Guess you'll just have to do it some more," she said as she tipped her vervain bottle from side to side, also tipping her head the other way.

He smiled and moved into the other side of her neck and obliged, making out with her, but not, as she swallowed enough of the stinging liquid.

It was hard paying attention to the vervain and Klaus at the same time, but oh it was worth it to her. It did burn, but the pain melted away in the pleasure of his kiss. Carefully she shut the bottle and dropped it into her purse. Then she put her hands on Klaus' head, her fingers sinking into his thick curls, holding him there for another minute, desperately keeping in her whimpers.

She put her own lips against his neck and it was her turn to return a little of the pleasure he gave her. He gasped and she could feel him hard and ready against her stomach. Licking along the cords of his neck, she gently tugged his earlobe between her teeth. "Thanks, babe."

Their eyes locked and she wanted more than anything to jump him right there. A door slammed open and a restaurant worker came out with a bag of trash, startling them from their little haze.

"Let's get out of here," he said softly, trying to control his body's reaction around her.

"Yup," she agreed.

"Does that count as the punishment for not paying attention to your singing?" he asked genially as they walked out into the sunshine.

She gave him her sassiest look. "Bitch, please."

He grinned and they finally had some lunch. Afterwards, since they had everything after a stop to get some champagne to chill, they returned to their place until Bonnie's flight arrived, making their little apartment into a temporary home.


	12. Chapter 12

Words are Weapons 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.**

"Before Bonnie gets here, do you want to turn it on?" Klaus asked amiably as he opened the car door for Caroline, headed to the airport.

"No, thank you," she said primly as she boosted herself up into the seat. She liked being chauffeured around. Maybe she should sit in the back seat and ask Klaus to bring her places. Driving Miss Caroline.

Klaus ran around to the other side of the vehicle and got in, looking at her across the tan leather interior. "The sun is shining and it's a perfect day to do it."

"Uh huh," she said, checking out her reflection in the visor mirror. Yup, she looked good.

"Your friend will be here if you're worried about doing it with me."

Caroline turned her head. "That sounded funny, you know that, right?"

He started the engine and pulled out into traffic, reaching for her hand with his free one. He felt unsettled when he wasn't holding her hand.

"Klaus, I'm not worried about that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." She wasn't worried that Klaus would see a side of her she didn't want to show him. She also wasn't worried about scaring him off. If he couldn't handle her impending breakdown then she was better off knowing now. Turning her humanity back on and dealing with the ramifications was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done. "Let the record show Niklaus Mikaelson has made his first attempt today to get me to turn my humanity on."

Caroline bit her lip as a new thought came to her. Was Klaus being an idiot guy again? "Klaus, do you want me to turn it on while we're attached because you have some weird fantasy about saving me? If you're going to fantasize about me, make it a better one than that," she whined. "It should involve a whipped cream bikini or something."

He opened and closed his mouth, unsure where to go with that, but he couldn't help but grin at her.

"I want to be here for you," he said diplomatically when he got back to the subject at hand. Didn't every woman dream of being rescued by a wimpy Prince Charming? He could do one better. He wasn't emasculated. "Magically stuck together or not."

"Uh huh. So be here," she said, pulling her hand free and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking over at her long enough that she pointed at the road. He wasn't exactly Paul Walker's character in The Fast and the Furious. RIP Paul. She sure didn't want to be in a car accident. Her clothes might get ruined.

"I thought you got it. You haven't pushed too hard and I thought you respected me and my choices. Stefan tried to 'save' me and look how well that turned out." She sighed. "You know the guys in creepy movies that hire actors to pretend to kidnap their girlfriend so they can swoop in and be the hero? Don't be like that, because I don't want it and I don't need it."

"I don't need to hire actors. I'd use compulsion," he said with a smirk, getting the distinction she was explaining for him though.

"I'd kick their butt and yours, too," she said with all of her sass. "Klaus, if we are physically linked and I turn it on, I won't be able to really be by myself. I'll need your support, help, and I don't know what else, but I'm not a helpless damsel in need of a hero. Not in this, not this time. Save it for Hope. Ok?"

"Ok, sweetheart, I understand," he said, reclaiming her hand and she was happy to give it to him. She didn't know when she would turn it on, but explaining what she thought now was probably smart.

"If Ryan Gosling tries to get fresh with me, I don't want you to rescue me either," she said, teasing him.

"I will." Who did Ryan Gosling think he was?

"You won't."

"Yes, I will," he said fiercely and she laughed, knowing/hoping he was probably kidding. "Klaus, then I'll kiss you both and then kick both of your asses. I'm a real person, not a doll. You're also not my boyfriend or my dad. You need to work on boundaries."

"Says the filterless one," he snarked. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he parked.

"You got it, babe."

.

.

.

As Bonnie Bennett emerged from the airport gate area, she looked up and saw Caroline dragging Klaus behind her. He wasn't moving fast enough for her. The comical image made Bonnie smile. Beauty and The Beast had been brought to life.

"Bon," Caroline yelled as she wrapped her up in her arms. Bonnie squeezed her back tightly, letting her carryon bag go. "Welcome to New Orleans."

"Thanks," she said when Caroline let her go, pushing some hair behind her ear. Caroline looked great. "Nice hair."

"Sometimes I forget," Caroline said as she touched the end of her braid. "Every good spy movie has disguises and this was mine. Although it turned out to be unnecessary, I like it. It represents a new me."

"Klaus," Bonnie nodded at him. She still really didn't like him and what Caroline had gotten into, to put it mildly.

"Bonnie, come give us a hug," Klaus said, holding his arms out wide.

"No." She would rather do anything than hug Klaus Mikaelson.

"Bonnie," Caroline added with a smile, "give the man a hug. He's doing the right thing." She looked at Klaus. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, right?"

He grinned. That was one of the songs she sang that morning and they'd been talking about the ridiculous lyrics over lunch. Caroline didn't want to hear anyone besmirch The Spice Girls and their relationship wisdom.

"Is she rubbing off on you?" Bonnie said, pointing back and forth.

Klaus wished she'd rub one out for him, Caroline thought and she looked up to see two shocked faces. "Did I say that out loud?" Her grin was unrepentant and she shrugged. She wasn't lying. "Wait. Klaus, are you a good hugger? I don't know that we ever hugged."

He re-opened his arms and Caroline hugged Klaus. He enclosed her in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Speaking into his chest, she told Bonnie, "Yup, he's a good hugger. You should get in here. He smells good too."

"I'll pass…forever."

Caroline shrugged and once she was satisfied with getting a good, long hug from Klaus she took his hand. In his other hand, Klaus took Bonnie's bag as they brought her out to the SUV.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Caroline asked Bonnie when they were on the road.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, checking out the views from the backseat.

"You look tired," Caroline said, noticing the circles under Bonnie's eyes. Her friend was too pretty to not always look great. The lesson, Caroline thought, was getting out of Mystic Falls was good for everyone's health, well unless a nasty witch gave you some free jewelry.

"It's been a rough few days," Bonnie said dryly. She was exhausted, but she was trying.

"Caroline has a new habit of being incredibly blunt and if she can embarrass you, she will," Klaus said, catching Bonnie's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"It's true," Caroline said, all bubbly, as she turned around to see her friend. "Remember that time you waxed your own eyebrows?"

Caroline laughed and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh to at herself and her stupid idea.

"That's it, Caroline?" Klaus asked. That was positively tame compared to what she had been exposing about him.

She winked and he sighed.

"Klaus, I think we should let Bonnie relax for the rest of the day. It's already getting late. She needs some sleep. Take the long way," Caroline said, pointing landmarks out to Bonnie as they went. The rational part of Caroline knew that a fully-charged Bonnie would be a help, but a cranky sleep-deprived Bonnie would probably give her grief over why she was there.

"Bonnie, do you want to see a hilarious picture of Klaus?" Caroline reached for her phone. Klaus peeked over, but she swatted at him so he would focus on driving. It was the picture of Klaus with the pen mustache. Both of the girls laughed about it and Klaus merely sighed again.

Bonnie could admit New Orleans looked amazing. There were skyscrapers and musicians playing on street corners. Tourists were everywhere with locals trying to avoid them. She hadn't ever been before and getting one relaxing night in was exactly what she needed to start. She also could admit there was an interesting dynamic between Klaus and Caroline. Bonnie noticed the looks between them and Caroline was certainly blunt about Klaus' attraction to her. Klaus was also positively sedate. There were no threats or violence of any kind. They looked relaxed and like a real couple. What did that mean?

Pulling up to the apartment, Caroline opened the door with a flourish, proud to show it off. "Ta da. My, sort of, our, new place."

Bonnie checked it out, trying to catch her breath from the five flights of stairs, appropriately oohing and aahing for her friend who expected nothing less as she pointed out every detail. Bonnie put her reclaimed bag down.

Klaus got the chilled champagne from the fridge and some plastic cups since they didn't have champagne flutes. "To things getting better," he said and they all toasted to that, sitting and finishing the bottle, although that was mostly Klaus and Caroline.

"What's happening in Mystic Falls?" Caroline honestly didn't care at all, but it sounded like the thing to say since she was asking Bonnie to help her.

"Everything's good. We all miss you." She twisted in her chair to look at Caroline. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Having a private conversation with another vampire nearby was impossible. Having one when the other vampire couldn't be more than 10 feet away was never going to happen.

Bonnie pulled out an item from her purse to show it to them. "Sage," she said and they nodded. That would spell the room, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"We're going to talk about menstrual cycles, Klaus," Caroline said, which made him wince.

Deciding that although it was small, it was probably the room easiest protected from eavesdropping, the women walked to the bathroom with Klaus stationed outside. He texted Rebekah to meet with her the following afternoon. He also checked in on Davina's progress.

With the sage burning and her back firmly against the door, Bonnie looked at Caroline who started talking even before she could.

"Yes, my humanity is still off, but I'm doing great, Bonnie. I haven't killed anyone here. I haven't hurt anyone. Ok, that's not exactly true. I doled out some harsh truths to some cute bros about their grooming habits and how they treated women. I also was curt to most of the people around Klaus, plus him of course, and I snapped a vampire's neck, but he's fine."

She kept going, wanting Bonnie to understand.

"I think I made a stripper friend. I held a baby. I'm drinking from the vein, but I am a vampire. I need blood and there's been a shortage at the hospitals so this is actually safer. There is only one stupid thing I'm doing." Her voice got soft and she bit her lip, admitting the truth. "I have a crush on Klaus."

"What?" Bonnie screeched. She hadn't even been able to say anything about Caroline's humanity before this bomb was dropped.

"I know," she said, waving her hands frantically as she paced. "I know, but vampire!Caroline likes him. She really likes him and wants his body."

"Caroline."

"I know! He's really nice to me. We're obviously spending a lot of time together and I love it. He's listening to me and letting me help him. He doesn't like that I'm stuck here, but I can just see how he's soaking up every minute in case I never see him again." She pushed her hands into her hair.

"Wasn't he like that before, but you resisted him? You're not yourself," Bonnie said, grabbing Caroline's hands. "It's like your under the influence of something. You hate Klaus. Aren't you emotionless?"

"Turning off my humanity doesn't take away my emotions. That's a weird misconception, but it's just I'm more vampire than human. I still laugh and cry. Things still affect me. It's just that they aren't related to my humanity."

"You hate Klaus though," Bonnie repeated, having to get that message through to her friend. "You're not thinking straight."

"People keep saying that, but I'm still me. The thing I'm under the influence of is called vampirism. I have more free will than ever. I just lost a lot of my empathy, which weirdly is probably why I can empathize with Klaus. Yes, he's done awful things, but I can see through them without those pesky emotions and memories dragging me down. I don't hate him." She squeezed Bonnie's hand. "I didn't hate him when I last saw him. I slept with him, Bonnie."

"To get him out of your system," Bonnie tried to rationalize, although she'd admit it was weak. "Care, he's taking advantage of you."

"By having his sister scheme to get us here? He's the one who keeps stopping me and keeps putting his clothes on." She ignored Bonnie's wince. "He wants me to turn it on. He asks me every day, but it's not what I want right now. It won't be forever, just for now."

"He does?" That didn't fit with everything Bonnie thought she knew about Klaus. Why would he want Caroline to turn it on?

"Yes and I like him. What am I going to do?" she whined as she sat down on the tub ledge.

"Simple. Turn it on. Everything you feel for Klaus will go away."

"Bonnie," she said carefully, "it's going to be bad, dealing with my mom and what happened with Stefan. I'm going to crumble."

"I'll help you."

"I know, but how I can fall apart when one, maybe two witches are coming after Klaus, which means they're coming after me?"

Bonnie's face started to turn red. "So you're keeping it on for a guy? Care, I thought you were past this. You don't need to base your choices around a man. I'll get the bracelet off."

Caroline got frustrated, because Bonnie didn't get it at all. "No, I just said some witches are coming after the person I can't be more than 10 feet from. I'm not keeping my humanity off for Klaus and I'm not turning it on to not have a crush on Klaus. What are you talking about?" She took a breath to try and explain. "It was going to be a year, Bonnie. You saw me at the rave. I'm even more in control now. It's for me because I'm in the middle of a storm and I need to be strong. I won't be able to pick up the pieces by Dahlia's deadline. I'm telling you that after the week and not in the 9 plus months I originally set, I'll turn it back on. Right now, I'm actually helping and I'm fine. If you aren't going to help, then we'll drive you back to the airport."

Bonnie sat next to Caroline and thought about everything she'd heard. "I'll help you." Bonnie was careful to make the distinction.

"Yes," she said, hugging her best friend and letting her irritation disappear. "Helping me is helping him right now. Did I mention Klaus is one of my emotional triggers? That means before this, there was something there. Turning it on doesn't mean it will all go away."

Bonnie could live without knowing that was true. Wasn't Stefan supposed to be her trigger? "What about Stefan?"

"I don't want anything to do with him," Caroline said firmly. "He calls me every day. Listen to this."

Caroline picked up her phone and played the last message from Stefan she bothered to listen to. "Caroline, where are you? It's been two weeks since anyone's seen you. Please call me. I need you. You make me better than I am and I need you. Call me."

Bonnie made a face. That wasn't the best version of Stefan she'd ever heard. He hadn't had an easy time of things since his humanity was turned back on. Caroline was her best friend though, not Stefan.

Caroline made her own face. "I get kidnapped in front of him and I'm supposed to help him? I can't even think about him, but whatever my feelings were for Stefan are long gone. We got ugly together and I'll have to face it, but not today."

"I won't promise to not try to talk you out of this, Caroline. I know what it's like to be under the influence of something dark."

"Join the club. Turning it on won't keep me from being in danger. Getting rid of the bracelet won't protect a baby. It's all connected, can't you see? It's also not dark, Bonnie. It's freeing. Everything seems brighter and more vivid. I'm telling you my choice this minute is to keep it off. I've already moved up my date. Maybe The Notebook will come on and I'll lose it. Maybe Ryan Gosling will walk by and say, 'Hey girl' and I'll turn it on. I'm not in pain. I'm not sad. I'm pretty happy and you wouldn't be my friend if you didn't offer to help me when I need it. I just need different help, help killing Klaus' aunt and maybe screwing around with his siblings."

With a sigh, Bonnie couldn't say anything but, "What can I do?"

"That's the million dollar question." Caroline stood and pointed at Bonnie's lower torso. "Period all good? See now I didn't lie to Klaus."

Caroline smiled and opened the door, but before she could move, Klaus grabbed Bonnie's arm and kept her in the room, leaving Caroline out of it. They needed to talk to.

"Will she turn it on?" he asked Bonnie.

"She said after the week is up she will," Bonnie answered, not spilling her friend's secret about her crush and that she was keeping it on to deal with his family drama. They could hear Caroline pounding on the door, but she was also being careful because it was her new place. "She said you've asked her to turn it back on."

He nodded. "She's scared of what she did with Stefan."

Bonnie exhaled and looked down. It wasn't good at all. Klaus saw the look and made a note to find out everything he could about what happened back in Mystic Falls during that time.

"Caroline also told me you're getting close. Don't be a dick, Klaus. She's not herself."

"I know," he agreed, hurt that it was the truth.

"Will you help?" Klaus asked, unsure of exactly what type of help he needed from her and what she would offer. Would she focus on getting the bracelet off Caroline when Caroline herself told Davina not to bother? Would Bonnie help at all or just hinder their efforts because of how much she hated him?

Bonnie gave him a tired smile. "She asked me to help you first and then her."

Klaus nodded. "Thank you." That was in line with what Caroline had done so far and they opened the door to see her. Even without her humanity, there was a spirit of generosity there.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled. "You didn't even pick up your burner phone. How dare you! Not cool, Mikaelson." Didn't he know the burner phone was sacred? "What were you guys talking about?"

"You," Bonnie said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Duh, what did you say that you didn't want me to hear?"

Bonnie quirked a brow at that.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and gave it a squeeze, comforting her without words before they sat down next to Bonnie at the small round table.

They filled Bonnie in on everything she didn't know, starting from the top, including Hope, and there was a lot to cover.

"You want me to help this Davina to create weapons and not try to get the bracelet off after all?"

"If you can't get it off in the next few days," Klaus reminded her, "Dahlia will be back and I'm afraid there won't be anymore delays. Caroline will be involved which no one wants. However, if Dahlia is killed then there is no looming threat and every witch in the city will be commissioned to get these off. I will not rest until that happens."

"Umm, Klaus, what do you mean no one wants me involved? Bonnie, I want to help and while running away and thinking of a black sand beach or a European city is something I have considered, this is where I'm supposed to be."

While Bonnie just wanted to get Caroline out of there and away from Klaus, there was part of her that felt stronger than ever after dealing with Kai Parker. Dahlia was trying to steal magic from a child for herself. Bonnie knew a little something about having people taking her power and also being unable to perform magic for too long. While she wasn't prepared to take on every witch in the world who was going too far, she was strong and, like Caroline, she could make a difference. Plus, she could see Caroline for herself. She was fine at the rave until Stefan thought he could "save" her after all.

"If you're staying here, at least for the rest of the time Dahlia gave you, I'm staying and I'll help any way I can."

Caroline gave her a huge smile and her eyes weren't cold and empty, Bonnie noticed. There was more there than had been when she left Mystic Falls and Bonnie hoped it meant this was a version of Caroline that was closer to the original than ever.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Klaus said sincerely.

"Thank me when I actually do something. Now the least you can do is feed me."

"Creole?" Caroline asked and Bonnie agreed. That was something she wanted to try if she was going to be put to work. "Do you mind if Enzo comes to drinks after dinner?"

"Must he?" Klaus snarked.

"I did promise him drinks for his delightful seduction…of the wrong sister," Caroline teased and since Bonnie didn't object, she texted Enzo to let him know the area where they would be after dinner and he was invited to join them. He'd been sending her texts and pictures all day as he explored New Orleans. He had become quite the fan, especially of the beautiful women.

Caroline was still happy with her clothes, but she touched up her makeup and borrowed another necklace from Klaus. Klaus changed his shirt. Of course, the first one he picked out, Caroline grabbed and replaced with another one. His stubble was already starting to come back in. Bonnie put on a pair of shorts and a cute blouse Caroline complimented her on.

Klaus picked the restaurant, leading the ladies, Caroline's hand in his, to one of the restaurants he liked in the French Quarter. He kept his eyes peeled for any signs of his siblings, but there hadn't been anything suspicious. There hadn't been during their visit to the witch's shop that morning either. He didn't want to stay hidden from his city and making an occasional foray in the French Quarter was necessary.

As they walked to the restaurant, Bonnie was trying to take in all the lights and stores along with avoiding all the pedestrians. Caroline pointed out more landmarks. "That's where I used to live. Oh, that's where my stripper friend works."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Klaus smirked. She was speaking as if New Orleans was her city too and he liked it, giving her palm a rub with his thumb. She shivered and he noticed, doing it again so she squeezed his hand.

"This is where I've done some stellar singing," Caroline said, pointing to the sign above Rousseau's. "Do you know what song I'd sing for you, Bonnie Bennett?"

Caroline turned to her friend, "They tried to make me go to rehab and I said no, no no." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Klaus smirked. They had been trying to get her into rehab aka turning on her humanity. Caroline only sang the one line. "Oh, there's Marcel. Let me introduce you. I think you two would be good together."

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetheart. The fewer the opportunities where my siblings know where we are, the better."

"Marcel won't rat you out."

"Probably not, but he has some loyalty to Rebekah, don't forget. Let's see what she says tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Bon. They aren't together," Caroline reassured her with a pat on the arm. Then she described him for Bonnie.

"I wasn't worried," Bonnie said dryly, looking through the window. "Do you want to introduce him to me because he's black?"

"No, because he's hot."

Bonnie had to admit when she identified him, he was hot. Caroline kept going, "He's actually the only single guy down here I've met. Ok, that's actually not true. I went on a lot of dates with single guys, but I wouldn't say I 'met' them." Klaus winced and put his arm around her shoulders and got them moving again. "I met Josh, but he's gay and his boyfriend was just murdered. I guess you could go out with Enzo."

"No. Why do I need to go out with anyone again?" she asked, puzzled.

"Life is short, Bonnie, well for you it is compared to me. You're finally back with us and how long has it been, really?"

Bonnie blushed and Klaus smiled. Now Bonnie was getting a little of the Caroline he'd been experiencing.

"You haven't mentioned Jeremy once," Caroline reminded her.

"In the two hours I've been here?" Bonnie did admit though, "Things fizzled out."

"Exactly, then get your freak on. Everyone is having sex around here except me." Caroline then thought about it for a minute. "Actually that's not true either. The only person I know who is having sex," she leaned down towards Bonnie, "other than Klaus and his hand, I can totally tell he's doing it in the shower," she stood back up as if she had been so discreet, "is Elijah because we walked in on him doing the frick frack."

"Caroline!" Klaus yelped. "I'm right here! I haven't been doing anything in the shower other than showering."

She looked at him up and down. Boy, he looked good and thinking about him in the shower was really great. His hand felt warm on the nape of her neck. "You tell yourself that. I know what I know…and I know."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Haven't you been doing it?"

Caroline scoffed, all offended. "No, but if you think that anyway, I'm going to start. You're welcome."

He sighed and tried not to think about what she said.

They arrived at the restaurant. Klaus was able to get a table quickly, cutting the waiting people, not using compulsion, but due to his reputation alone. Being with two beautiful women didn't hurt.

Caroline was still focused on Marcel and Bonnie though as Klaus slid her chair under her. "You can meet him, Bonnie. Say hello. Maybe you'll hate each other. Maybe sparks will fly and you'll finally get some vampire sex. He looks like a great lover. Did you see his biceps?"

"That's my son, Caroline," Klaus said, putting his hand on her thigh under the table. She smiled and pat his hand, feeling the sizzle.

"I'll get second-hand pheromones, Bonnie. I need them," she said and Bonnie just smiled. Caroline had always been frank about sex, but this really had been more than she needed to know.

"You know I hate vampires," Bonnie said as she took a sip of her water. "No offense."

"None taken," both Klaus and Caroline chirped at the same time, not offended at all. Bonnie's feelings about vampires weren't exactly new or a secret.

"Just meet him and hey, after rocking sex if it turns out Marcel has miracle sperm too, name your first daughter after me."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle and Bonnie couldn't either. It was so ridiculous.

Caroline looked at both of their smiles, courtesy of her, and it warmed her. She was taking advantage of not having a filter, but having them both there was really great. She cared about them both. Her feelings for Klaus were stronger because they had been fostered for days in her current state. Her feelings for Bonnie were based on the good memories she had of them, but they didn't have the warm glow they did for her a few months ago. They could rebuild their friendship starting now.

After a nice dinner with food Bonnie loved, they ended up walking back through the French Quarter which had gotten even livelier since before dinner. People were out in the streets. Random cars were trying to get through, but losing the battle. People with plastic cups were everywhere and bros all over the place were asking to see some boobs in exchange for beads.

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie made it through and ended up back near Klaus and Caroline's apartment in the Warehouse District, taking pity on Bonnie who was starting to drag. There was a bar nearby that caught Caroline's eye the day before.

"Yes, you guys, look," she said when they walked just inside. In the back of the dingy bar with neon lights was a mechanical bull machine. The faux-animal was set up in the middle of a padded ring. "This is amazing," she said as she clapped her hands. "It's like Coyote Ugly, but not. Do you think they'd let me dance on the bar?"

"I don't think so. Don't you want to go to the martini bar next door?" Klaus offered. He'd seen the sleek bar next door with the elegantly clad patrons and knew it was his kind of place.

"You can't take my freedom!" Caroline yelled and grabbed his hand to pull him in further. Bonnie only wanted one more drink and then she wanted to sleep for 12 to 24 hours.

Caroline texted the name of the bar to Enzo and he replied he was next door, at the bar Klaus had wanted to go to.

"Enzo," Caroline yelled and waved when she saw him. He joined them, giving a smile to Bonnie and nod to Klaus and the foursome found a table. They each ordered drinks.

Bonnie yawned and Caroline caught it. "I think if you rode the bull, it would wake you up," she said in her wisest voice.

Bonnie laughed. "There's no way I'm getting up on that thing."

Caroline turned to Enzo on her left. "I'm not gonna lie, Enzo. You'd look hot up on that thing. Want to give it a go, handsome?"

Enzo smirked and took a sip, leaning back all cool in his dark jeans and green shirt. "No."

"You guys are party poopers," she said, sadly, let down by her alleged friends.

"Why don't you ask me, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, wanting to know if he'd look sexy up on the ridiculous contraption.

"Sorry, babe," she said forlornly. "I don't think our tether is long enough. We'd have to ride it together and I can't think of anything sadder."

Enzo and Bonnie laughed while Klaus smiled. "We'll come back when you're free to ride all the mechanical bulls you want."

"Thanks," she said, emoting all over the place. All she was missing was her hand on her forehead to show how devastated she was.

Bonnie covered her mouth and yawned again. It perked Caroline up again to see it, because it made her think of something.

"Bonnie, let's play mini-House Hunters. Where will you sleep tonight? These are your choices. First, you can stay with Klaus and I. I have to warn you. This guy," she said, pointing at Klaus over her shoulder, "keeps getting naked and I'll have to be in the middle." She lowered her voice. "When I feel him hard against me in the morning, I can't lie, I like it." She leaned forward and twisted and turned side to side over and over. "I want it. I shouldn't have it. I want it. I shouldn't have it. I had it and I want it again. I had it and I want it again. It's sweet torture."

Klaus rolled his eyes, a potentially permanent condition with Caroline around, and Enzo just smiled at her while Bonnie felt sick.

"Lorenzo, why are you smiling?" Caroline asked. He wasn't behaving the way he was supposed to. Was she losing her mojo?

Enzo pointed back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. "Do it if you want, gorgeous. Walk on the wild side. It's just sex and it's not like you haven't done it with him before. I like him a thousand times more than Stefan Salvatore." He practically spat the name.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said genially. Getting a compliment like that was very rare and he'd accept it. Maybe this Enzo fellow wasn't the absolute worst person he'd ever met. "Let me buy you a drink."

"Choice number two, Bonnie. You can sleep with Enzo. He has an apartment I gave him after Freya gave it to me. Only one bed there too. Enzo, do you sleep in the nude?"

"Is there any other way?" he said with a smile and she grinned back. Klaus squeezed her inner thigh under the table and she squirmed. There was the reaction she knew she'd get from Klaus. _He_ never let her down and again his hand was so close.

"What's my third choice?" Bonnie asked. Neither of the first two sounded good at all. In fact, she'd rather pitch a tent in the middle of the road than those options, although she could just give Enzo an aneurysm and send him on his way.

"There's a five-star hotel not too far away."

"The hotel, for sure," Bonnie said quickly. Why did Caroline bother to offer the other two again?

"Bonnie, you're supposed to deliberate and list the pros and cons," Caroline said, miffed. How did so many people not know how House Hunters worked?

"Another time," Bonnie said tiredly.

"Let's go now, Bonnie," Klaus said, standing up and taking Caroline's hand. He needed Bonnie more than she needed him and she was wilting away right in front of them. It was odd to rely on his empathy when Caroline would have been the one to see to Bonnie's needs before any of the others, but he would do what he had to. This was the new and improved Klaus he wanted Caroline to see.

"Enzo," Klaus said, as the other man remained sitting. Enzo was going to stay and flirt with the redhead up at the bar once his friends left. "The fun and games are coming to an end. Tomorrow we're having a meeting about my aunt. Would you like to attend?"

"Klaus, that is so nice of you to offer," Caroline said, wrapping an arm around his waist. She was going to just tell Enzo to come, but offering was nice too.

"It sounds dangerous. I'll be there. Send me the details."

Caroline gave him a peck on the cheek and Bonnie gave him a weak wave.

"Is your sister single?" Enzo called out after them. Caroline just laughed as they left Enzo wondering once again.

Setting Bonnie up in a different 5 star hotel, not wanting to be too obvious in their comings and goings, they bid her goodnight, telling her to get plenty of rest. They planned on picking her up the next morning since she didn't have a car and would bring her to meet Davina.

Klaus and Caroline, hand in hand, returned to their new place.

Sighing with relief, Caroline peeled off her sandals and Klaus took off his shoes and socks.

"Fancy a run?" he asked with a lift of his brow.

Caroline smiled. "Let's just skip to the naked part tonight, babe," she said as she leapt up into his arms, forcing him to catch her or drop her. Bonnie yawning over and over seemed to have drained her. "I didn't do much today, but I'm tired."

Klaus easily kept her in his arms and brought her to the bathroom. She washed her face as he brushed his teeth and then they switched. She kicked him out to pee and he did the same to her.

"There's nothing like clean sheets," she said as she peeled them back and turned off the light. The bright lights coming in through the window reminded her she was in the city and far from home. She loved it, but she did pull the shades mostly down since she didn't want the sun to wake her.

One by one she undid the buttons of her corset top. She hadn't been wearing a bra. She pretended not to notice Klaus' gaze being unable to look away. Yeah, she looked good. She was blessed with great boobs, big enough to be flattering, but not so much that they were in the way. So she took advantage and undid her braid, letting the now-kinky hair fall around her shoulders. As she lifted and lowered her arms, her boobs did the same. Shimmying out of her skirt, she let the material drop to the floor, only leaving her polka dot panties behind.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked with a smile over her shoulder as she climbed into bed. The cotton was cool and crisp against her skin. She inhaled deeply and watched as Klaus quickly stripped out of his clothes. He didn't bother making any comments about his "offensive" pajamas and stripped down.

Her eyes were glued to his hardened length. Ugh, what did she say before? She wanted it, she shouldn't have it? Klaus looked good and he knew it. Did he ever. It felt so good when he put it in her and moved it back and forth, over and over. She laughed at herself.

"Did you just laugh at me?" he asked, stuck halfway over her as he was climbing into the bed. "While I'm naked?"

"Never! I take your penis very seriously, Klaus," she said and he sighed as he got into position next to her. "Any time you want to talk about it, I'm willing to discuss it."

She scooted over and got into her favorite spot next to him, getting tucked up into his side. Her leg was across his lap and her boobs were pressed into his ribs. She sighed and he pulled her even tighter to him. He kissed her forehead and she returned a kiss to his cheek.

"We didn't kiss today, Klaus," she said softly, her eyes drifting shut. Pecks didn't count.

"How could you forget me making out with your neck this afternoon?" he asked, all affronted as he looked down at her.

She giggled.

"Aren't I supposed to keep my mouth away from your mouth?" he asked with a grin. He'd never been able to joke with a woman before while in bed. Usually things were so serious or deadly. Not with Caroline. She was light and laughter even in the midst of a disaster. If it wasn't tainted by her humanity being off, it would be pretty close to perfect.

"Only sometimes," she said with a yawn, snuggling her head further into his chest. "What's reason number 123?"

He knew what she was referring to. "Ah yes, 123. You make me dream of seeing the world all over again with you."

That was something she could dream about too.

"Number 69?" she asked as she peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Do you even have to ask?"

She smiled and stroked along his stomach. Keeping the Original Hybrid on his toes was always fun and so far he hadn't disappointed. He listened to her and let her do what she wanted. Who knew he could be like this? How long could it last? Could she listen to him and let him do what he wanted? She didn't know, but maybe she should find out.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she said through a yawn, her eyes closing.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."


	13. Chapter 13

Words Are Weapons 13

_Thanks to all the reviewers! You're amazing. Thank you to Uppity Bitch. Her review inspired a line I had to include._

_Thank you Guest reviewers. I respond to every review, but I can't for you guys, but I appreciate it very much. There have been some negative anon reviews on other stories lately, so it's wonderful to get some anon love here._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people.**

It was early and he felt amazing.

That's because Klaus woke to Caroline writhing on top of him.

At first he didn't realize anything was unusual, this scenario was often featured in his dreams. His eyes were closed, but his hands were on Caroline's ass, pulling her closer into his erection. Smooth thighs slipped along his own restlessly. For some insane reason he wasn't inside of her. Her head was near his and her hair teased his nose. Her hips were moving over his like when she did the lap dance for him. That was one memory that was never far from his mind.

"Caroline," he whispered thickly, pulling her closer, one hand moving up to get caught in her hair. She was warm and curvy on top of him. The sheets were tangled up around their calves and they were sharing one pillow.

His phone vibrated on the bedside table off to his right indicating am incoming text. Each of them let out a groan of distress at the intrusion. Her lips teased the cords of his throat. Her breasts rubbed against his chest.

"Klaus," she moaned, lifting herself slightly to squeeze a hand between their bodies. He caught his breath as her hand continued lower and lower, down from his smooth chest along his rippled abs honing in on her target.

His phone buzzed again and he fully woke up just as her hand gripped him. His eyes popped open and with a frown, something innate telling him they needed to stop, his hand covered hers. She squeezed harder and his eyes almost crossed.

"Caroline, wake up," he said softly as he pulled her hand away, moving hair out of her face with his free hand to see her.

"No," she pouted, trying to get him again.

Figures she would fight him even in her sleep, he noted with a smirk, trying not to get sucked into the fantasy.

She wanted what she wanted and sometimes she wanted Klaus.

Klaus took both of her hands in his and then rolled them until he was on top of her.

"Caroline."

Their hands were on the pillow near her head where her eyes stayed closed. Her eyes would be a darker blue than the sheets they were lying on if she would open them.

She was having a great dream and some annoying person named Klaus was trying to ruin it. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, never stopping the movement of her groin against his.

"Caroline," he yelled, unable to take more, as he laid in the cradle of her hips. "Wake up!"

Bright blue eyes glared at him as they snapped open, shooting sparks, but at least they were open. "That was rude."

"I tried being nice and it didn't work. A pattern I've noticed quite a bit in my life."

She quirked a brow. "Poor you. You need to work on your bedroom skills. I didn't want to wake up." Lifting her hips, she pushed them against his, feeling him hard and thick. "You're happy to have me here though." Then she began to coo at him, "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me."

Klaus rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed next to her, throwing an arm over his eyes, trying to get control, a constant condition with Caroline's proximity. He peeked out to look at her. She laid on her side, head propped up on her hand with a cat-ate-the-canary look. She reached out to play with his necklace and he flinched which made her smile even bigger. Who was the predator and who was the prey now?

"Do you think I look like Sandra Bullock with my dark hair?"

"No," he said, looking at her like she was crazy, before returning his arm to cover his face. She looked like a mermaid as she laid on the ocean-blue sheets, naked from the waist up with her hair a wild riot around her head.

She smiled. She loved when Klaus gave her that look, because he was crazy himself, so when she challenged him, she liked it. "Klaus, boy loves girl. Girl tolerates boy. Sex."

"Tolerates?" It wasn't exactly a ringing endorsement and she was talking about love again, he noticed. "I don't have sex with women who merely tolerate me," he mumbled from under his arm.

The laugh bubbled out of her. He looked cute all naked and warm from sleep, hair sticking up all over. Her toes brushed along his calf. "I think that's a lie, but Klaus, I more than tolerate you." She looked up at him through her lashes, waiting for him to peek at her. "I kind of like you sometimes. Do me!" she yelled with a laugh, throwing her arms up in the air, before returning to her position.

Her blue-eyed blond naked bed partner sighed, but he did it with a grin. Her eyes roamed up and down his body. Was it weird that she liked his shins? Was that a weird body part to notice? He wasn't too hairy, but he had some body hair. He was a little thin, but she could feed him. His hair was a work in progress.

"What were you dreaming about?" He couldn't resist asking although he was probably better off not knowing, rolling onto his side.

Her grin became dirty, eyes on his erection, thanking the sunshine coming from the distant kitchen window for giving her a good look. "You know how I'm really good at sex, Klaus?" She didn't let him answer, knowing it was the truth, bulldozing ahead. "I was even better in that dream," she said, all sultry.

"You prefer fantasy to reality?" he asked, completely puzzled.

She smiled. That was a question for the ages. She was avoiding parts of her reality with her humanity off, so technically she was living in a fantasy world. "No," she said as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, her eyes picking up that Klaus' erection reacted. "I just let all my inhibitions go. That dream had some pretty wild things going on. I don't have a filter and even I wouldn't say what happened." She lightly dragged her teeth down his neck. She could see him struggle not to give in to her. She felt powerful and strong. "I was amazing. Confident, demanding, flexible, and more than willing to return the favor."

Standing up on the bed, she loomed over him. Leaping down to the ground, she tugged his hand because she had to use the bathroom now that she was awake.

"Are we done here? Why did you even wake me up?" she asked. Her eyes got huge and his eyes narrowed, sensing she was about to say something ridiculous that just popped into her head. "Klaus, do you want to talk about your penis now? Cock talk, perhaps?"

She cracked herself up and he gave her the biggest eye roll which made her laugh harder.

"I came up with that one myself."

"I couldn't tell," he said dryly, but he couldn't help but smile at her. Caroline was standing in the dim room with just her panties on, wild hair around her face. Once again, she was smiling and laughing up at him.

"Wanna turn all this flirting into something productive, handsome?" she asked, reaching into her purse for her vervain, unfazed by her half-nudity and his total nudity.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, but if you don't want to…" Her voice trailed off as she made a face at having to taste the bitter liquid. "It's better when I do it with you."

"Always," he vowed. Klaus whooshed to her and as she drank her daily dose his hands found her hips and he kissed along her jawline up to her ear. His tongue laved her skin. For some reason, this intimacy was acceptable to them, but not much more. It was over more quickly than the time before, but Klaus kissing her made the stinging go away that much faster. She thought she could pretty much stand anything if Klaus was kissing her.

"Thanks, babe." Kissing him on the cheek and running her hand along his chest, she then dropped the vervain back into her bag. When she found the clothes she wanted to wear, she dropped them just outside the door.

When she reached the bathroom, she turned before closing it. "You were pretty great in the dream too, Klaus," she said with a wink.

He groaned and leaned back against the wall near the door. She was killing him. Her dream included him? He was the guy? He needed a very, very cold shower. Being with her, but not being with her, wasn't enough, but much more than he'd ever had.

Listening to her shower, imagining her slicking her hands over her dynamite body was more torture. Suds would be dripping from her breasts, slipping and sliding down her legs as well. Then she began to sing and he couldn't help but smile. What other woman could tie him up in knots like Caroline Forbes? She started with "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?" and moved to "How Will I Know if He Really Loves Me?" Her quest to know exactly if he did or did not love her and how much always caused his heart to pinch, if her song choice actually meant anything. Her next song was something about someone thinking her tractor was sexy, so maybe she wasn't sending a message after all. He could hear her laughing at herself and moving on, singing fragments from a few other songs here and there.

Caroline emerged later with just a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet hair trailed down her back and her face was stunning without makeup, wet lashes clumped charmingly together, freckles dotting her cheekbones.

"Beautiful singing."

"Thank you. I think so too." The acoustics were good in the new place and the water pressure was decent. That equaled a long shower with lots of singing.

He traded places with her, holding his clothes in his arms that he'd been able to scoop up with his limited space. The small studio apartment let them reach more things within their 10-foot perimeter.

"Do you need me to wash your back, Klaus?"

"No, sweetheart," he said, trying not to think about it. His erection hadn't quit completely, despite his efforts to calm his body.

"Your front then?" Her grin was cheeky and he chuckled. Who knew Caroline could be this funny, playful, and sexy? How often had he laughed with her and in the past hundred years? He usually got to see her fierce exterior. He had rarely been allowed to see her carefree side. He'd seen her compassion and caring towards others and he had been jealous. He still was.

Just as he shut the door, she dropped the towel. Klaus put one hand on his cock, turning the water on very, very cold.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" she called out through the door to him after a minute or two.

"Just washing my front," he called back and she laughed, pulling on a printed green and white playsuit, feeling very summery in the city. His heart fluttered hearing her.

When Klaus came out of the bathroom fully dressed, she was dressed too and her hair had been brushed out. She was moisturizing her legs, one of them propped up on a chair. His eyes watched as she slicked lotion up and down her calf.

He found himself unable to breathe. "Do you always do this while I'm in the shower?" he barely got out. He thought it was bad enough to imagine her in the shower, but now he was faced with this. Was she wearing a bra?

"Lube myself up?" she asked with a smile, noticing that his eyes hadn't stopped watching her hands. "Yup."

"I think I need another shower," he said and she laughed. She was vulnerable without her filter and when he was too, it made her feel good. She finished with the lotion and stood up straight.

"You're in a mood," he said, leaning against the door frame, watching her finish her makeup when she went into the steamy bathroom where he'd just been, using her arm to wipe off the mirror. She didn't need a lot of makeup, especially if most would come off in the heat. Tinted moisturizer was a start and then she added some lip color.

"Horny?" she asked with her lip gloss in her hand, then she put it down and gave him a serious look. While she was in the shower, she sensed something was different. There was a new tension or something in the air, not from Klaus, but something else. It had been too quiet for too long. "Can I tell you something?"

Klaus walked closer to her. "Of course, Caroline."

"I feel like things are changing, like maybe my humanity-less time is coming closer to an end. Maybe it's something else and I'm overreacting, but I don't like it."

"Freya?"

"Maybe," she said, picking up her mascara, applying it, and recapping it. Her intuition was trying to send a message, but she couldn't decipher it. "I don't know if it's Bonnie being here, but something is going to change. Um, Klaus, I decided to turn my humanity back on as soon as we're done with Dahlia."

Klaus plucked the mascara from her hand and put it down on the vanity, then he took her hand and they sat on the tub ledge. It's where Caroline told Bonnie the same thing.

"You can do it today." He didn't like the idea that she was using his family issues to delay what she needed to do. Would she resent him?

"I don't think so," she said softly, using the same soft, calm tone he used. "I don't want things to change, but they have to. I'm happy, Klaus," she revealed, picking up his hand and holding it.

"I know." He pulled her into his side and she put her face in his shoulder. He wasn't actually sure she was happy, but that she'd convinced herself of that. She was without pain, which wasn't the same as being happy. "You'll be happy again with your humanity, I promise. It will take time and work, but no one works harder than you."

Klaus released her and she stood up, leaning back against the vanity. "That's one of the things I love most now. I don't have to work so hard. I don't have to work so people notice me and what I'm doing. The first three weeks in New Orleans were lonely, but I didn't have to think at all. I was a hot, fearless babe in a new city, learning about myself and how much more there is than Mystic Falls and Whitmore with all of the Gilbert and Salvatore messes. There was no supernatural drama here, well other than drinking blood and being unable to leave. I enjoyed myself." She thought of Enzo. He was living a carefree life and he was probably lonely, but he had freedom and her friendship. It was heady, that freedom. She rarely second-guessed herself and causing trouble was fun.

"This work will be putting yourself back together," he said quietly, hating that she ever felt inadequate as herself. Everyone had to work at relationships so it wouldn't be fair to say she didn't have to reciprocate, but if what she said was true, that the experiences she had without her humanity wouldn't be forgotten, then he hoped she knew that she didn't have to work so hard to be herself. She could also involve herself in her friend's or even his drama as much or as little as she wanted. No one was immune to work. Klaus also had to work on himself. He had a helpless daughter who needed something he never had…a present, loving parent. He didn't have a clue what to do other than the exact opposite of what Esther and Mikael had done.

"I think we should get some blood bags."

He nodded, his eyes sharpening. She was serious. She was preparing to turn it on.

"Let's go get Bonnie first," he said, checking the time, and she stopped to fix his hair. The shirt he'd picked was one of the ones she put in his bag in the first place and she liked it.

It had been Bonnie who had been texting Klaus earlier, letting them know what time she'd be ready. They were going to pick her up and bring her to Davina.

Klaus and Caroline walked out to his car. The morning was cool and they saw a group of guys coming their way. Dressed in athletic clothes, the handsome guys had a basketball, clearly on their way to play a pickup game.

"Klaus, can't we follow them and watch?" she said, eyes taking in all the moving muscles as the first guys walked past them to a nearby park. "Bonnie won't mind and they look like serious players. I'll take pictures for her."

"I can play," Klaus shrugged. He couldn't actually play basketball, but he was always tempted to be what she wanted.

Caroline jumped in front of the two men lagging behind the others, putting a hand on each of their chests. She worked her compulsion on them and she and Klaus had a drink before she sent them on their way.

"Not stuck to me, you can't," she said, picking up the conversation where they left off, "but a hot, sweaty, and shirtless Klaus? Yes, please. Did I mention shirtless? That's a requirement. Can't we watch a few minutes?"

"My ego says no," he said, pulling her back along towards the car and she laughed. Klaus didn't always have a filter either.

However, when they turned back around in the direction where the car was, they found themselves in the middle of a crowd. The hair on the back of Klaus' neck stood up. This was no coincidence. There were at least twenty people moving to encircle them. They looked like ordinary people of all shapes, colors, and ages, but their eyes were completely white.

Klaus pressed Caroline behind him, but it wasn't safer there as they were all around, none coming closer than two feet from them.

They all opened their mouths and spoke in one voice. "Niklaus, the days remaining until your decision will be made grows shorter. Make a wise decision for your daughter."

Caroline cocked her head to the side and tossed her still damp hair over her shoulder. She'd been waiting to meet this woman and here was her chance.

"Dahlia. Can I call you Aunt Dahlia? You don't look like I thought you would," she snarked, hand on one hip. "Klaus knows the offer. Thanks. Bye."

"I was speaking to my nephew." They all spoke as one and it was disconcerting, but Caroline pushed ahead, ignoring Klaus as he turned and tried to stop her.

"Aunt Dahlia, what's your endgame?"

"Who are you?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"What is my endgame? To save Hope from herself. I'm doing this for my family, for their own good, to get what I was promised. They all exist because of me."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus tried to pull her behind him, but she fought him off. "Nothing says 'family love' like possessing people and making threats, although it does sound like Klaus. What do you want though? It's more than helping a baby. You want something. Her power? To do what? To live forever? I can turn you right now. You killed Aidan, didn't you? I'm not afraid. I'm not hiding behind anyone. Come out, come out, wherever you are." The words were spilling out of her mouth before she could even think about them. They sounded wrong, but she couldn't resist. She was a planner, but she was pursuing mania. Chaos called her.

"You should be afraid. If Niklaus does not accept my offer, I'll make an example of you first, Caroline Forbes. We'll see where your bravery is then. Here's a preview," the people all yelled and at that point, Caroline had to admit she got the creeps.

Half of the possessed people fell to their knees clawing at their heads, screaming as they writhed in agony. Bones were breaking in their legs and the scene was gruesome, fingernails digging into skin. The smell of blood was in the air as it streamed down their faces. The noises coming from them sent chills up Caroline's spine and she finally moved back when Klaus pulled her back once again, stepping to his side.

"Dahlia, you forget that Hope is my daughter and all decisions will be mine," Klaus said, stepping up with his usual bravado, hands behind his back as if nothing unusual was going on around them. "You've asked for my cooperation and I will do what is best for her. Cheap Halloween tricks won't work on me. If you push, you won't like my answer. You coming here before the deadline suggests you don't trust me. Now now, Auntie. I haven't run. I am your family. Caroline is part of my family." Klaus let that sink in a moment, keeping his cool. "Contact me on the 7th day and we can come to an understanding."

"Family first, Niklaus," they all said.

"Can she call you Aunt Dahlia?" Klaus retorted and when he finished, all the bodies collapsed around them. Dahlia had gone.

Caroline raced to the unconscious people, checking them for a pulse which they had, so she immediately moved on. Biting into her wrist, she shoved her blood into the mouth of all ten injured, one after the other, watching their skin knit back together. She felt weak and lightheaded after she compelled them to forget what they saw, sending them hobbling off and slowly regaining their health.

Klaus reached for Caroline and she hadn't noticed while she was helping the injured, but he was absolutely livid.

"How dare you!" he yelled at her and she flinched, but didn't waver where she stood in the midst of the still unconscious bodies still strewn around them. She wasn't afraid Klaus would hurt her, but he was loud and very, very mad.

His hand lifted to his hair and then he dropped it. He whooshed off to the car, knowing they were creating a huge scene by staying and she stuck with him. Outside the car, on a quiet side street, he put into words his frustration and anger.

"Caroline, you're playing games with my daughter's life! You had no right to challenge Dahlia. What if she just takes Hope now without going through me? She's been able to defeat every effort I've made so far."

He walked back and forth, pointing at her, his rage unchecked. Once again, Dahlia had caught him unaware and he was powerless still. This time Caroline had been there and only made things worse. Caroline had painted a huge target on her back.

"She could have killed you right there and I could have done nothing. Nothing! It wasn't your place to set her on the defensive. You don't know what she's capable of!"

Caroline looked down. She'd known what she said wasn't smart, but she felt strong and without limits. Considering anything other than getting what she wanted didn't enter her head, or entered it too late to take back her words.

"You could have just gotten everyone in Hope's life and yourself killed," he yelled, getting into her face. How many people would stand up for Hope and how many would die as a result? Would that even guarantee her safety or would they all die for nothing? He bit back a frustrated roar.

"Klaus," she said, but he walked back. He wasn't ready to listen.

"She came to give a fairly bland warning and you set her off," he said curtly. "It's not your fight! It's mine."

"You're right," she said softly, reaching for his hand, but he shrugged her hand away. She wasn't giving up though. Klaus couldn't give up on her, not now, they needed each other. "I let my mouth go. It's what I've been doing for more than a month now and I got carried away. I don't like what she's doing, playing with people. I should be afraid of her, I know. We don't have a plan yet or anything." What could she have done if Dahlia actually had shown up? Sassed her? Died?

"You can't take these decisions out of my hands," he said, quieter now, but still itching for destruction. He looked up and really looked at Caroline. She looked pale and defeated. He hated that he contributed even though he was still mad. "Are you ok?"

"I don't feel so great," she said. She hated to say anything, but she needed blood.

Klaus hustled her into the car and drove, looking for any place that had a parking lot with more than a few cars. She would need more blood than what he could offer. On the way to Bonnie's hotel, he noticed a yoga studio that appeared to have a class judging by the cars in the lot.

Leading a pale Caroline inside, he interrupted the class and compelled them. Caroline gratefully drank from as many people as she needed until she was back to full strength.

In the car, Klaus put his hands on the steering wheel, but didn't start the engine.

"Caroline, if anything happened to you or Hope, I couldn't take it." His eyes caught hers. "I couldn't." She saw how upset he still was, the storm in his blue eyes. This wasn't the Klaus who flirted with her an hour before. Klaus itched to break free of this noose Dahlia had strung around his neck. Caroline wanted to help him, not hinder him.

"I know," she said. "I got those people hurt today."

The sound of their screams echoed in her head, causing her to bite her lip. It was the kind of thing she'd been avoiding since she came to New Orleans. The voices reminded her of the screams she'd been busy not thinking about from Whitmore.

"You healed them too," he reminded her. He hadn't done anything for them and didn't give it a thought.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever done, but it wasn't smart. There was being brave and there was being stupid. Without her humanity, knowing the difference was so much harder because she had little to no fear and so far she'd been right. "Do you really not want me here?"

"Caroline, I don't want you or Hope, or Rebekah, Elijah, and even Kol when he's back, to get hurt. That's what I want." She didn't mention how often Klaus had consciously hurt those people and how he could do it again.

"I can help. She's your daughter, not mine. You can make decisions for her and I'll make the decisions for myself, but I get it."

Klaus exhaled. Dahlia was enemy, not Caroline and he knew that. When she challenged Dahlia to appear, he never felt fear like it before. "Promise me that when we deal with Dahlia again, it's not you racing ahead to get yourself killed."

"I promise," she said. She didn't want to die and she knew they had to be clever. It's how she had always been in the past. She made a mistake with Dahlia in the heat of the moment by aggravating her for no reason. She wouldn't hide her strength or cower for Klaus' sake, but they had to work together and intelligently. What would she do if anything happened to Klaus? Her heart started to race and she shoved it deep down, but she had to ask. "Would you promise the same thing?"

"Dahlia will be killed and I will do it by my hand, but unfortunately, I will need others."

She noticed it wasn't exactly what she promised, but this was Klaus. It hurt to think about, but if her mom was in the same situation Hope was in and Klaus had done what she did, she would be livid too and would have done anything to save her mom. She couldn't ask Klaus to act any differently than what she would do- with or without her humanity.

"If you die, I die, Klaus," she reminded him, her mind already jumping ahead. He nodded. "You know in movies how the one person dying tells the other person to move on with their life and love again?"

He gave her a confused look where she was going with this. What did Dahlia have to do with the movies?

"I don't want you to love anyone after me. You should be bitter and angry, except good for your daughter, for the rest of your life. I'll haunt you otherwise and make you miserable. If you die first, there would be no one for me to love."

He had no idea what to say at first, fighting a smirk, not wanting to smile. He was angry, helpless, desperate, hopeful, and amused all in one. He had no idea what she was talking about and why it mattered, but also knew he exactly what she meant and hoped it did matter. "Just don't die ever."

"Do you accept my apology?" she asked, her hand an inch from his on the center console.

"Yes," he said and she could breathe freely again.

"Will you let me help? I'm really good at helping, Klaus. You've seen it."

"Helping with a group and not getting anyone but Dahlia killed? Yes," he said, not wanting her thinking she was Rambo. He would be there every step of the way, like it or not. She had talent for getting things done. They'd been able to get the three ingredients for the weapon in record time. She was an asset and he needed assets. Plus he would be there to protect her with every fiber of his being. If Dahlia had done anything to Caroline right in front of him, the world would never see the end of his rage. She wouldn't have to worry about him loving anyone. He would destroy the world.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked, itching to touch him, needing to reconnect with him, still feeling unsettled and edgy.

"The red haze is disappearing," he said with a sigh and she reached for his hand and he squeezed hers, linking their fingers. "Dahlia is the one I'm really angry with."

Caroline knew that was true and he had better vision on that than she did for a few minutes when Dahlia came around. She'd gotten used to bossing people around. "Do you want me to call you on your burner phone and apologize again?"

He gave her a weary smile to reassure her. "Let's get Bonnie. Things are moving more quickly than I would like and we still don't have any way to hurt Dahlia, only ways for her to hurt us."

When he started the engine, he looked at her, again showing the person he'd been changing into, taking some responsibility. "I'm sorry for yelling," he revealed in a stilted voice.

"You were scared. I just couldn't stop my mouth. I also don't think she'll let me call her Aunt Dahlia."

"You flinched. Did you think I would hurt you?"

"No," she said confidently. "You have better control right now than I do and you've gained my trust, so I know you won't hurt me. You were loud though. Wouldn't you flinch if I yelled at you?"

"Absolutely," he said as he finally pulled out of the parking lot and it made her smile. She had a meltdown and locked herself in a room for ten minutes over her hurt feelings a few days before. Klaus melted down over a threat to her and his daughter, so she thought he was handling things pretty well.

Dahlia was watching though and the countdown clock over their heads started ticking louder than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Words Are Weapons 14

_Two updates this week. Why not?_

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters.**

The drive over to the hotel was slightly tense as the adrenaline still hummed through their bodies. Caroline mumbled something about how they should have watched the basketball game like she wanted to and none of that with Dahlia would have happened.

Bonnie looked and felt much better after a good night's sleep, luxuriating in the five-star hotel bed, and racking up a big room service breakfast bill. She was giving it to Klaus to pay. On the ride to the cemetery for her to meet Davina, Caroline filled Bonnie in about what happened. Bonnie noticed the tension between the two that hadn't been there the day before, but they were holding hands. Caroline explained before that it was out of necessity so Klaus wouldn't hurt his nose, but with Caroline's confession about having a crush on Klaus, Bonnie thought there was more to it. She was keeping an eye on Klaus regardless.

"First, I woke up from an amazing sex dream and then Klaus and I flirted. I took a shower and shaved my legs."

"Skip to the part when we were outside," Klaus advised, foreseeing a very detailed account of their morning that was completely irrelevant to Bonnie, including what songs she sang in the shower. He hoped she skipped over the basketball players too. It was important for Bonnie to know what happened with Dahlia and not the rest.

"Fine, grumpadumps. Dahlia turned a bunch of random people around us into zombies. Do you think I could carry off a crossbow look like Daryl Dixon? Anyway, their eyes turned white and she spoke with us through them."

Klaus' eyes met Bonnie's in the back seat, letting her know the gravity of the situation. "She reminded me of the deadline and then Caroline decided to challenge her."

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled. The Walking Dead references weren't important. Daring a thousand year old witch was!

Caroline winced, hoping to skip that part, and luckily, they were at the cemetery, so they got out of the SUV. It was quiet and the trees at the entrance offered the only real shade.

"Dahlia hadn't been aware of her up until that point," Klaus told Bonnie sternly, knowing he'd have Bonnie on his side at least on the issue of Caroline's safety. "Now she's vowed to come after Caroline if things don't go her way."

"Klaus is still upset," Caroline said, slipping her hand in his, rubbing her thumb over his palm.

"Couldn't you wait until a weapon exists?" Bonnie asked with a sigh, thinking that was the least Caroline could do. "Or better yet, I'll just get rid of the bracelet and we can go."

"No," Caroline said with finality, walking to the tomb.

Bonnie sighed. Where was the control Caroline said she had? "I can do a spell that will prevent possession. It's not much, but it is something."

Klaus approved. He had nightmares of Dahlia just possessing Hayley and running off with Hope. "I'll call Hayley, Jackson, and the wolves to come and get spelled."

Walking into the dark tomb, they found Davina asleep. She was a little ball on a ratty, overstuffed armchair tucked in the corner of the stone mausoleum.

"She's a baby," Bonnie said quietly.

"She's a Harvest witch and will soon lead all 9 covens of New Orleans," Klaus reminded Bonnie. Davina was not to be underestimated and was less than 5 years younger than Bonnie. Bonnie felt a lot older than her age having gone through supernatural drama for years, including being killed multiple times.

Bonnie looked around at the ingredients and grimoires littering the table and falling off shelves. It was a mess, but the smell of the herbs reminded her of her Grams. "This was Kol's?"

Kol Mikaelson had been fascinated by Bonnie at a certain point, but he certainly appeared to have made an impression on Davina Claire.

"Can you do the spell for us?" Klaus asked, leaving Davina asleep for a few more minutes.

"The spell connects to a charm or piece of jewelry, twine, something you wear all the time. Make sure to tell the wolves that they need something. Luckily you two are wearing bracelets."

"Use my daylight ring," Caroline requested. They looked at her. "It can't hurt to have that spell in place for life. This bracelet will come off and I don't want another psycho witch like Freya thinking she can get into my head."

Bonnie did the spell for them quickly, using Caroline's daylight ring and Klaus' bracelet, uncovering it from the leather wrap they took from Enzo.

"Davina," Caroline said, shaking her gently. "Davina."

Davina moaned and got more comfortable.

"She's just like you," Klaus said, trying to regain any normalcy he could by making a joke. He hoped they were on the edge of a breakthrough. Him reverting to a raving psychopath wouldn't get him what he wanted, not when he was protecting Hope and Caroline.

"She's cute, but I'm cuter," Caroline reminded him.

"Davina," Klaus yelled, dropping a ceramic pot on the ground. The crash echoed in the stone room.

The young witch shot up, brushed her hair out of her face, and then set her hands in front of her, ready to protect herself with a spell. "What happened? What time is it?"

"Klaus is being Klaus. He's annoying. I tell him all the time," Caroline said gently. "Are you ok? Have you been outside since we left you?"

"I've gone out a few times," she said and Caroline noticed the fast food bags discarded on the floor. She must have gone out at least for them.

"Any progress?" Klaus asked, hands behind his back.

The flat stare in response gave them their answer.

"I have some good news, Davina. This here is one of my best friends, Bonnie Bennett. She's agreed to help."

"Really?" Deciphering how to connect the three ingredients based on the rare Viking-era spells she'd been able to find was proving difficult. A fellow witch who would help and a Bennett witch no less to bounce ideas off of and even just talk to might be enough.

Bonnie smiled. "Really. I have some of my Grams' grimoires with me. We might not be able to create the spell Freya would, but there has to be something we can do to create the right weapons."

"We'll leave you two together," Klaus intoned, ready to meet with Rebekah shortly and tell Hayley to get the wolves in there. He thought of reminding Davina of Kol, but clearly she'd been working hard. She looked like Bonnie had the night before, worn down. He only cared that she was successful.

Caroline shook free of his hand hold. "Davina, can we bring you something? Real food? Something with a vegetable or fruit? Is there even a bathroom around here?"

There was something about Davina that brought out the protective side in Caroline that no one else did. Davina was young and powerful enough to live an amazing life if she had good friends and made good choices. She didn't have a family either, just like Caroline.

Klaus looked at Caroline closely. She was getting closer and closer to having her humanity without actually turning it on. He'd never seen anything like it. She'd been changing from the Caroline who undaggered him a few days earlier. He hoped that meant the transition would be less traumatic.

"You're too young to be my mom," Davina said with a smile, liking Caroline a lot. She'd only met her a few times, but she was sparkling and Davina wanted to know her better. Why would she be interested in a guy like Klaus? Or was she? All she knew was that Klaus was tame around Caroline and apparently he was in love with her. She was also one of the nicest vampires Davina had met and that was without her humanity even. Caroline's performance at the Mikaelson house still made her smile when she thought about it.

"Tell that to Marcel," Caroline said with a laugh. "We'll bring you something to eat when we pick Bonnie up in a few hours. Good luck. We're all counting on you."

After Caroline gave them an enthusiastic goodbye, Klaus was able to get Caroline outside. There he called Hayley and threatened her while demanding that she bring Hope, herself, Jackson, and any wolf in their pack to get spelled, leaving out the details about Dahlia's latest visit.

.

.

.

"You'll be back tonight?" Rebekah asked Elijah, watching him pack a garment bag with a fresh suit and toiletries.

"If I'm delayed at all, I'll be back tomorrow," he said. They'd made the decision to give up on finding Mikael's ashes. Any Viking ashes would do and the longer they pulled the city and house apart, the longer they were leaving themselves vulnerable. Dahlia would not wait forever and had been in contact with Klaus according to what Klaus told Elijah when he caught him with Gia. There was a traveling exhibit of Viking relics in Washington DC at the National Museum of Natural History. Elijah would go and do whatever was necessary to obtain the Viking ashes on display in Ranvaig's casket. They would get what they needed without Klaus who had kept his distance from them. "Watch her, will you?"

Rebekah gave him a quick nod, but she didn't mean it. Babysitting Freya was not in her plans. Rebekah spent the last day scouring the house and even Marcel's place with Freya and Elijah, tearing everything apart, but she knew it was pointless. Elijah at one point suggested that they wait for Klaus to come to them, but Rebekah had been able to deter him.

Freya was losing her mind, seeing Klaus in every shadow and peeking over her shoulder constantly. She looked at her younger sister as a sort of bodyguard, becoming closer to Rebekah than ever after their night out, as if they bonded despite Rebekah spending more time with the guy, Enzo, than her. Wherever Rebekah turned, Freya was there.

Rebekah's intuition was screaming at her to get away from Freya, not because she suspected she would do anything her to her, although Esther and Finn hadn't been so lucky, but because while Freya wanted to save her own skin, Klaus wanted to save his daughter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He didn't always get what he wanted (Katerina Petrova came to mind,) but more often than not he did. His determination was renowned which is why they thought daggering him to get him out of the way was a good idea. It did not seem like a good idea in hindsight, causing a deeper family rift than ever.

"I'll see you when you return," Rebekah said, giving him a quick hug as she left the room.

Walking into the kitchen where everything had been pulled out and studied after Elijah reported that Kol's ashes had been in a "Flour" jar, Rebekah found Freya going through every box, can, and container again.

"I'm heading out for the afternoon. We can't do anything until Elijah comes back," she said to Freya's back.

"We can look through everything again," Freya said as she spun towards her sister, eyes wild, and overall looking sallow.

"You can. I need to get out and get some blood. I'm a vampire again, Freya, and I'm going crazy in here. You should think about getting some air too," she said, trying not to tell Freya she needed to take a shower, but she really needed one. "Call me if you need anything."

"What if Klaus comes to take my blood?"

"Then take him down and call me," she said nonchalantly behind her back.

.

.

.

Klaus and Caroline were able to scrounge up blood bags after some searching and filled their fridge.

"Where are we going to meet Rebekah?" Caroline asked, watching Klaus pace back and forth.

"At the martini bar," he said, naming the place around the corner he'd wanted to go to the night before.

"What are you going to say?" He continued to march back and forth as she sat on the couch, watching him. "Klaus, is this how you think and plot? Do you want a pedometer?" she asked. "We can go sing."

"I paint. I can't here without my things," he said, fingers opening and closing, wanting to feel a paintbrush between his fingers, to see paint turn into an image, something dark and ominous. "Rebekah is not going to give up easily. She's not as single-minded as Elijah, but I can use her to keep Freya and Elijah away. Rebekah is hot-headed and vicious and it takes a lot to get Elijah going."

Caroline soaked up everything he was telling her about his siblings. She didn't think he ever shared so much about them. "Do you trust her?"

He held up his wrist, covered again by Enzo's leather wrap, and Caroline shrugged. It did seem like damning evidence. Rebekah wasn't the one who put the bracelet on, but she surely must have known and she certainly knew about Klaus being daggered.

His pacing continued and Caroline used his laptop to look at things online while he did so. They would be meeting with Enzo and Bonnie in a few hours to talk out plans, but there wasn't much for her to do, so she spaced out as he walked.

First she looked up to see what celebrity news she'd missed. She checked her email where there were a few notices that didn't require her attention. Stefan sent an email which she deleted without reading. Then she looked up a porn site and clicked on every pop up so that Klaus' history was full of porn she could tease him about. That was after she searched his browser's history, but it had been erased unfortunately. What kind of porn did Klaus look at? She was very curious.

"Ready?" he asked, jolting her. She was looking at something she would never be able to un-see. People were into that? "What are you looking at?"

The sound was off and she quickly shut the computer's lid. "Ready," she chirped and took his hand as if there was nothing unusual going on. He gave her that "you're crazy and I'm suspicious" look that she loved, grinning up at him.

"Am I supposed to just smile and look pretty?" she asked when they arrived at the bar before Rebekah, ordering drinks. "That's not what I do anymore. I'm naturally pretty though and my smile is pretty nice too. I had braces when I was thirteen."

Klaus took a breath in and out, staying focused. She was right. She was more than arm candy. "Dahlia is the enemy, not Rebekah. I don't know what she wants, but keep what we know to yourself. Otherwise, do what you will. Annoy her all you want."

It was her turn to give him the suspicious look. "That makes me want to be nice to her," she snarked.

"Pervert," he said softly and she laughed. She _was_ being perverse by thinking of acting on spite versus reason.

"Nik," Rebekah said, coming up on their table, seeing their heads together, laughing. When had she last seen Klaus laugh at anything other than a gruesome scene? Klaus' back was to the wall and Caroline was on his left.

"Rebekah," Klaus said with a nod of his head and Rebekah pulled out a chair.

"Caroline."

"Losersayswhat," Caroline said as fast as she could, unable to stop being juvenile around Rebekah.

"What?" Rebekah asked, not sure she followed.

Caroline raised her brow and Rebekah's mouth became pinched when she figured it out. How un-amusing. She had missed the years when that was a thing, being kept in a coffin by her big brother. She secretly wanted to use it on someone else though, because it was petty and annoying, maybe Cami or Freya would fall for it.

"Rebekah," Caroline said with a nod of her head then, all gallant after she got her crack in, mimicking Klaus' move. "I like your shorts."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her, smug and suspicious at once, and Klaus put his hand on Caroline's thigh. That action alone made her want to cause more trouble with Rebekah, but honestly she liked her shorts.

"I like your outfit, although you're clearly not wearing a bra," Rebekah said, calling the waitress over and ordering one of their signature martini.

"Thank you," Caroline chirped as she sipped her martini, shaken, not stirred. It had been fun to order.

"Now that our greetings are out of the way," Klaus said with a roll of his eyes, noticing that the blondes in his life were the troublemakers he couldn't resist: his sister, Caroline (only a temporary brunette,) and even Hope whose hair looked more blonde than brown, "what do you want, Rebekah?"

Rebekah hated having to go to Klaus, but she was doing this for Hope and to kill Dahlia, so she would get the sort-of apology out of the way first. She pointedly looked at Klaus' wrist, seeing a sliver of blue gemstone under the leather wrap now that she knew to look. "I had no idea about the bracelet until yesterday."

"I don't believe you," Klaus replied easily.

"Nik, I knew about the dagger, but I've been left out of everything else. I didn't know Freya went to Mystic Falls and I did not know about your bracelet until Elijah told me. That's when I called you."

The waitress placed Rebekah's drink in front of her and walked off.

Klaus regarded his sister. She was sneaky and could be deceptive, but he usually could see through her lies. She looked to be telling the truth, but what did that mean? "And you don't want me to get revenge on you for this? As much as I'd like to consider what I'll do to you and Elijah, I currently have bigger issues. Goodbye, Rebekah."

Rebekah leaned on her elbows. "I want in."

"In on what?"

"I'll help you kill Dahlia."

"Why would you think Klaus is doing anything?" Caroline asked, quirking her brow, calling on her acting skills. "He's trying to keep me out of trouble and failing."

"Caroline, you're a bitch, but you're not a dumb bitch. Of course he's planning on killing Dahlia and I will help you." She sat back and took another sip. "Freya and Elijah are working on their own plan, but…" she said and her voice got quieter, "I don't trust her."

Klaus sat back himself and smirked.

"Shut up, Nik," Rebekah snapped although he hadn't said anything.

He opened his arms wide in faux-surprise, then he got to the point, returning his hand to Caroline's leg. He'd like Rebekah on his side, but he didn't trust her quite yet. "I need Freya's blood. Get it to me and you can join us."

"You can join us if we had a plan to kill Dahlia, that is," Caroline added and Rebekah rolled her eyes which made Caroline smile. She looked a lot like Klaus.

Rebekah played her trump card. "No."

"What do you mean, no? Show your loyalty on our mission and get our traitorous sister's blood."

"Klaus, do you take me for an idiot? You have her blood."

Both Klaus and Caroline sat up a little bit straighter.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how or exactly when, but you got Freya's blood the night you were supposed to be at Rousseau's. Thankfully I didn't have to listen to Caroline's caterwauling."

None of them said anything. Caroline was thinking where they might have given it away, ignoring Rebekah's insult about her singing just for a moment. Klaus was considering if he might have actually gained a new ally or if he'd created a new set of problems. Rebekah waited to see if she would be accepted.

"Who else knows?" he finally asked and Rebekah breathed a little easier.

"No one."

"How did you know?" Caroline asked, still puzzled where they slipped.

Rebekah smirked, looking a lot like her brother once again. "Freya was quite hungover after our excursion. I myself in the mortal body experienced a hangover the first time I indulged in my usual excess," she said with a sip of her lunchtime martini, not noticing the irony. "I did not complain about pain in my wrists and ankles though. What unusual symptoms."

Klaus looked at Caroline and she shrugged. Enzo had gotten five vials of blood from Freya somehow.

Rebekah continued, "It's too bad Elijah caught you at Marcel's though. Why else would you bother to get Kol's ashes then if you didn't have everything you needed to give to Davina?"

"That was my fault," Caroline interjected. "We heard Elijah having sex and I couldn't resist taking a peek."

Rebekah made a face. Klaus was busy calculating the odds.

"You almost really screwed up by leaving your arts and crafts project. Why not piss on the front lawn, Nik?" his sister asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out the gold dagger Klaus had stuck there. She'd noticed it after she'd gone to dispose of Eva's body. It had her questioning the guards and getting one to admit he'd blacked out after she put Freya's odd symptoms into perspective. Not only had Klaus gotten Freya's blood, he broke into his own home to get Mikael's ashes. Rebekah compelled the guard a new story about what happened that night so no one could ask after her, tidying up a loose end. Then a thought came to Rebekah. "Do you really need more of her blood?"

"No," Klaus admitted with a smirk, happy to tell Rebekah she was wrong. He passed the fake gold dagger to Caroline to put in her handy bag. Maybe they could use it again. "How do I know you aren't going to go after Davina and take my weapons? Where are Freya and Elijah now?"

"I didn't tell them anything and I haven't seen Davina since Caroline dropped your love bomb at the house." She sighed. "Freya is ripping apart the house for the millionth time. She thinks you're coming after her. Elijah?" She looked down at her phone on the table to see the time. "He's at the airport."

Klaus continued to smirk. "Washington?" He knew about the exhibit too. It had been a back up plan of his.

"Yes," she said, surprised he knew.

"What's in Washington?" Caroline asked, not following.

"A museum exhibit that includes Viking ashes," Klaus told her with a pat of her thigh.

"Ooh, it's like the movie, National Treasure. Can we send him on a wild goose chase to Norway or something? No, let's tell him George Washington was a Viking!"

Klaus smiled at her and Rebekah couldn't resist a small grin. "We met George, Caroline, and he was not a Viking."

"Bummer. Did he really have wooden teeth? The only Vikings I know are you guys and the ones on TV. Lagertha is awesome."

"Klaus, Hope is my niece," Rebekah implored, getting serious and ignoring Caroline, one of her life's passions. "I raised her as my own child for months."

He hesitated, but he was coming around. He had to let her know how seriously he was taking her participation and the effort as a whole. "You'll do as I say in this. A betrayal on this mission would never be forgiven."

Caroline snorted.

Klaus gave her a shocked look. "Not the betrayal part, whatever, but the blind obedience part? We all want to help, Klaus, and you can be the leader, you have the most at stake, but it will be because all of us have agreed on a plan and we all help. All of our lives will be on the line. We're not hybrids heading to the slaughter." Dahlia hadn't even been around physically and was able to easily hurt ten people that morning. What could she do to them if she was in the same room? If he wanted to people to risk their lives, they had to get a say.

"Do not remind me," he said harshly.

Caroline shrugged and Rebekah piped up, "She's right. She's also in danger because of her proximity to you. Freya's been acting on her own, only dragging Elijah in later and look at where it got her." Looking down, then up, she caught his eye. "Always and forever." It was a blessing and a curse, their vow.

Klaus looked at his sister, but before he could agree to her involvement, Caroline jumped in. "Welcome to the A-Team, Rebekah." She looked at Klaus and smiled, knowing that he was about to say the same thing. "A-Team? Hope Floats? I'm not sold on the name. I'll work on it."

"What she said," Klaus said with a small smile and Rebekah beamed. That had gone better than Rebekah could have expected. She would forever thank Freya for whining about her ankle!

"What about Marcel?" Caroline asked. She wasn't sure if Klaus would want to expand their circle, but with Davina and Rebekah on board, he would likely help too. They could use the extra bodies.

"He'll help," Rebekah agreed.

Klaus hesitated again. He trusted Marcel to a degree, but he had less control with more people. Marcel would probably put up less than a fuss than the two women surrounding him though.

"Alright, fine, Marcel, if he wishes, can join us. He must be sworn to secrecy."

Caroline clapped and Rebekah smiled at Klaus. While Rebekah's romantic feelings for Marcel had gone, she thought he was a better person when it came to the non-romantic stuff. He was reliable and strong when it came to protecting kids.

Klaus looked at the time. "We're meeting at our apartment at 3." He gave Rebekah the address. "Bring Marcel and we'll get a plan together. Caroline has her highlighters ready."

"You're sharing an apartment?" Rebekah asked, finishing her drink, not thinking.

"We have to," Klaus reminded his sister, dropping his wrist on the table.

"Please. It's his dream come true," Caroline said, giving him a look. His hand moved up higher and she shivered. Yeah, he did that in her dream too.

The trio stood up from the table, Klaus dropping money on the smooth surface.

"When did you get her blood?" Rebekah asked. She didn't know when that night it had happened. She hadn't been keeping a close watch on her sister. Freya was also a very powerful witch. How someone could get close enough to obtain her blood didn't make sense. By the time Freya was vulnerable and very, very drunk, Rebekah was hustling her into a cab to take her home. Was it Marcel or Josh who kept giving her drinks? It didn't seem likely.

Caroline squeezed Klaus' arm, wanting to protect Enzo at least until she could warn him about an incoming irate Original. Klaus told her, "We'll tell you at the meeting."

"And you'll tell me what Dahlia said to you?"

"Today?" Caroline asked. How could Rebekah know about Dahlia's visit already?

Rebekah's eyes got big and her spine stiffened. This was all coming to a head much more quickly than she could have guessed. Maybe Freya wasn't so crazy after all to worry about Dahlia coming soon. "She spoke to you today?"

Klaus walked the two women out of the bar into the sunshine, slipping on his aviators. "We'll cover it all one time, sister. Marcel will want to know too." He turned to Caroline. "I want to threaten her again about what will happen if she betrays me," he told her as Rebekah stood there, huffing. "Should I or would it be too much like my Aunt?"

"Overkill," Caroline nodded sagely. "See you later, Bex."

Klaus grinned and Rebekah wasn't sure she liked the nickname, but she left them with an anemic wave. She'd see them again with Marcel tied up if he resisted.

Klaus and Caroline watched Rebekah walk away. "That's really good, Klaus. She's smart and while she doesn't scare me, I wouldn't really want to mess with her either."

He nodded, proud of his sister when he didn't want to dagger her.

Rebekah picked up her phone. She needed to come up with an excuse for why she hadn't returned home. "Freya, I've been delayed. I'm going to go visit Davina. We know Klaus has Kol's ashes, so I'm going to remind Davina that she isn't to work with him."

"She won't figure out the spell," Freya said confidently. It was something she was counting on, having complicated magic.

"It doesn't hurt. Klaus needs to stay out of our way."

"How long will you be?" Freya asked, concerned and watching the guards outside the Mikaelson home walk back and forth across the front porch.

"A few hours. I'm not sure where she is. I'm going to visit Marcel too and see if there have been any Klaus sightings."

"Don't be gone too long. I need your help."

Rebekah said her goodbyes and whooshed over to Marcel's place. The 3pm meeting wasn't that far off and she needed to get Marcel to agree to be involved.

"Rebekah," he said genially, looking out over the new vampires he was training, when the beautiful blonde walked in, head held high. She was happy to have found him on the first try and waved a hello to Josh. The room was darkened as the new vampires didn't have daylight rings yet.

"Are you free? Let's walk outside."

Her visit was unusual. He hadn't seen her since the karaoke night. He understood she wanted privacy though.

When they walked a block from his place, they sat down on a park bench. It was a beautiful day in New Orleans.

"Dahlia is coming for Hope again," she said, watching his face closely. It was best to start with the baby and work up to Klaus.

"When?" he asked, concerned that Klaus would get himself killed too, which meant the end of him and everyone in his compound.

"I don't know, but…Klaus does," she said.

Marcel didn't say anything and looked out on the park and the residents of his hometown.

"Freya is going insane and Elijah is chasing his tail. Klaus, unfortunately, is the only one who knows what's going on." She plowed ahead. "We're going to take her down for good this time. This is actually not Klaus' fault for once either. It's Esther's promise that's biting us in the ass."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She turned towards him. "I want you to help us."

"So you're going to work with Klaus?"

"And Caroline. They're awful," she said and Marcel smiled. "This is about Hope…and Marcel? You can make a difference."

She watched the emotions cross his face, hoping she convinced him. "We're meeting in half an hour. Klaus said he'll tell us what's going on."

Marcel used his finger to point back and forth. "He knows I'll be there?"

She smiled. "He does, but he said it's up to you. You know it's better to be involved when he's telling people things than to get used by him and get killed in the process."

He knew that was the truth. "She could kill us all."

"That's why we need to kill her first and let Hope lead as normal a life as possible," Rebekah said fiercely.

Marcel sighed and Rebekah held her breath. Marcel was the only true friend she had. "I won't be able to back out later, will I?" he asked with a smile after he considered everything and she exhaled.

"No," she said with her own grin and bumped his shoulder. "Thanks."

.

.

.

Klaus and Caroline bought a late lunch for Davina and Bonnie, throwing in snacks and everything they would need for a day or two until they could resupply them. They picked Bonnie up for the meeting and dropped off the food. Davina would be staying and getting some much needed sleep. So far, the two witches worked together well with Davina telling Bonnie what she'd tried and what she thought they needed to do.

Bonnie made herself comfortable in the apartment as they waited for the others to arrive. Caroline fiddled around making sure they had snacks for their gifts. It was almost like a dinner party, but not. In the middle of the table she set her paper, pens, and highlighters, ready to make some plans.

"Do you want to use Klaus' computer, Bonnie? I'll warn you that it's riddled with porn."

"It is?" Klaus asked, surprised, but unsure exactly why he was. He should have known better when she gave him that very suspicious grin earlier.

"It is now," Caroline said with a similar grin.

"No, thanks," Bonnie said. "Who is coming again?"

Caroline sat next to her on the couch, Klaus sitting in the armchair. "Rebekah, Marcel, and Enzo. We might have to protect Enzo from Rebekah."

Klaus grinned. While Enzo had complimented Klaus the night before, that didn't mean he wouldn't like to see Rebekah lay into him. "She's going to snap his neck."

"Don't look so happy about it," Caroline said.

"She's going to blame you, too," he told her with a smirk. He didn't really want Caroline and Rebekah at odds, but they both were strong women who didn't need him to intervene.

Caroline shrugged, unconcerned. Sometimes a woman used her wiles to get things done. It's why she'd been Klaus-bait for over a year. Sometimes a guy did it and that's what Enzo had done.

There was a knock at the door.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' hand and towed him to the door, opening it with a big smile. "Hey handsome, welcome to our new abode."

Enzo gave her a peck on the cheek and nod to Klaus. "Not bad, but not as nice as my place," he said. Caroline liked the new place better, but Enzo getting a free apartment in New Orleans was pretty great.

Caroline gave him a drink and he said hello to Bonnie, sitting next to her where Caroline had been.

"There's something Caroline needs to tell you," Klaus said, gravely, building up the anticipation as they stood in front of the two on the couch.

Caroline whacked him in the stomach. She was the sower of chaos these days, not him. She did like the spotlight though.

"You're pregnant?" Enzo asked with a wink. He was the one encouraging them to get together after all.

"I told someone that a few days ago," Caroline said with a laugh, thinking of Cami, "but nope. Enzo, did you know the Mikaelsons can compel other vampires?"

"Has he done that to you?" Enzo said, standing up. He knew Klaus had a reputation, but that was too much. Bonnie quirked a brow, ready to go into battle too if necessary against Klaus.

"No way. If he wants any of this," Caroline said, pointing at her body and doing a twirl, "he couldn't ever compel me." Enzo sat back down. "That's sweet, really, Enzo, but well, there's a way to prevent it. If you take vervain, their compulsion won't work as long as it's in your system. I think you should take some…right now."

Enzo looked back at forth at the two people standing in front of him. Klaus had a huge grin and Caroline bit her lip, but her eyes were shining, not upset, but enjoying herself. Was Klaus going to compel him to bark like a dog? "And why is that, gorgeous?"

"Rebekah is coming. She'll be here any minute."

"Is she single?" Enzo asked for the third time. Rebekah being there sounded like a very good thing.

Caroline laughed as she always did when he asked. "Yes, but you getting close to her for a nefarious purpose will not go over well. She doesn't know that we know you."

"She'll snap your neck," Klaus said once again, the grin never leaving his face.

"Take the vervain, just in case," Caroline advised. "Tell her the truth and one day, maybe in a year or a century," she said looking up at Klaus with a smile, "she'll get over it."

"I'm betting on a century, mate," Klaus said, enjoying himself immensely.

Bonnie spoke up. Enzo had no idea what he was up against. Even if it wasn't Rebekah, who knew what Klaus or Elijah would do. "Enzo, these Originals are ruthless. Take the vervain."

Caroline reached into her purse and took her vervain bottle out, showing it to him. "It stings to drink, but if you're really nice and seduce Klaus into it, he might make out with your neck as you swallow."

All three people looked at Caroline, stunned, and she cracked up. It did sound pretty dirty and she thought she was hilarious. The lack of sex and being in close proximity to Klaus' hot body was obviously taking a toll. If she wasn't having sex, at least she could joke about it.

Enzo stood up and took the bottle from Caroline's hand, directing his question at Klaus. "Want to give it a go, pretty boy?"

Klaus smirked, feeling more and more comfortable with Caroline's relationship with Enzo, and Bonnie chuckled, thinking he was a boob. Caroline laughed, but also added, "I'm going to dream about that scenario tonight."

Klaus rolled his eyes and Enzo dropped the bottle back in Caroline's purse. "I'll take my chances."

"It's your neck," Klaus said as he sat down, waiting for the excitement to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

Words are Weapons 15

_Their plan to kill Dahlia is totally bizarre, but this story is kind of bizarre and it's what I came up with._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TVD/TO characters.**

Five minutes later, Rebekah was at the door with Marcel behind her.

"Welcome, welcome," Caroline said genially, giving Marcel an exaggerated kiss on the cheek, Klaus practically pulling her away from him. Chaos was coming to her door. She hoped the slipcover covering the ugly green couch didn't get ruined. That disaster needed to stay hidden.

"What is he doing here?" Rebekah asked with surprise, pointing at Enzo, spotting him as soon as she stepped foot inside. "Enzo?"

"Have I mentioned how much I like those shorts? How do you like our new place? Cute, right? I House Hunted it. Rebekah, that is my friend Enzo from Mystic…"

Rebekah whooshed to Enzo and snapped his neck before he could blink, dropping him to the floor. Bonnie didn't even see her move she was so fast. Rebekah heard enough.

"Told you," Klaus chirped behind Caroline, wishing he'd made a bet.

"Ok, one down," Caroline said, letting Klaus speak with his sister. "Marcel, this is one of my best friends, also from Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett." Then she turned to Bonnie, waiting for sparks to fly! "Bonnie, this is Klaus' son, Marcel."

Caroline clapped at finally making the introduction. "You guys look really great together."

"Welcome to New Orleans, Bonnie," Marcel said in that smooth voice with a charming grin.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile back. She still didn't like vampires, but he was cute and he was really muscly. "Thanks," she said, trying to focus. "It's a beautiful city."

"Caroline, what is the meaning of this!" Rebekah snapped, pointing at Enzo's lifeless body on the floor.

Caroline put her hands out, trying to be adorable because it usually worked on Klaus. "The guy you just temporarily killed? That's how we got Freya's blood."

Rebekah's face turned red and Bonnie was getting ready to give her a mega-headache if she attacked her friend. "You used me!"

"Not really. He was supposed to get close to Freya, but he ended up getting close to you on accident. He didn't know. Your body change threw off my description," Caroline revealed, Klaus keeping close behind her. "I think he likes you though. He keeps asking about you. Enzo's my friend and came here to help me. He's cute, smart, and you have a lot in common." Rebekah missed parts of history being in a coffin. Enzo missed parts of history being caged in an experiment.

Rebekah threw her hair over her shoulder, not sure what to believe, but sort of pleased by the idea of Enzo asking about her. Another guy, another betrayal though. When would she learn? It was exactly what Klaus was always yapping about.

"He's here to help, so no more neck snaps, Rebekah, at least for the next hour," Klaus said. Caroline directed Marcel and Bonnie to sit together and Rebekah next to the open chair for Enzo at the table. She smelled love in the air! Her machinations were anything but subtle, but they all went along with it. Klaus got drinks for Rebekah and Marcel. Bonnie was sticking with water.

They didn't want to repeat the story, so they filled Marcel in on the magic bracelets since Enzo already knew about them. Marcel hadn't known about Klaus' bracelet and by the time they finished that part, Enzo began to stir. Marcel thought it was hilarious and mean all in one. He couldn't help but grin. No wonder why they were inseparable at Rousseau's. They both looked happy being that close.

"Good thing I like strong women," Enzo said as he rubbed his neck, struggling to get to his feet. He remarkably took everything in stride, comfortably sitting next to Rebekah. "Vervain wouldn't have helped that."

"Want some blood?" Caroline offered. He nodded and she gave him a blood bag that he poured into his alcohol, expecting it. Klaus noticed she was taking care of people again.

Rebekah put her nose in the air. She'd deal with Enzo later.

"Marcel, this is my friend Enzo. Enzo, this is my new friend, Marcel." The guys looked at each other and that was it.

Caroline stood to start everything off.

"I'd like to call the first ever Caroline Forbes fan club meeting to order." She smiled at Klaus, Bonnie, Marcel, and Enzo. Then there was one. "Oh and Rebekah."

"This is ridiculous," Rebekah snapped. Caroline's ego knew no bounds without her humanity and everyone around the table was eating it up, she noticed with a grimace.

"If any of you want to tell me how much you love me, *cough* Klaus *cough*, feel free to jump in."

Klaus rolled his eyes, which Marcel ate up.

"Our first and only order of business is coming up with a way to kill Aunt Dahlia. She didn't quite tell me I could call her that, but I asked," Caroline said, looking up to ponder it. "Anyway, Klaus, take it away." She sat down and smiled at him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said as he stood and paced around the round table. He told their cabal about what they knew, getting his chance to get the attention he also craved. He recapped Hope being Dahlia's target. Dahlia had easily brushed off their first attempt to kill her. To make more weapons he revealed the three ingredients needed, including his gleeful description of Mikael's death to create "new" Viking ashes.

Caroline watched Rebekah and Enzo closely as Klaus went into a detailed report of the night the two met and how the ingredients came into their possession, explaining how Freya's blood was taken in particular. Enzo added in that he'd taken her blood from five different places, including her ankle. He didn't apologize to Rebekah, but he did give her his puppy eyes. Rebekah looked just slightly less mad and Klaus continued with the recap. "Elijah's ass is really white," Caroline added which no one wanted to know as their story unfolded. Marcel wasn't sure why Klaus hid Kol's ashes in his place, but it was over now. Then Klaus told them about Dahlia's visit that morning and some of the visions she'd shared about Freya's childhood, hoping it would spark an idea in them.

"That's where we are," Klaus said and sat down. "Dahlia has given us less than a week. She wants to tutor Hope and take her power to become the most powerful witch on the planet. Even the one thing that might kill her now may not be able to do so later. She's also vowed to go after Caroline first if I do not hand Hope over." He stared at them, one after the other, ready to destroy them if his words weren't heeded. "Neither Hope nor Caroline will be harmed."

"Or any of your either," Caroline said, wanting these people to be ok. They were her family, her New Orleans family. Some of them were there for her and she was asking them to do so much. Anything happening to any one of them would devastate her on top of everything else. "You're not allowed to get hurt either, Klaus," she said, turning to look at him by her side. "I really like your voice."

He smirked and sat back, luxuriating in her compliment and protectiveness. He squeezed around her knee and her leg jumped in reaction, which made her smile at him. Enzo and Marcel ate it up again. Rebekah stared at the ceiling and Bonnie made a face.

"Bonnie can perform an anti-possession spell," he told them, getting focused again. "She's already done it for Caroline and I. Hope is on her way also with Hayley, Jackson, and the wolves, to get it done. Before you leave, you must also have it done."

Bonnie nodded, ready to make sure this group was at least safe from that threat. Davina would help when the wolves arrived for their spell.

"I don't want any of you involved, really, but I recognize it is necessary." He looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes for the next part. "Thank you."

Everyone's jaw dropped, especially Rebekah's. It was so unlike him, but it got them a little more in his corner.

"Alright," he snapped, moving past his vulnerable moment. "You won't get to savor my thanks if Dahlia kills you. We need to get her weak and then kill her."

Marcel spoke up. "Why aren't Freya and Elijah here?" Wouldn't it be easier to convince them of what Rebekah convinced him of rather than having two more Mikaelsons on the outside?

"My sister and brother are working on their own plan, still searching for Mikael's ashes." Then Klaus ticked off on his fingers, "They worked behind my back to dagger me, brought Caroline into danger, and then attached us together because kidnapping her wasn't enough. They can't be trusted."

"They aren't fan club members is what he means," Caroline explained.

"Gorgeous, how can I help?"

"You're all slightly devious, some more than others," she said, looking right at Rebekah who smiled. "I'm not sure how devious you are Marcel, but you helped Hope when she was born so I think you'll do what it takes to keep her safe now." Marcel nodded. He was in.

"Dahlia easily rebuffed us," Klaus added. "We ambushed her once and now she's trying a more peaceful approach. There won't be a third time."

"If Davina and I can take some of her power away with a distraction or something, you might be able to pin her. Or…we can create a zone where she's mortal. The spell is a problem though," Bonnie added, not wanting to get too far ahead. She was strong, but the Viking magic she'd seen so far was complex.

"Who is Davina again?" Enzo asked, confused, not having met her.

"A teenage witch," Caroline explained.

"Why is she helping and where is she?"

"To get Kol's ashes and napping."

"And Kol is?" he asked, getting more lost.

"Enzo, you poor handsome thing, Kol is Klaus and Rebekah's brother. Davina has a thing for him."

"Finn killed him with a hex," Rebekah added, still upset.

"Who is Finn?"

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle.

"My oldest brother," Klaus noted.

Enzo pointed between Klaus and Rebekah. "How many others are there and where is Finn?"

"That's all of them," Caroline said, giving him a smile for trying to keep up, and drawing up a quick family tree on some paper to give him. "Freya, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. Finn is in the ether and we don't have any time or energy to spend on him," she explained, telling him what Klaus had told her. Klaus wasn't exactly sure where Finn was, but Vincent was back to being Vincent.

"What does Davina want with the ashes?" Enzo asked, trying to piece everything together. He was a former military man after all, information was everything.

"To bring him back to life," Bonnie replied with a shiver. Necromancy creeped her out.

"Creepy," Enzo said, echoing her thoughts.

"Enzo, I remember you dying and doing everything to come back five minutes later," Caroline reminded him with a sigh. He was kind of a drama queen too. That's probably why she liked him. He also saw through Stefan before she did, although she wasn't ready to think about that, but he liked Klaus. Hmmm.

"Touché," Enzo replied. It was true. He'd regretted his decision immediately. "I knew you were smart, Goldilocks."

Caroline fluffed her hair.

"Let's get back to the plan, shall we?" Klaus cut up the love fest, returning his hand to Caroline's leg and staring at Enzo, trying to send his message as clearly as possible. "If Dahlia kills me, that means Caroline and Marcel at the very least go with me. Every vampire ever from my line goes. Who knows about you, chap."

"Damon would die," Caroline let him know. She wouldn't cry over Damon at all, but she knew Enzo regarded him as a brother, despite them spending zero time together.

"I'm not losing all of my best friends," Bonnie told everyone. Klaus dying had been taken off the table years ago even though she'd tried in the past.

Enzo knew the vampire who turned him. She saved his life, but then left him in his own mess without a clue about what happened to him or what he'd become. He never saw her again.

Bonnie didn't know Lily Salvatore was the vampire who turned Enzo. She hadn't said anything to Caroline about Lily being back either. She'd left Damon and Stefan with their long-lost mother. Caroline had to focus on her own mom, not someone else's.

"What do you need to create a place where she'd be less powerful, Bonnie?" Klaus asked, focused on finding a solution.

"The same ingredients to make a weapon. It's another form of a weapon really," she explained, pushing some hair behind her ear. "She could be killed by anything once she's in the place though."

"A mortal area," he said, thinking it through. Getting Dahlia into a specific small space, but not needing a weapon at all, appealed to him very much. Then a weapon couldn't be turned on him. How to get her in it though? "Will you have enough with what you have?"

"I don't know. It will depend on how large the space is. We can create a triangulated zone, so three areas would need at least some of the combined materials."

Caroline looked up at Klaus. "I think it should be your house, but Freya and Elijah are there." They'd talked about other places before, but she'd come around to think that the best plan was to let Dahlia believe Hope was there and nothing would say that like the Mikaelson home. They'd be too exposed in an open field and there were too many random people in public. Dahlia's penchant for possession meant she could create an army from bystanders.

"My compound is an option," Marcel offered. "We'd have to clear it out." He didn't want his new vampires there, even though they would all die if Klaus died too.

"There are so many twists and turns in your building. It could work to our advantage or lead us to our demise," Klaus considered.

"It's worth a recon mission," Enzo thought. He'd like to see the place and he knew about sight-lines and ambushes.

"You were in the military?" Marcel asked, looking at Enzo in a new way, recognizing the lingo.

"The Great War."

"World War II myself," Marcel revealed. He didn't telling them Klaus bothered to go to Europe to try to bring him home. Had anyone mentioned how annoying Klaus could be yet?

"I can get Freya and Elijah out of our home, Nik," Rebekah promised. Klaus looked at her, but didn't say anything.

Caroline thought about it. "If Davina and Bonnie can't make the weapons, then none of this will matter, but let's assume they can. Enzo and Marcel will review Marcel's place, marking where it would best work and how large an area the magic would need to cover. It would need to be big enough to catch Dahlia, but not too large that it couldn't be covered in magic," she mused, making notes, marking each person with a different highlighter color. "Rebekah, I was thinking the courtyard," she said, remembering her very quick visit to the house when she'd gone looking for Klaus. "Maybe a smaller room, the living room for instance, would be better though. It only has two entrances. If needed, the courtyard?"

"I agree," Rebekah hated to admit. "I'll get the dimensions of what would need to be covered." She could easily do that with Freya on her back. She'd call it part of her search.

"The only way to get Dahlia," Klaus announced, "is to go wave after wave, keeping her off balance."

"Will Jackson's wolves help?" Caroline asked. That would add a different facet to their plan.

"If Hayley asks, yes," Klaus said, having planned that arrangement well. "They're best served as last resorts though. I don't know that I want them there."

"Hayley will want to help," Rebekah insisted.

Klaus shot her a look. "Will she, Rebekah? She wants to run as if she can run from Dahlia… or me. Weren't you helping her?" Rebekah refused to cower. She'd been fine with Hayley taking Hope out to the bayou with Jackson. "They can be around Hope, but I don't trust them to be able to take Dahlia down," he repeated and Rebekah reluctantly agreed.

Caroline started to hum, ignoring the fighting siblings for a moment, updating her notes. She thought best when there was music in her head. She paused. "What if we're thinking about this all wrong? What if you hand her Hope, but not Hope, and as you do, you just stab her or someone snaps her neck as she's taking the baby in the mortal zone? That's a distraction and weapon in one, wave after wave."

"What do you mean, 'not Hope'?" Klaus asked. Had she seen this in a Sandra Bullock or Ashley Judd movie?

"This is crazy and you're her dad, but what if Bonnie puts her in a new body?"

"You want another baby to be possessed and handed over to a psychotic witch?" Bonnie asked, shocked Caroline would suggest such a thing. Marcel's eyes hardened too. That was not an option for him.

"Ok, not that. I knew it had a flaw. I don't want another baby to be hurt. I like babies. Can we create a baby out of thin air? A realistic doll maybe? A not-possessed baby we could borrow?" she threw out, spitballing anything that popped into her head.

"No," Marcel said. They couldn't borrow another baby.

"Wait, maybe we can create a baby," Bonnie said as she considered it. "We could give Dahlia the illusion Hope is in…wherever, by taking a little of Hope's unique power and giving it to something else. It wouldn't hurt Hope and it would draw Dahlia in to wherever the deal gets made. It's not creating a baby, but putting Hope's signature where she isn't."

"Ok, call me crazy," Caroline added right away, knowing they already thought she was crazy, but the wildest idea came to her. "I'm sorry about the baby madness, but hear me out. What if we do what Bonnie says, but we give her a baby for a minute? A temporary baby."

"No," they all said again. How was it any different than what she'd just suggested? Klaus and Enzo were fine with it, but none of the others were willing to risk it.

"No, wait, listen," she said as it formalized in her head. She stared at her best friend, hands starting to go as she was speaking. "Bonnie, do you remember when you accidentally missed that tree in your back yard you meant to set on fire and hit the bunny? It turned into a baby bunny."

"He was so cute," Bonnie cooed. That was an adorable early accident, wrong spell and wrong target.

"Right? So cute. Aww," she agreed, then got back on track. "Read my lips everyone," she announced, waiting for them to impatiently ask her to get on it with it, "Freya!"

Klaus began to smile, seeing where she was going finally and squeezing her thigh. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, sweetheart! We turn Freya temporarily into a baby with a little of Hope's magic. Dahlia should feel her first generation Mikaelson power mixed with Hope's distinctive magic. It's better than anything else to fool her. I hand her over to Dahlia as I pull Dahlia's heart out in the mortal zone. Freya returns, used for what she's done to us, and Hope is safe." He liked the heart-ripping-out part the best.

"Is that possible?" Rebekah asked, getting excited. It was a totally bizarre idea that she never would have come up with, but it kept Hope out of the action, would convince Dahlia if they could turn back time on Freya-using the family resemblance wouldn't hurt, and would permanently remove Dahlia from their lives.

"We would be relying on a lot of magic against a witch more powerful than almost anyone I've come across," Klaus said hesitantly, not sure if they could put it into practice. He loved witches, but this might be asking too much if they couldn't even get the weapons or a weapons-zone made.

Bonnie's mind was going quickly. "It's possible?" She sounded anything but positive as she looked at Rebekah. "Can you get a copy of the spell Freya used to make the weapons? That would be huge. Turning Freya into a baby isn't hard and lasts for an hour or two, but we'll have to somehow get her."

Rebekah nodded, getting the spell, that was her mission. Caroline wrote it down and she could feel the energy coming off Klaus in waves, feeling very proud of herself. There were holes everywhere, but it would be unexpected and completely unlike what he'd tried before. There was a simplicity to handing Dahlia a baby she was expecting.

Marcel looked at Rebekah. "We can talk to Vincent." The witch might know something about any of the spells they would need.

"I can get some of Hope's magic from her and put it into an object, like a necklace, something like what you guys have for your anti-possession spell," Bonnie told them. It was probably the easiest of all the things she'd be doing.

Marcel looked at the witch. "I can take you when it's time," he offered and Caroline grinned like a fool. Bonnie's smile was sheepish. Only because Bonnie pinched Caroline's knee did she fail to say anything about the magic moment. Her poor legs were getting fondled all over without any sex action!

"Freya won't just let us turn her into an infant," Marcel reminded them.

"We'll just get her drunk again," Enzo said and Rebekah gave him a look. He shrugged. Going with what works was a personal motto.

"I have the manacles at the house, Rebekah, that will prevent her from performing magic when we need her," Klaus remembered. They were one of his favorite items.

Caroline looked over her list of tasks, furiously writing and color coding, wanting to get everything in order. Everyone was quiet as they watched her work, amazed at how her mind needed the organization. It soothed Bonnie because it was pure Caroline Forbes.

When she was done, she looked at them, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Here's a recap of the minutes of the fan club meeting. No one told me how much they love me. Klaus, as president of the club, because, well, you all know the reason, that's a disappointment," she said on a sigh as everyone took a drink, unofficially starting a drinking game.

Then she looked at Rebekah, switching from fluff to all business in a second. "Rebekah, you're going to measure the living room and courtyard for potential mortal zones. You're going to have to come up with some way to get Elijah out of the house. We can help with ideas. He was protective of Gia. That might be useful. I still think we should send him to see George Washington. You'll get the manacles and the weapons-spell. You'll talk to Vincent with Marcel."

Rebekah nodded. She was ready.

"Marcel, you'll talk to Vincent with Rebekah and take Bonnie to see Hope. You, social butterfly, will also take Enzo to your place to measure it out."

Marcel nodded. He was ready.

"Enzo, handsome, you'll go to the house with Marcel. We'll probably need you with Freya later. She still doesn't know you and we can use that to our advantage, maybe with Elijah too."

Enzo lifted his glass in agreement. He was ready.

"Bonnie, lots of stuff for you. You'll work on the spell, with or without the cheat sheet from Rebekah. You'll get some of Hope's magic later. You'll also be making sure we don't get any zombies out of our friends. Fill Davina in please."

Bonnie nodded. She was ready.

Klaus spoke up. "We're not going to be able to meet up again as a group. Dahlia has been watching at least occasionally. Caroline, sweetheart, pass out the burner numbers."

Finally! It was as if all of her ninja dreams were coming true. She pumped her fist in the air.

"A conference call will suffice," he instructed, "or a meeting of a few of us at a time. We'll keep each other informed." He gave them all the evil eye at that, not wanting to be left out.

"Nik, Freya is expecting you to come calling. If you don't, she'll get suspicious. You may want to let her know you're around." Freya was paranoid enough for her, but they had to keep the pressure on.

Klaus smirked at her and tipped his glass. Cause trouble for his troublesome sister? That sounded like fun. "Thank you, Rebekah."

"Klaus, babe," Caroline said, sad for a minute as she looked at him by her side after checking her notes. "Everyone else has something to do. What we can we do other than crank call Freya? Look beautiful? Make sweet, sweet love?"

Klaus gave her his most serious look, letting her see everything in his eyes. She was in a safe place surrounded by her friends. "Do you want to turn your humanity on?"

"Yes," everyone around the table said at the exact same time.

"Fan club, this is not how this is supposed to go. I'm not ready. Ask me after Dahlia is gone," she said, looking around the table, feeling the emotions rise up as she saw their earnest faces. These were the people she trusted most at the moment.

"I want to meet the real Caroline Forbes," Marcel said sweetly. "We still need to duet."

"She is awesome," Caroline said warmly and Klaus found her hand, intertwining their fingers. "You will meet her, but not today."

"I miss your judgment and disapproval, beautiful," Enzo said, also wanting to see his friend. "You keep me on my toes."

Klaus smirked and squeezed her hand. She was that way with him too.

"I miss my best friend with her unbelievable compassion. You can face every challenge, including this one with your humanity," Bonnie promised and Caroline felt her breathing pick up. Everyone was looking at her with encouragement that she could do it, especially Klaus.

It was a friendtervention!

Was it time?

"I don't particularly like you either way, but you're less irritating the other way," Rebekah said with her arms crossed over her chest.

They all gave her dirty looks except Caroline who laughed.

"It's true," Rebekah said in her defense at the stares.

"You're a bitch, Rebekah, but is is weird that I think I like you?" she couldn't help but smile at the blonde vampire. Rebekah was bold, vulnerable, strong, had good fashion sense, and was honest. Caroline was like that too. Caroline was also pretty impressed at Rebekah figuring out their actions to get Freya's blood and coming to Klaus to defend her niece. If they let go of trying to one up the other, leaving all the boys in Mystic Falls far behind, they would probably be great friends.

Rebekah couldn't help but preen a little bit which was such a Caroline move that she couldn't help smiling either. Klaus watched the two interact closely.

"Sweetheart, you made sure Davina had an apple today. That's not exactly the work of a vampire who doesn't have their humanity on. You're almost there. Let it be your choice and not forced on you," he said once again.

"I also watched Enzo get his neck snapped and didn't blink. Sorry, Enzo. If I turn it on now, I'll be a mess for Dahlia. We have 5 days, 4 and a half technically, to get this done. That's not enough time."

Bonnie could see the effect of their words on Caroline and kept up the pressure. "Care, you'll step up like you always do. It's a project you can throw yourself into, but it would be you as you."

Caroline could feel the tightness in her chest and she squeezed Klaus' hand tighter under the table.

"You'll miss your mother for five days, five years, and five decades," Enzo said, showing her a little of that big heart she knew was buried under his smirk, so similar to Klaus sometimes.

"I'll hate being attached to Klaus and not able to run away and mourn," she said, not looking at him, throwing up anything she could think of to delay this moment. "I might just hate Klaus and drag everything down." She could feel Klaus getting closer, lending her his strength, having faith where she questioned.

"Care, no more running. Dahlia will leave you alone. She made her point and we're the only ones who know where you are," Bonnie reminded her. She knew a lot about mourning in her young life. "Turn off the lights, climb into bed, and cry your heart out. Let your mom in."

It wasn't the stuff with her mom that was terrifying her, but it did scare her.

"Gorgeous," Enzo said again with a smile, being as good a friend to her as he knew how to be. "Klaus is an emotional trigger which means you had feelings for him before and it wasn't hate."

"How did you know? Did Bonnie tell you? Bonnie," she whined.

Bonnie smiled. "I didn't say a word. I tried to pretend I didn't hear it." She wasn't crazy about the idea of Klaus and Caroline ever, but she hadn't said anything to anyone.

Once again, Enzo stepped up, impressing the others at the table who had only see him as a playboy type. "Caroline, you don't want to kiss Klaus for a reason…and someone needs to stake me for knowing that, but I overheard your conversation at the bar the other day. All this chemistry?" He pointed at them with his glass in his hand. "You're not having sex with him for a reason and humanity-less vampires are sex freaks."

Caroline pouted, unfazed by his observation into her sex life. "I know. I wanted to be a sex freak too, but I can't," she said, sad. When she got to New Orleans, she was still getting her bearings and all the guys seemed so shallow, which is probably why she picked them in the first place. Klaus was different though. So different. She wanted him more than anyone, but she couldn't have him.

Klaus gently stroked her fingers with his, wanting her to make this choice because it was right.

"Will you tell me freaky sex stories another time?" Caroline asked Enzo.

"Absolutely," he agreed and she grinned, Klaus frowning.

"You undaggered him, Caroline," Marcel reminded her. He hadn't done it himself, but she went the same night she found out about his situation.

"Thank you, fan club," Klaus said softly as he'd gotten some unexpected support, although he never should have been daggered in the first place he thought, not having forgotten.

"Undaggering Klaus was for laughs," she said, feeling wound up. "I did things I'm going to hate myself for. I don't know that I'll be the same. Should I really?"

"Yes," they all repeated. She was someone they either liked or loved. Nothing she had done would turn them against her. She needed to work on herself for a couple of days to start to heal her heart. They all wanted the real Caroline to stand up.

Caroline's phone rang. It was Elena. Maybe she should finally pick up. Caroline walked a few feet away. Everyone but Bonnie would be able to hear anyway and Marcel whispered that he would tell her what was said.

"Hey Elena," Caroline said, trying to control her breathing, on humanity's edge like never before.

"Care," Elena Gilbert greeted her, excited. She knew Bonnie was going to see Caroline, but not sure where and hadn't heard from Bonnie since she left. "You picked up! How are you? Did Bonnie tell you the good news? Is she there?"

"What news? Something scandalous perhaps?" Caroline was ready to hang up if it was more drama they wanted her back for, thanking her bracelet for once in her life, but Bonnie had been in town for almost a day and hadn't said anything.

"We got Damon's mom back. She's here…"

Caroline could hear a buzzing in her head and Elena's voice droning on, but she couldn't actually hear her. Klaus saw the change in her face and stood as close to her as possible.

"Elena," she said, cutting her friend off in the coldest voice anyone had ever heard from her, "FUCK YOU!"

Caroline threw the phone down to the floor and it split into pieces, shocking everyone at the violence of her actions. The rage built and built inside her.

"Everyone's mother is coming back. Yours," she bit out, pointing at Klaus with wild eyes. "Now Stefan's? While my mom is dead? My human mother who never asked for any of this? My beautiful mom?"

Caroline was on the verge, hands in her hair, eyes closed. She was angry, scared, and overwhelmed. Wasn't she a good person? Was she still a good person after what she'd done? Why was this happening to her? Should she stop running?

"Go!" Klaus yelled to the room. They all knew what they needed to do and they each, even Rebekah, stopped to touch Caroline's arm in comfort or to give her a quick hug, whispering words of encouragement, but Caroline didn't notice them. Klaus quietly told them he would update them soon, wanting to give Caroline some respectful privacy, and Bonnie took them outside to do the anti-possession spell.

The only sound in the room was her harsh breathing. She met Klaus' eyes, holding on, hand gliding along his face, allowing herself that true intimacy in midst of the tempest. "I just want to say that vampire!Caroline really likes you, Klaus. You'd make her a great boyfriend."

It was silly, sweet, and emotional. It was Caroline. The tears built in her eyes and he nodded in acceptance of the gift of her confession. "Don't be afraid."

She gave him a teary smile. "Will you kiss me so it doesn't hurt so much?"

He would do anything for her. Anything.

"Always," he vowed again and he kissed her as the tears dripped from her eyes, hands cupping her head, wanting to take her pain. Instead of her kiss bringing him back to her, it was his kiss that was bringing her back to herself.

The kiss was so full of emotion from him to her that everything inside of her gathered. She gasped, looked at Klaus, and she broke.


	16. Chapter 16

Words are Weapons 16

_A) So that happened at the end of the last chapter! I have to admit I'm going to really, really miss that Caroline, not because she didn't have her humanity, but because she was so vivid. It was incredibly fun to write the most ridiculous things for her to say, things she'd say with a grin as Klaus rolled his eyes. She'll eventually work back towards that person, but with her humanity and especially her empathy intact. First she has to get through some really rough times. Klaus has to step up once again too, not something he's used to._

_It was time and this is a hard one to get through, so you've been warned._

_B) Another two update week. The inspiration has been strong. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Everything came roaring into Caroline's head, everything she'd been buffering herself from. Black pain and red blood. Images of destruction, death, and violence filled her mind. It was devastating and made her want to scream. Everything from the last moment of her humanity to the present came rushing in. She felt the pain of her mother's death. Her actions, before and after, most especially after, made her physically ill. She began to gag and hyperventilate. Running to the bathroom, she was sick. Klaus stood outside the open door.

She buried her face in her hands when she emerged after rinsing out her mouth with water and a dab of toothpaste, the guilt was overwhelming. Every choice she made was wrong.

Klaus was struck, unsure how he could help exactly, but he walked her over to the bed.

Caroline curled up in the fetal position and yelled in pain. It was the only thing her mind allowed her to do. Rage. Jealousy. Hurt. Depression. Grief. Embarrassment. Shame. Guilt. Most of all GUILT. The emotions swirled around and around her head. Dark and oppressive, she couldn't focus on just one, all of them combining and flowing in and out of one another.

Klaus pulled down the shades nearby and turned up the air conditioner. Having a cool and dim room couldn't hurt. Bonnie mentioned something like it earlier.

Caroline pulled over the pillow, yelled into it, and the tears poured out of her. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her heart. Her soul. Her mind.

Klaus gently took off her sandals, getting her comfortable.

"I can't do it," she said, barely able to get words out, her voice thick with tears, over and over, chanting it. "I can't do it. No. NO. No. I can't do it. I can't do it."

"You can," he said, very quietly, unsure if she was really speaking to him, hating what she was going through.

"My mom. She's gone and I wasn't there," she sobbed out. "What I did with Stefan. The blood. The screams."

He crouched at her side, letting her keep her face hidden. What he did know about vampires turning on their humanity is that they were overwhelmed and selected one emotion to give them motivation and something to cling to. Usually it was revenge for whatever caused them to turn it off. It allowed them to slowly deal with everything. Caroline didn't have the luxury. Cancer wasn't something she could fight. It took it's toll and died with her mother. "Concentrate on your mother. One thing at a time. One emotion. Focus on it and leave the others. Let yourself mourn for your mother. She loved you and she's gone."

She sobbed harder, but she did try to take his advice. Sadness and fear. She picked them out from the others, not getting caught up in the rest. She pictured racing to her mother's bedside too late. It broke her heart. The scene of her mom showing her how to ride her bike filled her head. When other memories tried to impede, she shut them out.

Klaus sat on the floor near the side of the bed. Had he ever gone through anything, felt anything, as deeply as she did? It was a testament to how much she loved. He reached for the pieces of her phone he could get, knowing she'd want to be able to hear any messages her mom had left and see any pictures she had there. They would get a replacement.

.

.

.

The group of four trudged down the stairs.

"She'll be all right with him, right?" Bonnie asked. It seemed so wrong, leaving Caroline, incredibly vulnerable Caroline, with Klaus, the guy who pounced on other people's weaknesses.

"Yes," Enzo said, more sure than anyone for some reason.

"He treats her better than anyone else," Rebekah reminded them. "It's not like we can separate them either."

Outside, Bonnie performed the anti-possession spell on each of them.

"Can someone drive me back to Davina?"

"I'll do it," Marcel said. He'd like to see Davina and make sure she wasn't be treated poorly. It didn't hurt that the pretty witch seemed interesting.

"Thanks," she said, lifting her bag over her shoulder.

Rebekah stood with her arms crossed over her chest as Marcel and Bonnie walked off.

"Rebekah…"

She turned her head and gave Enzo a death stare.

"…it's nice to see you again," he finished.

"You flirted with me because you thought you could get something from me. How pathetic." She walked away.

Enzo hesitated a second, but caught up.

"I enjoyed the flirting quite a bit."

She walked on a little more slowly, trying not to notice his dark good looks. When's the last time she heard a British accent from anyone other than her family? "Why?"

"Because I thought you were beautiful and charming."

"And?"

"And," he said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I didn't want you to be the one who hurt Caroline."

"Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Why is everything about her?"

Enzo faced her. Apparently Rebekah forgot that just minutes ago Caroline turned on her humanity and was going through a terrible experience. Empathy didn't seem to be a strong suit. "Caroline was kind to me and the only friend I had in Mystic Falls when Damon was gone."

"So she farted rainbows and you fell in love?" Rebekah marched on.

He smiled. What a woman. "No, she kicked me back into shape. I value loyalty above everything else. Never leave a man behind. She's been good to me and I'll be good to her. She just lost her mother. She was kidnapped and attached to someone you felt the need to dagger. Cut her some slack. Doesn't loyalty mean anything to you?"

"For all the good it does me," she confessed.

Enzo knew exactly what she meant.

"You can compel me, ask me what you want. I haven't lied," he said affably, knowing there wasn't much he could do for Caroline until she started to process her emotions.

Rebekah stopped and looked at him. Was he mad? She had trust issues from a thousand years of betrayals by those she loved, but she hadn't resorted to compulsion ever. Starting with a lie detector test had to be a terrible idea. "Are you serious?"

"Let's go," he said and crossed his arms.

She decided to play with him. Looking into his eyes, she commanded, "You're going to tell me the truth," but she didn't compel him, not dilating her pupils, etc. She was going to see if the power of suggestion was enough.

"It doesn't feel like I thought it would," he said and she smirked.

"Punch yourself in the face," she ordered with a smile.

He did, wincing afterwards.

"Just checking," she said, trying not to laugh. Alright then, this guy was willing to go ahead with this stupid idea. "When we met did you think I was Freya?"

"Yes."

"Were you disappointed I was not Freya?"

"No, relieved."

"Have you been asking Caroline about me?" Caroline had said something about that.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know if you were single."

She couldn't help her smile even though a moron might be interested in her.

"What are your feelings for Caroline?"

"She's my friend."

"Not romantic?"

"No."

That made her smile more. She had one more question for Enzo.

"What do you think of Elena Gilbert?"

"Blander than bland. In love with Damon."

She looked at him and blinked, doing it very dramatically since he seemed to expect it. He rubbed his hand over his face. "I didn't like that. Where can I get vervain?"

Rebekah hid her grin and started to walk again, she had to get to Freya. "Any witch's shop." She spun to see him where he'd stopped to gather himself. "Enzo, I didn't compel you. I just asked you questions and blinked. I guess you told the truth, but the truth is you're an idiot."

"What?" he called out to her, but he heard her laughter and she didn't look back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Every so often Caroline's tears would subside and pick back up again.

Klaus' phone buzzed and he looked down at it and swore. He'd forgotten.

"Caroline," he said softly, hating to disturb her. "I have to get the door."

"I don't want to see anyone," she cried.

"I know and I'm sorry. You don't have to," he promised. "You can stay behind the door, but I need to get it. They're downstairs."

Caroline whooshed ahead of Klaus, pushing against the barrier limit to race down five flights of stairs. She stood off to the side where she wouldn't be seen by whoever was there.

It was Hayley and Hope. His daughter was happy and he smiled to see her. She was the only thing that could make him smile at the moment.

"You live here?" Hayley asked, dropping Hope's diaper bag on the cement step.

"Today," he said and Hope reached for him, so of course he held her in his arms. "Bonnie Bennett is here for Caroline. She's at Kol's tomb with Davina. Dahlia's taken to possessing people, so get everyone done."

"What's going on?" Hayley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now is not a good time," he said, a huge understatement, wanting to make this go as quickly as possible. "Just stay away from Elijah and the house for now. Don't tell him a word." His eyes gleamed.

"Well when will be a good time, Klaus? She's trying to kidnap our daughter and you're keeping things from me."

"Just keep to yourself," he snapped.

"Everything you need is in the bag. I'll be back in an hour or two." She leaned in and gave Hope a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, baby."

At the time when he called Hayley, Klaus thought it would be nice to spend some time with his daughter. Hope had been drawn to Caroline and vice versa before. Hope was why he was doing what he was doing and he loved her, but the timing was awful.

"Hayley," he started, but she'd disappeared down the street where he saw Jackson waiting near a truck. His options were to make a scene with Caroline to race after them or get this to work somehow.

Picking up the bag and shifting Hope in his arms, he shut the door and looked at Caroline. "We have a special guest. I'm sorry."

Caroline shrugged. She'd heard what he said and she started to cry again, caught up in her own thoughts.

Hope caught sight of Caroline and reached for her, but Caroline didn't see it. Then Hope began to cry. Klaus bounced her in his arms, but it didn't help, and he took Caroline's hand to lead them back to the apartment.

Inside, he put one arm around Caroline. In his other arm he had Hope.

"Caroline, look at this. Two crying women in my arms and me very uncomfortable in the middle, don't want you want a picture? This would be a good one," he tried. A few hours ago she would have had it framed. "My two favorite women. Don't tell Aunt Rebekah," he said to Hope, nuzzling her.

Hope stopped crying and smiled, pawing at Klaus' face. Caroline looked up and saw it. It was so cute, but it couldn't pull a smile from her. Who was this Klaus that she was attached to who had been so kind to her and was playing with his daughter? She shoved it aside where she compartmentalized so much.

"She likes you, Klaus," Caroline said and he smirked at the amazement in her voice.

"She loves everyone right now, even her father. Right, Hope?"

Hope held out her arms again to Caroline and this time Caroline took her and cuddled her. He almost told Caroline that Hope loved her too, but he wasn't sure if that would help or hurt her.

Caroline snuggled the baby, admiring her cute purple outfit. She did love babies. It reminded her of her mom and the babysitting she did for Liz's friends. Her mother would never see her hold a baby again. Klaus swept up the broken phone as Caroline held Hope. She then sat with Hope on the couch as Klaus pulled free a rattle from her bag.

"It hurts," Caroline simply said, getting lost.

"Holding her?" he asked, reaching for Hope who didn't want to go to him.

"Everything. That the world is still spinning as usual," she said in a monotone voice, putting Hope on the ground. "Babies are being born. People are dying. My world will never be the same. My world crashed. I ruined it. It's my fault."

"That's not true," he said quietly.

They watched as Hope crawled across the floor like a pro. Klaus kept his eyes peeled since the apartment was not baby proof and Hope liked putting things in her mouth. Hope lifted herself up using the kitchen chairs and fell down on her diapered butt a few times. She crawled back to them and stood up, using the couch and their legs to move back and forth, happy to explore.

Caroline picked her up and propped her up on her legs. Hope bounced up and down and that did make Caroline smile even though she couldn't imagine smiling. It was more of a squatting motion, her chubby thighs bobbing up and down with her butt sticking out. She made baby noises and maybe some words, but they weren't clear. Caroline saw that she had a few baby teeth and that made Caroline cry again.

Hope wasn't a fan of the tears, getting her lip going, on the verge of tears herself, and Klaus took her in his arms, showing her the rattle, but she kept looking at Caroline, continuing to reach for her.

"Caroline lost her mom, Hope, and she's a little lost herself, but she'll be ok," he said to his daughter, trying to distract her. "Do you want this stupid toy?"

At that, Caroline took Hope and squeezed her up in her arms, unable to resist someone who needed her despite the terrible person she was, resting the baby against her chest. "It's not you, it's me. You've had some pretty rough days too," she said softly, saying the kind of words her mom would have said to her, as she rubbed the baby's back. "You have a mother and father who love you very much. So many people love you and want to keep you safe. You're going to grow up big and strong and hopefully not screwed up, because genetically things aren't looking good for you. Don't be a brat like I was either."

Klaus smirked at her advice to Hope.

"As long as you're good to people, you'll never disappoint the ones who matter. Every night before bed when I was really little, my mom used to tuck me in and tell me her love for me was so big she couldn't say. I would ask her, bigger than the house? Bigger. Bigger than the moon? Bigger. It was always bigger, more than I could imagine. My dad used to call me his princess and tell me he was proud of me. Things changed and our relationships changed, but they still loved me. I know your parents love you like that too, Hope Mikaelson."

Tears slipped from her eyes and Hope snuggled into Caroline's neck, soothed by her hand and voice, comforted. Caroline wanted her mom to be holding her, telling her everything would be ok, but she was also terrified her mom would reject her if she knew what she'd done.

Klaus tried to reach for Hope, wanting to give Caroline a break, but she slapped his hands away. Hope was asleep and Caroline wanted something innocent and good next to her heart. The world continued to spin, even without Liz Forbes. People were born and people died like she said, bringing heartache and joy with them.

Caroline grew tired and Klaus took the baby then and held Hope as she slept. Caroline closed her eyes and woke a half hour later to Hope gurgling, chewing on Klaus' finger. She was teething. He didn't know what to do, but it made her happy so he went with it.

"Sorry," Klaus said, hating to disturb Caroline.

"It's fine," she said, letting her eyes drift shut again, not asleep, but unwilling to interact with either of them. Watching Klaus actually be a dad rather than just saying he was a dad was something she'd have to think about at some point. In that moment though, she really did want to find a hole and work through everything by herself. She however chose to turn it on while attached to Klaus, stuck in New Orleans. Worst idea ever. She was going to kick her fan club's butt.

Before she knew it, Klaus entertaining Hope the whole time, he spoke to her.

"Hayley's on her way."

"I don't want to see her," Caroline pleaded, her eyes swollen and bloodshot.

Klaus looked around, Hope comfortable in his arms. "Do you want to take a shower?"

She nodded. She could cry her heart out in there without worrying about being overheard. Her eyes were raw. Her muscles ached. Her stomach was still queasy.

Caroline squeezed Hope's leg. "Bye, Hope. I wish I saw you under better circumstances. Thanks for crying less than I did."

Klaus' phone rang and he picked it up, speaking briefly, "Unit 504."

Caroline got in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Klaus stood against the door, looking at Hope. He wasn't sure when he'd see her again. Bonnie would get some of her magic, but she might be in hiding for a week.

"It's open," he called when they knocked, unable to reach it anyway.

Hayley and Jackson came in, looking around.

"Who's in the shower?" Hayley asked, seeing a woman's clothes around. The whole situation was very weird.

"Caroline."

Caroline hadn't gotten under the water, merely separated from Klaus by the thickness of the door.

"You're living together?" Hayley spied one of Klaus' bags near the bed. The last time she saw Caroline was when they were all at the house together and Caroline was ready to trade the gold dagger to get out of New Orleans.

Klaus was somewhat honest with Hayley, hoping maybe she would see Elijah in a new way. He wasn't the savior she dreamed him to be.

"After the meeting at my house, Elijah put this bracelet on me," Klaus said, unwrapping the leather cuff, no need for it any longer with everyone knowing of its existence.

"So you're stuck here in New Orleans?" Jackson asked, thoughts of running in his head, looking at Hayley.

"No," Klaus said. He didn't know if it was a lie. They didn't know if they were tied to New Orleans and each other. "It means I have to be within 20 feet of the other bracelet," he revealed, lying again about the distance, letting them know he could reach them. "It wasn't enough to drag Caroline here unwillingly, but now Elijah put her in danger because I want to protect my daughter."

Klaus put people in danger for kicks, Hayley thought, and his idea of protection for Hope wasn't like anyone else's. That was the problem. Hayley looked down and then at her husband. She wasn't a friend of Caroline's, but she wouldn't think Elijah would do such a thing and for such a reason. Was this to spite Klaus or protect Hope?

Klaus pressed on. "Dahlia came to me twice. The last time she possessed twenty people and threatened Caroline. The spell you had done will prevent her from getting into your heads and taking over your bodies."

"What did she say?" Jackson asked.

"She's coming for Hope and wants me to hand her over, which I will not do."

Jackson and Hayley stiffened. It's no less than what they expected, but still hurt to hear.

"I have a plan. Caroline has agreed to risk her life to help." He looked at them sharply, shuffling Hope in his arms. "You can stay in the bayou with Hope. Bonnie will visit with Marcel to take a small amount of magic from her for us to use in a decoy. If you run, I will hunt you down and you won't like the consequences because you would be dead. I could even ask Dahlia to do it for me if you don't heed my wishes. In less than a week, this will be over."

"We can wait a week," Hayley agreed, only giving Klaus that long to deal with Dahlia.

"Use the wolves to protect her as one of their own," he directed to Jackson who nodded. Hayley and Jackson didn't want to be separated from Hope and were fine with Klaus getting himself killed. So far, so good for them. "When this is done, we'll create a new arrangement. Running isn't one of them."

Hayley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but listened.

"Number 1. Dahlia showed me memories of Freya as a child, overwhelmed by her magic. The first born Mikaelsons of each generation have more magic than usual. Without help, it will overtake them. I will find a tutor for Hope to help control her magic. She will not become like Freya."

Hope made baby noises. They wouldn't need someone for that purpose for years.

"Fine," Jackson said. He wouldn't know how to help her. None of the wolves would.

"Number 2. I get time with Hope as often as I want, at least a couple of days a week, but we can negotiate as long as I am part of her life and she knows me."

"We don't have to live with you," Hayley negotiated, unwilling to stay in the crazy house again. She was more powerful and so were the wolves. "You have to call first," she added, "and not just stroll in and cause trouble."

Klaus tipped his head in assent.

"Finally, number 3. If Hope ever calls any man," he said as he stared at Jackson and then Hayley, "father, daddy, anything of the sort, I will kill you both." He smirked at them, ruthless and unforgiving on this subject.

"You're such a jerk," Hayley said, but she wasn't surprised.

"A jerk who is her father," he said, looking at his baby.

"It's fine, Hayley," Jackson said. He'd be in Hope's life more than Klaus anyway.

Hayley walked over to get Hope. Klaus gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her over. Hope began to cry, wanting to be let loose, and Klaus grinned. Hayley rolled her eyes, bouncing Hope who calmed.

"For now I'll go along with this," Hayley said, "but I expect you to call me as soon as Dahlia is killed."

"Unless Dahlia kills you first," Jackson mentioned. He picked up the diaper bag.

"You better hope not," Klaus replied. "If I cannot stop her with everything I have, you don't stand a chance." He looked at them as they reached the door. "Do not tell Elijah. He's committed to Freya and not the rest of his family. I'm trusting you with this, Hayley."

"I won't say anything," she agreed finally. "What about Rebekah?"

"She's helping me. If anything does happen to me, call on her or even Elijah at that point, just not beforehand."

Hayley nodded and Jackson opened the door. "Tell Caroline I'm sorry and thanks. I'm sure she's going crazy already." Caroline held a power over Klaus that no one else ever did or came close to, Hayley knew, but that didn't mean Caroline wanted to be attached to him, literally.

They left and Klaus exhaled. Things were clicking into place. Everything but the biggest piece, Caroline.

"You can come out now," he said quietly, knowing she hadn't even gotten under the water, being able to hear her. "I'm sorry about that." He interrupted her grieving for some of his unpleasant family issues. It only lasted a few minutes, but was still a distraction.

"Not yet," she said quietly back and then she stripped and got under the water, thankful for the large water heater. Leaning her head against the cool tile, she cried. The guilt and shame tried to overwhelm the rest, but she pushed as hard as she could against it, thinking of her mom and letting the grief in. When the water finally did start to cool, she quickly washed her face and then her body, not bothering with her hair. She had just showered that morning.

Getting out, she avoided her reflection in the mirror and toweled off. Unfortunately, she forgot to bring fresh clothes in with her.

"Klaus?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me some clothes? Something comfortable," she asked, weary.

Klaus was able to dig around one of her bags close by. In the bottom were some of her soft cotton shorts and a tank top. It's what she'd been wearing to sleep in previously and had been freshly washed from their laundromat visit.

"Here," he said and she opened the door a crack to grab them and shut him out.

Caroline emerged with the clothes on and a towel around her head.

"Do you want some blood? It will help."

She shrugged, listless, but she did follow so he could get it for her in the fridge. Finishing it, she felt physically better, but still terrible overall.

"Why did I agree to this? Klaus, every time I think about my mom, I think about what I did after and how much I hate myself, how much she would hate me." She dropped her head and covered it with her arms, throwing the towel off. "I hate myself and you're here. Klaus, I can't deal with you and what you want from me with everything else. I need space. I just need you as someone who is here. Pretend you're Bonnie or someone who you aren't. That's it."

"I want you to take care of yourself," he simply replied, unfazed by her comments. She was hurt and he knew when he was hurt he lashed out. That was mild by anyone's standards.

She was going to take him at his word. She hadn't forgotten their time together, but she was also stuck in a time loop of what happened to her mom and the week after. It intruded on all of her thoughts, even when she tried to keep them down.

"I can't think," she admitted. "The things with Stefan…"

"…you'll deal with when you can go home," he finished for her. There would be things she needed to do in Mystic Falls. He knew that as soon as Bonnie gave him the look that things had been bad. Trying to think about all of it at once would ravage her.

"I can't though," she said, looking up, devastated, piercing his soul. "My mom would be so ashamed because of what I did. It was everything she worked against, but I was worse than what she saw at her job."

"Your mother loved you. You made a mistake you'll never repeat." The words would never apply to him.

"Would she love me if she knew what happened? That even though she did everything to comfort me in her last days it wasn't enough?" she cried, "and you don't know that it won't happen again."

"Yes and I do. I'm not more sure of anything."

"Klaus, you don't even know what I did. I don't even know how badly I ruined everything. There was so much blood and we just left them there, uncaring." The words got caught in her mouth. What kind of monster did that? Even Klaus knew what he did. It was all deliberate with him.

"For one week when you gave into all of the awful impulses we have, Caroline. You'll have lifetimes of the other Caroline, the one your mother saw. You can't throw it all away because of one week, no matter what happened."

"Yes, I can. People died," she sniffed, saying it out loud for the first time.

"People die everyday. I'm planning on killing my own aunt."

She wasn't sure that made her feel better. Life was precious. It had to be valued.

"Do you want to lie down? Go outside?"

"Lay down," she said, feeling achy again, after a long pause, "but my hair is wet. I'll ruin the pillow."

"Ruin mine," he offered and she accepted, laying down with his pillow. She didn't mention how good and comforting it was with his subtle cologne.

"You can lay down too," she said. In one sense she wanted to hate Klaus for being with her. It was his white knight fantasy come true, not hers. In another sense, who else to be there than someone who had done worse than her and still managed to have a life with a baby and currently ripped-apart family? She needed someone and that someone was Klaus.

Klaus grabbed his laptop before once again climbing over her.

She closed her eyes. He could see some tears slip free. He put in his earbuds. He wasn't used to having such free time, but all he knew to do was let her do whatever she wanted. He looked up news stories about Mystic Falls to see if he could get information about what happened having not been able to contact anyone there yet.

Caroline rolled over an hour later. He pulled free the earbuds. "Porn free," he joked and she gave him a look. It wasn't exactly a smile, but it wasn't a frown. Life was so much easier when she was planting porn on Klaus' computer.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok," she said, accepting the distraction.

He asked her the name of the movie she'd been telling him about, _Double Jeopardy_. They watched and Caroline sobbed when mother and son were reunited at that end. Klaus shut it off.

"I'm ok," she said, clearly not ok.

"Do you want to go outside? Eat? Watch another movie?" he asked. It wasn't quite dark outside, sunset about an hour off.

"No," she answered. She wasn't ready to go outside yet and the thought of food made her stomach churn.

"Do you want to tell me about your mom?"

"It hurts to think that the people I meet in my life will never get to know her. That hurts so badly," she said, teary. "Why can't she be with me? I know she's gone, but it was almost as if I let myself dream that she's in Mystic Falls and I'm here. She's safe there and I'm ok here."

"Tell me about her."

Caroline swiped under her eyes and sniffed. "She hated you," she said with a smile at him. "You should have seen the face she made when I told her about the mini-fridge."

Klaus smiled.

"My mom had the worst taste in men. I was hoping since I was in college that she'd take the time to find someone to spend the rest of her life with. My dad was a great guy, but obviously they weren't well matched and better off apart. My mom also loved Damon and …"

"Don't think about him," he advised her, knowing she was going to say 'Stefan.' "What was she like?"

Caroline told him all about her mother. She told him all the stories she hadn't when they were at the laundromat, when she wouldn't think of her then. Detailing her third grade hopscotch win and Liz's reaction was a highlight. Caroline mentioned the teenage drama and fights, the hard times with the divorce when she became closer to her dad. She didn't sugarcoat her mom because she was wonderful as she was, a human who wasn't perfect, but so loved and loving.

She told him how she smelled, what her hugs felt like, and about the final days before she died- not hiding how she avoided her mom when things got hard. Talking about her made her smile, but more often cry. It felt good though. Liz Forbes was someone who should be talked about for how amazing she was.

Caroline started to mourn her mom before she died really. She regretted that too, but her mom seemed to understand. That's what moms did- understand more than their kids.

Eventually Caroline's eyes began to drift closed and she found a little peace in her dreams.

When Klaus was sure Caroline was really asleep he got on the phone.

"Quarterback," he said crisply.

"Klaus?" Matt Donovan asked, shocked to get a call from him. "Lose my number."

"I'm calling for Caroline."

"Is she ok?"

"No," he said simply. "She's turned her humanity on. Circumstances are keeping her here in New Orleans, but I need you to do something for her."

"New Orleans? Bring her home." Matt was shocked her humanity had been off this whole time. What had she done?

"I can't," he said sharply, checking to be sure he hadn't disturbed her sleep. She looked restless. "She's grieving for her mother. Find anything of Sheriff Forbes' and send it to me express."

"She gave away all of her mom's things and sold her house."

Klaus sighed. He'd get the house back if she wanted it. "Find something. Go to the Sheriff's office. I don't know. Caroline would do it for you."

"I'll find something," Matt agreed on a sigh. The Caroline he knew, not the one who almost killed him, would do more. "I'll drive it down tomorrow."

"No. It's too dangerous and the less people involved, the better."

Matt was suspicious, a constant issue with The Originals. "You sound like you're keeping her from us," he said finally.

"Call Bonnie or Enzo. Even call my sister if you must. They'll all tell you the same thing."

"I will," he said. Enzo? He hated Enzo, but at least he was gone. "Text the address."

He was about to hang up, but Klaus stopped him, checking again that she was asleep.

"Matt, what damage was caused after she turned off her humanity?" It was the safest way he knew how to phrase it.

Matt scuffed his feet on the ground. "17 people hurt, 6 killed. One of them we know was Stefan's. The others? Not sure."

Klaus inhaled sharply, biting back a swear.

"Send me anything you can on them, their current medical status, obituaries, anything. She'll want to know," he said softly. "I'll include my email in the text message."

Matt said goodbye and hung up. He knew Elena worked with Jo to heal all the people who had been injured, but there was nothing they could do for the six people who died. The coverup was sloppy, but it so far held up.

It was late, but Matt called Bonnie who told him very little of what was going on. She wished she'd thought of bringing something of Liz's with her, but it slipped her mind. There was only one extra thing she brought and hadn't told anyone about. Bonnie told Matt to not say anything to anyone about Caroline. Caroline wanted her privacy and there was nothing anyone there could do for her anyway. He agreed and in return she promised to keep him up to date.


	17. Chapter 17

Words Are Weapons 17

_You guys are awesome! I wasn't sure how the tonal shift would go over, but people have been really great going along for the ride. Thank you!_

_This chapter is even harder than the last one on Caroline, it really hurts, but I don't want to shortchange what she did with Stefan and the ramifications. However, despite the harsh realities of this one, bright spots will appear more and more. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Klaus and Caroline would forever be in love.**

In the morning, Matt gave Tyler gave an excuse and found Elena and Damon at the Salvatore boarding house. How many times had he visited and how often did he never want to return?

"Hey guys," he said, ready to help out Caroline any way he could.

"Hey Matt," Elena said with a smile, always happy to see him. It had only been a few days since Lily Salvatore had been rescued from a Gemini prison world and Kai had been left behind. Lily was not doing well, currently a resident of a basement cell, but Stefan had been spending a lot of time with her.

"Do you happen to have anything of Liz's?"

Damon gave him a piercing look from where he lounged on the sofa. "That's an odd request, Donovan. Interested in cross-dressing?"

"Caroline's hoping to get something of hers since she turned her humanity back on."

"She did? When?" Elena asked, sitting forward and looking at Damon. "She hung up on me when I told her about your mom after she screamed at me."

Stefan walked in the room, looking terrible. "You told the woman who just lost her mom that we got ours back and you're surprised when she hung up on you?" he asked as he plopped into a chair.

Elena put her hands in her hair. "I didn't think. I was excited and…I need to apologize."

"Where is she?" Stefan asked Matt. He was desperate to see her. She hadn't returned any of his calls, texts, or emails. He still hoped she would pick up. He needed her. "I want to talk to her."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Matt said. Stefan had some time to deal with his relapse and to meet his mom, but he was still in rough shape. Bonnie made it clear that no one should visit, not yet.

"I don't care what you think," Stefan said, standing up.

"Stefan," Elena said, "She'll come back. This is her home."

"Vampire Barbie has a thing for you, remember?" Damon added.

"Shut it, Damon," he replied, not taking his eyes off Matt.

"There is something, Matt." Elena whooshed out of the room and came back with a thick envelope in her hand. "It's a letter Liz wrote. We didn't know where to send it so I've been holding onto it until she came back. Tell her I'm sorry, please," she said, eyes down.

Matt took it with a smile. It was better than he could have hoped.

"I'll bring it to her," Stefan said, reaching for it, but Matt kept it in his hand, ready to battle over it. These Salvatores were nothing but trouble. He couldn't wait to be rid of them.

"Stefan," Elena said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. "It's Caroline's letter."

"Bonnie and Enzo are with her. She doesn't want to see you," Matt said as he walked away. "Thanks, Elena."

"Matt," Stefan called as the young man kept walking, "Tell her I miss her."

Matt closed the door. He decided that he wouldn't pass Stefan's message on. Caroline could deal with Stefan when she got back, but not before. Caroline's love life was the least of her concerns. If she didn't like the way he handled it, she could tell him herself. The thought made him smile.

He also found a sweater of Liz's in a box that Caroline left behind in the girl's dorm room. He'd searched her apartment, but didn't find anything better. Putting the letter and sweater together along with the information Klaus requested about the families, more extensive than the email he sent, he packaged them and sent them so they would get to New Orleans as quickly as possible.

.

.

.

Caroline woke early, but hadn't said anything or done anything other than go to the bathroom which Klaus accommodated without words. What had been sometimes amusing, being attached, was less so when you wanted to be alone.

Klaus slept in his clothes, not wanting to disturb her when she finally fell asleep. She carefully had stayed on her side of the bed and Klaus did the same. She tossed and turned, occasionally waking and quietly crying. He ached to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but she told him earlier that she didn't needed rescuing, so he supported her in every other way until she could accept his help.

Klaus looked at his phone and saw Matt sent him a text that a package was on it's way.

Tugging his hand, Caroline went to the fridge and took a blood bag out. She took a few sips and handed Klaus the rest to finish. He hated it, but it was what he had. He made toast and she took two bites before she put it down.

Still not speaking, she dragged him to her purse. As he watched with hooded eyes, she took her dose of vervain. He saw her wince and it made him wince too. She towed him back to bed and took his laptop. She found some House Hunters episodes to watch.

Everything still hurt. There was a disease that was infecting everything inside her. She wanted to snarl when she heard people talking or laughing from the hall outside. Car horns drove her insane. The people on the show aggravated her too, especially the ones who couldn't look past awful paint colors.

Jumping up and slamming the laptop lid closed, she began to pace. Grief and fear weren't the only emotions bubbling to the surface and the others demanded attention.

There was poison inside of her and the only thing to do was let it out. She'd been putting off dealing with things for a month, but now she couldn't avoid it. She had to let it out, because it was eating her from the inside.

"I'm a terrible person."

Klaus looked up from his phone where he'd been checking the information Matt sent him about the people involved in Mystic Falls, some links to articles. Caroline looked like she was about to explode.

The room was still basically dark, the kitchen windows letting in the most light. She was primarily in the shadows, gray shadows.

"I'm a terrible person. I hurt people. I hurt people because I couldn't handle my mom's death. Everything I've done this year has been so wrong even before she died." She pushed her hair out of her face and slammed her arms down by her sides.

"You're not a terrible person."

"I am!" she raged, pointing at him. "I don't want to be forgiven. I want you to hate me. Tell me how wrong and bad I am. I deserve it. I deserve to be alone and hated. Hate me now if you cared for me at all."

"It's not going to happen. You weren't yourself," he said calmly, putting his phone down and giving her all his attention, scooting to sit on the edge of the bed.

She wanted to fight him. She wanted to get angry at and blame Klaus, but she couldn't. She was the one at fault which made her even more mad. "It's not a good excuse! There is no excuse. It's easy for you to forgive me because you've done worse. Klaus, I became obsessed with Stefan, throwing away everything else." Her arms went wild as she gestured. "I was only trying to get Bonnie back because that would mean Damon was back too. That would make Stefan happy and come home. How selfish was I? What would Bonnie think?"

Her pacing never stopped. Her skin was practically blistering with the hatred she felt for herself. Steam should have been rising from her hair and scorch marks should have been left on the floor.

"I spent time with my mom because there was no one else. Yeah, I'm a great daughter," she scoffed. "I dropped out of school. Klaus, I wouldn't ever do those things for a guy before and I loved Tyler. Everything went wrong this time. I tried to hold it together but I couldn't."

He nodded for her to continue. She had a story she wanted revealed, ugliness and all.

"When Stefan came back, only after I chased him down and was humiliated, did you know he walked all over me? He rejected me when I told him my feelings and dropped off his newly turned girlfriend for me to take care of. I told him no, but he gave me puppy dog eyes and I just went with it. Ugh, it makes me so mad to think about!" she yelled and stomped back and forth.

"The irony, Klaus, is that when Stefan thought Damon was gone forever, he left. He left and seemed to be fine. My mom died and I didn't leave. Why didn't I leave?"

Inhaling, she continued, constantly in motion.

"He wanted to get away from me and I was clinging to him, until I wasn't and then he was all over the place. Do you know he still calls all the time to tell me he needs me? He needs me!" She pointed at herself. "What about what I need? He got his mom back! When my mom was diagnosed with cancer, I let him back in thinking at least I had him. I had Stefan the Wonderful. My mom made him promise to look after me. How humiliating! Everything would be ok if I had Stefan, my rock, though."

Back and forth she stalked, so angry and disappointed, swiping away an angry, stray tear. She was a vision he couldn't take his eyes from. She lost her way and was retracing her steps, peeling back the scars to expose the disease below.

"I tried to help my mom, find a cure, I did, but I made it worse." She looked at him and the tears picked up. "Klaus, she forgave me, but I was so afraid of losing her that I avoided her. I wouldn't have to see her in pain or say goodbye if I wasn't there."

She gave a humorless laugh. "I was busy kissing Stefan when my mom died."

Saying it out loud made her drop to her knees. She relished the pain. Her mom wasn't in an accident where her being missing was just happenstance. It didn't happen during the one minute she hadn't been at her mom's side. She knew her mom was sick and didn't want to be around her more than the bare minimum. Decorating the cabin was easier than spending time with her sick mother. "Damon was there. Not me, Damon."

Klaus edged forward. "You don't need to tell me this," he said, but she did have to tell him. Inside, he raged at Stefan, but he was more concerned about her. This was about her, not him. She had to expose the ugly parts of herself. Her flat eyes pierced him with their lack of warmth.

Her voice was cold, all the fire having left her. "Over her dead body at the funeral, I asked Stefan how he felt about me. Did you hear me, Klaus? Over her casket, I asked a boy what he thought of me. When he told me it wasn't the right time to talk about it, I knew what I was going to do. I didn't think I had anything left. Elena tried to stop me, but I turned it off."

She was quiet for a few minutes and slipped onto her side on the floor. When he reached for her shoulder, she brushed him off. She didn't want comfort.

"I was good at first, Klaus," she started again, having to get it out, to confess. "I drank from the vein, sold my mom's house, and bought new clothes, but that was it. I felt free. No pain, no feelings of guilt or loss, no longing feelings for Stefan either. I was in denial, but my mom would have understood I think, maybe. She wouldn't have liked it, but I needed time."

Since she wanted to talk about it, he helped her get it out. "What happened?"

Her voice was monotone. "I told them I wanted a year. Elena and Bonnie watched me closely. They saw me dance. Big deal." She took a deep breath and brought her knees to her chest, curling up. This was the part that really hurt her and she wanted to feel the sting. "Stefan decided I had to turn my humanity on. Stefan to the rescue! It was his turn to save me. He felt guilty for what he said to me at the funeral, truth or not."

Klaus could hear her fear and shame in every word.

"He figured out he could get me to turn it on, being an emotional trigger, so I threatened to kill his great niece unless he turned it off too, so he did."

"Just like that?" Stefan wouldn't have agreed easily, so Klaus knew there was more. Stefan had a bigger role in this than she was ready to admit.

"I had him listen as a compelled med student started to perform surgery on her," she said, crying at how malicious and evil she really was under her cheerleader veneer. Maybe she could teach Klaus a thing or two. She hated the thought. "Things were ok for a day when we both had our humanity off. I did my own thing, like I have been here, but he wanted to hurt me for what I did. He hates being a vampire, Klaus, you said it yourself, and I let the ripper side loose. That had to be punished."

"He let the ripper side loose," Klaus protested, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"I forced him into it."

He didn't believe that was true at all. He had to compel Stefan to turn it off and Stefan fought it. "No. He became a ripper again because he chose to do so after he played games with you."

She ignored him. "He was jealous that even without my humanity I had more control than he ever does. I wasn't killing or hurting people. He killed my drama professor as I was auditioning for next year's show. I took apart his motorcycle. He laughed because it wasn't vicious enough and he was going for the jugular. I was a failure to him as a vampire. I fought him. He staked me and I staked him." She paused, the words burning her throat like bile and she needed it. "Then he lured me in with the blood. He seduced me into drinking until I couldn't any more. It was intoxicating and I let go. I let every monstrous thought in and acted on them. He was letting me in after all the chasing. It was sex and blood. Screams were like laughter and we hurt people because we could. They had the one thing we couldn't get enough of. Blood."

It was so empty and unfulfilling, the sex and the blood. It took away a piece of herself that she wouldn't ever get back.

She hid her face in the floor, the sobs tearing her apart, but it was important to finish the story of how she ruined her life. "Our friends tried to stop us. I almost killed Tyler and Matt. I love them and I almost killed them. People died. I know that I murdered them. I didn't care at all. It became a game to see how far we could go, how much torture they could put up with. Begging and pleading were things we enjoyed, I enjoyed. I terrorized them."

Caroline bawled, heart wrenching sobs falling from her lips as she curled up in the fetal position. Klaus swiped her hair off her face. She tried to get him to give up, but he wouldn't. He comforted her and laid down on the cold floor next to her, keeping in constant contact with her.

"Freya bringing me here was the only thing that stopped me."

He picked up where she left off. "You came here and you didn't hurt anyone. You made new friends and new connections."

She nodded and cried some more. Long moments later she stirred again, facing him as they both laid on their sides on the floor in the dark.

"I'm angry, so angry. I was everything I don't want to be, everything my mom and dad hated. I can't bear thinking about them knowing. I'm a murderer, a cold blooded murderer." Her eyes were full of pain like he'd never seen. "Klaus, some things I'll be able to forgive myself for. Some were stupid decisions I'll forever regret and I'm praying they fade with time, but the murder and torture? I can't be forgiven."

"Never's a long time."

"I would do anything, anything, to go back and fix what I've done. Turning my humanity off was bad, but instead of running off to Brazil, I expected nothing to happen. Maybe I was hoping he'd pay attention to me. Maybe I wanted this all to happen." The thought made her sick. "I was so stupid and now people are dead. My mom died. Everyone's mom's die. They don't go on murderous rampages! Me! I'm the problem. Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," he informed her and kept up the stroking of her hair. Then he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and she curled up in his arms and broke his heart with her tears. They were endless and choking her, burning his skin. His arms held her tight as she cried for the innocence she lost. He hadn't ever comforted someone as he did with Caroline, but some instinct helped him on his way. He spoke from the heart. "There isn't a single thing wrong with you. Caroline, terrible people aren't physically ill because of their actions. Their hearts don't break for strangers. You are not a terrible person. You didn't deserve this to happen to you. You are not a monster."

He held her quietly then and she mourned for her mother and for herself.

"I need to be punished," she said much later when the tears slowed to a trickle, a headache pounding. She sat up and moved her hair behind her ears, disengaging herself from his embrace. "I'm going to confess to the police."

"Caroline, it's not going to bring anyone back. How would you explain what happened? Are you going to go to prison and never age? Where will you get blood from? They'll kill you." He didn't add that he wouldn't ever let that happen. He sat up next to her.

She needed a plan. She needed something, grasping at anything she could do.

"What if I start going to hospitals every day and give blood? I can save people."

"As you take their blood supply to sustain your donations? Do you want to sire vampires? That's what would happen. You can't control life. Look at what happened to your mom," he said gently. "You wouldn't force this life on sick people."

Slamming her hands down, she was frustrated. He was right.

"I want to know them and their families."

"I can tell you."

Her eyes were unfocused and then zeroed in on him. "You can? Please tell me, Klaus."

"Are you ready to hear it?"

She started to cry, but she nodded, in agony.

"17 people were hurt and have been healed, compelled with new stories of their injuries. They are all ok." Elena and even Damon had done that with Jo's help according to Matt.

She nodded again tearfully knowing there was more. The worst part.

"6 people died. 1 they know was Stefan's."

Caroline sobbed, head in her hands. Hearing that six people would never come home to their loved ones because of her was devastating. She'd killed before and she still thought of them. The deputy's faces only occasionally still showed up in dreams. That night was a complete blur except for their scared faces. The twelve witches were other ones she thought of. They tried to help Bonnie at first, but when it was Bonnie or them, she chose her friend over twelve innocent people. Her justification was her own. These people? No excuse. None.

"I want to meet the families," she said, hardly able to say the words. "I want to know about them. Meet them."

He took her hands from her face to see her and make sure she looked him in the eye. "They've been in mourning for a month. You may re-open wounds, but Matt sent me information on them."

"I have to do something," she pleaded, gripping his hands tightly. "I sold my mom's house. I'll set up a scholarship fund in their names. I'll pay any hospital bills."

It was a good idea, although the hospital bills were minimal. Not everyone needed to go to the hospital and the ones who showed up were healed within an hour or two. "I think there are memorial funds set up, but I'm sure if you did something to help contribute to them they'd appreciate it."

Having something to focus on, something concrete to try to atone was more than she'd had since she turned it on. Her hands went back to her hair, frazzled.

"I can do a fundraiser. Do you think it's too late? Please, Klaus, it can't be too late."

"It's not too late," he agreed, granting her a lifeline she desperately clung to.

"It's not enough," she said, drawing circles on the floor.

"You don't have to figure it out today."

"I do. It's already been too long. I hate myself," she said, looking at him, and he could see that she meant it and nothing hurt him more.

"I don't hate you. I'll never hate you. Your friends don't hate you."

"They should."

"You made a mistake that's eating you up. What did Elena do when she turned it back on? Did she blink? She's your friend still or she was until she was a complete idiot once again. There are degrees of good and evil in the world. Everyone has at least a little of each. Your darkness came out and you hate it. You know it and it won't draw you in. Your eternal life is not worthless and you can't throw it away in self-loathing." He said it again. "Your eternal life is not worthless. Stefan has killed hundreds and he was your best friend."

"Don't say his name!"

"Fine, but it's true and you didn't shun him. Isn't he what you were for one week, but for years You don't want to now, but you can put this into perspective, because we are vampires, not humans. Speaking of humans, what about Jeremy Gilbert? He killed my brother and all the vampires in Kol's line. No remorse and I bet he doesn't think about all of those people who had loved ones suddenly snatched away. You don't hate him, do you?" He didn't mention himself and how she saw something in him, not hating him any longer.

"He didn't do it for fun." Klaus was certainly not one to talk about that instance. He turned people just to create vampires for Jeremy to kill.

"Say he did do it for fun," Klaus replied. "Would you forever hate him or if he showed remorse, would you forgive him? We're supernatural. We've seen things that do not make sense. We are things that don't make sense." Stefan had his list of names. He himself had the letters from his victims. Death was always around vampires. He came to terms with it himself long ago.

She made a face. "I'm pretty sure I'd side-eye Jeremy if he was a serial killer even if he said he was sorry. Ugh, Klaus, let me wallow."

He bit back a smirk. She knew he made sense. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. She wasn't close to it, but it was there. He knew it. Her friends knew it. She'd eventually see it herself.

"You're helping here. You're helping Hope."

"I really need to help people right now," she agreed. It was the only thing that made sense to her. "I need to get to Mystic Falls though."

"Less than a week," he promised.

"Less than a week," she repeated. "This year is going to haunt me."

Klaus picked up his laptop and opened the email from Matt. He set it front of her. She was ripping off the bandaid.

When she realized what it was, she grabbed it from Klaus and read everything avidly. There were pictures and obituary notices.

After she went through them, memorizing everything, she climbed back into bed, pulled the pillow over her face and cried like she would never stop. She thought of their names and their stories. He laid next to her and lent her his strength.

.

.

"Enzo," Marcel greeted the other man with a handshake at his door.

"Hello, Marcel."

"Welcome to my compound," he said, arms out to let Enzo inside, nodding to the two guys sitting out front, smoking a cigarette. They were some of the few around with daylight rings.

"Quite large for one man," Enzo said as he looked around the front room, seeing all kinds of shoes and coats near the door.

"I've got 14 vampires here," Marcel explained, leading Enzo into the living room. Marcel had all the vampires in the training area for their usual practice, so they were alone. "How old are you, Enzo?"

"I was turned in 1903," Enzo answered genially, knowing that was the question, and unbothered by it. He turned his head, noticing all the details in the room's layout, i.e. doors, windows, sight lines, etc. "You?"

"1835. Born in 1810 here in New Orleans."

"You need to get out more," Enzo said as he moved around the room.

"I have everything I need here," Marcel said. "Follow me. This door leads to the kitchen," he explained. "The back door is here."

Marcel took him through the maze of additions and through where all the vampires slept, spent time, and trained. They spoke the language of war and ambushes as they went.

"Too many hiding places," Enzo muttered on their way back to the living room. "Even if you removed all the furniture blocking easy access in and out, it would be too easy for her to slip away. A nice square building would be ideal."

"Hiding places for us to be in," Marcel said with a smile, triggering a hidden latch. A small cupboard door opened in the paneling and Marcel took out a bottle of Scotch. "Interested?"

"Oh yes." Enzo never met alcohol he didn't like.

As Marcel poured, "So Caroline?"

"Is my friend," he finished as he accepted the glass. "I think she only spoke to me at first because I reminded her of your daddy."

Marcel smirked and sat on the couch with his own drink in hand.

"Caroline's a good girl caught up with people who don't care for her as much as she cares for them. Stefan was the worst."

"I don't know him."

"I was detained by some doctors doing vampire research. 5 decades of hell. I was there for a short time with Stefan's brother, Damon. You form bonds under those experiences, like war."

Marcel made connections like that too.

"Long story short, Damon and I were friends, some misunderstandings occurred, but Stefan gave up on his brother. He doesn't care for him, his family. He stashed away a distant relative that Damon doesn't know about. He treated Caroline like trash, ignoring her phone calls for months, while she slaved away to help Bonnie and Damon. If he actually picked up she would have seen what an absolute waste of a vampire he is. She would have found out that he gave up and she continued to work for something he thought was his silly, his own brother's life. He's the one who is the ripper and Caroline got caught in it."

"Do you hate him?" Marcel said with humor at the vitriol from Enzo.

"Just a touch."

"I've hated Klaus too. He's not a ripper, but he destroys things, people." Marcel took a sip. "I let him think I was dead, my own surrogate father, for a very long time."

"You seem ok now."

He gave a short laugh. "Exactly. Klaus is…Klaus can bring out the good in people. He saved me from slavery and abuse, but that doesn't mean he was the best father or role model. I learned a lot of from him. My actions were drastic, but I was ready to be my own man and not just Klaus' son, so I helped run him out of town. He has a lot charisma and vulnerability. When he lets you in, it's great until he decides how he wants you to act. I think that's changing."

"How so?"

"He's done more to save that baby than I would have guessed. He's possessive of course and I think that was part of it to start, but he gave her to Rebekah to care for far away from here. He let me help too even after he found out about me living here still. He also let Rebekah go before then. Those two have loved and hated each other for a thousand years. She falls for a guy and Klaus kills them, not good enough for her."

Something about the way he said it caused Enzo to say, "You and Rebekah were together."

"A long time ago," Marcel agreed. "I let her think I died too. We tried again when they returned, but that hurt was too much to get over. We're friends now. I knew she'd choose Klaus back then." He took another drink. "This time? He let her choose to leave, the first time ever, and gave Hope to her. Rebekah chose to be put in a mortal body by their mother without Klaus freaking out." Marcel emphasized how unlike Klaus that was. "His sister who had been with him for a thousand years, many of those kept in a coffin so she couldn't leave him, and she was in a body that could kill her. Klaus accepted it. That's not the Klaus I knew." It still blew his mind.

"Plus, he loves Caroline," Marcel continued. "Freya got into his head and saw it. If it was a fling or passing attraction it wouldn't be the leverage she needed. She didn't go looking in his head for his love life either. They, Klaus included, were trying to save Rebekah and she happened to see something." Marcel refilled their glasses. "Loving Caroline is different for Klaus. He let her stay in Mystic Falls without falling into every instinct he has to push her away first. He used to destroy things he loves. Now he's not."

"Damon told me they used Caroline to distract Klaus whenever they needed it and that Klaus knew what they were doing, but was happy to be with her so let them try again and again." Enzo and Marcel smiled. "He did bite her and got her bitten one other time when she didn't cower to him." Enzo smiled at how fierce Caroline was. That's the Caroline he knew and loved, not the one who cried over Stefan.

"But she's alive and they obviously got past it. They hooked up last year," Marcel said a little confused. "They seem to work together. I've never seen him like he is with her and she's a spitfire who can keep up with him."

"Yeah. I've seen the way he looks at her. He's been letting her call the shots on how she handled her humanity. He hasn't compelled her and let her turn it on when she was ready. Maybe Daddy has finally learned a few things. He's good for her, sees her worth. I like him."

Marcel grinned. "You say that because he hasn't snapped at you yet. He will. You better hope Caroline is there to protect you."

Enzo chuckled. "He did. I called him pretty and he held me a foot off the ground."

Marcel laughed and clinked his glass with Enzo's.

"What else does this place have?"

"Are you familiar with X-Box, my friend?" Marcel asked with a smile.

.

.

.

"Caroline, come on, have some food," Klaus requested later.

"I'm not hungry."

"A few bites," he chided her.

"No," she said weakly.

She fell back asleep, exhausted by what she was going through.

When she woke, they watched some romantic comedies including Miss Congeniality. He suffered through them mostly silently, but he thought they were drivel. She wasn't crying though and once in a while she almost smiled.

"That's me," she said forlornly as she pointed at Sandra Bullock's character right when she sang the part about being gorgeous and her partner wanting to kiss her.

"Then that's me?" Klaus asked, wanting to be a part of it.

"Yup."

"But he's nothing like me," he sniffed.

"I know," she agreed, hiding her smirk, "except you do think I'm gorgeous and you do want to kiss me."

He poked her and she laughed for the first time since she turned it on.

Immediately, she felt bad for it and they chose another movie where she was quiet. She wasn't allowed to enjoy herself or have fun, not while there were others who wouldn't again because of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Words are Weapons 18

_Still sad, but moving forward and getting through the worst of it. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Klaus scraped up some late lunch of which Caroline only had a taste of, but when he pushed a blood bag on her, she did drink more than she had in the morning.

"Klaus, don't look at me like that. Look at me like I'm terrible and you hate me."

He quirked his brow at her over the table taking in her swollen eyes, messy hair, and pajamas. He didn't know he was looking at her a certain way, certainly no different than usual. "I can't. You know I've done worse and yet you don't _always_ look like you hate me, just mostly."

He wasn't funny and she hadn't looked at him that way in a very long time. The problem was that Klaus didn't look at her like she was a monster. He looked at her like he always did, as if she hung the moon. He didn't look at her with pity or that he thought what she was going through didn't warrant such emotion from her. "Pretend you're someone else."

"Fine," he said, putting down the slice of pizza he hated. Frozen pizza was so passe. "Bonnie would say, 'Care, stop killing people. Stop being a vampire. You're never allowed to have a good thought or smile ever again. You must punish yourself constantly or your feelings of regret aren't valid and I won't believe you're sorry. You're gross. Don't call me.'"

She rolled her eyes, but that's kind of what she was expecting and wanted.

"Don't be like me, Caroline. Let your friends decide how they feel about you before you tell them how they have to feel. I find people don't like that type of manipulation," he said wryly. "The families lost someone like you lost your mom. They still have a life and you do too."

"They lost someone because of me."

"Yes." It was the truth.

"I do feel guilty when I don't feel bad," she admitted. "Like if I smile or laugh or for one second don't think of them, it makes me callous and uncaring, cavalier about my choices. They aren't smiling and laughing."

She didn't know how to move forward. She could be depressed and hate her life. She could pretend nothing happened and move on. She was leaning more towards the former until she could find a middle ground, to acknowledge and respect what happened and to make sure it never happened again.

"Are you talking about the people who died or their families? You lost your dad and you smiled. You lost your mom. You've laughed. The families will and have too. It's human nature to experience more than one emotion. It's also human to die. You won't forget what happened deep down. That's what will matter. It won't always be pressing on the front of your mind."

It hadn't even been 24 hours since she began the process of dealing with her emotions, not enough for it to be anywhere but dominating her mind. She'd just found out that there were six bodies in newly dug cemetery plots and she'd seen their faces once again from the email Matt sent. It was the only thing on her mind.

"Do you ever think of the people you killed?" she asked him, fingers tearing apart her paper napkin.

"Very rarely. If I come across their letters I kept or if I'm remembering an experience, but I killed them. They're human and there are billions more."

"That's gross," she said, drawing back in distaste. Some pieces of napkin fell to the floor like snow. "I could never."

"Exactly. Come back to me after you've seen a few lifetimes and you'll see how short and insignificant a human life is. Those six people have shorter lives than maybe what could have been, but you don't know if they would have been hit by a bus the next day. Caroline, you also don't know that you killed 6 people. In fact, we know you didn't." Klaus meant that one of the people killed had been revealed to be Stefan's fault, her professor.

"I was the bus, but I made him turn it off, so I'm responsible for what he did."

"Caroline, that's completely ridiculous," he said, leaning in on his elbows. "You didn't have your humanity here and were responsible. Stefan was too. You can't have one and not the other. Don't accept his burden as yours."

"I can't help it," she waved away, wanting to talk about something else he said that she was interested in, "Why bother living if you hate what's around you?"

He humored her on the subject change, leaning back in his chair, gesturing with his hands out wide. "I don't hate humans or the world. I like my standing in it and how they fear me. A few humans contribute significantly for a short time. They are the food I need. Some are amusing, most are annoying. They will live. They will die. You and I will be here."

She gave him a look, how pragmatic of him. "If I were like you, you wouldn't like me." Wasn't he all into her light? Did she have any light left?

He shrugged. "Probably not, but we are a lot alike, remember, just not in how we think of humans. You're close to your humanity. I hope it stays that way for you. Maybe I can learn from you and become more appreciative of human life." He didn't say how doubtful he was. "Maybe you won't wear sackcloth and ashes for the rest of your life."

She couldn't help but ask, "How can you be so cavalier about not caring, but care so much for me?"

He smiled. He was reminded of Caroline asking him questions when they went out to the Italian restaurant. It had a similar feeling, her probing his feelings and what they meant, but having to be careful. "You matter. They don't. I care for things and people. Humans are just very low on the list."

"What if I were human?"

He gave her an exaggerated shudder and she smiled as he intended. "It's who you are now that I care about. You told me what you were like and you've changed, Caroline, since becoming a vampire. Why imagine what was, when it's not who you are?" He thought for a minute and then he smiled. "You would have loved me as a human, all vulnerable, emotional, and kind."

He was still those things sometimes. He just tried to hide them. She saw them. She saw the good in Klaus and it was growing. Who was this Klaus who was supportive and not overbearing? "Could you care for a human?"

"Do you know something about a cure?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"No," she said, shaking head. "Just curious." Thinking about death had her thinking about life.

"Non-romantically, of course. What about you?"

Leaving practicalities aside, she answered, "Romantically? Yes. Non-romantically? Duh!" She sighed, not really wanting to go there, but they were pretty close. "You know we couldn't be together if you're dropping bodies."

"I'll hide them," he smirked.

Caroline laughed and then slapped her hand over her mouth. How could he be so charming and awful all at once? "That is not funny," she said, frowning, and he raised his eyebrows at her. She thought it was funny enough to laugh. "Stop making me laugh. You know I'm serious."

"I told you I'll do anything to protect my family. If that includes murder and it will of Dahlia, so be it. I will shoulder that responsibility. I was once told that I had to be bad with a purpose."

She considered it for a minute as he picked at his food, pushing it around. "An unselfish purpose, maybe. I know I'd still do anything to save Bonnie or Enzo for instance and I'm in on the anti-Dahlia plan, but the idea of blood on my hands in the next couple of decades turns my stomach."

"I'll leave you home then," he said picking up his glass.

"Home? As in you and me?" She pointed back and forth between them. "Sharing an apartment or house? Yeah, right."

He grinned, dimples flashing. It sounded good to him.

"Have I mentioned how annoying you are today? I can't remember." She put her hand up to her mouth to ponder it.

"You want to kiss me. You think I'm gorgeous," he sang and she threw the napkin pieces at him. He laughed and she grinned, unable to help it. How was she supposed to dwell on her own awfulness when he looked like that?

"Seriously?"

He kept smiling and eating, but one thing weighed on her mind. "This is not the time for this conversation or for you to pretend to be Sandra Bullock, because I'm clearly the Sandra Bullock between us, but I obviously have some conscience and moral center issues to work through. Just so we're clear, I'm not your guardian angel or person you need to have around to make sure you don't hurt people. I'm not your or anyone's Lexi. I learned that job is so not for me. I changed for someone and it makes me sick, because I ended up so far from where I want to be. Ugh, as if me being around should dictate how you act. I did that with Stefan, acted like a spineless groupie when he was close by, and it literally makes me want to puke." It's not like it was something Stefan wanted either, she knew. She pointed at Klaus. "Or if I leave you'll revert to your psychotic version? It's like the opposite of that white knight fantasy you have. How juvenile and needy. I don't have time for that." He was about to speak and she stopped him. She was telling him what she thought, but she was also saying it to remind herself of what she wanted. "Don't say that I just have to stay then to keep you in check."

He acknowledged her point and did get serious for her. "I don't need someone telling me what to do. In fact, I would hate it, even from you, Caroline," he said with a little steel in his voice. "I'm a thousand years old. I have my own conscience, different from yours, but I don't require a babysitter. Hope needs people to shape her, show her a good example. That's my job. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did. She will be strong, protected, and loved like I never was."

He wasn't going to be led around by the nose by her. He wanted Caroline in his life and that would require compromise. He was willing to do that, but there were limits. It was up to her to see what his reality was and how it wasn't some horror film of gore and manipulation, but people came after him often. He would do what he had to.

"Ok," she said quietly. "I think that's a good thing you're doing."

"Thank you." He set down his food, disgusted by it. "Do you think we could go outside? Some fresh air might be nice."

She looked around, trying to see what the weather was like. They'd had the apartment darkened since she turned her humanity on. Maybe it would be good to see other people and to see that the world still spun despite what she'd done. On the other hand, maybe she should just bury herself under the covers again. She was kind of getting sick of looking at the same walls though.

"Do I have to change?" She was wearing the sleep shorts and tank top still. She felt grubby, yet really didn't want to do anything about it. It was unusual for her to be in the same clothes for so long.

"Not if you don't want to," he agreed, uncaring about it. She stood and put her hair in a braid. She washed her face and brushed her teeth again. Klaus changed in the bathroom into some fresh clothes, although he was just about out of them.

"Ok."

Klaus immediately fed on someone as she watched when they were outside. The blood made her slightly uncomfortable, but Klaus compelled the person before he drank so there was no wincing or signs of pain which really would have bothered her.

A storm came rolling in quickly as they walked in their new neighborhood. It sprinkled to start.

"Want to get out of this?" he asked, looking up and seeing the afternoon clouds gathering. The wind picked up. It was a hot and humid day in New Orleans which meant storms could pop up at any time.

"No," she replied. They weren't holding hands. He was waiting for her to reach out to him literally when she needed him and he was never more than a few feet away, paying close attention.

"I like it. I feel like a black cloud should hang over me. I want a black 'M' for Murderer on all my clothes."

The rain picked up and people were walking quickly around them to get inside. It was ominous and fit her mood. People should run away from her.

He walked with her comfortably. There was no destination. He thought she was made for sunshine and moonlight, not clouds though.

"Klaus, can you get this to follow me around?"

The wind whipped and a crack of lightning made her flinch. The clouds opened up and it began to pour rain.

"No."

"Can you run really fast like Superman and get the world spinning backwards so we can go back in time?"

"Not one of my skills," he said and she sighed, slicking back some wet, loose hair from her face.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as they walked. The only people they saw were ones who made a quick dash in and out of cars or buildings. She came out and they went running.

She hadn't ever seen New Orleans so empty. It was a new kind of beautiful. The streets glittered.

"Do you mind this?" she asked as they turned back towards their place. "Being in the rain?" she clarified, her flip flops sloshing through puddles.

"If you wanted to see me in a wet T-shirt, all you had to do was ask," he replied, pulling some fabric away from his skin.

She almost smiled. It was something she would have said to him a few days ago and she probably would like to see him in a wet t-shirt contest. She wasn't blind, just full of fear, guilt, shame, and sadness.

They passed a small supermarket. At Klaus' urging they walked in, getting food for themselves and some things for Bonnie and Davina. He'd been barely getting enough to eat since she wasn't interested, but they were virtually out. They got some looks from their drenched state, but ignored them.

The storm was almost over when they walked out. In fact, a rainbow appeared for a few seconds.

"Ugh," Caroline scoffed as she rolled her eyes upon seeing it. She almost gave the rainbow the middle finger.

He bit his cheek to keep from laughing. If you wanted a black cloud to follow you, the last thing you wanted to see was some sunshine and a rainbow.

Inside their cozy place, they each changed and put away the groceries, Caroline wrung out her clothes in the tub. She put on some black shorts and a gray v-neck shirt. It was the most somber he'd ever seen her. She skipped makeup and her hair was re-braided. He changed again into his last set of clean clothes.

"Can we visit Bonnie and Davina?" she asked. It was the first thing she'd offered to do. Usually it was him making suggestions and her deciding yes or no. She needed someone who knew her for longer than Klaus did around her and her best friend Bonnie was the perfect choice. Bonnie had been judgy in the past and would tell her if she really was unforgivable. She might have some advice.

"Sure." He'd been in contact with Bonnie via text, telling her that Caroline did turn on her humanity and was in a lot of pain.

They drove to the cemetery in silence, radio off. Caroline flinched when she saw the graves. She put people in graves.

"Care," Bonnie said as she ran to Caroline and gave her a big hug when she spotted her stepping inside the tomb. Bonnie could see she turned it on in her eyes. Bonnie had to admit she didn't look good, but it had to happen.

Caroline didn't let Bonnie go. "I'm sorry. So sorry," she said, starting to cry.

"I know and I love you," Bonnie said simply, stepping back. Klaus and Davina watched the scene. "I'm sorry about your mom and that I missed her funeral."

"We'll have to talk about what you went through, but it was a beautiful service, really beautiful," she said. Caroline squeezed Bonnie's arm with a sniff, head down. "All the things afterwards though. I can understand if you don't want to be my friend. You can't see me without seeing all the horrible things I've done."

"What?" Bonnie stepped up, fierce. "You made a mistake, a really bad mistake. That's not the Caroline I know. We're not giving up on you." Bonnie never gave up on anything anymore. She survived in a prison world with Damon and Kai. She could handle anything thrown at her, including her friend who went off the rails. Bonnie Bennett would not fold or crumble.

Caroline nodded, but she was skeptical. "I don't know what to do now," she admitted, head down.

Bonnie took a deep breath and took Caroline's hand. She wasn't sure she knew the right thing to say. "I think you need to feel everything and come to grips with what happened somehow."

"I told Klaus everything," Caroline revealed, not looking at him over her shoulder behind her, but knowing he was just inches from her, watching and listening. It should have been a private conversation ideally, but it wasn't ideal. "I had to do it, but saying the words out loud was so hard. I'm anxious and cry at the drop of a hat. I can't eat and I keep thinking of those people. I was so stupid, Bonnie."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it. I know it's hard right now, but you're going to have to try and move forward. Coming out here today was a good start," Bonnie encouraged. Getting into a routine was smart. "Be thankful that you're here, because I can't imagine not having you in my life. I was alone for a long time, but I imagined coming back to you all," Bonnie said. "Do good rather than feel bad. I read that somewhere. Live a big life, Care."

Bonnie started to cry and Caroline did too. They hugged, friends for a very long time. They had been separated by an alternative universe and Caroline's week-long destructive streak wasn't enough to keep them apart.

When they were done Davina came over and although she still didn't know Caroline well, she gave her a hug.

It made Caroline smile and her eyes tear up again.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Caroline."

Caroline squeezed her and let her go. "Thanks," she said, catching her breath. "You would have liked her. Everyone liked her. She was a really wonderful person and the only family I had left."

"Biological family," Klaus added. Bonnie and Davina smiled at her in agreement of his words. Bonnie only had a mom who wasn't in her life. Davina only had Marcel who was like a surrogate father. Both Bonnie and Davina knew that family meant more than science.

"Don't you have a second cousin?" Bonnie asked with a grin. It made Caroline laugh in spite of herself.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Megan." She said the name like it was a curse. She smiled at Davina and Klaus to fill them in. "When I was 13 we had a family reunion and we accidentally wore the same outfit and she made me change mine!"

"No," Klaus said with mock-horror, making her smile.

"My mom took me to the store in the middle of the reunion so I wouldn't melt down," she told them with a smile.

Davina put her hand on her hip, giving Caroline a reprieve. "Klaus, why are you 1000% less murdery and evil when she's around?"

Bonnie raised her brows. She wondered the same thing. Didn't this guy bite Caroline because she said something he didn't like? Now he was all supportive and pretty mellow. She was glad Caroline had someone to talk to, but she was suspicious.

"Little witch, I'm evil when I need to be."

"Klaus, we talked about this," Caroline said to him. She looked at the two women. "We just talked about this subject today. He's a work in progress, only a thousand years old and all."

Davina gave him an evil look and then looked at Caroline to tattle on him. "He killed the boy I loved to get to me."

"Klaus," Caroline yelled, smacking him in the stomach. "Stop it."

Klaus put his hands up. "We're past that, Davina, aren't we?"

Davina gave him another evil look. She'd been working for days on his project so she could get Kol's ashes, but it would be nice to get some concessions here and now.

"I'm giving you Kol's ashes," he said into the silence, practically reading her mind. The room suddenly felt so much smaller with the way the three of them were looking at him.

"I don't see them," Davina reminded him.

Caroline gave her an encouraging nod.

"You will," he promised and Caroline mouthed "you will" which the two witches both saw. Caroline would make sure Davina got the ashes.

"Did you apologize, Klaus?" she asked. She was obsessed with her own atonement.

Davina crossed her arms over her chest. Bonnie and Caroline did too.

"I'm sorry Davina, for killing Tim." Caroline urged him with her eyes to keep going. "I was wrong and it won't happen again."

Caroline smiled at him which made the apology less painful. In his head, Tim was already dead, so promising not kill him again was a non-issue. He knew he shouldn't mention that out loud though.

"Thank you," Davina said, slightly mollified after seeing him squirm.

"I know it isn't enough, Davina," Caroline said, biting her lip and thinking of her own situation, "but does it help?"

Bonnie reached for Caroline's hand, holding it.

"I still think about him," Davina replied, considering what she really thought. "It makes me angry and sad, because he was a completely innocent boy who liked me, but I've made mistakes too that have hurt people. If Klaus tells me he'll leave my loved ones alone and helps brings someone I care about back, I can move on."

Caroline let out her breath, not for Klaus but for herself. That sounded right to her. An apology couldn't fix her situation or come close, but there had to be some measure of peace for the people left behind. Davina wanted to be safe and bring back the man she had feelings for. For the people in Mystic Falls it would be something else. Maybe her concert idea would be good for one of them.

"Davina, do you want to give him a headache?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" he yelped.

"Klaus!" she yelped back. "Don't you want to be punished for what you did?"

"Not really."

"I do," she whispered so only he could hear.

"I'll take a raincheck, sweetheart," he said quietly back.

He spoke to Davina with his hands behind his back, Caroline by his side. "If you don't plot against me or my family, extended family included," he added, clearly referring to Caroline, "I will not come after you or yours."

"When the covens make me leader, I'll have more power. Does that threaten you? It should."

Bonnie smiled. Davina was getting the hang of this thing.

"It's a good thing we aren't enemies," Klaus said politely. "You and the witches have a place in New Orleans as long as it doesn't come at the expense of my family."

"Fine," she agreed. She'd have power and if necessary, she would be able to take him down, but she didn't want a supernatural war. She'd age slowly, but he'd be living long after she was gone. There was no point in making her life one long battle with Klaus. Also, the time when she was working with Marcel to keep the witches and wolves out of the quarter was still a sore subject. She could protect herself, the covens, and her friends. That's what she wanted, plus Kol.

"My brother is a vampire after all," he reminded her with a smirk.

Davina rolled her eyes, not wanting the reminder that Kol wouldn't be back in Kaleb's body as a witch. It might make their relationship more awkward, but she couldn't wait to see him.

"Alright," Bonnie said, getting them going again. "I'm going with Marcel to the bayou soon. We have the spells from Rebekah. She sent them over this morning. I think we almost have it."

Davina agreed. They'd tried to perform the spell once, but it wasn't quite right. They were close though and they found something they missed. They were ready to go again. Caroline could feel Klaus' excitement.

"We brought you some food," Caroline said, holding up the bags. "Thank you, guys."

Caroline hugged both of the witches good bye. Klaus said goodbye as well. "Keep us up to date."

They stepped out of the tomb, but could still hear Bonnie and Davina. The stone building only amplified their voices.

"Oreos," Davina said, peering into the plastic bag, excited, opening the package.

Bonnie was more contemplative. "You know why he's less psycho with her, right?"

"Because he loves her," Davina said simply. Caroline told them all herself that first time.

"And because she's a good person who won't be with him if he's evil." Bonnie paused.

Caroline avoided looking at Klaus, but she did slow her walking down, curious to hear what they would say.

"Maybe she can relate to him a little more after what she went through," Davina considered and Bonnie thought it was possible, although she didn't love the idea.

"How much would it suck to love someone and they would only be with you if you changed? If only Klaus would always act the way he is with Caroline all the time."

"Fat chance," Davina said, grabbing a cookie and Bonnie laughed.

"You know you can't go after her to manipulate him, right?" Bonnie asked Davina, biting into a cookie herself.

"That would make me like him."

"Exactly, plus she's my best friend, so I'd kick your ass."

They both laughed, having become friends during their short time together.

Caroline looked up at Klaus finally. He looked back, but wasn't sure what to say. Bonnie put into words what Caroline was concerned about, that her presence determined his behavior, but it wasn't the case. "It's not an act."

"I can't be the only one you treat with compassion and respect." It was hard to say because it was something she needed to re-embrace. She could do that, not hurt people, and she would. "Show me and show them."

There were limits on where their undefined relationship could go. She was going through so much and his daughter was in danger. They talked about each other and how they related to one another occasionally, but she was in no place to consider romance and he knew it. It was all she could handle, dealing with her emotions, and he was showing her the person he was turning into. However, if the concern was what he was like without her, then he might have to be without her to prove it, which he hated thinking about. The side effect of trying to provide the best life for Hope was maybe he was creating a life Caroline would accept.

"I need to lie down," she said, feeling spent and on the verge of tears again as she looked out on the graves around them.

He put out his hand for the first time since she turned it on and she reached for his. Together, they walked to the car.

.

.

.

"Hey you two," Marcel said with a smile at the witches hard at work.

They looked up. Davina gave him a smile and Bonnie fidgeted with her fingers.

"How are things going?"

Davina sighed as he walked further into the room. "Better, but something is wrong. I'm sure our pronunciation is terrible. How's Josh?"

"Still upset, but he's been working with the vampires and hanging out with Cami. I think everyone's relieved Klaus wasn't the one who killed Aidan. It makes it a lot easier to work with him."

"They were here a little while ago," Bonnie said, "Klaus and Caroline."

"How is she?"

"In pretty bad shape," Bonnie admitted. Davina touched her hand in friendship. "She has a big heart and it's taken a beating."

Bonnie and Davina had grown close, spending so much time together in a small room. Luckily they didn't hate each other and they weren't bound together by magical bracelets. They encouraged each other, but also made sure the other was eating and going outside to get some air. Bonnie was still staying at the hotel. Davina had her own place near Marcel's. He was the one who found it for her. She didn't want to stay in his compound with the vampires. Davina had a car to bring Bonnie back and forth, go out for ingredients, etc.

"I have this," Marcel said, pulling out a tiny child's charm bracelet from the back pocket of his black jeans. "Is this what you meant?"

"Exactly," Bonnie said, reaching for her purse. "I feel like I'm always leaving you behind, Davina. Do you want to come?"

She shook her head as she hugged Marcel. "I'll stop in on Josh. He needs friends, too."

"You have my number if you need me. See ya."

Bonnie waved and walked outside, inhaling the fresh air.

Davina grabbed Marcel's hand before he could get too far, speaking softly, "She's smart and really good."

"It's nice to know you aren't a mad scientist all alone down here. It helps that she didn't want to kill you," he said, referring to the Harvest ceremony.

"I mean she's pretty, Marcel," she said as she punched his arm. He smirked. Davina was trying to set him up.

"Goodbye, Davina."

She grinned and he couldn't help but smile at her as he left.

"Sorry about that," Marcel said as he walked Bonnie to his car. He whooshed ahead and opened the door for her. It was a beautiful black Mustang. Her eyes took in the leather seats, hot to have in New Orleans, but buttery and gorgeous. The car had all of the extras and she thought it was perfect.

They hadn't talked much the day before when he drove her to the cemetery. She had been consumed by thoughts of Caroline, but she was feeling better about the situation than she had been. So much so that she was checking out all of the dials on the car until she looked out the window.

As he drove, he began to talk. He told her about the area as they headed out of town. She listened and watched out her window as congested neighborhoods spread into more rural homes with large yards and then the edge of the famed bayou. She could see trees and water everywhere.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" he asked as they pulled into a dirt lot in front of Jackson's home.

She gave him a quick smile over the hood of the car when she got out. "No. To be honest, I'm not a fan of vampires or Klaus."

"Two strikes, already?" he asked, hand over his heart in faux-hurt.

She smiled at him, unable not to.

Marcel watched as Bonnie performed the spell to take a little of Hope's magic and put it into the bracelet. It was over in a matter of minutes, Hayley and Jackson watching them, Hope oblivious to the fuss. The bracelet went into Bonnie's purse until it would go on Freya.

Back outside, Marcel rested his hip against the driver's side door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Her eyes drifted to the bulging biceps and she wanted to curse Caroline because now she couldn't look away. He was ripped. Was he doing that on purpose? If he wasn't, he should.

"Do you want to?"

Bonnie thought Marcel was saying something, but she was lost in her own little world. She really hadn't been with a guy in too long. She'd been trapped in a prison world with two men. One in love with her best friend. The other a psychopath. Jeremy was better off going to art school and staying alive.

"I saw how you looked at it. You know you want it. Go ahead, Bonnie. Take it."

What? What was he saying? "What?" she squeaked.

He jangled the keys. "Want to drive my car?"

"Oh, your car." She fake laughed, completely embarrassed.

A frisson of excitement zipped up her spine. Could she? The old Bonnie would have said no, she needed to save her friends once again, no time for a joy ride. She was still going to do her best to help Caroline and that cute, innocent baby, but she was alive, really alive, and that car was awesome. Yes, she wanted to drive it.

With a grin, she filched the keys from his fingers and got in, buckling the seat belt. Marcel jumped in the other side and did the same. She adjusted all the mirrors and seat for her small frame. Marcel smiled as he watched her.

Her fingers glided over the leather steering wheel and then she turned the engine. When it purred, she smiled a dirty grin.

She backed out of the spot and Marcel gave her directions. Rather than where they'd come from, he'd taken her to a highway on-ramp.

"That says we're going to Baton Rogue," she said, indicating the sign up ahead.

"Don't you want to go more than 45 miles per hour, Bonnie? Baton Rogue isn't that far, but we don't have to go all the way to it. Let this car show you what it can do."

"Not too long," she added, but she got on the highway. The windows were down. The steamy air came through the windows and whipped her hair. She loved it.

Marcel laughed to see this side of her and encouraged her to go faster once she was in the left lane. Bonnie floored it. They were thrown back against the seats.

It was everything she wanted. Marcel cranked the radio. She sang along and he did too. She put one arm out the window and felt pure energy around her.

About ten minutes into their joyride, blue lights appeared in the rearview mirror.

Bonnie cursed under her breath and gently slowed down until she finally stopped along the shoulder of the highway.

"Let me handle this," he said. She rolled her eyes and patted down her flyaway hair.

The state trooper came up to the car and peered in the window at her. "License and registration."

"Andre?" Marcel asked, leaning over to see the cop with his hat and glasses.

"Marcel?" he asked as he leaned in, resting his arms on the open window frame. "What are you doing here?"

They both reached out and did a handshake as Bonnie watched.

"I was trying to impress her with my car," Marcel said with a smile. Then he asked about Andre's son's Little League team. Bonnie was bemused at what was happening. The adrenaline still coursed through her.

They wrapped up their conversation and the trooper looked at her. "Keep it close to the speed limit, miss. Have a good day."

He walked off and Bonnie looked at Marcel. "I could have handled it."

"He's an old friend," he said. "Fun, right?"

Old Bonnie would have freaked out about getting pulled over. There was a part of her that still wanted to, but honestly, she did have fun.

"Yeah," she said as she pulled out onto the highway again. She used the next exit to turn around, this time staying about 10 miles an hour faster than the speed limit which was what many people were doing around them. It was still pretty great. The car was truly great.

They pulled into the cemetery parking lot.

Bonnie grabbed her bag from footwell of the passenger side. "Sorry," she said as she was squished up against him. He didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

With her bag, she opened her door and got out. He got out as well.

"Only one strike against you now, Marcel," she said with a flirty smile. He was making progress. "Thanks."

"Goodbye for now, Bonnie Bennett."

He watched her go. Like Davina said, she was pretty.

.

.

.

When Klaus and Caroline got back to the apartment, Caroline buried herself under the covers, overwhelmed by trying to get back to some semblance of normal after admitting 6 people were dead and 17 were injured because of her. After an hour, she took a deep breath and went full force into planning for the benefit concert. Klaus promised to help her by getting one of the bands, the one that played at the Homecoming dance he threw in Tyler's back yard, to come to her show.

She was ready to get something important done. With an inhale, she picked up her phone.

"Hi. Mrs. Johnson? My name is Caroline Forbes. I'm sorry for intruding and I'm so sorry for your loss. I saw that you have a memorial fund for Adam. I'd like to arrange a benefit concert with donations going to yours and another 4 student's and a professor's funds who died during this school year in the area."

"Are you a student?" the woman asked. "Did you know Adam?"

"I took this year off and no, I didn't know him." The words burned. She didn't know him truly. "I'm so sorry."

"He loved this time of year. He loved concerts too."

"Me too," Caroline said softly. "I'm sure you miss him."

The woman sighed. "It's been very hard on the family," she admitted quietly, "but you don't want to hear that." Caroline did. She desperately did, but she let the grieving mom move on. "I think it's a lovely idea. We'll help any way we can."

"Great," she said. "I'm thinking the second weekend in August. Most students are local and I expect them to attend. Organizing events is something I'm good at so I'd like to help this way, but let me know if you want anything special. This show is for the families and students, a celebration." She paused for a second. "Do you have an email address?"

Mrs. Johnson gave it.

"I'll email you right now so you can contact me at any time. I'll keep you up to date. Again, I'm so very sorry about your son."

"He's in a better place."

Caroline could hear a dog barking and some kids playing outside. Life did go on. She prayed his family was ok.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Johnson."

"Goodbye."

Hanging up, Caroline threw herself on to bed to cry. Klaus watched as she tortured herself by bravely facing consequences he never considered. When she gathered herself, she sent the email and moved on to the next family on her list.

Each phone call was soul-wrenching and she sobbed after each one, but she also felt better. This was her process of atonement, paltry as it was. It's what she had to offer. Giving their families some money to put in a marker at a park or setting up a scholarship wasn't enough, but it was something. The concert was a time for these people to show everyone a little about their lost loved one and maybe enjoy themselves. Maybe she could provide some relief and a good memory after all of the bad ones she caused.

"Do you think I'm awful? Is that sociopathic of me? Talking to these people as if I didn't kill their children? They were on the phone with the person who took their child away," she mournfully said when she was finished with the last email, tears running down her cheeks.

He moved his chair so their knees were touching and took her hands. "I think you're incredible. You're brave and strong and exposing yourself to pain because you want to help someone else. You can't do it forever." It hadn't been too long, but he was watching to see how she was progressing very closely. "It's not good for them or you, you're in mourning too, but you're showing me something I've never seen before. You have the biggest heart and your empathy knows no bounds."

She wasn't sure she felt that way, but she nodded. Klaus looked at her as if she was amazing still, but she didn't feel it. Not yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Another sad and hard one, but things perk up, especially in the next chapter that I'm really excited about where they take some action. Caroline's starting to reclaim more of herself in every chapter._

_Also, Bonnie and Marcel, right? Who knew?_


	19. Chapter 19

Words Are Weapons 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, curled up in bed, a few inches separating them. She was on her side, knees drawn up, fingers up near her face on the blue pillow. He was a dark shape in a dark room against the wall.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" he asked quickly, trying to be alert even though it was 3am and he had been completely asleep. After dinner and more movies, she reorganized all of her clothes and moved on to his. It gave her mind something to process until they went to bed.

"I can't sleep. Can you talk to me?" She hated asking, but he was there and he wanted to be there. Nightmares didn't keep her awake, memories did.

He rubbed his hands over his face, his hair sticking up, and he looked so adorable, it had the tears falling again. Anything could set her off, not even obviously sad things, including a sleep-mussed hunky hybrid. Hope's baby teeth? Made her cry. The movie _Two Weeks Notice_? Sob fest. Klaus' hair sticking up? Crying again. "Of course. Don't cry."

He was wearing boxers as pajamas. She still found them offensive in theory, but in reality that distance was necessary. He pushed the pillows up and sat with them against his back.

"Do you want to watch another movie or House Hunters?" He think he'd go crazy if they watched another episode of the show, but it was better than some of her other choices. It was the repetition in the narration that was driving him insane.

Caroline shook her head which he caught in the dark. _Speed_ was the last movie they watched together. She loved it and even recited a few of the lines. A few lines of dialogue reminded her of the carefree Caroline she had been, including when the character Jack said, "I have to warn you. I've heard relationships based on intense experiences never work." Sandra Bullock's character Annie responded, "Ok. We'll have to base it on sex then." It made her smile and sounded like something she would have said to Klaus. Sandra and Keanu had great chemistry and it was fun. She'd like to have fun again one day.

"Will you tell me a story or distract me? I keep thinking of my mom and the people I hurt." Focusing on the shows had been hard, but for bits of time she wasn't battling her guilt for not thinking of the victims.

"What would you like to hear about?" He had a thousand years of stories.

"Tell me about your family that I don't know," she said. Klaus had a pretty large family although he always felt alone.

"Like who?"

"You can tell me about your dad, or Marcel, or your brother, what was his name, who died because of the wolves?"

"Henrik. I carry his loss with me every day." He didn't think that was a good story for that night. It was tragic. He was caring for Hope in a way he couldn't for his brother. "I can tell you about Marcel." He'd given her the basics before, but he went into detail.

Klaus used his rich voice, the voice she told him she liked, to tell Caroline the story of how he found Marcel, illegitimate son of the Governor of Louisiana and a slave. She wasn't sure if he embellished it. It was Klaus after all telling the story, but compared to how he'd been a few days ago at the laundromat where she was pulling teeth to get information, he was a good storyteller.

Marcel was born a slave. Klaus explained that he freed Marcel and took him under his wing, a new experience. He told her how he saw through Elijah's wishes for Klaus to grow up by acting as a parent to the young boy, but he was too drawn to Marcel to spite Elijah. He also explained how jealous he was when Marcel turned to level-headed Elijah instead of him. A similar pattern emerged for a while with Hope, with Elijah sometimes overstepping, but he wouldn't allow it. Turning Marcel was a big moment for both, but it's what Marcel wanted.

"Then he fell in love with Rebekah," he told her with a little irritation at what started a chain of unfortunate events.

"Isn't it a little weird, an aunt/nephew romance? I know it's not biological, but isn't it weird? Although you and Rebekah sometimes are a little too close."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you can't keep it in your pants, keep it in your family."

"What?" she said on a laugh and then she cracked up. Hearing Klaus say it in that accent was too much. He felt good being able to give her this relief and his heart as always fluttered when he made her laugh.

When she caught her breath she felt a little less anxious and tense. Sleep was starting to pull at her.

Wait a minute. "You're joking right?"

"Yes, of course, Caroline," he said, all bent out of shape, which made her smile.

That was probably her favorite Klaus, 'exasperated at her' Klaus. Then she yawned.

"Can you fall asleep now?"

"I think so. Thanks, Klaus. Umm, do you mind, but maybe I'd sleep better if we got into position like before?" It might be awkward because she knew Klaus wanted to be more than a friend, but she could use Klaus' presence right there while she slept.

"I don't mind. Whatever you need," he said and he slid down the bed to lay flat, getting the pillow under his head.

Rather than flinging her leg across his hips, she snuggled into his side, head on his shoulder, their legs tangling slightly. His arm came around her shoulder and he played with her hair until she fell asleep. She was at peace and it's what he wanted for her. Eventually she rolled over as she usually did to sleep on her stomach, but she was sleeping deeply with one shin crossing his calf and he slept well himself, heart lighter.

The next morning, Caroline was feeling a little more like herself. Klaus was up before her as usual, very attuned to her. She almost blushed when she thought about her request to sleep up close to him, but she slept better than she had so she wouldn't apologize. He was steady and strong. She was drawn to those qualities.

She took a shower and got dressed, using a little makeup as well. She pulled on a pink patterned cotton dress, feminine and pretty. He hoped it was a sign of her nascent recovery. On the outside, she was starting to look like herself. Klaus had on a light gray Henley and jeans, the clothes from the day before. Her vervain dose was taken quickly without any remarks.

"Marcel is coming over and we need to pay a visit to Freya. I need some clean clothes."

"Can we just skip the part where you pretend to pick them out and I'll do it?"

"Feel free," he said, arms out wide. He wasn't sure if it was a sign of possessiveness or pity, but he liked it. They could always go shopping, but might as well kill two birds with one stone.

After their breakfast, Marcel arrived. He carried a package up from the front lobby Klaus told him was there. It was the package from Matt Donovan.

"Hey Caroline," he said softly when she answered the door, not sure what he would find.

"Hey Marcel," she said softly back. Where once he'd seen her fire, now she looked like a drained version of herself. She didn't look bad, just not great.

He wasn't sure if it would be accepted, but after he gave Klaus the parcel, he opened his arms and she smiled sadly and hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a nice squeeze.

"I'm still judgy and sassy. I love to sing. I try to control my nosiness and meddling. I do have a filter, although I still like giving Klaus heart failure, so I'll keep flirting."

Marcel smiled and looked at Klaus who nodded at him. She would be ok. They would all make sure of it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We still need to sing together."

"I still need to wear my leather pants." She grinned and he saw the Caroline he'd known.

"It's a date," he said with a wink she appreciated.

"An afternoon business meeting," Klaus said from behind her. Marcel chuckled and Caroline laughed. Some things never changed.

"So Bonnie, right?" she asked, willing to be lighthearted for a few minutes. She was resisting the urge to tell Marcel that he should stay away from her and she wasn't the good person she might look like on the outside.

"How many cute friends do you have?"

"You only need one and she's something else."

He smiled at her. "She kept me on my toes."

Caroline's heart wasn't into matchmaking at the moment, but she'd like to see Bonnie happy. Maybe it wouldn't be with Marcel or anyone for a while, but she hoped Bonnie would find someone to have fun with. If nothing else, Marcel was a good friend to have.

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"Me too," she said, feeling the bleakness again and giving in some. "Me too. I wouldn't want to be around me if I didn't have to be like Klaus is, Marcel, so I would understand if you didn't want to be here." She looked down. "I hurt and…killed people in Mystic Falls after my mom died."

The tears began to fill her eyes. Klaus gave Marcel the most evil look he'd ever seen, but Marcel didn't need it. He saw how frightened and torn up Caroline was.

He rubbed his hand along her shoulder. "I'm here for both of you in this. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you did. The person I see in front of me is someone I consider a friend."

She gave him a teary smile. "Thank you."

They moved to the living room area, Caroline regaining her composure. Klaus and Caroline sat on the sofa as Marcel sat in the armchair, declining a drink. It was still morning after all.

"Can you distract me by telling me what's been going on?" she asked.

Marcel leaned forward on his knees as he kept them in the loop. "Enzo and I looked at my place. We both think it's riskier than yours, Klaus." Klaus nodded, he expected that to be the case, but it was better to rule it out than never consider it. "Bonnie and I went to see Hope. Bonnie took some of her magic and put it into a silver charm bracelet, something not too unusual to see on a baby."

"Did it hurt?" Caroline asked, wincing.

"No," he told them, looking at Klaus who was concerned once Caroline brought it up. "She took it like a champ and didn't make a sound, happy otherwise."

"Did they talk about running?" Klaus asked him.

"No," he said. "I looked, but they haven't made the right preparations to leave either."

Klaus breathed a little easier with that knowledge.

"Rebekah and I aren't sure we need to see Vincent after all. Davina called me maybe fifteen minutes ago. She told me they think they successfully performed the spell. They tried it on a small item, something hanging around the tomb. Maybe it was a crystal? I can't remember, but they think it's right. It reacted differently than all the others."

Marcel looked at them. "They aren't sure they'll have enough blood, soil, or ashes, to create a whole lot of weapons. You're going to have to make some choices."

Klaus sighed. "I think we should have a call tonight. I'll text everyone with the details. I will make the final choice, but I'll listen to opinions."

Caroline agreed with that. They could be out-voted, but they deserved to be heard.

"Anything else?"

"I don't know how Rebekah is doing with her plan to get Elijah out of the way. That concerns me."

"Me too," Caroline said. She'd been focused on her new project, but that had been niggling away at the back of her head. He was a major loose end they needed to help Rebekah with.

"We'll reconvene and discuss ideas. We're planning a visit to my home today. Let's see if we can shake something loose."

Marcel nodded. It sounded like a plan. His part was done until it came time to put it into action. They would have roles in how they handled Freya, Elijah, Dahlia, and how they would protect each other.

"Thanks for coming," Klaus told him and they shook hands. Caroline gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Marcel."

When Marcel left, Caroline pointed at the package. They'd barely been there a few days. How was Klaus getting mail so quickly? "What's that?"

"That's for you. It's from Matt."

Her guard went up immediately. Mystic Falls was still associated with all of her bad choices.

"Do I want to open it?"

"Yes, but I will if you want me to."

She bit her lip and with her hands gestured for him to start. When the top flaps of the cardboard were opened and she caught sight of her mom's favorite cardigan, she dove for it, snuggling up the soft gray material to her face. The faint traces of Liz's favorite perfume were still there.

Tears sprung to her eyes, but they were soft. Putting the cardigan on, she felt like she was wrapped up in her mom. "It breaks my heart that I have this and she doesn't."

"I know," he agreed, watching her ache for her mom.

"What's that?" she said, pointing to the envelope in his hands. It was on top of some loose papers.

"I don't know," he said, turning it over. Caroline caught sight of her name in her mom's handwriting and jumped back to the edge of the ten-foot barrier.

"Don't open that!"

"Ok," he said, seeing how freaked out she was. She obviously knew what it was. "What is it?"

"That's my mom's writing."

"Don't you want to read it?"

YES! and NO! flashed across her mind. "No, not today," she decided. "Klaus, please." It was making her panic.

"Ok. Ok. Where do you want me to put it?"

"I don't know. Under the mattress or something." She didn't want to accidentally come across it, but she wanted it safe. She had enough things hidden. The gold dagger was hidden where Klaus didn't know about it. They also had Kol's ashes in the five containers stashed. This was just another item held for safekeeping. "I'm not ready for it. She's going to say goodbye to her murderer of a daughter. I don't want her to know the monster that I am."

She glared at him, daring him to defy her and he did. "You are not a monster and your mother still loves you. She will always love you and nothing you will do will take that away from you. That letter will tell you the same thing."

"Not today, please?"

"Fine," he agreed and she watched him closely as he put the precious letter under the mattress. "Not today."

At the bottom of the box was the printed out material on the victims Klaus already had most of. Caroline snatched all of it up and spread it out on the table, looking for anything new that she didn't know. She read every detail. Klaus wasn't sure it was healthy that she was immersing herself so deeply, but it's what she wanted and she was at least seeing people and leaving the apartment.

Klaus changed their sheets, hoping that it might brighten everything up. The green striped material was certainly festive, he thought, squinting at them. The shades all went up and he even opened a window to get some fresh morning air in. He wasn't the domestic type, but this was their refuge and it's all he knew to do for her, make their little apartment less dreary than it had been. When he went through hard times, he took refuge in blood and in the dark. Caroline was the exact opposite. She needed life and light around her.

Caroline carefully put her mom's sweater on her pillow. It was too hot to wear outside and she wanted to keep it safe so she would always have it.

They went out to his car and Klaus drove them near his home, parking a few blocks away. As they closed in on it, the building looked so much bigger than when Caroline broke in…twice.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her as they walked up to the house. He carried his bag of dirty laundry in one hand.

"Absolutely," she agreed. She was sad and mad at herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't be pissed at Freya too. They hadn't told Rebekah they were coming, but knew Elijah had been delayed an extra day getting the Viking ashes so he still was not home. It wasn't even their efforts that caused the delay, but a variety of small things like the relic being taken for cleaning and some flight delays due to summer storms. "What's the plan?"

"I'll make some threatening pronouncements…and that's all I've got."

She smiled. It didn't seem like him who liked to have contingency after contingency, but this was merely to keep Freya honest. "Perfect." She was ready for some action.

The guards reached for their phones and headsets as Klaus and Caroline confidently walked past them. They recognized Klaus of course, but weren't sure what to do. He was the one who paid them after all.

Klaus opened the front door and put his hand on Caroline's back for her to precede him.

Stepping inside the front room, they both listened and heard voices near the back of the house. It was Freya and Rebekah.

Klaus walked up the stairs to his bedroom and Caroline followed. He dumped his dirty clothes on the floor in a large pile for the housekeeper. He could see that all of his things had been moved, which irritated him immensely, but the coffin was still there. That's what set him off.

"Get behind the closet door," he advised her, picking the heavy coffin up off of the stand.

"Seriously?" She did as he asked though. He was a drama queen too.

With a huge heave and an even bigger crash, Klaus sent the coffin flying through the large window. Shards of glass and splintering wood went everywhere, mostly out the window with the coffin to the yard below. He knew how to make an entrance, scaring the crap out of his sisters.

Rebekah zipped up and Freya was on her way. Rebekah rolled her eyes and he grinned at her. Then she put on her actress face as Caroline emerged. "Guards! Secure the perimeter!" She'd seen that said in a movie once. It sounded like something to say. "Nik, don't like being daggered?"

"Not particularly, no," he said easily. Caroline shook his bag free of a few pieces of glass and began to pull clothes out of the closet and drawers and put them into the bag, moving quickly, tossing his ugly stuff on the bed as she worked.

"Ugh, Caroline," Rebekah said. She thought Caroline looked ok, as if she was on the mend. They needed her.

"Rebekah, terrible as always," Caroline said with a smile, hands flying as her eyes caught colors and threw them into the bag.

"What are you two doing here?" Freya yelled, eyes crazy, breathing heavy as she raced up the stairs. She watched Klaus and Caroline's hands, eyes on the luggage.

"He needs my fashion help," Caroline said, grabbing the final items, socks and underwear, how domestic, into the bag and zipping it when it was full. She was impressed by her speed and Klaus smiled at her.

"Did you forget, sister, that this is my home, perhaps? Not yours?" Klaus asked, hands behind his back. "You should be the one to leave and I can make that happen with a flick of my wrist, but Caroline doesn't like it here. We're merely back to get some clothes as you can see."

"Can't get the bracelets off?" Freya asked, thinking what she wanted to do. She had been dreading this confrontation, but at least she had Rebekah. Would Klaus lead her to the ashes?

"Why would I? I'm attached to Caroline," he said with a big smile. "My dream come true I believe she called it."

Caroline smirked, going to back to her snark for Freya's sake. "He's got a nice ass and I get to pick the restaurants. That's what love is. He's driving me crazy, really, but I will get this off," she said, holding up the bracelet. She paused and revealed something she hoped would send Freya further over the crazy edge. "One of you wants the gold dagger."

"Which one?" Rebekah asked, playing along and adding to the conspiracy for Freya's sake.

"Me, of course," Klaus said with relish, repeating what he said at the meeting where his own bracelet was attached. "I have all of my contacts working on this as we speak. They assure me it will be off in a matter of days, days I will treasure. Right, sweetheart? Caroline will be safe and you'll have to deal with me as I wield the dagger. The clock is ticking, Freya."

Freya put one hand on her blue pendant necklace and looked at Caroline closely, putting her arm out toward her, not needing direct contact. Klaus looked at Caroline, concerned about an aneurysm or worse, but that didn't happen. Caroline looked back at him, her eyes squinting. Something seemed familiar about what Freya was doing. She felt something, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Bitch!" Caroline yelled when it came to her, rushing at Freya, Klaus holding her back with an arm around her waist. "Are you trying to turn my humanity on? IT IS! This is me being nice! Let go, Klaus," she said, wriggling to get free.

Freya stopped and looked frightened for a moment. In a flash, Klaus let go of Caroline and rushed to Rebekah who wasn't expecting anything and snapped her neck. She fell to the floor in a heap.

Caroline was focused on Freya, getting in her face. "You wanted to see me fall apart for your pleasure. Never. You'll never see that," she spat. "You made yourself an enemy you won't see coming."

"You're all alone here, Freya," Klaus said, waiting for her to lash out with headaches or something worse at them. Why didn't she take him out? Another disappointing Mikaelson. Klaus worked his way closer to Caroline, wanting her behind him, but she was by his side and it seemed appropriate. He reached for the bag and her hand, one in each hand. She was fuming. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she said, not breaking her staring contest with Freya.

"Clean up this mess, won't you, Freya?" he asked as he pulled Caroline away, stepping over Rebekah's body.

"That's it? Aren't you going to take my blood?"

Klaus turned on the stairs, Caroline at his side. He figured Freya must have been waiting to issue any aneurysms until he went after her for her blood, playing defense rather than offense. "To make another weapon to kill Dahlia? I don't want to kill her."

They walked another few stairs when Freya asked, "What do you mean?"

Klaus waited until they were at the front door and opened it, Freya cautiously getting closer.

"Dahlia has offered me a deal, a deal I plan on taking."

"You're going to give her Hope!" she yelled.

"You care nothing for my daughter, only wanting to save yourself," he chided her like he had before, going into classic 'Klaus pushing buttons mode.' "Dahlia has promised that I'll still be in Hope's life, the only one in Hope's life other than her. I have ideas on how she can deal with you. She'll correct all the mistakes she made with you and I'll have my daughter without any interference any longer."

Caroline squeezed his hand, spotting a car pulling into the driveway. It was Elijah. He'd be there in seconds.

"You'd give up your daughter," Freya repeated, hands clutching her hair.

"Look at what he does to his family," Caroline reminded her and it was her turn to pull Klaus away.

Elijah whooshed into their path as they walked down the front lawn pathway leaving Freya in the house behind them. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Step away, Elijah."

Elijah put a hand on Klaus' chest. Caroline felt something snap. Enough was enough. She grabbed his arm and pushed it up behind his back before he even considered that she'd do anything. Kneeing him behind his right thigh, he fell to the ground on his knees with her keeping her grip on his arm.

Klaus grinned at Elijah. He didn't want to mention how turned on he was, but that move turned him on. He licked his lips and got close to his brother, leaning in and whispering tauntingly, "I don't think she likes you."

Elijah could get loose a few ways, but wanted to know what was going on and hurting Caroline to break free wouldn't do anything but dig him a deeper hole with Klaus. "Please, Niklaus."

"I don't like you, Elijah," Caroline agreed right near his ear. "Using innocent people to play your darling brother act is the kind of thing you want Klaus to stop doing. You're just like the worst of him except you hide it behind suits. Keep your hands off Klaus and keep your hands off me." She pushed harder on his arm and his shoulder was on the verge of being dislocated. "Say hi to Gia for us."

She nodded, let go of Elijah's arm, and grabbed Klaus' hand all in a second.

Caroline wanted to leave, but Klaus pulled her towards the gray luxury car first.

Some of the vampire guards went to Elijah, but he brushed them aside, shooting his cuffs when he got to his feet.

Klaus saw the briefcase and Elijah's garment bag in the car. Opening the door, he reached in and grabbed the case.

"Klaus, no, please. Think of Hope."

"I am," he told his brother, opening the leather case's locks. "You never trust me, after all this time. I'm doing this for Hope."

In an upper window, Klaus saw Rebekah lurch over, rubbing her neck. She nodded for him to do it.

Klaus threw the ashes up in the air, away from Caroline's direction.

Then they ran as Elijah fell to his knees again, all his effort blowing in the breeze.

After a few minutes of whooshing, they stopped. Caroline let go of Klaus' hand and shook out her arms, once again filled with adrenaline.

"Are you ok?" he asked, feeling high himself. She'd been an avenging angel, wreaking havoc on his siblings.

"Yes," she said, surprised. It was intense and before it, she would have said she wasn't sure she'd be able to do anything like it, but those people were trying to play games with her life. She had more important things going on than let herself become a pawn in someone else's game any longer.

They walked slowly towards the car, having past it in their excitement.

"Rebekah is going to kill you."

He shrugged. He'd have to grovel, but he thought it was a smart decision.

"Freya will round up the ashes," he told her. Caroline hadn't known that was possible, but he knew it was more of a symbolic act than anything else.

"We're doing the right thing. Aren't we?" She needed to hear it.

"We are. We're going to save my daughter." It was right. "You were amazing."

"You too," she said shyly. "I'm glad some of it was an act, because that was brutal."

Outside of Klaus' SUV, he opened the rear door to put in the bag of clothes.

Someone called out to her, "Caroline?"

She looked around, but didn't recognize anyone. Klaus had his head buried in the back seat, rearranging some items.

"Caroline?" was called again and she spotted a cute guy coming down the street.

"Oh, jeez," she said under her breath. "Hey."

"I thought that was you," he said, all friendly. He was a cute guy with his sunglasses, baseball hat, soy latte in one hand, and iPhone in the other.

"Yeah, decided to change up my hair," she said, explaining it away, rejecting an idea to call herself her own twin. She had to think about what her twin name would be. Brittany? Chelsea? Olivia?

He was one of her dude bros.

"I never heard back after we went out on our date. I had fun," he said, getting closer to her, smiling broadly.

Caroline had almost forgotten about her three weeks of dating in New Orleans and especially this guy whose name she couldn't remember. Chad? Brad? They all blended after a while. It struck her as funny.

"We were on a break," Klaus said, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulders, coming out of the SUV. He heard enough, more than enough. "We're back together."

"Sorry," she said to the dude bro, reaching up for Klaus' hand dangling over her shoulder, going with his crazy idea and adding her own twist. It was as if a little of her bubbly self in New Orleans was coming up to the surface again. Klaus saw the glint in her eyes and it made him smile, dimples coming out to play. She was about to say something ridiculous. "Klaus went to rehab for sex addiction and now things are good. He was all over me and I mean, a girl needs a break to get to at least go to spin class once in a while, but it was non-stop." She made her story the most dramatic story of all time. "I know I'm irresistible, but now he knows that less than four times a day doesn't make you less of a man. Right, babe?" Her eyes twinkled up at him.

"Right, sweetheart," he said, giving her a look that almost made her blush. Whoa, where had Klaus been keeping that fire? It sprang up out of hiding, giving her goosebumps and making her squirm. The look in his eyes made it sound like four times certainly would be a slow day.

Her heart began to thud.

Klaus watched her lick her pink lips. Her eyes were sparkling. This was the real Caroline in all of her glory, no barriers, no missing humanity. Bright blue eyes looked at him with excitement and anticipation.

He leaned down and her eyes watched his lips as they got closer. Closer. Closer.

Leaning…leaning…he moved his lips to her ear, nuzzling her soft skin, inhaling her sweet scent, and then he pressed sucking kisses to her neck, laving her skin. Her head flopped back with a sigh, hand tucked into his curls as she melted into a puddle right there on the sidewalk. His hands around her waist were the only things keeping her standing.

Klaus didn't want their first kiss since she turned on her humanity to be part of a show. It wasn't the right time at all. She needed him as a friend, so kisses to her neck were the limit.

"Oh," the bro said, backing up, intruding on their moment. "Didn't mean to step on anyone's toes."

"Bye," Klaus said, trying to be as nice as he could be, not sparing dude bro a glance. He backed away from Caroline's neck which was incredibly difficult for him to do.

"It was nice to see you," Caroline said as the guy turned away, fanning herself. Boy did she miss Klaus kissing her even though that would have to be the end of it. She was definitely friend-zoning Klaus at the moment. "Have a good day," she called out.

Getting in the car with her tongue firmly in her cheek, Caroline lost it as soon as she shut the door. She laughed and laughed until she cried, feeling good after a long time of feeling bad. It was a new way to release all the emotions that had been building, the anger, the adrenaline, the humor.

Klaus got in on the other side and he chuckled with her. "Sex addiction?"

She grinned and he knew he'd always remember how she looked just then. "I'm pretty funny sometimes, Klaus."

He turned on the car. "Yes, you are, sweetheart."


	20. Chapter 20

Words are Weapons 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Freya ran down the stairs and as Elijah watched, she was able to catch all but a few of the dispersed ashes with a miniature cyclone she whipped up, depositing the ashes safely into the briefcase again.

She clutched the leather case to her chest and raced to her makeshift work room, blonde hair flying behind her.

"What happened here?" Elijah demand as he followed her, Rebekah on his trail.

"Nik paid a surprise visit," Rebekah said, crossing her arms over her chest when they all made it into the room. "He snapped my neck."

"Did he get Mikael's ashes?"

Freya couldn't concentrate with them talking, used to being by herself or with Dahlia, so she turned to discuss it once and for all. She had work to do. "No. He made a big show of being here, but he just took some clothes."

"He threw his coffin out the window," Rebekah added.

"Did he take your blood?" Elijah asked Freya intensely.

"I'm fine, Elijah," Rebekah snarked and he ignored her.

"No," Freya answered and she gave them both solemn looks. "Klaus is planning on giving Hope to Dahlia."

"What?"

"No."

"He is," she said to them. "She made a deal where he can stay in her life."

Elijah paced back and forth. "He'll cut us all out of their lives."

"If that's all she does," Rebekah added, getting closer to Elijah. "How will Dahlia get rid of us after he gives her Hope?"

"I won't let it happen," Freya vowed. She was never going back to that woman.

"Maybe we can talk to him," Rebekah tried, hoping against hope that she could get them to work with Klaus.

"He won't listen," Freya reminded her.

Elijah stopped walking. "You brought the woman he loves, presumably the woman he left behind to keep safe, into Dahlia's path. He doesn't think he can trust us. We've let him down so he's turning to another."

Rebekah thought exactly the same thing, except she wouldn't let Nik or Hope down. She thought the situation could be rescued.

"He knew to look for the ashes. How?" Elijah asked, looking from one of his sisters to the other. The only people who knew of them were Freya, Rebekah, and Gia.

Rebekah had to cover it up. "Did he, Elijah? How could he know you would arrive just as he was leaving? He looked in the car. You having a briefcase is unusual. Maybe he wanted to take the car. He didn't drive here. Your paranoia is acting up."

Elijah glanced at Freya. Being out of the house had been quite pleasant when he considered his older sister wasn't hovering. Her paranoia had been getting to him. Rebekah saw the look and knew she had him. Her brothers were underestimating her.

"I must see Gia to be sure she's safe," he said finally.

"I think we should meet with Nik and let him decide what to do with Hope," Rebekah said, stalling him and trying one last time.

"He's going to give her away," Freya said. "Just like Esther did to me."

"He's not though," Rebekah replied, turning her back on Freya to speak to her dear brother. "He's staying. We're the ones going. We can ask Nik to save us as a concession from Dahlia. We can't shut him out. It's not working." She lifted her eyes to Elijah. "Then we can work from the inside to get rid of her, but not without Nik on board. We need him, Elijah."

"Rebekah," he sighed, "I know you want your family together, but he's a loose cannon."

"We helped load that canon," she muttered.

"I want him back too and we will get him back after we kill Dahlia." He touched her arm as he prepared to leave the room. He knew there was some truth to her words, but rather than go to Klaus first, he wanted to get rid of the threat and then deal with his brother. "Call me when the weapon is ready."

Elijah left to see Gia. He needed to be sure that she was safe and that no one was using her for information. She was a vulnerability of his and he couldn't afford any, especially sensitive after Caroline's warning.

Freya dug out a syringe from among the mess on her worktable, throwing things left and right, and handed it to Rebekah. "Take some of my blood."

Keeping her frustration in check, not seeing a way to avoid it, Rebekah did as requested. She had to start sabotaging them. She had to stall Freya for another two days.

.

.

.

Klaus arranged the conference call with everyone right when they got back from his home. Caroline worked on her concert idea and read up on charitable donations. She even plotted out a flyer for the show, using a tentative date, having secured a location already.

"It's time," he told her within the hour. She cleared up her papers and got her "Kill Dahlia" notes out, ready to hear how everyone was doing with their tasks. He sat next to her and got the calls connected.

"Is everyone here?" Klaus asked. Everyone responded, including Davina who missed the last meeting.

"Hello fan club," Enzo said brightly. He'd been worried about Caroline. He'd been getting calls from Damon he hadn't been answering. In the messages, Damon was asking about Caroline for Elena and Stefan, two of his least favorite people.

"No more fan club, Enzo," Caroline said, speaking into the phone Klaus set down on the table between them. Enzo was the only one who hadn't seen her in person.

"Always a fan club," Bonnie reminded her.

Caroline bit her lip. "I hurt people. I killed people." She started to tear up. These were the people who encouraged her to turn it on. She couldn't handle another friendtervention, but she could tell them how she felt. Klaus scooted a little closer to her, their legs almost touching. He was unsure if she wanted more. "My mom is gone and I became something I hate. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about what I've done."

"We don't hate you," Marcel said, having told her something similar that morning.

The others, even Rebekah, chimed in encouragingly. The fan club wasn't abandoning the object of their affection.

"Something is wrong with you guys," Caroline sniffed. "Thank you."

"Yes," Marcel said. "There is. You've met my dad."

Caroline laughed and the others did too. Klaus smiled at her. He'd get teased if it meant making Caroline go from tears to laughter.

"I not only have a son, but a daughter, so let's talk about keeping her safe," Klaus said, letting Caroline gather herself.

"Let's go around and report what's happened. I wish you all were here, but I'm taking copious notes,' Caroline added, ready to work, pen in hand. "Bonnie and Davina, you go first."

The two witches smiled at each other, proud of themselves. Bonnie spoke first. "All the wolves and everyone on the line can't be possessed. Marcel took me to get some of Hope's power. It's in a charm bracelet we'll put on Freya."

Davina gave them the great news. "We also did it! We can make the weapons. Thanks, Rebekah."

Everyone was excited. Their plan might actually work. Caroline clapped for them. "You two are amazing. Awesome job, Rebekah."

Rebekah asked, "How many have you made so far?"

"We need to discuss that," Klaus said. "Let's keep going and come back to it. Marcel, your news?" He didn't think Marcel had anything new since that morning, but the others needed to know.

"Bonnie told you about our trip to the bayou. Enzo and I scouted my compound and have ruled it out. Rebekah and I didn't go see Vincent. The ladies got the spell, so it seemed unnecessary." It also meant Rebekah wouldn't need to come up with another excuse to leave Freya.

"Thanks, Marcel," Caroline said, jotting down notes and thoughts. "Enzo?"

"Just been minding my own business after seeing Marcel's place."

Caroline smiled. That's all they needed from him so far. Her poor friend came to see her and she'd left him alone for 99% of the time.

"Since I know Rebekah will have a lot to share, I'll tell you that Caroline and I paid a visit to Freya this afternoon," Klaus reported. Their big activity was Caroline turning on her humanity, but the visit was their second most-important item.

"She actually tried to turn my humanity on for me, so thank you guys for encouraging me to do it first." Even though it sucked, it was better that it wasn't forced on her.

"Did she hurt you?" Enzo asked, concerned.

"No," Caroline answered. "Klaus actually had to hold me back."

The people on the line smiled at that image.

"Sorry, Rebekah, for the neck snap," Klaus said a little sheepishly.

"You better be sorry. If I suffer so much as a hangnail from now on, I'll kill you." Sibling love.

Klaus explained to the rest of the room what happened and why, something he did because of them. Usually he kept his actions and motivation close to the vest, but he was working with a group. "I snapped Rebekah's neck to remove that safety net from Freya and it keeps suspicion off Rebekah. Elijah came as we were leaving. He got the ashes from D.C. After Caroline beat him up, we left."

"You beat up Elijah?" Davina asked, in awe. She took on two Mikaelsons in one day?

"A little, but I'm still mad about what he did to us. I shocked him more than I hurt him," she admitted.

Rebekah smiled to herself. She hadn't seen Caroline and Elijah interact. She was just getting up when they were at the car. Caroline was taking this seriously though and that she could appreciate. She really wasn't so bad once she was removed from Mystic Falls and stayed away from guys she liked, she admitted to herself.

"Tell us, Rebekah," Klaus instructed.

Rebekah had been quite busy, but there was a lot more to be done and it was getting more dangerous.

"I took pictures of Freya's grimoire while she was sleeping that I sent to Davina. Elijah was delayed in D.C. until today. He's checking on Gia right now. Klaus you almost let him know there was a mole again. He noticed you zeroed in on the ashes, as if you knew they were there. It was merely good fortune that you crossed paths."

"Does he suspect you?" They needed Rebekah on the inside. Marcel and Enzo's ears perked up.

"No. I convinced him it was you being you. We need to get him out of the way when Dahlia comes."

"I know," Klaus agreed, running a hand through his hair.

Rebekah continued her update. "I measured a few locations in the living room and courtyard. Without knowing specifics on how close the spelled items need to be, I can't do more."

"Bonnie? Davina?" Caroline asked. It was time to talk weapons.

"We can't make 5 weapons and create 2 different areas with 3 items each. There isn't enough material," Bonnie told them.

"How far of an area can the zones cover?" Enzo asked.

"With 3 medium-sized items, we calculated they can create a zone that will cover half of the Mikaelson living room," Davina explained, "with the items ten to fifteen feet from one another."

"Does that mean no weapons?" Marcel asked.

"Small items, smaller area. We can create 5 items from what Klaus gave us, the pen, etc. 3 can be used for a zone plus 2 more," Bonnie explained. "Pick your poison. Rely on the zone or weapons. It's very limited to do both."

"The living room is pretty close to the front door. It shouldn't be hard to get her inside," Rebekah reminded Klaus. A room further back would be much harder to get her into if she was suspicious.

Caroline spoke. "She rebuffed these same weapons earlier because she could see you coming." She reached out and put her hand on Klaus' on the table, watching him struggle with what to do. She was being supportive of him and his choices just like he'd been doing for her. "Klaus will make the final choice, but let's help him. Bonnie?"

"I say zone and 2 weapons. Give one to whoever is with Hope and keep one in your back pocket," was Bonnie's answer. "Take advantage of your supernatural speed to kill her in the area she can't see coming. Flaunting a knife is not going to work. We can help fight her from nearby and half of the living room is pretty big."

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked. "If there is a zone, can you move the rugs to show on the floor where she would need to be? Call it redecorating, but we'll need to be able to see where the area is and I think that would be subtle. Can you send us a photo beforehand so we can rehearse?"

"Of course," Rebekah agreed on that point. She could do that immediately. "We can't put all our eggs in one basket, Nik. I say two areas, smaller, where all of us can go at her."

"Davina?"

"I agree with Bonnie. Plus, the area's markers, the 3 items, _are_ weapons. You can grab them if you're desperate and she moves for example. It's a binding spell that emits their power that will be broken if you take one away."

"Enzo?"

"Bonnie's idea." He saw more chances of success in her plan.

"Marcel?"

"Me too. Sorry, Rebekah, I know you want to get in there, but being able to use the markers changes things."

Rebekah sighed. She wanted to be part of the action and two areas would give her more of a chance to get rid of their aunt once and for all, but she could see the benefit to the other idea. "Those things will not be easy to get to if we aren't in the room."

"Sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Bonnie's idea. It is a smaller area, but we can have people just outside it to jump in. You all will have to be so quiet. For you to hear in, the doors of the living room and the room you're in have to be open. But if they're nearby they can grab any of the weapons. It will be the two of us, a baby, and her. That's only if things go south too."

"You can't be inside," Bonnie yelped, alarmed at Caroline being in the room with the witch.

"Thanks, Bon, but yes. I'd want to be in there even if there wasn't a bracelet keeping us this way. I can do this. We have to trick her and well, my last performance certainly got her attention."

"I'll be right outside that door," she vowed, understanding Caroline a little from how she took on Kai, but still concerned. They all wanted to be there for each other.

"You better," Caroline agreed and Klaus squeezed her hand. He didn't want her in there either, but she was stuck and he'd do anything and everything to protect her.

Klaus was quiet as he considered the risks. "Bonnie's plan is best. It doesn't change the nature of the weapons to create the zone. Their secondary use purely as weapons means they won't be lost as the first ones were. Ladies, please start the spells."

"Which items do you want to keep as weapons?"

He looked at Caroline as he thought. "A dagger and a pen." She nodded at his choices. It was an obvious and not obvious choice.

"Klaus," Caroline said, bringing something up she'd considered. "If Dahlia's watching us, she's watching Hope too."

He nodded. He was counting on Dahlia preventing Hayley from getting very far if she did start to run.

"Won't she notice if Hope isn't moved to your house?"

"Caroline, I won't have Hope there," he barked.

"Then we need to find a way to trick her."

Enzo had a suggestion, glad to be of service. "Why don't you baby-fy Freya at your apartment? Have Hope brought there. One baby enters, a new baby leaves."

"I'll stay with them, Klaus," Marcel volunteered. He'd say with the wolves as a last resort with one of the weapons.

Klaus calmed and thought it through. "How do we get Freya here to spell her?"

"She's working on her own weapons now, Klaus," Rebekah warned him. "I don't know if she's waiting for Dahlia to come for her or will be trying to draw her out."

"I need two more days, Rebekah," he bit out.

"Spilling the ashes wasn't enough," she bit back herself. "I need help."

"I'll help. I will!" Enzo shouted out. Caroline couldn't help but smile. "I'll sneak in and mess with her witchy ju-ju."

"It won't help to mess it up if it's already done," Rebekah said, worried about what was going on in her own home as she looked over her shoulder.

"You have to get to it first. Even if she knows what she's doing, the spell will take hours," Davina let her know.

"Switch the blood," Bonnie offered.

"I'll donate some of my own since I ungentlemanly took hers," Enzo said.

Rebekah looked around more. She'd whooshed far enough away for the guards not to be able to hear her. "I can get the guards out of the way. It needs to be done soon. I can only distract her for a few minutes at a time."

"Right away, Bex," he said and Caroline smiled again at the nickname.

"Stop at a supply store for a needle," Caroline reminded him before he raced away.

"Go right now," Klaus told him.

"Call me later," Caroline called out to him as he clicked off. She used her burner phone to text Enzo the address of the Mikaelson house so he could get there.

"Elijah's a problem, Nik," Rebekah said, walking slowly back towards the house. "Plus getting Freya to your place."

"I'll tell her I want a deal, that I've reconsidered Dahlia's offer, but she needs to come to me to show I can trust her. She can bring you with her."

"And Elijah?" she asked.

"Elijah isn't welcome here. Caroline won't see him," he said in explanation.

Caroline shrugged, but she was considering how to get Elijah out of the way. "He loves a good damsel, doesn't he?" she asked, something the brothers on the surface had in common. "We'll give him one or better that, two." She paused. "We'll ask Hayley to call as if she's in the bayou that something is weird with the wolves, she thinks they've been possessed. Whatever. Then you call Freya, Klaus, to invite her here. Even if she doesn't want a deal, she wants to see Dahlia to kill her. That should be enough. Rebekah, you hustle her over here, clap the manacles on her and Bonnie turns her into a baby. Hayley can lend some of Hope's clothes when she gets here. Freaky."

"And the second? When he sees that the wolves aren't there?" Marcel asked, thinking about how crowded the apartment would be. Elijah might freak out. Hayley would have to reassure him that they just moved on and were fine.

"Gia."

"She's a nice girl," Marcel protested.

"I'm sure she is," Rebekah added.

Caroline had a thought. "We don't even need Gia, just the idea of her. Rebekah, while you're here, you'll call Elijah and say you got a weird message from Gia, that she couldn't get in touch with him and called you instead. You'll ask Elijah if you should check on her."

"He'll volunteer himself," Klaus finished. They would keep Elijah off balance. "Marcel, have some of your buddies take Gia out for a few hours and swipe her phone."

"She won't get hurt," Caroline reassured him.

"I can do that," Marcel agreed.

"This is getting really complicated," Caroline said as she made notes.

Klaus took over. "Rebekah and Enzo will mix up Freya's potion. Bonnie and Davina are working on the weapons." He licked his lips and continued. "Caroline and I will have to contact Dahlia to arrange a time to make the exchange. I'll have Hayley come here that day."

"I'll get a timeline worked up," Caroline said, "and send it via text to everyone, maybe with some drawings too. There are so many places we all need to be. We'll have to work together with no hiccups. Be safe, everybody. Bye."

They ended the call. Klaus and Caroline looked at one another.

"We can do it," she said, believing it.

.

.

.

Enzo, when given a mission, never failed. His life before being captured by the Augustines was a testament to that fact. He hadn't been called upon to do so much in 50 years, but it invigorated him.

Whooshing, he blew in and out of a pharmacy, picking up a syringe. Checking his phone, he saw the address from Caroline and Rebekah's cell number. He creeped as close by as he could without being seen.

_E: I'm here. Which door?_

_R: First floor. West side. Open window, screen up. 3 minutes._

What a woman, he thought once again, as he checked the time and worked his way to the west side of the property, staying in the lush greenery.

Rebekah opened the front door. "Mike, Henry, and Jason!" The three guards outside came around to see her. "My brother made a mess. Help clean up the glass in his bedroom."

"We aren't supposed to leave," one dared to say.

"I'm telling you that you need to clean up the mess. Try me," she said as she crossed her arms. They marched upstairs and did as told.

Stepping into the work room, Rebekah watched Freya toil, sweat dripping from her temples. She'd just mixed her blood with the ashes and was about to add the soil, chanting away.

"Freya!"

"Not now."

"Now."

Freya huffed and put her hands down, wiping her brow. She was making good progress, but Rebekah was distracting her again. "What?"

"You need to eat something. This will wait."

"Rebekah, are you crazy? Your brother is going to hand over your niece and our aunt will kill us all. This can't wait."

Rebekah noticed she called Hope Rebekah's niece and not her own niece. "It can," she said again, stepping up close to her sister. "We'll get Dahlia, but if you faint or lose control we won't stand a chance. We need you. I know you only had Dahlia for family, but this is what we do."

"In two hours, when I'm done, I'l eat," she said, turning around.

"Now," Rebekah said, snapping Freya's neck and rushing to open the window, throwing the screen up. Enough was enough with that one.

One dark-covered leg and then another came inside the room until Enzo was standing in front of her.

"Impressive, Bex."

"Shut up and hurry."

Rebekah took the bowl with the blood and ashes, dumping them into the sink, rinsing it with supernatural speed and drying it as best she could.

Enzo pulled out the syringe and took some of his own blood, stepping over Freya's body to get to Rebekah's side at the table. He put as much blood in the bowl as had been before, using the discarded syringe of Freya's as a marker since she hadn't used the whole thing. She didn't need to since she could always obtain more blood. The syringes weren't the same exact size, but he hoped no one noticed such a small detail. He slipped Freya's needle into his pocket and put his down in its place. Rebekah added as much ashes as she thought had been in there before, smoothing over the pile of ashes also so they weren't obviously disturbed.

"Always a pleasure," Enzo said as he dared to kiss Rebekah on the cheek as he left as quickly as he came in.

She smiled, but could only enjoy it for a minute. Quickly nuking a frozen meal, she set it and a glass of water out on Freya's table. She sent Klaus a text about their unexpected success.

"Charles?" she called out to the head of security when she opened the door. "When they're done upstairs, send them to clean up the mess outside."

"It's almost dark, Miss Mikaelson."

"They're vampires," she scoffed and shut the door.

Phew.

Twenty minutes later Freya stirred.

"What did you do?" she asked in dawning horror.

Rebekah looked up from the magazine she'd been reading, acting nonchalant with her leg swaying back and forth. "Oh, I snapped your neck." She continued to flip through the pages.

"Why?" Freya whined as she got to her knees.

"That's what we do around here. It shows someone how much you care. You do remember suffocating me this week, don't you?" Rebekah smiled brightly. "Eat."

Freya ate.

.

.

.

"Gorgeous, fancy a drink?" Enzo asked his friend.

"I heard you were sneaky. Well done, Enzo. Klaus, where can we meet Enzo? Someplace depressing, please."

He smiled. She was in a pink dress surrounded by highlighters and she wanted to go somewhere depressing. He gave her an address she repeated to Enzo, although he heard Klaus.

"I'll meet you there," Enzo said, heading out. He really liked New Orleans and spending time in it with Caroline was a good thing.

Klaus took Caroline's hand after she primped a bit, continuing with the good signs. He took her to a small sandwich shop.

"Yup, this is depressing," she agreed as she looked around.

He smirked. "This isn't it. We haven't had dinner."

She hadn't noticed. Her appetite had been taking a beating.

They got sandwiches. She ate most of hers and Klaus finished it off along with his own, knowing she wouldn't eat much.

From there, they arrived at the club where Enzo already was.

Caroline walked in first and heard the mournful music. "Blues?" she asked, looking up at Klaus. "Perfect."

Enzo spotted them and waved them over. He stood up and hugged Caroline, slapping Klaus on the back, a far cry from their first bar encounter. Calling a waitress over, they ordered drinks and asked for them to keep coming.

Caroline sat between them, Klaus close to her side as always. He didn't see anyone he needed to speak with, but he did give a few nods to some vampires he knew.

They listened to the live music. Some of it spoke to Caroline on a deep level as it did to her two companions. They knew pain too. They each clapped when the band took a short break.

"How are you feeling?" Enzo asked, looking her over. The chatter everywhere picked up around them. The air was full of the smell of spilled alcohol and broken hearts.

"Better today, but not good. Why don't you guys hate me?" It wasn't her smartest question in current company.

"You screwed up and you're sorry. The end. I blame Stefan," Enzo said simply, taking a drink of the potent liquid.

"You can't! Blame me. I made him turn it off," she pled, anxious to clear it up.

Enzo raised a brow. "I also blame Elena."

"What?" she asked, totally confused. "Because of her phone call?"

"Did he or did he not ask Elena to get him to turn his humanity on?"

"He did," she said slowly, still not sure what he meant. Klaus listened carefully, getting information Caroline left out.

"So instead of actually trying at all to get Stefan back, she ran around with Damon."

"Well, she was…," Caroline said, not sure, but not blaming Elena for anything.

"I saw how Stefan treated you before he turned it off, like trash. I saw how Stefan treated his brother, like trash. I blame him." He smiled and then took a drink. Klaus nodded over Caroline's head.

Caroline was getting worked up between them. "No, that's not right."

"You danced around and dressed a little more provocatively. I liked it," Enzo said with a grin and she fiddled with the strap of her dress. "The horror at being free, Caroline," he said sarcastically. "No, Stefan came in and mucked it all up."

"I made him," she repeated slowly.

"So he played no role in this at all? Really? You made him 'save you?'" he asked, doing the air quotes. "You made him turn you into a ripper? You aren't one. Everything here in New Orleans proved that."

"If you know I had free choice a few days ago, Enzo, without my humanity then I had free will a month ago when I did those things."

"Really?" he asked again, pointing at her with his glass in hand, "So Stefan not being around wasn't why you stopped when you got here?"

"Exactly," Klaus said quietly and Caroline shot him a look. Klaus put his arm along the back of her chair, wanting to reach out to her and hold her close.

"I…I just need you to put all the responsibility on me." She pushed her hands through her hair.

"Not happening."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Enzo, changing tactics. "So instead of being a mastermind in control of my own actions, like you or Klaus, I can't take responsibility for myself because I'm a woman? It can't have been my choices that are the problem," she said, irritated. "You missed women's liberation, Enzo."

"No," Klaus said, sitting forward. "As an evil mastermind, I don't have my humanity off. It makes a difference. The people around us can influence us, right?" She was listening, knowing she influenced him. "Stefan the ripper can't control himself and you became like him. You came here and were influenced another way. Caroline, from the night you undaggered me to the moment you reclaimed your humanity, you changed. You became kinder and less…brittle," he finally settled on. "I know you want the self-flagellation, but consider that you were not exactly yourself with your usual thought process. You had free will, but it's not the same as completely free thought. It's like taking a drug."

"A drug I willingly took," she muttered. He did sound reasonable, she thought. He let her take responsibility, but with a caveat. She understood Enzo's point via Klaus a little better, even though she thought he was wrong.

"If you had your free will without your humanity," Klaus said, "then Stefan did too. He killed your professor and hurt you, staking you, because he wanted to. What he did was conscious and absolutely unforgivable using your rationale."

She bit her lip. She took Klaus' hand, needing his undivided attention that he always gave her. "He's a ripper though. He's not like other vampires without their humanity, but Klaus, you can't hurt him. You can't hurt him for this." Her eyes bore into his, making him promise.

He was hoping she didn't notice that was something he considered. "I want to help, do something." What had he done other than watch movies with her and encourage her to eat? "I'm helpful. You get to help me, why can't I help you?"

Her eyes widened drastically. "Are you kidding? You've helped me so much. You're the only one I told the whole story to. I know I'm cramping your style and you want action, but threatening Stefan isn't helping. Be here like you have been," she said, noticing that Klaus didn't give up her hand and not caring to let his go. "I need you here more than I would ever want you there."

"Awwwww," Enzo teased which made Klaus grin and Caroline roll her eyes.

Caroline looked from Enzo to Klaus, pointing at each. "No one is going to hurt him, boys." She sighed and picked up her glass, slamming the liquid back and feeling the burn. "You're driving me to drink." Then she picked up and downed Klaus' and Enzo's drinks in succession, plucking them from their fingers and gulping the alcohol down as they watched with amazement.

"Fine," Enzo said as he called over the waitress again, "I blame you 50%, him 50%. You're terrible. Stop trying to be like me. You're great, gorgeous. You're my friend. I still hate him."

She smiled at his nonsense, he was all over the place, and Klaus smirked. Enzo was a good friend to Caroline and there clearly was nothing romantic between the two of them, which settled his blood pressure down.

"I need more depressing things around me. You two bad boys aren't cutting it."

They both grinned. She was ready for more music to bring her down.

The trio listened to the band and left as better friends. Klaus was all eyes on Caroline, Enzo noticed, treating her the same way as he did before she turned it on, as if she was the most valuable thing on the planet. Enzo knew that was how a man looked at a women he was in love with. Caroline was also showing some that Forbes spirit Enzo knew was at her core. She'd taken an emotional beating, but he was proud of her.

After the music was over and while they sat with their drinks, Klaus shared a little of his family story to Enzo. Enzo told some stories about his pre-Augustine days. Caroline told them about her mom and her concert plans. Enzo promised to attend and Klaus had already promised. Her bad boys were there for her. The group drank, listened to music, and wasted time until they could do more.

They said goodnight to Enzo and Klaus and Caroline went on their way, both drunk, her more than him.

"Klaus, that was so fun."

"It was," he said with a smile, not noticing he smiled quite often around her. Other people noticed.

Caroline almost tripped on the uneven sidewalk with a yelp. He reached her hand before she stumbled to the ground and then he kept it in his, both walking companionably. "Smooth move, Mikaelson."

It had been a long day and the city of New Orleans was relative quiet. The weather had cooled off. It was late with a few people around. Compared to Mystic Falls, it was a party.

"Enzo really hates Stefan, doesn't he?"

"Yup and he _loves_ Damon. I don't think they ever did the frick frack."

She stepped around a pile of trash out for the morning pickup and she turned it into a pirouette.

Klaus wasn't sure what to say to that. He hadn't considered it. "He's been a good friend to you." Klaus had questioned Enzo when he arrived, but he was wrong about him.

"He can cause trouble like someone else I know," she said, deciding to give one of Klaus' adorable dimples a poke, almost tripping again because she wasn't looking where she was going, "but he has been there for me. Do you have a best friend, Klaus?" She wouldn't have asked if she wasn't tipsy, ok actually very, very drunk, but she was curious.

"No. I don't think so." Elijah and Rebekah were just there and they didn't act like friends to each other. Marcel was sort of a friend, but not exactly.

That hurt Caroline's feelings for some reason. "I'm your friend," she said confidently with an exaggerated nod of her head.

"You are?" he asked with a smile, loving that idea. He told her they wouldn't ever really be friends, but maybe they were.

"Yup."

During the walk, Caroline began to hum. He didn't recognize the songs. They weren't the blues numbers they'd just heard. They were some of the pop tunes she'd been doing for karaoke and singing in the shower. Drunk Caroline was pretty adorable as she sang and danced her way home.

Yawning when they made it, Caroline put on her pajamas in the bathroom after cleaning up, trying to keep her eyes open. Klaus went in after her. He climbed over her as usual, taking his usual space next to the wall.

She turned on her side, facing him and he put his hands under his head, eyes closed. If she closed her eyes, the room sort of spun though. That was a problem.

"Klaus," she dared to ask, "What's reason 202?"

He smiled and kept his eyes closed. Seeing his smile, she got closer to him, tangling their legs and scooting her pillow nearer to him, right up near his shoulder. He was warm and comfortable. He didn't spin in the room. "You are stunning. Dark hair, light hair, leather pants or a pink dress. You are the most beautiful thing wherever you are."

Closing her eyes, the room was still. She liked his reason. She really liked that it wasn't very high on his list. That meant he saw that there was so much more to her than what was on the outside.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she whispered.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."


	21. Chapter 21

Words are Weapons 21

_Thanks guys for all the support and kind words. I'm having so much fun writing this story. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Caroline wasn't feeling great the morning after her night of drinking with the boys. Klaus was sitting up next to her with his laptop, looking way too chipper when she cracked one eye open before quickly re-closing it. His smile was annoying when he saw her groan her way into sitting up. Her hands went to her head, making sure it was still there. It was there and it pounded. She was so thirsty.

With a lot of noise, she put her legs over the side of the bed, moving a lock of brown hair out of her face. "I need blood, water, Advil, and something to eat," she croaked in her morning voice.

"In that order?" he asked with a grin. This was the Caroline he got to see because of their link, the one with messy hair and mascara smudges. She was perfect in her imperfection.

"Yes," she said as she stood with more moaning and groaning, but she froze mid-step. It was as if someone hit the Pause button on her as she was caught with one foot on the ground, one in the air, leaning forward. "Klaus, um, did I do or say anything last night I'm going to regret?" She didn't need anything else on her plate and she didn't usually forget things that happened, but weird things happened around Klaus.

She dared to peek at him over her shoulder, still stuck trying to get out of bed, balancing carefully. Should she have flipped back the sheet covering his lap? Was he wearing the offensive boxers or not? She was looking closely at his lap for science she told herself. She at least knew she was fully clothed and she was sure they didn't have sex, but did she make him take his clothes off again?

He lost his smile and looked down. Oh boy. What did she do?

"Tell me," she said, heart in her throat, lip caught between her teeth.

"There was one thing…" She held her breath. What did she do? What did she do? Did she try to jump him? It was that, wasn't it? "You said…that you were my friend."

Oh. She finally put her other foot down and straightened, twisting to see him better. "I am," she said simply with a furrowed brow at why that was some dramatic revelation. "I am your friend."

His smile was beautiful. He had egged her on a bit because she was so amusing, but he was still surprised she admitted it and so easily.

"Then you said that you and I would be BFFs, I believe the term was, and you told me that you would replace this bracelet," he said, holding up his wrist, "with a friendship bracelet you made yourself."

He pushed his luck, she thought, with a very dramatic sigh as she rolled her eyes. "There's no way I said that," she vowed, "I missed that week at summer camp in 6th grade and I'm still mad about it." Seeing him grin, she grabbed her pillow and hit him with it as he dodged her blows, laughing.

.

.

.

"What's the problem?" Elijah asked Freya as he watched her tear her hair out.

"I don't know," she said, completely frustrated. "It's not working. I have everything and I've tried all day, but it's not working. She'll be coming and I can't stop her."

Her fingers moved from the soil, ashes, and blood over and over, touching them and trying to figure out the problem. She'd written the spell out and she knew it by heart, having studied it for years, waiting for her chance to be rid of her guardian. She made a knife for Klaus not that long ago that was correct, so where did she go wrong this time?

"Are you sure the ashes are real?" Her wild blue eyes bore into Elijah.

"They are Viking ashes, as you requested," he confidently said.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked as she walked in. So far, so good was the answer for her.

The work room was an absolute mess. There were spilled bottles leaking various colored items onto the table top. The windows were open and a light breeze was fluttering the curtains. Rebekah only practiced magic for a very short time, but she felt comfortable in the space. It could have been her mixing up potions and chanting spells.

"She can't make the weapon," Elijah said and she didn't see the lethal look Freya shot him as her fingers went to her trusty blue pendant hanging around her neck.

"Hope will end up with Dahlia if we can't kill her," Rebekah said, snapping at her siblings.

"Can we wait her out?" Elijah asked. Dahlia and Freya were only awake one year out of every century. If they couldn't kill Dahlia, maybe they could just defend against her until the year was over. By then, in a century, maybe Hope would know how to make the weapon to protect herself.

"The only difference between when I made the weapon before and now is you two constantly in here." Is this what having a family meant? Constantly being in their presence when trying to accomplish something important? Why wouldn't they leave her alone? If Rebekah wasn't shoving food in her face, it was Elijah asking how she was doing.

Rebekah hadn't just messed with the blood. That was the start, but the night before after Freya went to bed at 4am, she also added some of their backyard soil to the Norwegian soil, mixing it all up. She also found some fine silt outside to add to the ashes, similar enough in color to contaminate them. Freya's only option was to start from scratch, getting all new ingredients, which would mean another significant trip for Elijah to get not only the ashes, but soil too.

"From now on, I'll seal my door with magic."

"It's so wonderful having a sister," Rebekah snarked. She only had to stall Freya a little longer.

"If you feel you must do that to accomplish your goal, do it," Elijah said. He'd confirmed with Gia that nothing unusual happened to her. She'd been keeping a low profile and hadn't seen Klaus at all.

"Elijah, how are we going to get Dahlia once the weapon is made?" Rebekah then turned to Freya. "Do you have a way to contact her?"

"She doesn't just want Hope," Freya said, fingers never leaving her pendant. "She wants all three of us witches together. She'll punish me for leaving her. If I go out in public and perform magic, she'll find me."

"It's better you stay in here then until we're ready," Elijah agreed. "When will Niklaus meet Dahlia?"

"I don't know," Rebekah said, pushing a hand through one side of her hair.

"Do you think you can find out?" Freya asked. She'd have Elijah as her protection if Rebekah went out.

"He snapped my neck yesterday," she said reminded them, "but I can find out." It was her turn to be given a task. Elijah got the ashes and Freya was making the weapon. "I'm going to meet Marcel tonight. I'll see if he knows anything. If that doesn't work, I'll talk to Nik."

Elijah knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere with Niklaus, but Rebekah and Klaus had a relationship different than the one he shared with Klaus. Elijah was the one who attached the bracelet and was the one to dagger him also.

"Let me get back to work," Freya said, ready to try again.

.

.

.

After a greasy breakfast and the other things Caroline listed, plus vervain, she felt better physically. Klaus felt ok too. Things were progressing. Bonnie and Davina were working on the spells. Rebekah was doing what she could to stall the rest of the Mikaelsons. Caroline still had moments where she was reminded of her very dark time, intrusive thoughts persisting, but she tried to focus on being productive to keep herself sane. Her moods were all over the place though. She'd be laughing one minute and crying the next. She had no idea when they would change, just that they would.

They replaced her phone while out for breakfast. When they returned, she used his laptop to work on her fundraising ideas, more and more things coming together. As always, she felt good about being able to cross items off her to-do list. Then he used his computer and she worked on her plans. All of a sudden all of the little things that she'd been able to overlook for a few days piled up and she couldn't take it. There were dirty dishes on the counter. She had no place to put her clothes, still mostly in bags. Klaus was all mellow and she was the one freaking out. She couldn't concentrate. She could feel herself getting worked up.

"I'm so sick of this," Caroline snapped at Klaus out of nowhere. "Also, I can feel you breathing on me."

He quirked his brow at her from across the table, not sure that was possible.

"You're hovering," she repeated, needing to get some space. He was across the table, yes, but he was still always so freaking close. She felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Where is it you suggest I move?"

"Don't be like that." Being stuck so close to Klaus constantly had become a huge issue for her. Not being able to get more than ten feet from someone for so many days wasn't normal and she really would do almost anything to be in a room by herself for even five minutes. With the loft apartment and not being able to go for a walk on her own, there was no place to get privacy except the bathroom, but even then Klaus had to stand near the door.

Klaus stood up, put his arms out and stepped back dramatically as far as he could into the kitchen area.

She made a face.

"Where can I go?" he repeated, a little cranky himself, not sure what she wanted from him, holding up his wrist as a reminder. He would like to get a few minutes away from her too. There was absolutely no privacy ever. He liked to hide out in his art studio to get away from his minions and family and as much as loved spending time with Caroline, it was hard. It was hard not being able to get up and do whatever he wanted. It was hard being inactive for so long. There was their brief visit to his home the day earlier, but overall he was not usually so idle.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, aggravated. "You wanted this, not me."

"Did I?" His eyes narrowed and hers sparked lightning. "I don't recall holding you down and attaching that bracelet to you. You were the one who told Bonnie not to bother getting it off."

"Clearly, I made a mistake," she said, nose in the air.

"Clearly," he repeated and then he looked at her, trying to regain an even-temper. "I'm not going to fight with you about this. Let's just get through the next few days."

Caroline stood, sending the chair flying. She wanted to fight. She desperately wanted to fight with him. Why was he being reasonable? "Too bad."

He put his hands behind his back and it irked her so much that she closed in on him, right in his face. "Don't act all superior to me."

He stayed quiet and she looked for buttons to push. "In a few days, I'm out of here, leaving everything behind."

His eyes shuttered.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? How does it feel to be the one with unrequited feelings? You're the poor sap I was a month ago. Do you get off on the pain, Klaus? Do you think about all the things I did with Stefan and wish it was you with me instead of him?"

She circled him and watched his face get more and more red. She was hurting herself too, but she could feel it, really feel it and she never felt more alive. What was a minor annoyance turned into a much bigger conflict, but also the possibility for a greater release of her anger.

"I wasn't the one…" he started and then he bit his tongue. He wouldn't have done any of the things Stefan did. She would see that if she wasn't so upset, he knew. This was just another way Caroline was letting out all the emotions she didn't let herself have for almost a month.

"Go on," she said. "Finish your sentence. At least you weren't the one who what? Say it," she yelled. "Fight me!"

"No," he said calmly, watching her.

"Fight me," she yelled again. "I want you to fight me. Be real. Tell me what an idiot I am. Tell me I'm not the woman who fascinated you, that I'm ruined. Say it," she said, angry tears in her eyes. "Tell me I'm playing games with you and you hate it. Tell me I'm ruining you, hurting you too."

Klaus didn't say anything, caught between wanting to give her the fight she wanted so badly and telling her that everything would be ok.

"You can't even do that for me," she scoffed nastily and she turned away from him. "I can't wait until I'm gone."

He snapped.

"Don't turn your back on me," he yelled, irate that she couldn't leave well enough alone, digging in and taking advantage of his feelings for her. She wanted to fight, they would fight.

It stopped her in her tracks and she kept her back to him, wanting to see how far he'd go, feeling chills go up her spine.

"I said, don't turn your back on me." His voice was lethal. This was the thousand year old Original Hybrid.

Slowly she faced him, squaring off. The small apartment felt even smaller.

He was flushed and he gave her what she wanted, pointing at her. "I've been here for you like no one else. I've been the one to listen to you cry. I've been the one who makes sure you eat and drinks blood. I've been the only one who has watched you fall apart. I've given you space and let you choose what you want to do. I don't know what I'm doing and yes, it does hurt, but I've gone along with everything you've wanted since day one," he yelled, getting closer and closer to her, mere inches separating them. "What more could you want from me? Why isn't that enough? Why must you push me away now? I know I'm not the one you want. Have I not messed with your head? Do you need that?"

"So you're whipped by me," she taunted. "What else is new?"

He did not like that one bit, she saw as his head reared back. Then he took a step back, trying to rein in his temper, but not being able to do so. There was a quick flash of yellow in his eyes and she loved it. She noticed how hot he looked, big and imposing right in front of her in the bright kitchen. His blue eyes and blonde hair didn't look angelic now. He gave a good as he got.

"You're one to talk, sweetheart," he snapped back, referring to Stefan, with a sneer. "Too soon?" he asked with false sincerity. It was the Klaus who first came to Mystic Falls talking to her just then. It was familiar, except this one knew her and possibly knew her better than herself.

Her eyes blazed, letting everything out, glad to have someone she could really go toe to toe with. "You're angry. Does this mean you'll bite me?"

That stopped him and all the fight left him, stunned. "No," he said softly. "Do you really think I'd hurt you?" How could she think that after everything?

She stomped her foot when she saw how much she hurt him deep down. Klaus was so vulnerable under that shell, especially vulnerable to her and she went too far. All of it was too much. He hadn't done anything wrong and that frustrated her because she felt like she did everything wrong.

"Ugh, Klaus, we're fighting and it's mean and I'm finally mad at someone else for no reason and now you're really hurt." She realized what she'd done, being awful again, and she began to cry. Was she really that bad of a person? "I don't want that and I don't want to be able to say these things to you, but I want to fight because I feel helpless. I don't feel helpless when I fight with you, but I hate it too. If I say yes, will you keep fighting with me?"

His eyes lightened, understanding her a little more as she spoke quickly, the words spilling from her in a panic. "Yes, because if you believe that, I will be very angry."

She cried harder and he pulled her into his arms. Why couldn't she pull herself together? Why was turning her humanity on so much harder than she imagined?

With Klaus holding her close, Caroline cried into his chest, soaking his shirt, and his hands stroked her hair, soothing her, finally being able to tell her everything would be ok. He kissed the top of her head and it was so sweet, she cried all the more.

"No, I know you won't hurt me. Klaus, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it," she barely got out. "I saw a chance to let a lot of anger out and it landed on you. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me." Her arms held onto him.

"Already done, sweetheart. I'm sorry, too. I tried to stay out of it and I made it worse. I'm a bit moody myself, you know."

"You've been so steady and I want to be like that. You're handling this better than I am." She sniffed into his shirt, rubbing her face into it. "I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to make you as crazy as I was. Please, believe me." She had to get back to a good place with him. He meant so much to her that she knew she was repeating herself, but she couldn't help herself. Klaus had to forgive her.

"I didn't mean any of it either, Caroline. I'm here for you as long as you let me." He pulled her even closer, speaking into her hair. "You're not helpless. You're so strong. You're managing far better than anyone else I know would under these circumstances. I'm so sorry, Caroline," he said. "I'm so sorry that you're lost. I'm sorry that you lost your mom. I'm sorry that everything fell apart. I'm sorry that I have no idea how to help you." He realized he hadn't actually told her that before. "You're going to be ok. Do you remember when I was in Tyler's body and you were afraid? I told you then that you would have a beautiful life. That's still true."

Caroline was quiet as the tears stopped. She could hear Klaus' steady heartbeat under her ear. Klaus had seen it all and she believed him. Every day she made progress, but there were setbacks as she tried to move forward. It might take a while, but she knew she could do it. Klaus had faith in her.

"I'd really like to go one day without crying, but you've been great, Klaus." She exhaled, feeling like she'd run a marathon as she took a step back from his embrace, wiping under her eyes. She spoke without thinking, ready to try and move past their spat. "If we were dating, that would have ended up as amazing angry sex and then better make up sex."

He groaned, feeling the tension start to leave him when a new tension snuck in, rubbing a hand over his face. "Caroline."

"But we aren't dating, we're friends. What colors would you like in the friendship bracelets I will manage to weave for us?" she asked with a grin, wanting to be back to ok with him and herself. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I have an idea," he offered. It wasn't something he would do, but he thought of something that might work for the struggling beautiful blonde in front of him.

Klaus took her arm and led her over to the cabinets. Reaching in, he pulled out a stack of plates into his arms. He put one in her hand. "Smash it."

She quirked a brow, not sure. It seemed so cliche and it would make a mess.

"Go ahead. Smash them."

It wasn't like her and she felt like most of her anger was gone as quickly as it came, but deep down she was still frustrated at the situation she created. Focusing that energy, she threw the plate on the concrete floor where it landed in tiny little pieces.

She smiled and grabbed another. Klaus went to his computer and put on some music to fit the mood: punk. The volume went up as high as it could go. Caroline threw all the plates, sometimes yelling out her feelings as she heaved them as hard as she could against the floor, getting nicked on occasion by flying shards. When the plates were done, she moved onto the bowls and cups, giving some to Klaus for him to throw too, as she danced and smashed. It became a contest to see how much they could pulverize the material. The sound was deafening against the polished concrete floors along with the feverish guitars, but it felt so good.

Caroline let out a breath when they were done and he turned down the music, surprised no neighbors paid them a visit. "Thanks. I feel better." She looked up at him. "If I pick a stupid fight with you again, hand me a cup, ok? Now we can't eat and have a huge mess to clean up."

He shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned with the practicalities.

Caroline couldn't help what she did next. Her hand reached out and she fixed his hair for him as he smiled.

Working together, they cleaned up the dishes, putting all of the dust and shards into the trash and tying the bag off. They'd have to replace what they broke.

Caroline returned to the table and coaxed Klaus into sitting right next to her, not wanting him to think anything she said during their fight, including him hovering, was how she really felt. They had lunch off of same paper towels a little later.

While she was online, she accidentally came across a website advertising something in the local area. She covertly clicked on the link, making sure Klaus couldn't see, and it seemed like a golden opportunity. She signed them up for the activity and when it was an hour ahead of time, she closed the laptop and gave him a smile he was instantly suspicious of.

"Porn, again?" he asked, knowing she was up to something.

"Klaus," she yelped. "No. I would never," she said, putting her hand on her chest with a small smile. "We're busting out of here. Come on."

He knew they needed at least dishes and he was ready to do something else. It was boring not having his things around. They were splitting time with the computer, but there was only so much online television he could take and clearly they needed to get out of the apartment more before they both went crazy.

Outside, she gave him the address and he plugged it into the SUV's GPS. He found a parking spot nearby after a short drive. The address led to a gray building with large windows, black shutters, and the classic black wrought iron New Orleans was famous for.

"Caroline," he asked when they stood in front of it, people going inside past them, "What are we doing here?"

"To say sorry for this afternoon, to say thank you for going along with all of my crazy ideas, and to say thank you for everything you've done the past couple of days, which I appreciate more than you can ever know, I signed us up for something I think you might like. My treat."

He squinted at the building, still really unsure what was going on in there.

"It's a painting class," she said and his eyes lit up, making her feel really good. She saw the idea advertised and it looked perfect. "They teach us how to paint one specific painting, but I need that help. You don't. I think you should paint whatever you want. It's three hours and we get to drink while we do it!"

She clapped at that part and he grinned. She pointed at a liquor store across the street. The website mentioned it's nearby location. They had glasses inside the art class for them to use.

"I know that this is your thing and you miss your studio. Our place is too small to paint, but maybe it will help you think." She wanted to give back to the people around her and this was something small she could do for Klaus who really had been incredible.

"Caroline, I…" he said, touched. "This is brilliant. Thank you."

She almost wanted to blush. She took his arm and they bought some wine and joined the class. The room was larger than expected with stations set up all over. They were early, but the business encouraged people to come and hang out. They took their seats in the back of the room. Cracking open the wine, Caroline encouraged him to start his painting. She was going to wait for the instruction.

There were about 10 other people in the class, leaving empty places so they weren't on top of one another. Caroline people-watched. There were couples and friends doing it. Most were enjoying drinks before class began like they were. She tried to peek at what Klaus was doing since he immediately started to create something, but he hid it. Her canvas was blank while his hands moved from the mixing palette and canvas, back and forth. He didn't say anything about the lack of paint colors or measly brush selection. He was looking at his phone often she noticed.

"You could have asked me to pose," she said over her glass of wine. Seriously!

He looked up and winked which made her grin. Was it weird she got the best feeling whenever Klaus winked at her?

Another few minutes went by and she was dying to see what he was doing, but he angled his canvas away from her. "Klaus, you're going to finish before I start," she said, whispering. There was about twenty minutes before they were supposed to begin.

"That's the idea," he said, moving quickly.

"Can I see?" she asked, trying to sneak under his arm, grabbing his bicep to move it out of the way.

"When we leave," he promised, loving the feel of her body so close to his, and she consoled herself with wine. He looked up to see the clock and worked feverishly. It wasn't his best worst, but for less than an hour he thought it was passable.

He set the painting down facing away from Caroline. Taking her hand, they walked to the sink. He cleaned the brushes and paint up. Caroline blocked him, smiling at people. She told a few that he was a germaphobe which was why he was washing everything. Klaus was using more material than he was supposed to. With a minute to spare, he pilfered the canvas from the unused station in front of them to get set up again.

With a smile, the instructor came out and introduced herself. She showed the painting they would be duplicating. It was a scene of New Orleans at night. Caroline wasn't sure she could do it, but she was ready to try. There was something comforting about trying something new with Klaus.

They went step by step. Klaus did the same painting as Caroline, again wanting to share an experience with her. He did let her peek at his, which had his own style she noticed jealously. He smiled at her. She did well. The instructor came around every few steps, helping them along. Of course, the teacher was impressed by Klaus and he was smug which made Caroline smile.

"Do you want my help?" he asked when she was hesitant over a step where they were adding shadows. He noticed she was squinting and biting her lip.

She wasn't sure. She wanted it to be hers, but he knew what he was doing. They had barely started and his looked great.

"Can you tell me again what I'm supposed to do here?"

He explained it and helped her mix the correct color and she put it on the painting, proud of how it looked like the original.

"Thanks, Klaus." She noticed once again that he let her decide how to handle it, but helped her with it. He was being so patient with her.

They drank and talked as they painted, light conversations. She asked him about what he liked to paint and why. Flittering here and there on various subjects, they chatted.

"Do you think Rebekah would die if she knew we were off painting and drinking while she's working so hard in that crazy house?"

He smirked. "Yes."

She laughed.

"Rebekah," he said as he added some texture to the sky, "has a special bond with Hope. If not for daggering me, I would have said we've been getting along better too." He thought about it. "She's more than made up for it," he said finally and Caroline agreed. Rebekah had been putting herself in danger for him and his daughter.

Painting did help him think and when they were almost finished, something came to him. "Caroline, do you remember when Dahlia visited me?"

"When I drew on your face?" She grinned, not believing she even had the nerve to do that. How could she forget it? That was about as artistic as she was, drawing a handlebar mustache on Klaus. "I was young and beautiful back then."

His eye roll could not have been bigger. "I haven't been sure how to keep Dahlia in the living room or getting her there out of someplace else, keeping her off balance. Obviously, meeting in my home is an absolute she'll have to agree to. She should be suspicious. I did try to kill her after all."

"Yeah," she said as she watched his hands move so elegantly over the canvas. The paint and the accent had Klaus looking and sounding more refined than ever. Could she admit that she was glad that the hunkiest and most talented guy in the room was with her?

"I told you how fastidious she was with her clothes, how much she disliked any signs of dirt and dust. I can use that."

"How?"

"I think my house needs some renovations," he said with a gleam in his eye. "Starting tomorrow the front foyer will be ripped up for some new flooring. It's a quite dusty job, you know," he smirked. "How do you feel about indoor gardens?"

She lifted her glass to take a sip, "Love them."

"I was thinking planter boxes in the courtyard. I want them deep enough for some small palms or ferns."

"Sounds messy," she agreed, loving the idea, but seeing an issue. "How will you get this past Elijah?"

"Why would he care?"

She shrugged and went back to her painting, getting the moon's glow just right. If he said it was fine, it probably would be fine. In the end, Klaus would make the living room the best possible spot for Dahlia to speak with him, plus having her go through a dusty front door would set her off automatically.

It was a Sunday afternoon, but Klaus got on his phone to his usual contractor and told him he needed the foyer ripped up the following morning. He told him to leave the mess, he'd take care of it, and to return on Wednesday to finish the work. Tuesday was the day they would be meeting Dahlia and Klaus didn't want any extra people around for Dahlia to possess. He made all of the arrangements, including paying through the nose to get the job started immediately with his odd request. Klaus had to wait the following day to call for a soil delivery.

Caroline found that adding her signature to the painting was hard, but also a really fun part. She liked the stamp of ownership it represented. Klaus signed his with a flourish as if he'd done it a thousand times, which she was sure he had.

"You've done this before," the instructor said as she came around for the final time. She noticed it before of course, but his work was better than the original.

"He's a professional," Caroline said, proud of him. Yeah, she could admit that she liked being there with him.

"Thank you," he said, all shy and sweet looking.

The instructor complimented Caroline's painting also, finding many nice things to say about it. Caroline had to admit she was pretty happy with it too. For three hours, no experience, and a bottle of wine split with Klaus, it was good. Klaus saw her happy with herself for something she accomplished by her own merit, something simple and pure, and it made him happy too. Maybe she got a little relief from painting like he did when he painted.

"Klaus," she said, standing in front of his when it was just them, "Yours is really good."

"I've been doing this a very long time, sweetheart. Yours is beautiful." He moved them over to hers and mentioned a particular area of her painting that he really enjoyed. "You have a good eye."

He was curious. "Did you like it?"

"It was really more fun than I thought it would be. Yeah, yeah I did like it."

They finished the wine and cleaned up as they waited for the last area of paint to dry. It was acrylic and wouldn't take long. A few people came over to say hi and check their works out, obviously impressed by Klaus'. Klaus and Caroline did the same, saying hello to others and admiring their works as they wandered. There was laughing and teasing all over.

"You two are the cutest couple," an older woman said.

"We're just friends," Caroline said shyly.

"Sure. Sure," the woman said with pity, patting Caroline's hand which made Klaus smirk.

"Now you like humans," Caroline said so only he could hear and it made him chuckle.

Outside it was warm and sunny. Klaus had his two paintings in his hand. Caroline had hers.

When they got to the car, he opened the back seat to put them inside.

They turned to each other and at the same time said, "I want you to have it." He wanted her to have some New Orleans when she inevitably left. She wanted him to have a sincere thank you for everything from her.

"Caroline," he said, sincerely, "That was perfect. Thank you."

She got shy again. He was looking at her with so much emotion.

"I did this quickly and I hope this doesn't upset you, but this is for you too."

He turned his secret painting around and she clapped her hands to her mouth, beginning to cry.

"It's not good. I should have spent more time on it if I was going to give it to you. Forget it," he said, mad at himself, turning to put it into the trunk to throw away. "You don't need another reminder."

She stopped him with a hand on the arm. "Klaus, no, I love it. Give it to me, please."

He gave it to her and with her heart in her throat, she admired the painting of her mom. It was the picture she picked for her mom's obituary. How could he create something so profound in such a short period of time? Caroline traced along her mom's cheek as tears gently fell down. "She was so beautiful."

With reverence, she put it in the back seat along with the others. Shutting the door with their work safely inside, she wiped under her eyes. She saw him standing by her side. He didn't need a bracelet to be there she knew. She didn't deserve such devotion or even friendship.

Without words, she threw herself into his arms, hugging him around the neck as tightly as she could. He was surprised, but his arms circled her waist.

"Klaus, I will never, ever forget this. I love it. Thank you for doing it for me." The words were whispered near his ear and she squeezed him even tighter before letting him go with a kiss on the cheek.

Stepping back, she smiled, needing to get past the emotional moment. "Can we go to dinner?"

"I'd like that," he agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

Words are Weapons 22

**Disclaimer: I don't these characters.**

Klaus and Caroline left the car parked where it was and walked around the area to find dinner. They weren't far from the water. Restaurants posted their menu outside so they could get a sense of their options. They settled on a French restaurant that was able to accommodate them for dinner in the courtyard.

They ordered their meals and another bottle of wine. Caroline glowed with her red skirt and black and white top, looking cool and stylish. She fit in a big city. Klaus was in his usual jeans with a pale green Henley. There were blooming rose bushes and climbing ivy around them. The brick was red under the tables. A water fountain was set in a corner. Small tea lights were placed in the middle of the table. It was quite beautiful. It was very romantic too, Caroline noticed, probably too romantic for a not-date with a friend.

"It's been exactly one week since you rescued me, sweetheart," he announced, sitting back in his chair. He looked so masculine with all the feminine things, the candles, tablecloth, and flowers, around him. His hair was tousled and his scruff was sexy. It was as if she was noticing Klaus as a man more and more.

"What? It feels so much longer," she said, resettling her napkin on her lap. They had been through so much in that week. There was a lot of fun along with a few meltdowns. It did seem so long ago and she did feel like a different person as much as she denied it. She smiled when she thought of that particular night though."I ran into Rebekah, met Marcel, hinted to Cami I was pregnant with your baby, and then staged a break-in of your home, rescuing the big, bad wolf. That was all in one night after hiding out for so long. Go me!"

"Why did you undagger me?" She said it was for laughs, but was that really it?

She thought back. "I'd been avoiding you, trying to stay out of whatever mess Freya brought me in for, not giving her the satisfaction. I actually saw you once. It was a close call." Her fingers played with her fork. "I guess I knew if anyone would get me out of here, it would be you. Maybe I wanted to know why anyone would do that to you, too."

"I will get you out of here," he vowed. "Why did you avoid me?"

She looked down and then looked at him, at his open blue eyes inviting her to tell him anything. He asked her once before, but she told him he knew why, but maybe he needed to hear it. "I didn't want you to see me without my humanity. I knew you wouldn't like it."

"I didn't," he agreed easily as he slicked the condensation off his water glass. "Did you think I would compel you to turn it on?"

"No," she said, reaching for her wine glass, not even having to think about it. Simply no.

He rubbed his fingers over his mouth, thinking about what she said. It fit with so much he figured out. Caroline wanted him to see the best of her and seeing her without her humanity wasn't her best. His opinion mattered more to her than she was ready to admit.

Their food was placed in front of them and they ate, mostly quiet.

When they were done, "Can I ask you a really unfair question?"

He smirked as he looked up at her, looking so beautiful. What else was new about her asking him hard questions? "On 2 conditions. 1. I don't have to answer. 2. If I do, you have to answer a question of mine."

"Ok," she agreed. That was fair.

He waited to hear what she'd been thinking about.

"Do you still think I'm full of light?"

She held her breath to see if he would answer. It was selfish of her to ask, but it wasn't because her "light" was something Klaus had been attracted to that she wanted to know the answer. She really wanted to know if she was still a good person deep down, which is what she associated "light" with. She wasn't sure if she was, but she counted on him to tell her the truth because she trusted him. If there was a new darkness in her, she knew Klaus would tell her, because he didn't necessarily see it as a life-ruining thing.

The wait seemed to last forever and she played with her bracelet.

"Do you know what makes something appear brighter? The painting instructor mentioned it earlier," he finally said.

She had no idea what that had to do with anything. She frowned, not meeting his eyes. She had her answer.

"Put it against something dark. Your light is more brilliant and it fills you." There was the slightest darkness on the very edges now from her recent experiences, but it didn't consume her soul as she feared. She overpowered it.

Her breath caught as she looked into his eyes. What a beautiful image he created with words. She wanted to see that light in herself.

"Has your list of reasons changed after what happened? It can't be the same, even if exists anymore, because I changed."

"Wasn't it my turn to ask a question?" he asked with a raised brow. His list hadn't changed, only gotten longer. She had to get the self-confidence she previously had been brimming with back. It was time for Caroline to give a little more.

She huffed, impatient.

"Caroline, leave my list alone. It's mine and you can't change it for me." She made a face at that. "I've seen you at death's door twice because of me and after this experience, I know what I think. When you are ready to hear more, maybe I will tell you."

"Maybe?" she whined. Klaus was denying her and while she had to admit she liked how strong he was because doormats were the worst, it was nice when he let her boss him around.

He smiled and she did too. She couldn't blame Klaus.

"I'm not the Stefan to your Caroline, am I?" she asked, stricken when she said it out loud. It was something she briefly mentioned during their fight. She would hate it if it she was doing that to him.

"You're much cuter than Stefan and I might be cuter than you," he said which made her giggle, "but no." He played with her fingertips, reaching out to her across the linen tablecloth.

He was confident. To him, one of the key differences was that he was one of Caroline's emotional triggers. For all her huffing and puffing in Mystic Falls, he knew it was more than a physical attraction between them. He doubted Caroline was one of Stefan's triggers. He would always believe that Elena was it for Stefan. "My turn."

Oh boy. She was nervous. She finished her glass of wine with one swallow. She was ready to be honest, but he hadn't asked her many questions at all, just earlier about undaggering him. Would he ask her why she kept getting him naked? That would be awkward, but he was gorgeous!

"Why do you think I was an emotional trigger?"

Jeez. Trust Klaus to go right for the jugular. He looked like a wolf, leaning back in his chair, all lazy, coiled power, watching her closely. She felt like he could see her pulse pick up in her neck. She licked her lips and she watched his eyes follow the action.

Caroline then bit her lip and considered him, having carefully managed not to do so earlier, trying to focus.

"Well, um, there's obviously been something between us. Even though I couldn't wait for you to leave last time since you like to screw up my plans, I can't deny that there is a connection, a bond. I see things in you I don't always want to, good and bad. I think you do the same to me. It's special and you can get to me, Klaus. You've been honest and sometimes awful, but also way too charming and compassionate. You want more for me than I even let myself dream about." She honestly thought that was really it. Klaus gave so much because he saw something special in her. It was easy to connect with that and want to be near it. It was why looking into his eyes after kissing him, where she saw so much, was what brought her to the edge over and over. He believed in her and maybe she believed in him. "Despite the connection, there were always really good reasons for it not to turn into anything more. You are a trigger, one I would have denied ever existed until I saw it myself," she admitted. Deny. Deny Deny. That's what she did around Klaus in Mystic Falls.

Her school plans. Tyler. Her friends. Her denial. His actions. His past. Hope. His disregard of human life. There were obstacles.

He gleaned from her words that he might have had a foothold in her heart, but her head put a stop to anything more. She felt that way about him even before their intense week together too. Very interesting.

"Potential," he finally said as she pushed her plate away, nervous at having exposed so much.

The word hung between them. She didn't agree or deny it.

He sat back, feeling pretty great all of a sudden. He could work with potential and he would. A year or a century. He knew she would be leaving to lick her wounds and make amends as soon as she could. He saw it coming. He didn't like it, but he accepted it as part of what made her who she was. He just wanted to know if she would ever come back or if he'd have to go and get her when the time was right.

"Klaus," she said, needing to be clear. "I don't trust myself right now in almost anything. I tried on five different outfits this morning, remember? I know 2 things for sure." She ticked them off on her fingers. "We're going to kill Dahlia. I'm putting on a concert. Ok, 3 things, I'm getting dessert," she said, wanting him to understand everything she wasn't saying out loud, that she couldn't be with him, not then. No matter what, she was still really screwed up and she was focused on her tasks. He smiled and continued to play with her fingers. "Anything and everything else I'm second and triple guessing. I'm not making any promises except those and also I think it's time to get the blonde hair back," she said, fingers touching a dark brown strand, "so 4 things." Being a brunette worked for her humanity-less time and their dramatic adventures, but she was getting back to normal. For her, that meant being the blonde Caroline Forbes once again. "Right now I'm only thinking about getting back to myself, because just a few days ago I admitted killing 6 people and hurting 17 others."

Klaus continued to stroke her fingers. She wasn't ready for a relationship. He knew that. He wanted to be the one she was in a relationship with though when she was ready for one. When she got some distance and healing, would she come back to him? Would their current feelings fade? Could he let her go?

The waiter came over and refilled their wine glasses with the last of the bottle before picking up their plates.

"Can I interest you in dessert?" he asked, looking from one to another.

Klaus smiled at her and then looked up at the waiter. "One of everything."

It was too much, but Caroline could see that he was enjoying himself and she gave him a grin.

"Now you don't need to choose," he said.

.

.

.

"Something strong," Rebekah called out as she entered Rousseau's in a whirlwind. "Two of them."

Getting immediate service, she downed the first drink in a second and took the other to Marcel's usual booth where Josh was hanging out.

"Hey Rebekah," Josh said as she scooted into the bench next to him.

"Bex," Marcel said with a lift of his eyebrow, already grinning. He looked great as usual, all smiles with his v-neck T-shirt and jeans.

"Not you too," she said with a smirk, willing to take the smallest amount of teasing. The nickname Caroline and Enzo both gave her seemed to be picking up steam. She had to admit, it was growing on her too. It suggested an intimacy she wanted with others.

It was nice to get out and away from the house, surrounded with people that actually liked her and listened to her. She wasn't getting that from Freya or Elijah. Freya was locked in the room, only coming out for the shortest stretches to get food and go to the bathroom. Elijah was prowling around, constantly checking in on Freya and Gia. He occasionally asked her about Hayley and Hope, but she didn't have anything new for him. They were fine out in the bayou. It was maddening.

"How's it going in there?" Marcel asked. Josh knew the gist of what was going on from Marcel and Davina. They kept the specifics from for his own safety. Plus, Klaus would kill him if he spilled the beans. All he knew for sure was that Dahlia killed Aidan and he wanted her to die too.

Rebekah sighed and sat back in the seat. "Once again, it's so good to get out of there. Freya's going completely mad. Even more than her usual insanity." She took a swig. "I've been tasked with trying to find out when Dahlia is going to meet with Klaus."

"Do you even know when that is?" Marcel asked, ordering a fresh round of drinks for everyone. He also checked his phone and sent a text, multi-tasking.

"Some time Tuesday. That's when the week is up. Klaus keeps sending me messages with all these things I have to do." She picked up her phone. "He's decided to have a new floor installed tomorrow and also he's getting some dirt dumped at the house?"

Marcel and Josh laughed. Klaus was insane.

"What does that mean?" Josh asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I assume it's some weird trick he's pulling from of his sleeve. Typical Klaus. At least he's telling me what's going on. Sort of." That was a positive.

Josh sighed dreamily. A new guy walked in the bar and heads turned. "Tell me he's gay. Tell me he's gay," he chanted, amusing Marcel and Rebekah. Josh watched to see where the guy was headed and who caught his eye. While Aidan had just recently passed and he loved him dearly, it didn't mean Josh was blind. Aidan would have done the same thing he knew which made him smile sadly.

"Hello darlings," Enzo said as he made his way to their table.

Josh almost slipped out of the seat. The accent. The dark hair and eyes. The everything.

"You invited him?" Rebekah complained, although she was secretly really happy to see him.

Enzo sat next to Marcel across from Rebekah. She could feel his legs encroach on her space and she kicked him away.

"Hi, I'm Josh," Josh said, smiling at the hunk at the table, his table.

Enzo stretched out his hand. "Enzo."

Marcel stepped in, having forgotten to make introductions. "Josh, Enzo is a friend of Caroline's from Mystic Falls. Enzo, Josh is a friend of ours."

Josh nodded. He'd heard the name mentioned, but no one described him though. He would have remembered that face. British men clearly were drawn to Caroline, Josh thought. Who knew that many were hanging out in Virginia? Maybe he'd have to move.

Enzo crept his legs back towards Rebekah's under the table. His denim-covered legs slid against her own smooth shins.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Enzo said, giving her an intense stare that she met boldly.

While once upon a time Marcel loved Rebekah more than anyone in the world, he wasn't jealous and was more amused at what was happening right in front of him. They were better friends than lovers, him and Rebekah.

"C'mon Rebekah. Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow we die," Marcel said, lifting his glass.

The rest of the group met his toast, clinking glasses and drinking more than anyone should. Rebekah told them how she fooled Enzo into thinking she compelled him which had the two other guys laughing their asses off. Enzo accepted the teasing, giving Rebekah a look that made her insides jump around. It promised retribution.

After a few hours, Enzo stood and put his hand out to Rebekah. There was some music playing. "Would you like to dance?"

"Dance for us," Josh teased and Rebekah was willing. Straightening out her short black skirt, she rose with grace.

Steadily, Enzo led her to the dance floor where there were some other couples. Easily, he took her in his arms, swaying from side to side as the music played around them. This was the type of dancing he was used to, not the scandalous booty-shaking things he'd seen there.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She could take care of herself better than almost anyone on the planet.

Enzo sighed as he pulled her closer, wanting her to trust him a little, his hand sliding further across her small waist. "You're a tough nut to crack, Bex."

She smiled and let him in a little more, their heads almost even with her high heels. "I'm fine," she told him softly. "My family finds a way to rip each other into shreds every few centuries, but I think this is the last time. It has to be."

Her blonde hair teased his nose when he spun her. It made her smile.

"Are you scared?" he asked, meeting her bright blue eyes with his dark brown ones.

Yes, she was scared. Not for herself though. "For Hope." They couldn't lose anyone else, especially not that sweet little girl who held a piece of her heart. What opportunity would there be for her to raise a child if they couldn't protect Hope either?

He nodded. He admired Rebekah more and more as he got to know her. She took charge, diving into dangerous situations, all for the love of someone else. "I'm scared for Caroline."

"You shouldn't be," she said, "Klaus would do anything for her and he'll keep her safe. He loves her."

Enzo had seen it himself, but that didn't mean that both of them couldn't die. If Klaus died trying to protect Caroline, then it would be for naught, most of them would go. Enzo wasn't scared of dying, but he wasn't finished living yet. He loved someone before and she died while he was helpless. "Loving someone doesn't mean they're safe."

She exhaled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She should have that tattooed over her heart.

.

.

.

After dinner, Klaus and Caroline walked out towards the water. They had one more thing they wanted to accomplish on their to-do list for the day. It was Sunday night in the city of New Orleans.

There were benches set out for people to enjoy the view along the water. The sun was just going down, reflecting on the water, yellows, oranges, and pinks. It reminded Caroline of their painting. She would never forget her time in New Orleans, but with Dahlia's deadline looming and her return to Mystic Falls getting closer and closer, she was making sure to soak up everything, every view of the city and more importantly its people.

"You told Dahlia I was part of your family," she said softly as they strolled. It stunned her when he said it. It had been hanging around in the back of her mind. He told her before there was more than a biological family in people's lives. She had to believe that or she'd be all alone for the rest of her eternal life.

He shrugged, thinking it was obvious. "You called her Aunt Dahlia and she clearly had seen us together. I assume she figured out that it was you who was beating me up when she went into my head. I was trying to protect you by including you in my sphere of influence, my protection. I don't know if it worked, but it should. Caroline, welcome to the family." He grinned, dimples flashing.

She smirked. The crazy Mikaelsons.

"Since I'm confident everything will go well, you'll have another Mikaelson back soon too." He wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Kol."

Oh. He smiled. It would be nice to have his brother back, although he was a pest, playing three sides with Esther and Davina and Klaus. If Kol stuck with his family, things would work. "Kol is a pain in my ass, but he is my brother and I will be glad to see him and remind him he should always listen to his big brother, me. He's the anti-Elijah."

They found a bench and sat for a moment.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

People were nearby, but not very close. It was the right place to try what they'd talked about over their decadent desserts.

"Yup."

"Dahlia!" Klaus called out.

"Aunt Dahlia!" Caroline sang. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

They called to her for five minutes, ignoring the looks and retorts from smart-asses who walked by and told them Dahlia was busy, before they finally heard from her. They weren't sure how long it would take and were prepared to try often in the next twenty-four hours. It was nice that she apparently wasn't right on them, but still super creepy that it worked on their first try.

A white-eyed adorable elderly man ambled up to them. Caroline wanted to save him from the nasty witch since he was so cute. This time she'd try not to get his bones broken.

Klaus and Caroline both stood. Klaus had his hands behind his back as usual.

"Hello Aunt Dahlia, you're looking well," he snarked.

"Hey Auntie Dahlia," Caroline chimed in. She wasn't going to take over and confront Dahlia like last time, but she also wasn't going to cower.

"Niklaus. Miss Forbes. I did not expect to hear from you so soon."

"That's actually why I'm calling," Klaus said. "We didn't set a time and place to meet."

"So you agree?"

"I do," he said solemnly. Caroline reached for one of his hands.

"You've made the best choice for your daughter. I can help her."

"I have some conditions," he said as he tipped his head to the side. It was disconcerting dealing with her this way and not in her actual form. Where was she hiding out?

The man's eyes narrowed, but he extended his hand for Klaus to reveal his conditions.

"My younger sister Rebekah is…easily influenced. She's currently siding with Elijah against me, but I can get her back. You must agree to leave her alone. I'll deal with her. I always have."

Rebekah would hate what he said, Caroline knew. It was so lame, but it was enough to convince Dahlia that Klaus was legit since their relationship was so screwy.

"Fine." Dahlia didn't care as long as Klaus kept Rebekah out of her way. Rebekah was very low on her list of things to be concerned with.

"Caroline," he said next, "must be kept safe at all costs."

"Klaus," Caroline said, surprised. They hadn't talked about that.

"Miss Forbes is certainly close to you, is she not? In fact, you two seem inseparable."

"No one else will have me," Caroline said, tongue in cheek. Klaus squeezed her hand.

"Keep her safe forever or there is no deal," he said simply. He could explain that Caroline was helping him get Hope or what role he hoped she would play in the future, but he didn't want to start a game with Dahlia where he explained all of his actions. He loved negotiations and right now he had leverage, but ones in power didn't explain themselves.

"If Miss Forbes attempts anything to undermine me, I expect you to keep her in line."

"I'm sorry, no, Auntie D," Caroline said with a hand on her hip. Humanity or not, that was crazy talk. Rebekah wasn't there to stand up for herself, but Caroline was and she wouldn't let Dahlia get the wrong idea. "I can't help it if Hope likes me better than you."

"I'm Hope's father, not Caroline's," he said, calm after his last Dahlia meltdown. "Vow to keep her safe or no deal. I'm not going to ask again."

"I vow to keep her safe," the old man said curtly. They were apparently a package deal.

"Excellent," Klaus said with a smile, slightly eased although the vow was worthless and just a contingency if everything went terribly wrong. It was also his attempt to soothe Dahlia. She must have known Klaus wouldn't just roll over. By adding in the concessions for Rebekah and Caroline, he hoped she was fooled. "Tuesday at 2pm. Come to my mansion. I'll be getting Hope from her mother. Caroline will join me, but I will clear the rest of the house out."

"2pm in Jackson Square," Dahlia countered.

"My home. Hope will be comfortable there. That's where her nursery is. You are her great aunt and you'll have to get to know her." He said the words with a smile but they burned.

"Don't you trust me, Niklaus?" the old man asked with suspicion.

"When you take some of Hope's magic Tuesday to bond yourselves and she remains happy, I will trust you. We can then eliminate the others. Together, we can do things for Hope neither one of us can alone."

Caroline wanted to give him a double-take. That was the most un-Klaus-like thing she'd ever heard. She merely appreciated his performance though and kept a bored look on her face, part of her act.

Dahlia wanted to take a little of Hope's magic on Tuesday. It would be enough to keep her from going into her magical hibernation. Then, she would help raise Hope with Klaus until she became a teenager, tutoring her in the ways of magic. At that point Hope's magic would be matured and Dahlia would permanently bond them for all time, taking more power for herself. She also planned on bringing Freya back into the fold once she stopped with her perpetual rebellion. Eliminating Elijah Mikaelson was a good start to that plan.

"I will see you at your home then. After that, no more conditions. Good evening."

Klaus inclined his head in accord.

"Aunt Dahlia, stop watching us. It's creepy. Bye!" Caroline called out.

The man fell to the ground. Caroline checked and found his pulse. He was merely unconscious. Caroline wouldn't agree to leave until she saw that he got up. Klaus wanted to drink from him, but Caroline asked that he find someone else. A curious bystander came to help and that's who Klaus drank from. The old man was disoriented when he woke, but Caroline reassured him that he must have fainted and she was sure that he was fine. He brushed himself off and ambled away.

"I can mark that off my checklist," she said as they walked back to the car. "Less than two days."

"Hope's life won't ever be the same."

When they arrived back at the apartment, they set up the three paintings, not having a hammer or nails to hang them. They stood back to admire them for a minute as two were up on top of a bookshelf and one was placed over the unneeded radiator.

As usual, Caroline got ready for bed first and then Klaus did.

"If you want to fight about something tomorrow, can it please be about House Hunters?" he asked as they set up the laptop between them.

"How dare you."

"I can't take it, Caroline."

"I've found the way to take the Original Hybrid down," she teased. She couldn't admit now that she'd been getting really sick of it too. She let him choose the movie they watched. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't _While You Were Sleeping_ either.

Setting the laptop aside, she was sleepy. He didn't need much sleep she noticed, but he was stuck going to bed early. He used his phone if he couldn't sleep, doing whatever it was he did on it, she knew, having peeked at him doing it. He was texting someone it looked like right then before he set the phone aside.

With the lights off, she scooted down from sitting up and he did too.

"Come here," he told her and she got into position that she liked, up against his side. Her eyes drifted shut. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Klaus."


	23. Chapter 23

Words are Weapons 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

Monday morning both came quickly and too soon. They had one day to iron out all the details in their plan to kill Dahlia. It was Caroline's dream and nightmare. It was the logistics Klaus teased her about that day when he tried to lure her out of the room in his house. She loved them, but the stakes couldn't be higher. Klaus would kill Dahlia or die trying, which meant she would die too. She had seen enough death already to last a lifetime.

"Ready?" Klaus asked when she stirred. He'd been up, not being able to sleep well. There was a lot on his mind, including keeping his two favorite people, as he told Hope, alive and well. They were all counting on him.

Caroline nodded sleepily, rubbing her face and tucking loose hair behind her ears. He smiled when he saw it. It's the first thing she did every morning, even though she pulled her hair back.

He looked way too good once again, she thought. He didn't ever really look bad, but since she'd seen more of him than ever and so closely, she knew when he was tired. She could see it around his eyes.

As she looked through her clothes, Klaus joined her and started to look through them too. Did he drop something in one of the bags?

"What is happening?" she asked, when he was crouched down next to her, picking out items. Had she entered a bizarro world? "Why are you picking out my clothes? Is that even what you're doing?"

"I'm an artist," he simply said and then handed her pale blue shorts and a yellow top. Huh. It was cute together and she hadn't used that particular combination, but it was weird that he picked them at all. She did think it was very her though, oddly, as she looked at them in her hands. It was a mix of something she bought in New Orleans and something from Mystic Falls. Old and new Caroline. New and improved Caroline, she amended. Was Klaus being disturbingly insightful again?

"I still think it's really weird, but I'll go with it, " she agreed, still looking at him suspiciously, as she took them from his hands. She picked out her own underwear, thank you very much.

His smile said trust me, but that made her eyes narrow and his grin got even bigger.

After a quick shower to get her going, she put on the clothes. Brown sandals were next. She'd been letting her hair air dry through her time in New Orleans. It dried quickly whenever she went outside and the humidity gave her nice waves she couldn't ever get exactly right with a curling iron.

Klaus also took a shower and changed into his usual jeans, but a lighter blue color, and a light gray Henley. He looked nice and smelled even better.

After his shower, he called and arranged for the soil delivery to be made that very day. He'd asked Rebekah to let him know if Elijah kicked any of the workers out. If he had to lure Elijah out and stake him with the white oak ash, he would.

Sitting over breakfast which didn't require any plates, Caroline pulled out her papers, pens, and pencils.

"What are you doing?" he asked from his seat next to her. She'd pulled a fresh piece of paper out.

Putting her banana peel down, she picked up her pencil. "I'm making a schedule of who needs to do what, be where, all of that. Will you help me?"

He was more than happy to help.

Klaus spoke and she wrote what he said down, adding her own thoughts when necessary and changing the order on occasion.

"Bonnie and Davina have finished the weapons." Bonnie texted Klaus the night before that they were done, a great relief to everyone. Bonnie sent photos of all the weapons to everyone so they would know what they looked like if they had to grab them. "Bonnie will come here tomorrow morning, waiting for Freya. She's prepared to turn Freya into a child and will bring the 2 individual weapons with her along with the charm bracelet. Davina is waiting for Elijah, Rebekah, and Freya to leave the house. She'll put the three items in place and perform the binding spell which they tested they assure me."

He added, "Rebekah moved the rugs." She sent him a picture while Caroline was in the shower. Klaus showed his phone to Caroline and she studied it. He also sent the picture to her via text.

"I just sent the picture to Davina. She promised to move the rugs as necessary in case Rebekah's measurements aren't exact. I'm going to make a drawing and send it to everyone so they can see what it should look like, plus the photo," Caroline said and wrote down. Bonnie and Enzo were the only ones who hadn't been in the Mikaelson mansion at all yet.

Klaus nodded.

"Marcel will come over here in the morning. He'll be here with the wolves and one of the weapons, the dagger."

He sighed, there was a lot more.

"I'll text Hayley to bring Hope tomorrow at noon. The wolves will be with her. She'll call Elijah to send him looking in the woods."

Caroline added that to the list.

"Elijah will be off chasing a ghost. I'll call Freya between 12:30 and 1pm making something up, having her come here right away and bringing Rebekah. "

"I was thinking, if it really came to it and she didn't agree, couldn't Rebekah just snap her neck and clamp those manacles on her?"

"Exactly." It would make a scene at the house, but Rebekah could whoosh Freya into her car and take care of that with a minimum fuss.

"Rebekah will also have to clear out all the guards tomorrow."

"After Elijah leaves," Klaus confirmed.

"She will also call or text Elijah about Gia. What about getting Bonnie, Davina, Rebekah, and Enzo back in the house?"

He put his fingers up to his mouth. "Enzo can go with Davina, sneak her in after the guards have left. Rebekah and Bonnie can leave here together."

Caroline liked the idea that there were teams with vampires and witches working together. No one would be working on their own.

"They can be in different rooms, you can pick which ones, and have the doors open." She knew about the spare bedroom next door to the living room, but maybe all 4 shouldn't be in the same space. Maybe they should so they could coordinate.

"We drive infant Freya over to the house and wait for Dahlia to come."

Caroline looked at everything, lip caught between her teeth, tapping her pencil against the table.

"Can you promise me you won't try to drag it out with Dahlia by giving her some epic speech?"

He put a hand against his chest with a smile. "Caroline, would I?"

"Yes," she said confidently.

"I may have to give her a song and dance to ease her mind. My plan is to hand her Freya to hold though and immediately rip out her heart. She'll be dead within seconds. If I feel the need to orate at that point, I'll have plenty of time to do so over her body."

"Ok, but I'm still worried about them sneaking into your house. I did it, but no one was watching. We don't know if Dahlia is or isn't. Can they sneak in without anyone seeing them?"

"It would be easier at night," he agreed, "but I'm sure they'll be able to manage without being seen. Enzo and Rebekah are fast. They could pick Davina and Bonnie up and run with them. Bonnie and Davina could do a cloaking spell until they're in too. They'll all be breaking into an empty house."

"I'm going to text that to Bonnie," she vowed, picking up her phone and typing in a message, worried about her friends. She asked her to pass the message to Davina too.

As Caroline texted Bonnie, Klaus texted Hayley to come over the following day. He told her that he would be facing Dahlia and he wanted her and all of the wolves to stay in a secure location with Marcel until it was over and it would be over. She agreed, knowing that Klaus' week was almost up and if this didn't work they'd be off.

Caroline re-wrote out her notes and had Klaus use his skills to sketch out the house and then the living room where Rebekah put the rugs in her photo.

When they were done, Caroline sent out her preliminary texts to everyone telling them what time they should be where and what they needed to do, along with the pictures. Over the course of the day, everyone acknowledged them.

Not satisfied since she took comfort in organizing what was happening over and over, Klaus snuck her yellow highlighter from her fingers later. She'd been at it for hours. They needed a break and he checked the clock. They had somewhere to be soon. Usually it was her surprising him, but he was going to surprise her.

"Klaus, give it me. Get your own," Caroline scolded him, holding out another color for him to use like kids fighting over crayons.

With a grin, he stood up and lifted it high.

She narrowed her eyes, but she did want to climb him to get it. That was childish though, wasn't it? Or would it be awesome?

"It's time for a break. If you want this, you're going to have to get it."

Off like a shot, she jumped up and chased him around the circular table, yelling his name as he raced away from her. Around and around they went as she chased after her precious yellow highlighter.

He loved it, although not as much as he liked chasing her. That was instinctive. This was fun. There was something very satisfying about the tables turning from him chasing her to her chasing him.

Caroline came to a stop. "Klaus, you know I could get that from you within the next two minutes."

"What?" he asked, disbelieving, noticing how pretty she looked with her flushed cheeks.

"Want to make a bet?" Propping a hand on her hip, she gave him a sassy look that he returned with one of his own. Sass met sass. She had to out smart Klaus, not out race Klaus.

"Yes, sweetheart. Yes, I do."

"If I win…I want…hmmm….ok." There were too many options. Her mind was all over the place.

"What do you want from me?" he asked all sexily, leaning forward, palms on the table holding on to the marker. She could think of a few things she wanted from him, more than a few involving whipped cream. He looked really cute that day and he obviously loved their game. Klaus was her friend though, just a friend. Her hormones weren't crying out for him or anything. Was she drooling?

"If I win, you have to get a pair of skintight leather pants and wear them out in public at least ten whole days in the same month." She giggled and clapped. She knew she had to be pretty harmless so he wouldn't ask her to do something crazy. "Plus we watch a _Step Up_ movie tonight."

He opened his arms wide, sure he wouldn't lose. Bring it on. "If I win, I want you to give me a two-hour back and head rub." He rubbed his hands together, teasing her with highlighter. Her hands would be on him! Two hours was a long time, but he was tempted to say two centuries. "Plus, you have to sing for me again."

Casually, she watched him as she slipped off her sandals. Klaus pulled out his phone to get the timer started. "Time starts now!"

Caroline was off again as Klaus bobbed and weaved in the small space. She almost caught him a few times, grabbing at him as he laughingly managed to get just out of reach, taunting and teasing her. Changing directions, she tried again. Then she ran close to the bed. Mwahahahaha.

"Ouch!" she yelled and stopped, picking up her bare foot. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Limping over to the bed when he came a little closer, she lifted her foot onto her lap to check it out. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Caroline," Klaus said, sitting next to her, "let me see."

"I stepped on my sandal and the pointy part went into my foot," she said sadly and then she twisted to put her foot in his lap which required some contortions.

Looking her foot over, Klaus didn't see anything, no blood and no red marks. Maybe she healed already?

"I think you'll be ok," he said solemnly as he looked up and then he rolled his eyes. He'd been played.

Caroline had the marker in her hot little fingers and she wiggled it in his face. "Got it." He'd set it down to see how badly she'd been hurt and she grabbed it. The two minute timer rang out from his phone. "Klaus, I cried wolf. Get it?"

She laughed and he groaned. It was super corny.

Klaus put her foot down and with a quick kiss on her cheek, he mumbled, "Trouble."

"I really did step on my shoe, but it didn't hurt. Sorry for being sneaky."

He sighed, but stood and put his hand out for her to stand. He had to wait because she decided to put her shoes on first. "Let's go. We have someplace to be."

"We do?" she asked, setting the highlighter down on the table with the others, picking up her bag. "Where? To get dishes?"

"That too, but no, it's a surprise. We'll be back later to keep working." They had to get it right, but he needed to be outside at least a few hours. He couldn't be closed up all day. Like Caroline, he needed control. At least in public, he could control humans if necessary.

"I hate surprises."

"Really?" He didn't believe that. Yes, she loved being in control, but there had to be room to be surprised too.

"Ok, I love them, but only when I know about them first." That earned her another eye roll.

Caroline tried to pry out of Klaus where they were going, but like a trooper he resisted and before they knew it, they were standing in front of a high end salon. He'd gotten the name of it from Davina. It was supposed to be _the_ place to go in New Orleans.

With a hand at her back, she entered the salon. It was beautiful. Klaus checked in for the appointment and they were offered drinks as they waited in a plush seating area. It certainly wasn't like the waxing place she dragged him to a few days earlier.

"Klaus, you don't need a haircut." She told him before he should grow it out. He really should listen to her advice.

"This isn't for me," he said with a smirk. "It's for you."

"Seriously? Klaus, are you telling me I have gross hair?" She was offended, hands touching it on her shoulders, eyes wide.

"No, but you said you wanted to feel like yourself." She didn't get it so he explained. "Last night, you said you wanted to go back to being blonde. Here you go."

She did want to be blonde again. She didn't expect to do it so quickly though and not the day before taking on Dahlia. It seemed a little low on the priority list. The clothes and the hair? Klaus was helping her back to herself. It was superficial in one sense, but symbolized so much more.

"Thank you, Klaus," she said, touching his arm. Maybe something would clear in her head so when she went back to her work, everything would be clear there too. If she wasn't singing, maybe this could be something.

The head stylist came out. He was gorgeous and Caroline gave him a big smile as Klaus lost his.

His name was Rene. Caroline introduced herself and then he moved her to his station.

With some glee, she explained that Klaus was her bodyguard hired by the movie studio to keep an eye out for any fans looking for autographs. Filming just wrapped. The stylist loved it, thinking his work would get seen by millions even though he hadn't ever heard of Caroline Forbes.

Caroline explained how she wanted to go back to blonde, changing it from the brown she used for the role as a bad ass ninja. From her phone, she showed him a photo of her natural color. Rene's hands never left her hair, checking it out, running it through his fingers. It felt good.

As Klaus watched, once again seeing something he only knew of, but hadn't witnessed first hand, what happened to women in these type of salons, Caroline had her hair processed. He thought Rene was getting a little too much enjoyment out of being so close to Caroline. If anyone should have gotten a head massage, it should have been him…from Caroline. They chatted as if they were old friends. Caroline told him about Ryan Gosling getting fresh with her and how she shut him down. The hairstylist oohed and aahed as Caroline's stories got more and more ridiculous.

When her hair was still wet and she was back in the chair after the color was done, she smiled at Klaus. He didn't have much to keep him occupied. A few of the women went over to say hi, getting him refills of water, flirting with him. Caroline wasn't jealous. She'd been sleeping with Klaus for a week after all, she thought with a flirty smile.

"Are we cutting it?" Rene asked.

Caroline found a picture she liked as she was waiting under the dryer with a magazine. She showed it to Rene who grinned. "That." He could do that.

Rene spun her and Klaus couldn't see her face. Rene's hands were flying and wet strands of hair fell to the ground. Then the dryer started and continued for a very long time.

"I love it," Caroline said, excited when it was done, running her hands through it. It was exactly what she wanted. The color was amazingly close to her natural one, which would grow in with time, but with some bright highlights. The cut was a little trendier than her usual with some interesting angles, giving it even more wave, but it wasn't too drastically different either. It was an updated version of herself. She did look like a movie star.

With a flourish, Rene pulled the cape away and with a lot of excitement and after hugging Rene, Caroline walked over to Klaus.

Starting with her toes, up her shorts, to her shirt, and up to her head, his gaze gave her goosebumps. When he saw her face…whoa. Klaus always looked at her with such intensity, but he definitely liked what he saw. She could practically see his inner wolf come out and howl.

Standing, Klaus walked to her, daring to touch a tress. "You are exceptional."

She smiled shyly, fingers touching the ends. "Thanks, Klaus. I love it."

"I love it too."

Caroline didn't need Klaus to love it, she already did, but hearing him say it and seeing how his knees basically buckled, it felt good. She was starting to feel good on the inside and now it was starting to show on the outside too.

When they stepped out after Klaus had a drink from Rene, his petty revenge for being so close to Caroline, they wandered into an art gallery set up in a courtyard. Caroline did a few spins in it, feeling like she just came from a photo shoot, or was still in one. Obligingly, Klaus took some pictures of her with her phone…and some on his too.

Klaus decided he wanted Caroline to see his New Orleans. They had some crawfish risotto for a late lunch. They stopped for beignets at the Cafe du Monde at her urging, her appetite returning to form. He took her to every section of the city from the residential areas to the business district at least for a few minutes. They passed the strip club, her favorite witch's shop, and even Rousseau's.

Caroline saw something in a window and had to double-back to get it, but she wasn't holding Klaus' hand and ran into the barrier. "Klaus!"

He couldn't help his chuckle. It was kind of nice to get a reminder that the barrier existed and they didn't just think it did.

It was a children's toy shop.

Inside it was nice and cool. Caroline stepped up to what she saw in the window. It was a little stuffed wolf. "For Hope," she said, holding it up. "He looks just like her daddy."

"Tell me I'm cuter," he teased.

Caroline made a big show of looking back and forth, including holding up the stuffed animal next to his face, squinting, for long minutes. She even took a photo of them together. Klaus was exasperated again and she loved it. "I'm not sure."

He poked her and she laughed, but she bought the gift for Hope.

Next it was his turn as she spotted some leather pants in a store window that Klaus tried to drag her away from. "Come on, Klaus. You made a bet and now you have to follow through."

He looked up to the sky, posing his question to the universe. "Was there a time limit?"

"This year, but c'mon don't you want to try them on?" she teased, knowing that would make an even better picture.

"I need a reason for you to return," he said without thinking.

Then it was awkward. They didn't look at each other and Klaus wished he could take the words back even though he meant them.

"Let's get some replacement dishes," she said when they'd been walking a few minutes. There was a new tension that hadn't been there. Caroline knew that Klaus realized she would be leaving. She had to. She had to go to see the things she left behind, the good and the bad. Plus she had her concert. However, she couldn't promise to come back. That was looking too far ahead.

.

.

.

Rebekah was trying to keep her cool without snapping. After a great night out with Josh, Enzo, and Marcel, she could feel the tension rising steadily in her. It wasn't that Elijah and Freya were becoming even more batty, it's that she had to keep her own rising anxiety hidden otherwise she would give everything away.

When the contractor arrived at 9am with his loud crew and equipment, she raced down there to find out what was going on…for Elijah's sake. Elijah merely lifted his nose in the air, but he happened to like that Klaus was planning a return home. He wanted his brother there with them. The wheelbarrows full of rich soil had him lifting a brow, but he took it remarkably well. While his eyes were on all the workers, he was in a holding pattern until the weapon was made.

Rebekah told her siblings Marcel didn't know when Klaus was meeting Dahlia, but she would keep trying to find out.

.

.

.

Bonnie, Davina, and Josh were out in the French Quarter, visiting some of the witch's shops. By becoming leader to all 9 covens of New Orleans, Davina would soon be fighting for the welfare of all the witches. Meeting them was important. Seeing their businesses was important. Bonnie was interested in checking on the scene and seeing how different it was to have a community of fellow witches to rely on.

Davina was counting the hours until Kol was back. She was so close. One big task to go and then she would have what she needed, getting one favor from the witch ancestors.

Keeping their distance from Klaus and Caroline, who were likely being watched, was smart, even though it made Bonnie nervous not to be with Caroline. She was learning to let go though. She did everything she could and would be close to Caroline the next day.

Bonnie and Josh became friends right away. Josh was the guy Marcel chose to take Gia out for the afternoon the following day. He was also ready to swipe her phone, waiting to get the word from Marcel that it was over.

Josh told them stories about the night before with Enzo and Rebekah. It made Bonnie laugh. She still didn't know Enzo herself really well, but while she kept Matt from coming to New Orleans and hadn't told the others where they were, Enzo was invited by Caroline. That had to mean something. It was also nice to learn a little more about Marcel, more than everything Davina had been volunteering anyway.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked Josh, Davina waiting by her side. They returned to Davina's place after their afternoon visits.

"Don't kill me and try to keep me covered up, but just do it," he said, ready.

Bonnie began to chant and a minute later, Josh turned into a baby. She'd been practicing on animals, trying to get a feel for it again, but Josh let her try it on a vampire for the first time. He looked like the right age and size, she thought.

"He's so cute," Davina said, picking him up from his clothes and wrapping his oversize shirt around him. "How long will he be like this?"

He was cute and he was pretty quiet, crawling around and checking things out.

"At least two hours," Bonnie said. What a story she would have to tell if all went well.

.

.

.

Marcel and Enzo wasted the day, hungover, drinking, and playing video games.

.

.

.

At a store, Klaus and Caroline picked up replacement dishes, cups, etc. They also bought food and drinks. There was going to be a lot of people in their place, so they bought trays for them to eat and assorted drinks. Caroline hoped it would turn into a victory party.

Carrying their bags up the five flights of steps, they returned to their place in the late afternoon. Once the food was put away, the pair cleaned up the apartment. The new dishes were washed and put away. All their clothes were picked up and put away as best they could. The bathroom was wiped down with the towels all re-hung. The slipcover on the couch was straightened.

Klaus helped Caroline with everything and eventually the tension was ignored until it disappeared. The conversation started to come back between them. Thinking about more than the next twenty-four hours was foolish. They were together. That's what mattered.

They returned to the table and got back to the papers. As Caroline wrote out everything over and over, studying pictures and times, Klaus got on the phone.

"Marcel, are you ready?"

"I'll be there, Klaus. We'll do this," he said, giving his father-figure some comfort. He would do anything for Hope.

Enzo yelled from Marcel's side, "I will too."

Caroline smirked. "Enzo, you know you're meeting Davina tomorrow and sneaking her into that house." Then she took the phone from Klaus and she could hear Enzo did the same to Marcel. "I'm not going to see you until this is over. I just want to tell you how much I appreciate how you've been here for me. Thanks, Enzo. You're a good guy."

"I'd do anything for you, Goldilocks," he said, touched.

"Same for me," she said and set the phone down again on the table between her and Klaus. "You both will be careful, right?" Then she smiled at Klaus, trying to give them a little extra motivation by emoting. "You know I'm fragile."

The two guys on the other end snorted and she laughed along with Klaus.

"Fine, I'm doing better, but we have to do this."

"Any questions?" Klaus asked.

They were good and said goodnight.

"Davina," Klaus said, going to the next name on his list. "Are you prepared?"

"I'm good, Klaus. By this time tomorrow, I expect to have the ashes." Someone was confident.

"Go girl," Caroline teased which made Davina giggle.

"If I'm here to give them to you, you'll get them," Klaus promised.

"Thanks for your help, Davina. We'll see you when this is all over," Caroline added. "Please be careful."

"You too," the witch said as she hung up. Davina Clare was ready.

"Bonnie Bennet." They checked in on the other witch.

"Klaus," she said with zero emotion which made Caroline grin. Bonnie still wasn't ready to hug Klaus. "Where's Caroline?"

"Hey Bon," Caroline said into the speaker. "We'll see you early tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed. "After this, can I get a break from all the world-saving psycho-killer missions?" Bonnie was ready to retire from that business.

"So you can go on a date with Marcel?" Caroline sang.

Bonnie chuckled and settled deeper into the luxurious bed linens, already ready for bed. She wondered how long Klaus would keep her up at the hotel. "No comment," she mumbled. "Anything other than saving the world sounds good."

"The truth comes out," Caroline said on a dramatic gasp. "Well, tomorrow will go off without a hitch and then you can go work your magic on Marcel. Get it?" Silence. "Bonnie, get it? Your magic?"

"Ugh," Bonnie finally said and Klaus laughed, thoroughly amused.

"Will you promise me, Bon, that you'll be safe?" she asked, twisting the pen in her fingers. Bonnie was another one who came to New Orleans for her and if anything happened? She couldn't think about it. There were already 6 names scarred into her soul, plus the 14 from before.

"Only if you do the same."

"You've got it. Thanks, Bonnie…for everything." Caroline took a breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, Care."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Klaus added.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

Just one more call. "Rebekah, can you talk?"

Rebekah was silent until she shut her bedroom door. "Now I can, Nik. What's going on?"

"How did today go?"

"The house is a bloody mess. Just the way you wanted it."

"Do you need anything from us?" Caroline asked. Rebekah was going to remain very busy.

"I don't think so," she said with a sigh. Getting Freya over to Klaus' place would be the hard part she knew, but being in a house where Dahlia was so feared amped up her readiness to defeat her for the last time. "I just want to get through the day, but then we'll have to talk about what to do with Freya and Elijah. Elijah is in too deep, too stubborn to change his course now, but 'always and forever.' Freya though? I don't know if killing Dahlia will free her from her demons."

Klaus rubbed his eyebrows. "Tomorrow, Rebekah." He couldn't spare much thought for what would happen next. He still wanted revenge, but things were changing.

"I know," she said softly back.

"Please be careful," Caroline said after a minute of silence, reaching out for Klaus' hand on the table. His fingers closed around hers.

"I will," Rebekah agreed, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, Caroline. Nik, I…" She couldn't say it.

"I know and I feel the same way," he said quietly. "I have a lot of people counting on me, including you, Rebekah."

"Yes," she said, grateful for the reprieve. She loved her brother, but sometimes it was hard to say it when he would often use it against her.

"Goodnight, Rebekah."

"Goodnight."

Klaus ended the call. That one was hard. He loved Rebekah, but it was changing from a possessive love. He saw how strong and determined she was. Making the choice to return to her Original form was huge and he hoped it meant that she was ready to stay. She was right though. Their family wouldn't be the same afterwards. He'd like to have her in his corner forever. To do that, he needed to repair his long-term relationship with her.

"You'll figure something out," Caroline said by his side.

Putting her pen down and leaving the papers, she tried not to become overwhelmed by her nervous anticipation of the next day or even what would happen afterwards. With her hand in his, she led him to the pajamas she pulled out. She used the bathroom and then she traded places with Klaus who did the same.

"Want to run through it again?" she asked as she watched him rinse his toothbrush.

"No."

"I'm going to stay by your left side."

"Why?"

"In the movies, the guys always are right-handed and need that hand free to shoot the bad guys. They tell the woman to go to their free side. I figure you'll use your right hand to grab her heart and I don't want to be in the way."

He smiled as he wiped his wet hands on a towel. Once again, something she saw in a movie might come in handy.

"Let's watch a dance movie," she said, getting in the bed with Klaus climbing over her. He couldn't say he was very excited.

They sat up at the headboard and since she won the bet, they watched _Step Up_. They weren't tired, so they got out their phones and downloaded the same app so they could play word games. It came with teasing at his ancient spelling and her use of brand names. They were both distracted though, which is what mattered, both wondering why they hadn't thought of the idea a week earlier!

Caroline began to yawn and when Klaus won the last game, they put down their phones.

Flicking off the light, they got comfortable. Pulling the pillow as usual right up next to him, she stopped bothering to keep her distance. She liked sleeping close to Klaus. Sue her.

"You didn't cry today," he said. She hinted at crying during her "foot injury," but she hadn't. That was one of her goals, to not cry every day, she told him the day before.

He could see her smile in the dark. She still thought of the people who died and her mom, but she also thought of the people who were still living. She had a lot to offer to the world, she accepted. "Progress."

"That's right," he said softly. His hands touched her soft hair.

She looked up at him, using her hand on his face to make sure he looked at her. "Klaus, I'm not afraid."

He nodded and she settled her head back down, closing her eyes and getting as close as she could to him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Klaus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Total fluff overload. The calm before the storm?_

_In this story Caroline has told people that Klaus takes steroids, is an alcoholic, went to rehab for sex addiction and is her bodyguard. Sounds about right. _


	24. Chapter 24

Words are Weapons 24

_Thank you very long flight for giving me the chance to finish this. I wrote the ending at 32,000 feet. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Caroline woke slowly, the green sheets caught around her. She could hear city noises dimly and also the hum of the air conditioner. Twisting her head, she saw Klaus was asleep. She didn't fear that Dahlia possessed him once again, not only because of the spell Bonnie performed on him, but because she had a feeling he stayed up late worrying and was only now asleep. He needed his rest.

As quietly as possible and without disturbing him, she moved from her position on her stomach, closer to him. In fact, she ended up against his side, her leg across his lap, and her head on his shoulder. She wanted to give him comfort and hadn't been so close to him while sleeping since she turned her humanity on, usually keeping her legs to herself. This time, she wrapped him up.

Unconsciously, his arms pulled her closer to him. Her eyes drifted shut and she waited patiently for Klaus to wake up, trying not think about anything that might get her mind going.

Falling back asleep for another hour, she woke again when he shifted. Looking up, his eyes were open. She moved back and onto her side, he did the same, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Klaus picked up his phone from behind his head to see the time. "We have a few hours."

She nodded. They sat quietly in the dark. She studied him and he studied her.

"What do you want to do?"

He wanted to kill his aunt and get it over with. There were so many moving pieces and so many people he was counting on. If he failed though, there was no doubt in his mind that Dahlia would kill him. She would find a way to kill him. Then Hope wouldn't have her father at all and Caroline would lose her life too.

"Let's go out for breakfast," he said. They had a short time before people would be arriving and he felt penned in.

She was fine with that, although the appetite that returned was suddenly gone.

Getting up, they each got dressed. Caroline wore black shorts and her red corset top. She felt like she could run and move freely in her outfit. Klaus put on jeans and a black Henley, necklaces on as always. She took her dose of vervain as usual.

Holding hands, they walked to a local breakfast spot and tried to pretend that the whole world couldn't come crashing down in a few hours.

.

.

.

Davina and Bonnie had breakfast together. They ate in the hotel's restaurant, charging it to the room, knowing Klaus could afford it. Davina wore a navy dress with a floral pattern. Bonnie had on long dark jean shorts and a black and white boatneck top.

They left the weapons at Kol's tomb, neither one of them wanting to hang on to them for too long. The tomb had protection spells their places didn't. They met up to retrieve them.

When they arrived at Kol's tomb, Davina carefully packed away the three items for the Mikaelson living room. They were the other dagger, dart, and letter opener. The binding spell was on her phone, but she also memorized it. She practiced it over and over, confident she could do it quickly.

Bonnie picked up the pen and the dagger. She also grabbed her Gram's grimoire that she left there for safe keeping. She felt comforted in its presence, tucking it deep into her bag. As she looked over the table, making sure she didn't leave anything else, she noticed a copy of a spell Rebekah sent them from Freya's grimoire. Rebekah took pictures of many spells. Davina and Bonnie copied them from the photos onto notebook paper. It was easier to read and they could add their own notes and explanations of the Viking runes. As Bonnie looked at the discarded spell, something clicked. Putting the notebook paper into her bag, she smiled. That was a good sign.

"Ready?" Davina asked from the doorway.

"Ready," Bonnie said, lifting her bag over her shoulder.

.

.

.

Another witch had a breakthrough that morning.

Freya was triumphant. She made a weapon.

After trying again and again, not seeing the problem, she performed a sifting spell on each individual ingredient to purify them. It lifted the traces of unknown products, leaving her with a pure form. She supposed during her mini-tornado which picked up the Viking ashes from the ground, she could have picked up some regular dirt. She also presumed that the soil she obtained might have been contaminated by man-made goods, fertilizer, etc. Freya was not sure how her blood could have been tainted, but she took more and more from her arm until it was pure. For a minute she panicked and thought Dahlia's love moved from herself to Hope and that was the reason why the spell failed. That would have been a disaster, but it was not the case. Finally, a new dagger was purchased and used just in case the prior one had some sort of defect. After all of her trial and error and with the purified ingredients, a weapon was made.

"Rebekah!" she yelled, flinging open Rebekah's bedroom door with her hair wild around her.

"What?" her sister mumbled from the sheets. "I'm trying to sleep."

Freya ran to her side and pulled back the covers. "I did it!" She was giddy with the lack of blood and lack of sleep.

"You went mad finally? Congratulations," Rebekah said as she turned away from her.

"I made a weapon, dear sister." She was thrilled and the laugh bubbled out of her. Now she wasn't at the mercy of Klaus or Dahlia. After a thousand years, she wasn't at the mercy of anyone. A thousand years!

That caught Rebekah's attention. Freya's laugh was super creepy, she also noticed. Rebekah sat up and checked the clock. She had a few more hours before she was to get Nik's phone call. "You did?"

"It was hard work," Freya said as she began to pace back and forth. "It was harder than anything I've done, but now Dahlia can't come for me without me being able to fight back."

"You mean Dahlia can't come for Hope," Rebekah reminded her.

"Yes, Hope, of course," Freya agreed, waving her hand. "Now, we just have to go and get her."

"Can I have breakfast first?" Rebekah asked dryly as she began to panic.

Freya laughed again. "You're so funny, Rebekah. I didn't know that about you. Of course you can. This next part will take some planning."

Rebekah wanted to wipe the sweat off her forehead. All she needed was a little longer and it sounded like Freya felt the same way. If all else failed, could she grab the weapon Freya made to use against Dahlia? It should work.

"Are the workers still ripping up the floor?" she asked as she stood and pulled on a silk robe, making sure the iron manacles were still hidden under her bed.

"I didn't notice," Freya said, distracted. Rebekah wanted to use that, to pretend like it wasn't a special day for any reason.

"Good. They're too loud. I need coffee and blood. Let's get breakfast downstairs and you can tell me how you did it. It will just be us girls."

Freya stopped at her side. "Shouldn't we tell, Elijah?"

"To intrude on sister time?" Rebekah said, putting an arm around Freya's shoulder with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be down soon anyway."

.

.

.

Breakfast was quiet until Caroline decided to entertain Klaus. Like the day at the laundromat, Caroline told Klaus stories about her childhood. Her cousin Megan came up again as well as the reason why she missed the friendship-bracelet-making week of camp. He smirked on occasion although she could see his mind was elsewhere.

"Bonnie should be here any minute," she said as she took his hand when they left. Was that her last breakfast in New Orleans with Klaus? Was that her last breakfast in New Orleans? Was that her last breakfast? Her stomach was already upset.

Klaus drank from everyone in the cafe they had breakfast in. Caroline watched him do it with ease and no one looked worse for wear. Upstairs, Caroline had two blood bags. That was more than usual for her and it was hard to get down, but she couldn't be anything less than fully energized.

There was a knock and Klaus shared a look with Caroline. It might not be the two of them alone again.

Together they opened the door and Bonnie Bennett was there with a big smile on her face. Caroline rushed at her with a huge hug.

"Your hair!" Bonnie said, touching it. "It looks amazing."

"Thanks," she said, adding a little spin. It still looked good from the afternoon before thankfully.

"Do you want to hug Klaus today?" Caroline asked, teasing.

"Ask me tomorrow," Bonnie said with a smile at Klaus. He tipped his head in acknowledgment. It seemed that a lot of things were going to be waiting for "tomorrow."

Bonnie walked further in the room, noticing the food tray already out which made her smile. Some things never changed. Caroline hosting a party in the middle of a showdown was one of those things.

"Care, um, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Caroline shrugged. She didn't bother making an excuse to Klaus who followed them over to the bathroom. He wasn't in the mood to appreciate any of her snarky excuses anyway. He was lost in thought, fingers up to his mouth.

Bonnie pulled out her sage and lit it. Once the room was spelled, she leaned forward and looked Caroline in the eye. "I found it."

"What?" Caroline asked with wide eyes. "What did you find?"

"The spell…for this," Bonnie revealed, holding up Caroline's wrist.

Caroline's jaw dropped.

"I know," Bonnie said with a huge smile. "I can get it off you right now. You don't need to go to the house with Klaus. He'll go with Freya by himself and everything else will be the same." Bonnie didn't see the look in Caroline's eyes. "You can stay with Rebekah and I even if you want to come with us. I'll go tell him right now, but I wanted to tell you first."

"No," Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "No, you can't."

Bonnie was confused. "What can't I do?"

"Take it off now," Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands in her own, tears trickling down her cheek. "You can't do this now. I need to be with him."

"Why?"

"I promised to help him. I want to help him." She was panicking. "It's my turn to stand up and do this."

"Help him from out here," Bonnie said. Was this a remnant of her humanity-less time, Bonnie wondered. Her feelings for Klaus? Or her need to put herself in danger for others?

"I won't leave him, Bonnie." She smiled sadly, resolute. "I'm going to do this with him and you can't stop me."

"I don't understand," Bonnie said, pushing some hair behind her ear. She thought Caroline would be thrilled. This is why she came to New Orleans for Caroline in the first place, to get the bracelet off, not to kill Klaus' crazy aunt.

"I know you don't, but it's what I want. I have my humanity," she added, knowing Bonnie would think somehow she turned it off again or something. "You can get this thing off me as soon as Dahlia is dead. I'll welcome it, but not right now. Not yet. I can't leave him."

Bonnie saw the look in Caroline's eyes and sighed. She couldn't change Caroline's mind. Her connection to Klaus was only growing stronger. "If you die, I'll kill you."

Caroline laughed, sniffing tears away, and she hugged Bonnie. "It's crazy, but everyone leaves him when it gets hard. It's his worst fear. I won't let it happen. I'll be there for him like he was for me. I just have to be there."

Bonnie and Caroline hugged for a long time and once Caroline was composed again, they emerged.

"Why were you crying?" Klaus asked, noticing it in her face as soon as she stepped out.

"Because," she said with a big smile, not ready or willing to say anything more. "Everything's fine, Klaus," she told him softly. "That's the only time I plan on crying today."

Caroline got Bonnie a drink and the trio sat until the next group arrived. Caroline unconsciously played with her bracelet.

Marcel was the next to arrive.

Klaus gave him one of the manly handshake/hug combinations.

"Ooohhh mama," Marcel sang when he saw Caroline's new haircut. She preened under the attention and he gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bonnie's here," she said under her breath.

"Hey," Bonnie said from the couch.

Marcel made his way over to her and Klaus pulled Caroline over to the kitchen area.

"Will you tell me why you were crying?"

She rolled her eyes. Just because she told Klaus most of her secrets didn't mean she had to tell him everything. "I'll tell you later. It's fine. I'm fine." Not only would Klaus put up a huge fuss if the bracelet was off, not letting her go with him if he had his way, but the fact was she needed to be by his side during his toughest test. She couldn't explain it to herself or look at exactly why, but she had to be there.

"Tomorrow?" he asked with a quirked brow, not sure he liked what was happening already.

"At 2:05 today," she said with some sass he appreciated.

.

.

.

"You must be Enzo," Davina said as she found the man who most fit Josh's description at the sidewalk cafe five blocks from the Mikaelson mansion.

"Teenage witch?" Enzo asked as he pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"That's me," she said with a smile, sitting down. "Josh said you were cute."

Enzo smiled and called over the waitress. Davina didn't want anything, still full from breakfast, so Enzo got the check.

"Let's go," she said when he was done sipping his espresso.

She drove him over to within one block of the Mikaelson's home. If he squinted through the trees, Enzo could see the front door, but it wasn't a clear view. They didn't want to be obvious. They were counting on getting word when Elijah left, when the guards left, and when Freya and Rebekah left.

"How do you think we should get in?" she asked him.

"I have a few ideas," Enzo revealed, eyes on the house and on the landscape around them.

.

.

.

At noon, Hayley, Jackson, Hope, and the wolves arrived. Klaus reached for Hope and she easily went into his arms. He held her tight as he let in the large group. Bouncing her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek that made her smile, his stubble tickling her so he did it a few more times. She looked bigger every single time he saw her. Her fair hair was coming in fuller, curling slightly at the ends. As usual, she reached for his face, making him smile, wanting to feel his stubble under her fingers. Her fingers then caught his necklaces, tugging him closer, trying to gnaw on them.

"There's food on the table and drinks in the fridge," Caroline called out, smiling at the wolves as they passed. "If you need something, ask me. I'm Caroline. I know it's small, but make yourselves at home. The bathroom is in the back. We have wifi if any of you want to use it, but no television. Sorry!"

Klaus called Hayley closer and told her about the phone call she would need to make. She shrugged, willing to go along as long as this was the last thing he asked her for a very long time. Klaus told her it would keep Elijah out of harm's way. Hayley also handed over the extra baby clothes and supplies Klaus requested, not even wanting to know why.

Caroline came up behind Klaus as he was talking to Hayley and Jackson and put her hand on his hip, smiling at Hope over his shoulder. She smoothed her finger along Hope's smooth cheek which caught the baby's attention. Immediately, her arms went out to Caroline, spying one of her favorite people. The feeling was mutual.

"Hi, baby," Caroline said as Klaus automatically passed her over without looking, as if they'd done the move a thousand times.

Caroline swayed with Hope in her arms, watching as Hope checked out her new hair. Her hand smoothed Hope's back, loving her baby smell. She was a very mellow person, unlike her dad.

"Bonnie," she said, "You have to see her dance."

Bonnie came over and smiled at Hope. She really was cute, all blonde hair and blue eyes. She noticed it when she took some of Hope's magic for the bracelet. "Tell me she's genetically a Mikaelson, but only genetically."

Caroline smiled. "I think I called her my favorite Mikaelson by default. I like to give her advice." She looked the baby directly in the eye. "Don't be an angsty teenager, Hope, and always moisturize." Hope smiled because Caroline was smiling at her.

Sitting on the edge of the couch where there was a free seat, Caroline set Hope up on her legs again, holding her hands. Hope knew what to do, loving it, bouncing up and down.

"Work it, Hope," Caroline said with a laugh.

"Go girl," Bonnie laughed with her.

Caroline shook Hope's arms back and forth to shimmy her a little which made her laugh. Klaus turned his head to see them behind him, laughing together. Another memory he wouldn't forget. Covertly, he took a picture of them laughing and smiling at one another.

When Hope was losing steam, Caroline turned her around and set her down on her lap to face the room, giving her a break.

"Klaus, can you get the toy for me?" she asked since he finished his conversation and was right near where she'd stashed it.

Handing the stuffed wolf to her, Caroline presented the animal to Hope who reached for it. "This is for you. I hope you like it. It reminded me of your dad."

Hope did like it, chewing on it. She threw it a few times, making Bonnie chase it down. She was tired though and began to droop even more, fighting to keep her eyes open. It was nap time despite all the people there.

Caroline picked her up and put her against her chest. "Hope, I'll fall in love with you even more if you keep doing this," she said as Hope fell asleep in her arms.

Leaning her head into the baby's, Caroline felt good. This was why she was doing what she was doing. It was to help the people who needed it. She was doing it for Hope. She was doing it for her mom. She was doing it for Klaus. She was doing it for herself.

"Take her," Caroline said softly, switching places with Klaus when she caught his eye as he watched them tenderly. Hope was his baby and she was hogging her. God forbid, this could be their last time together. Caroline perched herself on the couch's arm and watched Hope sleep on Klaus's shoulder. Her heart pinched.

The room was noisy around them, but they were in a little bubble, Bonnie giving them privacy.

"I love her," he said simply, cherishing his meager time with her. Hope was his soft spot. Caroline was too, but at least Caroline could defend herself.

"I know. She loves you too."

"I won't let her down," he said softly, keeping her close to his heart. Caroline put her hand on Klaus' shoulder.

With a nod from Klaus, Hayley went out into the quiet stairwell.

"Elijah, it's me," she said, walking back and forth.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" He'd been getting the good news about Freya's weapon.

"Something weird is going on. The wolves are giving us looks. They are supposed to be our pack. I gave them hybrid powers. Do you think Klaus had anything to do with it?"

Elijah's blood pressure went up as he looked at Rebekah who was listening in with concern. "Where are you?"

"We're in the bayou. Not in our usual camp, but further out to the west. Elijah, if it isn't Klaus, could it be Dahlia?" She put fear in her voice.

"Is Hope safe?"

"Yes, and we can take some of them on, but not all of them."

"I'll be right there."

As Elijah ended the call, he looked at his two sisters. "Hayley needs me. I'll call when I have news."

Rebekah stood as if to stop him or demand answers, but she sat back down. Phew. Freya looked convinced. One man down. She texted Klaus and Davina with the news that Elijah just left.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Rebekah said, having dragged out her breakfast with Freya for as long as possible. "You should too."

"Charles," she called when she was near the staircase.

The head of security came through. "Yes, Miss Mikaelson?"

"We're celebrating today, so you and the crew can have the rest of the day off," she said with a generous smile. "We'll be going out, I think."

He tipped his head, uncertain because it never happened before.

"It was very good news and Klaus should be home soon. Freya has done amazing work. You won't get time off from him, so don't just stand there," she ordered, putting a little more authority in her voice, "Shoo. Come back tomorrow. Everyone's off today."

Unwilling to defy her, Charles called in the guards and let them know the news which they appreciated. He also texted the guys who worked at night to let them know they had time off too.

Rebekah texted Klaus to give him a few ideas how their phone conversation should go and that Elijah and the guards were both gone. She hurriedly put the manacles in her purse and got dressed.

.

.

.

As Enzo squinted, he could see the guards leaving. "There's my girl."

He also texted Klaus to let him know it was his turn.

.

.

.

Klaus stood with Hope in his arms when he got the texts from Enzo and Rebekah. Caroline read them over his shoulder. He sent Rebekah a response to let her know he would be in contact soon.

They walked into the stairwell and waited ten minutes. Klaus kept sleeping Hope with him, wanting to squeeze every second out of being with her.

"Rebekah, what is it?"

Rebekah spoke loudly in the living room, hoping to get Freya's attention without being too obvious. "You finally called me back. Nik, our home is a mess. Your workers haven't shown up yet."

"Why are you wasting my time? I have important things going on."

Freya walked out and Rebekah put him on speakerphone, something she told him she would be doing when they texted earlier.

"Important things, like giving your daughter to Dahlia?" Rebekah asked.

He sighed, one hand on the phone, one hand holding Hope. "It's none of your business, Rebekah."

"When? When will you do it? I want to see her first, Nik."

Freya was all eyes as she got closer to the phone.

"I'm meeting Dahlia later today and there is nothing you can do about it. Enjoy your last day of freedom, Rebekah, before you become the hunted once again."

"Nik! No. Let's talk, talk about what it means to Hope," Rebekah appealed.

"Talk me out of this, you mean?" He sneered.

"If Freya can kill her," Rebekah said, hesitating, and watching Freya closely who nodded, "would that change your mind?"

Klaus pretended to think as Caroline watched the scene unfold.

"Klaus," Freya said, hoping not to jolt him by jumping on the line. "I know you don't trust me, but you cannot trust Dahlia. I can protect Hope."

"Who will protect her from you? I've made up my mind," he said.

"Nik," Rebekah interrupted. "Please, for me."

The silence was long. "You knew Elijah was going to dagger me, Rebekah. Playing on my sympathies won't work as it once would have." He sighed. "I'm meeting Dahlia in a few hours. If you can offer me a better deal…with guarantees…and get these bracelets off today, letting Caroline go free, I will consider it, but you have to meet me right away. Otherwise, not only will you be running from me, but Dahlia too."

Caroline nodded.

"We can do it right now," Rebekah said.

"Caroline hates Elijah. He can't come." He smiled at Caroline who nodded vigorously.

"It will just be Rebekah and myself then," Freya said. "I've created another weapon. If you tell me where I can find Dahlia, I will kill her myself."

He licked his lips. That was an interesting bit of news Rebekah failed to mention. "I'm sure Dahlia will be interested in that, Freya. However, arrive here in the next ten minutes or there is no deal and your weapon will mean nothing. I'll text Rebekah the address."

Klaus hung up the phone with another sigh and Caroline took his phone to send the text to Rebekah to keep up the ruse, although if Freya saw all of their messages everything would be revealed.

Caroline ran her hand up and down his arm, sliding his phone into his pocket. Hope remained undisturbed. "You did well. She'll come."

They sat on the hallway steps, leaving the full apartment behind them for one more minute before Klaus returned Hope to Hayley and then they waited.

.

.

.

Rebekah and Freya looked at one another. "Will you, can we, really kill Dahlia today?"

"We have to at least prevent Klaus from letting Dahlia take any of Hope's power. If she gets it, then everything is lost." Freya got up and walked to the front door, ready to go. Her weapon was made with just enough time.

"I need my bag," Rebekah said, whooshing up to her bedroom to grab her oversize purse where the manacles were held. She whooshed back down. "Freya, I know you don't like Klaus, but he is our brother. He's unpredictable and ruthless, but I don't want to lose him. Daggering him was about eliminating the threat to Hope, not to eliminate him forever."

Freya didn't say anything. She was focused on Dahlia. In order to keep Rebekah on her side, she recognized she would have to be more tactful with Klaus than she had been. "Let's go."

The ride over didn't take very long. The women looked up at the building, not seeing anything unusual. Rebekah told Freya in the car it was a good sign that Klaus was willing to bring them into his home with Caroline. Maybe he was having second thoughts about aligning with Dahlia, she told Freya.

Klaus and Caroline were waiting in the lobby. Neither looked too happy. Caroline had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello, Nik," Rebekah said brightly, actually thrilled to see him. She'd accomplished something significant and she was leaving the rest to him.

"We're on the fifth floor," he said, holding his arm out for them to precede him up.

"No elevator?" Rebekah complained as she started to go up the stairs, hiking her heavy purse further up her shoulder.

Without any noise or indication she was going to do it, Caroline followed Freya up the first few steps and then snapped her neck.

Freya's body fell with a thud.

Klaus merely lifted his brow. That was one way to do it. No one was around to witness what happened.

"It was the least I could do and it's more efficient," Caroline said without apology. It calmed her nerves to take action.

Rebekah spun to see what happened and shrugged, moving quickly and securing the manacles from her bag onto Freya's wrists.

"You're carrying her," Rebekah said as she stood, pulling her phone out to text Enzo and Davina. The house was clear.

With reluctance, Klaus threw Freya's body over his shoulder and the three vampires raced up the stairs. Opening the door, Klaus set Freya's body down in the middle of the room, everyone making space for Bonnie, although it was very cramped.

With a nod, Bonnie stood over Freya's body and chanted. As everyone watched, Freya turned into an infant Hope's age. She was unconscious and her clothes swam on her.

Jackson held Hope tighter to him, certainly not wanting to mix up the babies.

The wolves began to chatter in amazement at what was happening.

Klaus leaned in and took the oversize manacles off, sliding them off to the side. Rebekah took Freya and the extra clothes Hayley brought and changed Freya in the bathroom. Bonnie slid on the charm bracelet when they emerged.

It all happened within moments.

"What's going on?" Hayley finally asked.

Klaus looked up as Rebekah put Freya on the floor, still looking peacefully asleep. "Dahlia is expecting to get Hope. She's going to get Freya instead before we kill her. Since Dahlia's been watching us, she had to see Hope come here, so it looks like she's leaving with us too."

Bonnie called Caroline, Klaus, and Marcel over, Rebekah by her side. First she pulled out the dagger for Marcel. She set it into his palm seriously. She then handed Klaus the pen. Caroline took it from him and she quickly twisted her hair into a bun, using the pen to secure it. She hoped to make it go unnoticed and even less threatening.

Caroline checked the time, they should start heading over. The more time they had to get familiar with the spelled area, the better, but they didn't want to rush the others from being able to get in before them.

"Rebekah and Bonnie, leave now. We'll see you when this is all over. Do not come out unless things do not go according to plan. Do not leave any traces of your presence," Klaus said fiercely as he pulled Rebekah in for a split-second hug.

Bonnie smiled at Klaus and she hugged Caroline again.

Caroline then hugged Rebekah, surprising her. "Thanks, Bex," she whispered. Rebekah squeezed her tight.

Caroline and Klaus' phones vibrated. Davina and Enzo were in and the spelled items were in place. It gave Caroline relief as she relayed the message, but also amped up her nerves. Klaus looked ready for battle, ready to do anything he needed to, and not nervous at all.

Rebekah and Bonnie made their way to the door. Marcel met Rebekah there with a big hug. "Be careful," he told her.

"I will," she promised, giving him a small smile.

Marcel put his hand out to Bonnie. "You too, speedy."

Bonnie gave him a quick smile and the two women left.

"Marcellus," Klaus said solemnly, "protect them with your life. If anyone other than us comes through that door, kill them. Find Elijah and hide for the rest of the year until it is safe."

"I will," Marcel vowed. "I will, Klaus." Then he pulled Klaus in and gave him a quick embrace.

"Marcel," Caroline whispered, not knowing what else to say. He hugged her close.

Klaus took sleeping Hope from Jackson and gave her a final kiss. Caroline ran her hand down Hope's arm.

"Good luck," Jackson said when he received Hope back.

Caroline gave him a quick smile, nodding at Hayley.

"Text Elijah that it was a false alarm. You're fine and you're looking for a new camp location in the bayou." Hayley nodded.

Klaus looked at them and then he picked Freya up from the floor.

.

.

.

Davina and Enzo made it inside. Enzo's plan involved a lot of camouflage. Davina was going to be pulling leaves from her hair for hours, but it worked and she was able to complete the spell, sending photos as promised with Enzo helping to move the rugs into the exact position. They went into the spare bedroom, clearing a path from their hiding spot behind a bureau to the door, Enzo looking at all the routes with a soldier's eye. If they needed to move, they needed to move fast. When he nodded, they slid into the small space and got comfortable.

.

.

.

Bonnie drove while Rebekah texted Elijah, letting him know Gia had been in touch. She asked if he wanted her to check on Gia, also asking if he found Hayley.

He didn't respond right away and Rebekah directed Bonnie. They parked three blocks away. Looking around, Bonnie couldn't sense any magic or eyes on them. Rebekah didn't sense anyone either. With a careful eye, Rebekah led Bonnie to the house and for the final dash, picked Bonnie up and slipped her into through a back door she left unlocked earlier.

As the crept in, Elijah texted her back that he heard from Hayley and she was fine. He would check in on her later, but he would go see Gia and asked that Rebekah not leave Freya's side. She agreed, letting him know everything was fine and quiet there.

"Psst," Rebekah whispered very softly.

"We're in here," she heard back from Enzo, as quietly as possible.

Rebekah grabbed Bonnie's hand and they ran into the spare bedroom. They nodded to the others and kept the door cracked so they would be able to hear what was going on just next door. Bonnie hid with Davina and Enzo. Rebekah took up position behind the door, keeping her eyes on everything.

"They're on their way," she whispered to the room behind her. "Turn off your phones," she advised them and they all obliged. Even a vibration could be too much.

.

.

.

Klaus set Freya in the baby seat in the back of the SUV. She was still unconscious. They both hoped she would stay that way. Caroline got in the passenger side and buckled in, checking that the pen in her hair was secure.

Klaus jumped in the driver's seat and the tension and concentration oozed from him. Caroline turned the air conditioner on high. She already felt like she was sweating.

Before either was ready, they were there. Klaus jumped out and got Freya from the back seat. Caroline took Klaus' hand.

They walked through the messy foyer, just the way he wanted it. The dust on their shoes tracked footprints around.

Making their way to the living room, they noticed the location of the rugs and eyed the three items they might need to grab. They looked into the courtyard quickly and saw the piles of dirt there approvingly. The spare bedroom door was cracked. They knew it held their friends.

Caroline took Freya out of Klaus' arms and put her asleep on the rugs.

Putting her hands on his face, Caroline looked up at him, waiting to get his attention. It was time. When she got it and without words, she went up on her toes and brought Klaus' lips down to hers. She kissed him with everything she had, everything. All of her passion, her trust, and her strength. It truly was the kiss of his dreams, a hundred times better than the one she gave him when Dahlia was in his head. This one had all of her humanity and emotion behind it. This time he could kiss her back too. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her as close as he could. Lips moved over and over. Tongues touched and retreated.

Both were breathing heavy when she pulled back. She kept her hands on his face, thumbs stroking his raspy cheeks. Blue eyes met blue eyes. "Now you have to come back to me."

"I promise," he said, eyes full of his intentions. That was a kiss worth waiting for. She gave him a small, sad smile.

Leaning in, he kissed her, sliding his hands down to her hips. Her hands went to his hair, getting caught in his curls, her legs wanting to climb up him. It was a much sexier kiss than she gave him, making her squirm. It was intense. He was intense.

"So I'll have to come back to you?" she panted when he let her go, trying to concentrate since her brain was scrambled.

"Well yes, but I just wanted to kiss you," he said with a smirk and she grinned, giving him a wink before she lost her smile. One last moment to enjoy. "If anything happens to you…" he started. It was enough to stop his heart thinking about it.

"We'll do what we have to."

Her fingers found his and they slid together as they had done a hundred times in the past week. They sat on the couch with Caroline's head on Klaus' shoulder.

Then they waited.


	25. Chapter 25

Words are Weapons 25

_Still with me? Too many updates? It's been twice a week for a while and this is an important chapter. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

At 2pm on the dot, the doorbell rang. It made Caroline jump. Klaus stood, lifting sleeping Freya. She began to stir in his arms.

Showtime.

Klaus put on his ruthless game face, once again becoming the Original Hybrid.

They went to the front door and behind it, there was Aunt Dahlia in the flesh.

Klaus gave her a small nod, her eyes focused on Freya who was rubbing her face into Klaus' shoulder. "Dahlia."

Dahlia wore a long black tunic coat and matching pants despite the heat. Caroline didn't see a resemblance to Esther who was fair. Dahlia had brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful, but there was a coldness about her. Caroline was sure she would have sensed how powerful she was even if she hadn't seen it herself. It surrounded her like an aura. No wonder why Freya was so screwed up.

"Aunt Dahlia," Caroline said behind Klaus, shoving any nerves down deep inside. It was time to make her drama professor proud. "Come on in."

Dahlia slowly walked inside the front door, wary, but hopeful when she saw the sleepy infant. Hope was here and Dahlia could sense her unique Mikaelson magic. It was what she needed. She sensed other magic in the house, including Freya's, but she expected that since Freya had been living there.

Dahlia had been watching the house on and off, but was focused on Klaus and Caroline's apartment. She saw everyone go up, including Hayley and Hope, and watched as "Hope," Caroline, and Klaus emerged and drove over.

"I'm in the middle of renovations," Klaus said as he walked through the dusty foyer, Caroline in front with Dahlia following. He was sure to stomp his feet to get the dust going.

"I see," Dahlia responded with a frown, noticing how her suede shoes were already picking up some of the excess debris.

"Would you like something to drink? Get a tour of the house?" Klaus asked, eyes narrowed at Dahlia. He didn't want to seem as if he wasn't still wary himself, but he was making an effort.

"She's a beautiful Mikaelson, Klaus," Dahlia said, eyes on the baby. She answered his question though. "Yes, you mentioned her nursery. I'd like to see it."

"Follow me," he said, expecting this. They took the long way through the courtyard, making sure to get close to the piles of soil, tromping along the edges. It was another room Dahlia didn't want to linger in.

"I'm starting a container garden," Caroline added with a smile at Klaus. "Klaus is humoring me."

Up the stairs, Klaus led them into Hope's nursery. It was decorated in pale yellows with animal designs on the bedding. The furniture was dark wood and a rocking chair was set in the corner. There were two large windows looking out over the front lawn. It was a cute room that the real Hope was comfortable in. Dahlia looked around and Freya was getting more fussy on Klaus' shoulder, staring at Dahlia.

Dahlia smiled at her. "You'll make a fine witch, little Hope."

"It's hot up here," Caroline complained as Dahlia went about the room, touching a few items. There were her clothes, her toys. It was unique to Hope. Dahlia could feel it when she touched them.

Freya began to cry. Klaus bounced her in his arms. She got louder and louder.

Klaus handed her one of Hope's toys and she threw it which made Caroline smile. She was an adult bitch and temporarily a young one too. Dahlia smiled also.

"Can I hold her?" Dahlia asked, getting closer to Klaus.

"Let's go to the living room. I want a drink if you don't want one. It is hot up here and I think she's getting warm. You can hold her and do the spell," he agreed and then without letting her get a say, he marched on. Caroline followed with a hand on his back, staying close, and then Dahlia who looked around as they went down the stairs and into the new room.

It was clean and well maintained she noticed, pleased. A portrait of Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus hung over the fireplace. Dahlia's family was all living together under one roof, except Caroline and Klaus, but that appeared to be changing. It sounded like Caroline would be moving in if Klaus was building her a garden. It was good for Hope not to be relocated over and over.

Caroline could feel the sweat gather in the small of her back when they returned to the living room. It seemed even smaller than it did mere moments before. Her eyes quickly spotted the three items in place and she knew she would have found the mortal area if her eyes were closed, concentrating on them so hard. Dart set on the coffee table, dagger on the bookcase, letter opener on the wet bar.

Klaus stood at the edge of the triangle closest to the door after he poured himself a drink and quickly downed it, not stepping into the mortal space. Freya didn't stop crying.

Dahlia reached out and Klaus handed the baby over as she stood closer to the door than Klaus. Klaus was between her and the triangle. He needed to change that without being too obvious, concerned she could feel the binding spell if she was in it for too long.

"There, there, little one," Dahlia said as she took the baby in her arms. Big blue eyes full of tears looked up at her, but the baby stopped crying.

Caroline, as promised, stayed by Klaus' left side as he spun and switched places with Dahlia. The movement was unconscious for Dahlia as she was focused on the baby. Since Klaus was still invading her personal space, she took a step back, but she wasn't back quite far enough.

Dahlia's fingers touched Freya's cheek. "She looks just like Freya," she said, with a smile. She had been there for Esther's delivery of Freya, acting as a midwife. "I didn't spend much time with her as a baby, but I cared for her as my own when she came to live with me."

Klaus thought that was one version of the story.

"What do you need to perform the spell?" Klaus asked, discreetly trying to get Dahlia to take one or two large steps back. It had to be perfect. Only her heels were on the carpet currently. He took minutely small steps forward to get her to keep going.

"I need you to bite Caroline," Dahlia said in a firm voice out of nowhere. Her eyes were cold as she gave the order, unbendable.

"What?" Caroline squeaked and Klaus' stood up straighter. He was not going to bite Caroline.

"You promised to keep her safe," he reminded Dahlia, pointing at her.

"You'll heal her, but it's time you do something for me now. Prove you are trustworthy," she said, keeping Freya close to her chest.

"You're holding my daughter. What more do you need?" he yelled, getting closer and closer to her, but she wasn't stepping back.

"Bite Caroline or I'll disappear with her," she said simply, not looking at Klaus, but "Hope" in her arms. Klaus was showing too much allegiance to the young vampire. He needed to show more allegiance to his own family, Dahlia thought, especially to her. "Hope is your daughter. Caroline is not your family. Show me what you'll do for her, for me, that you'll do what it takes."

"Yes, Caroline is part of my family. Hope's too."

Caroline felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. This was not how this was supposed to go. Dahlia just had to take one big step back and this would be over, no bites or ultimatums needed.

Dahlia was not going to budge, figuratively or literally the other twelve inches backwards she needed to, not unless she got what she wanted.

Klaus turned to Caroline where she was by his side, putting his back to Dahlia, needing her to move a little further back. He got closer to Dahlia so she was just on the edge as she went back another inch or two as he spun, her feet halfway in the area and apparently distracted enough by "Hope" to not notice anything was amiss. "Caroline."

"Klaus," she said, tears starting to form. Her chest hurt, feeling a panic attack well up inside her. How could Klaus say no to Dahlia when "Hope" was in her arms and they had to appease her for another minute or two? He had to bite her, didn't he?

Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes and put his hands on the sides of her face. The panic was beginning to squeeze her heart, fear overwhelming her. He let his vampire face come out with the yellow eyes and blackened veins. She cried harder. He put his face against her neck. She could feel his fangs touch her skin and she wanted to run or tell him not to do it, but she knew she wouldn't. This was for Hope. He whispered so only she could hear, the words vibrating against her skin, and she almost blacked out in relief, "Play along. One. Two. Three."

With a quick exhale, Klaus exaggeratedly pretended to snap Caroline's neck as she obliged and dropped to the floor.

It kind of hurt, hitting the ground, but she'd take it over a hybrid bite all day, every day. Relief washed over her. She could fake being "dead," but she couldn't fake a bite. If they weren't going to kill Dahlia just then, Caroline would have gone after her herself for what she was doing! The hard part was trying to control her erratic breathing since she was supposed to be out cold.

"I do not take orders from you," Klaus snarled with his veined face as he looked at Dahlia, getting closer. Almost there. Freya screamed, scared at the yelling around her. Klaus didn't and would not bite Caroline. "Caroline will be in my life and Hope's life. I snapped her neck to keep her safe from you. She doesn't need to be kept safe from me!" he screamed, pushing closer and closer. Almost there. "Never again!"

"Fair enough," Dahlia said with a serene smile at Freya, trying to calm her. Klaus was playing along in his own way and she could accept that. "I can see that now. I didn't want Caroline to observe the spell. Only you and I will witness the ceremony." She kept her voice quiet in the midst of the screaming. Dahlia pulled down Freya's shirt that bunched up around her neck with her crying and squirming. When she did, Freya's charm bracelet touched Dahlia's fingers.

Dahlia froze.

.

.

.

Klaus saw it.

.

.

.

With a roar, he went after Dahlia.

.

.

.

There was a yell.

.

.

.

Everything went silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Freya began to scream again. It was the first noise she heard after Klaus' yell. Not hearing anything else, Caroline cracked open one eye and her dead heart stopped.

"Klaus!" her scream was blood curdling.

Rebekah was in the room first as Caroline reached Klaus' side. He was pale and getting paler every second.

"Klaus!" she screamed at him, pounding his chest as the tears fell from her eyes. She propped his head in her lap. What happened? What did Dahlia do to him? Klaus couldn't die. He couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

Bonnie, Davina, and Enzo came out, surveying the scene and racing to the bodies on the floor, surrounding Caroline.

"Do something," Caroline screamed to the room. They needed to help him.

Davina went to Freya and put a sleep spell on her, which quieted the baby. Bonnie put her hand on Klaus' arm. She could feel the magic in him, but wasn't sure what Freya did. She began to chant some spells she knew. Davina came over and tried others at the same time.

Caroline tore into her wrist, shoving her blood against his lips. "Klaus, you promised me. You promised me forever," she cried, tears covering her cheeks. "You can't leave me."

"What did she do?" Rebekah asked on the other side of Klaus, watching helplessly as her brother laid on the floor, possibly giving his life to save his daughter and the rest of his family.

"He pretended to snap my neck and then something happened, I don't know. I can't lose him, Rebekah. I can't." Her eyes broke the hearts of everyone there. Her desperation at losing him was palpable.

"We won't let him die," Enzo promised.

Caroline kept her wrist against his lips, but nothing seemed to happen. He didn't look worse, but he didn't look better either. What did Dahlia do to him?

Caroline moved Klaus so his head was on the floor as the witches tried spell after spell. While it had only been a few minutes, it felt like a lifetime for Caroline. "You promised," she cried, heart shattered, as she leaned down and kissed him again, her blood between them, staining both their lips. Her tears fell onto his cheeks. She didn't know what else to do.

When she eased back, unable to breathe due to her sobbing, she knelt next to him, running her hands along the side of his face. The others continued their efforts around them.

Klaus' eyes popped open, making everyone jump back.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled. "You can't keep doing that," she said, hands covering her face as she cried with relief. He was there and he was ok. She would make sure he was ok. Enzo put his arm around her shoulders as she broke down.

Rebekah helped Klaus sit up. He was disoriented, but his color began to come back.

Klaus licked the blood on his lips. He recognized it was from Caroline and he put a hand to his head, looking at everyone around him. They all seemed ok. "What happened? Is she dead?"

Rebekah smiled at him, pointing out the heart in his hand that he refused to unconsciously let go of. "You did it, Nik."

He breathed out and dropped the heart by his side. Then Caroline jumped into his arms, knocking him back to the floor. He ran his arms up and down her back. Her arms squeezed him so tightly he couldn't breathe and nothing felt better. The others could breathe again and stood up as Caroline wouldn't let him up. "If you do that to me again, I will kill you. I almost asked Enzo kiss you next."

"I told you it would work, sweetheart," he said and she smiled sadly, still all over the place, keeping him there for long minutes, checking him over and making sure he was ok. Eventually she got up and helped him up too. Rebekah handed him a washcloth to wipe off his bloody hand since he was making a mess of Caroline. Rebekah wiped Caroline's back off where Klaus got her. Luckily her red shirt hid most of the blood.

Klaus saw Dahlia's body was fully in the carpeted area with a gaping chest wound. It was over. His daughter was safe from her biggest threat.

Caroline stayed glued to Klaus' side, her arm around his waist, making sure he was ok, which meant not letting go.

"She touched the bracelet and she knew," he said quietly. "I saw it and I pushed her back into the zone, pulling her heart out, but she must have gotten a spell off."

Caroline was relieved, but couldn't believe what happened. They were all ok, but it was a close call.

"Can I now?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

She nodded, keeping her arm around Klaus, her face pressed against his shoulder. She almost didn't want it to happen just then, but it was time. Things were changing. She couldn't pretend otherwise.

Bonnie put her arms out towards them, Klaus not sure what was happening, and in a second, the gold bracelets popped open and landed on the floor.

Klaus' jaw dropped, not expecting it. Caroline picked up her bracelet and slipped it into her pocket. There was no better souvenir of her time in New Orleans. Then she gripped Klaus around the waist again. They weren't attached by a magical bracelet, but she was still clinging to him by choice.

"Our work here is done. Let's leave them alone," Enzo said, directing the women, who picked up Freya.

"Go to our place and tell everyone it's over," Klaus instructed.

When they were alone, Caroline wiped under her eyes, taking a few steps from Klaus to calm herself. She had just gotten off an emotional rollercoaster.

"That's why you were crying," Klaus said, figuring it out. Caroline didn't need to be there with him, but she wanted to be there.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly. "That and when I thought you were dead."

"Why did it make you cry then?" He knew why she might have cried when she thought he was dying. It meant her and her friends would die too, although he suspected there was even more than that if he let himself dream.

"You know why," she said, looking up at him through her wet lashes. "I couldn't not be a part of this. Klaus, you were amazing. You did it."

"Because of you," he said and then she was in his arms again, holding him close. "I made you cry too much today."

"Seriously. You really should stop doing that," she said into his shirt and he smiled, stroking his hands down her arms.

Caroline tugged him to the couch. She needed to sit for a minute as they looked at Dahlia's body. Caroline pulled the pen from her hair and tossed it to the side. It was just a pen again after all. "What happens to her?"

Klaus looked over Dahlia's body. "I'll have her cremated. I have a feeling she might come in handy in the future." He had a strong suspicion if they needed to create a weapon to kill Freya, it would involve Dahlia's ashes. As much as she claimed to hate her and she truly might have, there was also love between them.

"You and your ashes," she said with a smile, finally feeling the peace of knowing they were ok and Dahlia was really, really dead, but she was still shaky. "Are you ok? Do you need more blood?"

"I'm feeling better and better," he said and she could see it. His color was back and he looked healthy and strong. She always wanted him to look that way.

Elijah came tearing through the door. "What happened?" he yelled when he found them.

Neither one of them said anything and Elijah spotted Dahlia's body.

"You killed her." He didn't know what else to say. He'd been racing all over, checking on Hayley and Gia. Neither Freya nor Rebekah were answering their phones and the guards weren't on duty. Somehow, Klaus did what they couldn't. He killed Dahlia. He saved his own daughter and wasn't that how it should be?

Caroline and Klaus stood up and without words, left Elijah behind.

Outside, they decided to walk back to their apartment. Caroline still felt twitchy and Klaus did too.

"I can't believe it's over," she said softly again.

Klaus was quiet. He was thrilled, but wasn't sure how to express it. It was such an accomplishment for something that kept him awake at night. It almost killed him and Caroline in the process though.

"Thank you for not biting me," she said softly, looking up at him. He looked good. He looked great to her.

He squeezed her hand. "I could never hurt you, Caroline," he said quietly. "I wanted to jump her then, but I thought if she believed you were unconscious, you'd get a chance to use the pen if I failed. It's never smart to underestimate Caroline Forbes you know."

She smiled and they enjoyed their silence as the city of New Orleans buzzed around them. The world still spun. Babies were born and people died. Life moved on.

As they walked up the five flights of stairs again only a few hours after they left, it was surreal. They could hear the party behind their door.

When they opened it, they were given a big cheer.

Bonnie raced to Caroline, giving her a hug. Caroline whispered in her ear and Bonnie nodded. She was more than ready to do what Caroline wanted.

Hayley brought Hope over to Klaus. He snuggled Hope close, pressing kiss after kiss against her cheeks. She was the real deal and she was safe. He nuzzled her under the chin and she giggled, happy to be held by her dad once again who was in high spirits, after her nap.

"Dahlia is dead," he announced and another big cheer went up.

Everyone came and congratulated them. Caroline stayed within ten feet of Klaus, not realizing she was even doing it, but wanting, needing, to stay with him. Her fingers traveled along his arm when he held Hope. She made sure he had a drink. Klaus hovered behind her when she relayed the story to Marcel. His hands founds hers over and over.

Pizzas were ordered and Marcel went out for an alcohol run. Josh was invited over and music was played.

Freya began to transform back to her adult form not long after. When Rebekah saw it happening, she quickly carried her into the bathroom. She stripped off the baby clothes and dropped Freya's clothes next to her, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Adult and upset Freya came out of the bathroom a minute later. The music was shut off and everyone stared at her, unsure if she would cause a problem. She was a powerful witch who lost her mentor and captor.

"Dahlia is dead," Klaus said as he held Hope.

Freya nodded, still not sure what happened. The party picked back up when they saw she wasn't going to immediately do anything. Rebekah stayed with her, wanting to offer her sister a little stability since her world was spun upside down.

Eventually it was time for the wolves to head back. Some were going back to the bayou, like Hayley, Hope, and Jackson. Others were going out to local bars. They gathered their belongings and began to say their goodbyes.

Klaus made an arrangement with Hayley to get Hope the following day for a few days. He kissed Hope goodbye and then handed her to Caroline, his hand on her waist.

"Hope," she said as she held her, the baby looking up at her intently, "you're a pretty great baby and in fact, I think I love you. Please be safe. Listen to your mom and dad, but only when they give you good advice. Girls rule. Boys drool. Stay away from them until you're 25. I'll miss you." Caroline gave the baby a kiss and a hug, handing her over to Hayley.

"Thank you," Hayley said sincerely and Caroline nodded.

The wolves left leaving Klaus, Caroline, Freya, Rebekah, Marcel, Enzo, Josh, Davina, and Bonnie.

"Fan club," Enzo yelled. "Who wants to do some shots?"

Every hand went up. Everyone wanted to have a good time, but Freya finally spoke up, all of it hitting her. Her thousand year nightmare was over. What did it mean to her new life?

"She's really dead?"

"She is," Rebekah confirmed, slamming back some whiskey.

"And you were all working together?"

They nodded.

"I'm still going to only be around for this year," she revealed. "Killing Dahlia won't stop it."

Klaus shot her a look. "Night night, Freya." As if that wasn't a bonus he was looking forward to.

"There is one way to stay with your family," Caroline said as it came to her.

"How?" Freya asked, taking a shot and reaching for another.

"I can turn you," Rebekah offered, seeing where Caroline was going, and approving of the option. It was the choice she would have liked to have received herself, mortal or immortal. Maybe in a hundred years Hope would have enough power to save Freya from the spell herself if she wanted to stay a witch.

"I'd lose my magic," Freya said, fearful at losing everything she'd known.

"Lose your magic or gain a family," Rebekah told her. Those were her options.

Freya sighed, but it was something she would consider. She'd always have a family, but she was learning what that meant. If she did decide to stay a witch, she'd still see her siblings. If she became a vampire, she'd get to see everything.

"How did you do it?"

They all took turns telling the story, which made them laugh in certain parts. Bonnie picked out some pieces of bush from Davina's hair as Enzo explained all the steps he made her go through for them to get inside versus Rebekah just picking Bonnie up and running. There was crawling, dirt smeared on their faces, and serpentine running involved.

Freya was shocked that all it took to get her blood was to give her some alcohol so she pushed her glass away which made them laugh. She was impressed by Bonnie and Davina being able to figure out the spell to make the weapons and to create the zone. She also noticed the magic bracelets were off. That spectacularly backfired on her.

"Your plan was tearing our family apart," Rebekah said and Klaus put his hand on her arm. "Klaus was trying to save his. It's why I had to help him."

Freya nodded. In the end, what she was doing was about her and not the people she wanted to be a family with. They didn't trust her and only succeeded when she was left out. They did to her what she wanted to do to Klaus. They loved each other and sometimes hated each other, but they were there when the going got tough. Could she ever be a part of that?

"Can someone drive me home?" she asked.

Josh volunteered. He was beat and even he couldn't keep up with the other guys like Marcel and handsome Enzo.

"Are you sure, Freya? Do you want me to come?" Rebekah asked kindly. She'd texted Elijah a short note that Hayley and Gia were both fine. He finally got a hold of Gia and was waiting at home for them. "Elijah is there with Gia."

"No thanks, Rebekah. I'll see you later."

They left and then Klaus smiled at Davina. "Little witch, I have something you've been waiting for."

Caroline clapped and Rebekah did too.

With a flourish, Klaus dug around under the boxspring of the bed and slipped out the five containers with Kol's ashes. The others were amused by the lack of security.

"Bring my brother home," he said as he gave them to her. She brought them to her chest and then carefully put them in a plastic bag Caroline gave her.

"I will. We all have to treat each other better," she said and Caroline gave her a hug at the sentiment. Davina saw how the family and especially friends came together, not for one of Klaus' power-hungry schemes, but to make things right, to save a little girl. That's how they should all work.

"I'm going to miss you, Davina Clare. Will you call me?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to miss you too, Caroline," she said, seeing that Caroline was really saying goodbye and not goodnight. She would miss Caroline. Caroline had the love of an insane guy, but could keep him in check because he wanted her love in return. Caroline didn't save Klaus. She made him save himself. That took power and Davina saw how Caroline looked at Klaus when they thought he was dying. The feelings weren't one-sided. She also thought Caroline had a great sense of fun and style. They needed more of those vampires around. "I think you're amazing. Love the hair by the way," she said with a smile.

"I think you're pretty special, too. Thanks for the tip," Caroline said back since it was Davina who told Klaus where to go for the new hairstyle.

It was down to the final six of them as Davina raced off to start the process of bringing Kol back.

Caroline tugged Enzo to the side as the others chatted.

"That was pretty scary today, Goldilocks. You didn't lie when you said you weren't staying out of trouble."

"Seriously. It was enough for a lifetime," she agreed with wide eyes. She tucked some hair behind her ear. "I"m going back to Mystic Falls tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked, confused. She was happy and fulfilled in New Orleans. What could Mystic Falls offer her? Why leave now?

She sighed. "I'm not finished with what I need to do there. I need to get my concert together and see the damage I did in person. It's the right thing. I haven't visited my mom's grave yet." She was rambling and she knew it. "I did what I promised and now I need to go."

He understood that she considered her business unfinished there, although he did think it was a little fast. Was Caroline running from her feelings for the big, bad wolf? "I'll come with you. Damon's been calling non-stop."

"You don't need to. Bonnie's coming with me and I need to do all of this on my own anyway."

"Which is why Klaus won't be going with you," Enzo finished.

"Exactly." She looked over her shoulder and saw that Klaus was talking to Marcel. "If you stay, will you keep an eye on him? Please?"

He smiled. "Don't wait forever to make up your mind about him, Caroline. I think you belong here, but I'll miss you and I'll be back for the show. You can't keep me away from you now, gorgeous."

"Exactly," she said with a smile and she gave him a huge hug. "Sorry to keep ditching you, Enzo. You're the best."

"Stay away from Stefan," he said seriously and she rolled her eyes.

Rebekah came walking over to them. "What's going on here?"

"I'm going home tomorrow."

"You can't leave now," Rebekah complained, hands on her hips. "Kol will be back. Freya's hopefully less crazy, but she might be the worst vampire ever if she turns. You have just as many friends here as you do there. Plus my brother loves you."

Caroline laughed at her bluntness and put her hand on Rebekah's arm. "Your family is changing a lot, but Rebekah, I need to go back and try to atone for what I can there. I know you don't know everything about what happened, but a lot did happen and a lot that makes me question everything. Despite everything I feel for him," she said very softly so Klaus couldn't overhear her, "…I can't right now. It wouldn't be fair to him or me." She smiled at both of them. "I need to get off the rollercoaster for a while."

Rebekah figured there was a lot more to the story of why Caroline turned off her humanity and she smelled the Salvatores all over it. She ached for Klaus though as much as he aggravated her. He had the woman he loved here and now she was going. "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning. Bonnie's coming with me."

"I will drive you," she said confidently. Enzo gave her a huge smile, putting his arm around her shoulder that she shrugged off. Then she relented. She smirked and then she put her arm around his shoulder that him grinning at Caroline.

"Seriously? You just listed everything that's going on here with your family."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It will take a day to drive there and a day to drive home. It will be three days at the most. I'll check in at the house. I'm doing it for Klaus and I'm doing it for you. Elijah can deal with Freya and Davina will take care of Kol. Deal with it."

Caroline couldn't resist and gave Rebekah a hug. Rebekah wasn't sure what to do and Enzo ate it up, but she admitted to herself that it felt nice. "Thank you, Rebekah. I'd like that."

Caroline walked to the others and Enzo took Rebekah's hands in his. "Thank you," he said and she smiled at him.

"Are you leaving here soon too?" Rebekah asked Enzo coyly.

"New Orleans seems to have a hold over me. I want to see more," he said flirtatiously and they decided to leave.

They said their goodbyes, Klaus giving Rebekah a tender hug and a firm handshake to Enzo. Bonnie and Marcel cleaned up the remnants of the party quickly. Then they decided it was time to go too since everyone else left. It had been a long and stressful day.

"So we're going home tomorrow," Bonnie said, excited, but nervous. New Orleans really grew on her, but when Caroline told her she was ready to leave the next day as soon as they returned to the apartment, she was ready to take her home.

"Rebekah's driving us," Caroline said with an exaggerated smile. "Thank you for everything Bonnie, we, I, couldn't have done it without you."

"You're my best friend," she said simply. "I'm happy I could help and I'm so glad we're here so I can say that."

"Marcel," Caroline said as she hugged him. "It was so nice to meet you. Please help him," she whispered against his skin. He nodded subtly.

"This isn't the last time I'll see you. You have to come and visit." Marcel saw how much pain there was in Caroline's eyes. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't think she had a choice just then. She had things she needed to do first. He would step up for Klaus, seeing the kinder man he knew a long, long time ago who took him in.

"I will," she agreed and let him go.

Bonnie and Marcel waved at the door.

Then they were alone.

Caroline licked her lips and looked at Klaus. The distance already felt too big.

He put his hands behind his back. "You're leaving tomorrow."

She nodded, trying not to get emotional. Maybe she should have told him first, but it was too hard. "I have to."

He was quiet and awkward. "I thought…I hoped…"

Caroline took his hand in hers, pulling it from behind his back. "I know, but I have to, Klaus. For my mom, the people, for me…I have to go. I was taken away and now I have to go back."

"I know you don't want me here or there. I should go then," he said, looking at the door, hating everything about what was happening. He didn't want to be separated from her at all. Hadn't things changed? He sighed, hurt. He knew all along she would leave when she could, but he didn't want her to. It was best to shut down and not get hurt even more. "You need your rest. It's been a long day."

"No, Klaus. Please stay with me tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

Words are Weapons 26

_Thanks everybody! I think this one is bittersweet and I cried._

**Disclaimer: I still don't and will not ever own these characters.**

"Please stay with me," she repeated, heart in her throat. "Klaus, I'm leaving tomorrow, but will you make love with me?"

Caroline went around the room and shut off the lights, leaving the shades up, opening the windows. The air conditioner stayed on. The air rushing in was warm. Outside, the sun had just set and there were pinks and purples decorating the city of New Orleans. Horns honked below them and she could hear people laughing down on the street along with some music.

As she moved, he unconsciously moved closer to her, neither used to being so far apart.

"Will you stay?" she asked as she worked.

Klaus nodded and licked his lips as he watched her. Spending one more night with Caroline was better than a million without her. "Make love?" He wasn't exactly sure what that meant. It sounded like something from a romance novel, but he did want her love.

Caroline stopped and smiled at him. "Sex with emotions and feelings, soft and slow. Loving. It's important."

He liked that. He liked that it would be important. "Do you have feelings for me?" he dared to ask, having to know.

Caroline walked so she was right in front of him. "So much that I need to go. Klaus," she said with a deep breath, "I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because of me. Jumping into something new right away, something that would be…" She stopped and started again. "I need to figure things out and that starts with me leaving."

She stepped back and looked down. "You don't need to stay. I'm only making things more difficult for you." She looked up, catching his eye as he watched her so intensely. "I couldn't give you everything even if I wanted to until I have everything myself." She let that sink in. "First it was my humanity and then it was the bracelet making decisions for me. That's over. I get to choose anything and go anywhere. No promises, no commitments other than the ones I'm making to myself." She didn't promise to be back by a certain time. She couldn't. Putting a time limit on it made it seem like something to wait out, not live in the most real sense, even though the thought of not seeing him again terrified her. "I can only give you tonight, Klaus."

"I want to make love," he said so softly that she wanted to cry again. He was so vulnerable with her, accepting the scraps of herself she had to give. He deserved better.

"I'm being selfish, but I'm not sorry," she said and then she stroked along the sides of his face. His eyes warmed at her touch and his hands found her hips. "You're so beautiful, Klaus." She reached up and pulled his face to hers. She was hurting them while he kept trying to put them back together.

Klaus kissed her slowly and deeply. He was a piece of her as she was a piece of him. He wouldn't let her forget this night or him. If anything, he was more resolute than ever. She had to lick her wounds and let the scars heal over before she could return. That was the mantra rebounding inside his head.

Kiss after kiss, heads moved from side to side, never getting close enough. His tongue stroked hers, teasing her with what was to come. His lips were soft, his stubble scratchy, a delicious contrast.

By silent agreement to make love, they were intense, but not hurried, passionate and not crude. This was making love, not merely having sex.

Caroline caught the hands on her hips and brought them around to the lowest button on her corset top. He continued to kiss her, his lips moving to her neck. She melted and moaned like she wanted to every other time he did it. This time she gave herself completely to him, no limits. He sucked and laved her skin. He could feel her pulse under his tongue. He popped the first button on her shirt oh…so…slowly. She groaned.

One by one, his fingers traveled up her torso, undoing the small buttons. Goosebumps followed his fingers as they stroked along her sternum and ended between her breasts. She tugged on his hair when he was done. His long fingers pushed the straps off her shoulders and down her arms as she shivered, letting him go so the material could slide off her arms. Every movement was languorous.

"This is familiar," he said softly when he looked at her, running his fingers along the top of the cups of her bra, her soft flesh so smooth. It was the pink bra she almost left behind at the last apartment. He leaned down and pressed kisses to the tops of her breasts. "I am getting to see you in it." His breath was warm against her skin.

She looked at him through her lashes, hands returning to his curls. His cheekbones were harsh slashes in the shadows. "Do you want to rip it?"

"Not any more," he said, as his fingers traced along the top of the cups over and over. "I like it too much," he said and her eyes fluttered closed. His fingers moved along the bottom of the bra, stroking along the seams of the material and she was ready to rip it off herself, but what he was doing also felt amazing. Featherlight touches caressed her skin.

Each hand moved up to her shoulders, trailed achingly slowly down to her elbows, and moved to circle her back as if to hug her. His mouth moved to the other side of her neck.

"You're really good at this making love stuff, Klaus," she moaned as her head went limp. That wasn't fair. She could feel his smile against her skin. It made her smile and tuck her fingers tighter into his hair, keeping him in place.

Klaus was using everything he knew about Caroline to make it good. Slowly, he flicked the clasp of her bra at the back and her knees wanted to buckle. The loosened material was caught between their bodies. He kissed along her shoulder and back up to her neck.

One of her hands slipped under his shirt at the back, pulling him closer. His skin was warm and smooth as her hand ran from the waist of his jeans upwards. She reluctantly let go of his head and slid both hands under his shirt, pushing the material up. He detached his lips from her neck as she mewled. She whipped the black Henley up and over his head. He took the dangling straps of her bra and took them down her arms. Then he kissed both of her palms.

She stood there boldly. Her humility was gone. It never came back when her humanity returned and she was glad of it.

"Exceptional," he said, admiring her slim waist and full breasts. She was glorious. Her skin was flawless.

She admired his chest that she'd been ogling covertly and not so covertly all week. He was toned and with the necklaces and tattoos, he turned her on. All of him.

They reached for each other, needing skin on skin. Mouths met again and again, deep kisses. Movements were all slow and unhurried. It had been too long. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest.

The humid heat of the city warmed the room around them as the air conditioner fought against it.

Klaus led her to the bed behind him, pulling back the comforter and sheets.

Her shoes were off and his were too. She climbed up, settling in the center of the queen sized bed. He climbed up and settled on top of her.

"Klaus," she whispered, welcoming him into her arms, full of emotion.

"I'm here, sweetheart."

His weight comforted her. Her smooth legs slid up and down his denim-covered legs. Then her legs climbed his hips, locking behind his back. They kissed and kissed, sharing their feelings in their touch. What had been an issue, kissing, was as necessary as air.

Caroline twisted until she was on top of him. He was hard under her and she slowly rotated her hips over him. Her hands fell to his chest, her breasts hanging between them. She slid her palms down his rugged chest slowly until they were at his waistband. His harsh breathing matched hers.

She pressed soft kisses down his chest and over his tattoo. One by one. Her fingers stroked along the waist of his jeans and then she slowly flicked open the button as his eyes closed. Her kisses covered every inch of his chest, her hair tickling his skin. His hands returned to her hips, squeezing her tight until she moved too far from him, her knees on the bed as she backed up. With slow tugs of the zipper, she opened his jeans one centimeter at a time, making herself squirm, teasing the taut skin of his stomach with her tongue. His boxer briefs struggled to contain him.

There was no rush and every touch mattered.

Caroline tugged the material of his jeans down and his boxer briefs went along for the ride. He helped her, lifting his hips so she could pull the material off. When he was completely naked and his jeans were tossed off into the dark center of the room, her mouth watered. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she took in Klaus all laid out in front of her when she sat back. She wanted to devour Klaus, her vampire lover, in the dark.

He didn't have modesty either. He was gorgeous. The light coming in through the windows colored him in black and white. His necklace was a dark form in the center of his chest. The ridges of his abs were shadowed. His shaft rose up towards his bellybutton.

"Klaus."

Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his inner thigh that gave him a jolt. She laid down on top of him, his hands finding her ass. He pulled her until her legs fell on each side of him. The kisses never ended, licking and sucking. He was hard and huge beneath her. She would be one with Klaus and she never wanted anything more, writhing on him, needing him to fill her.

Their movements stayed slow and steady, loving. His hands moved to the back of her thighs and his fingertips slid just under the hem of her shorts. Her hands were on his face and then it was her turn to slide down to his neck. His head moved to the side, giving her room and she licked and sucked Klaus' neck. Klaus never presented his neck to anyone, a vulnerability, except to Caroline. It was his veins she could feel under her tongue, his pulse fast. Sucking hard, she then let go, pressing kisses to his skin and moving to the other side, moving up occasionally to tug at his earlobe with her teeth. He loved that, groaning.

With reluctance, she leaned back and then stood up on the bed between his legs. As he watched with hooded eyes, the world's greatest predator, she undid the button on her shorts and slid them and her panties down her legs, kicking them away until she was naked.

His eyes took in every hair on her head, the subtle curve at her stomach, and her long, long legs. The windows were off to the side, setting one half of her in shadows. He knew there were freckles along the bridge of her nose hidden in the dark. Her nipples would be pale pink. She had a beauty mark near her panty line that intrigued him whenever he saw it, daring him to explore and linger.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said, lifting his arms and she went to him. No barriers.

Klaus turned her so she was under him and settled low on her body, cupping her breasts in his hands and bringing one then another to his mouth. Her legs tangled with his. His tongue curled around her nipple and pulled. Then he moved to the other, back and forth. She felt the pull deep inside. She was wet and ready for him, ready to have him be a part of her.

His fingers found how wet she was, starting to tease, and she tugged on his head until he looked up at her, releasing her nipple with a pop.

"Klaus, I need you inside me now," she said quietly, running her fingers along his jaw. She couldn't take a lot of foreplay, not then. "Please."

He nodded and turned his head to kiss her palm. Sliding up, he took his cock in hand and rubbed it against her, making sure it was wet enough. One of her hands joined him, causing his eyes to flutter, squeezing him, getting ready to receive him. Then her hands gripped his shoulders, lip caught between her teeth. She squeezed her thighs around him to draw him to her, impatient, and it made him smile despite his concentration, his dimples flashing, which made her smile when she saw it.

Leaning down, he kissed her as he smiled and she did the same, running her fingers through his hair and along his shoulders. That's when he pushed inside of her.

They each exhaled in each other's mouths, groaning with relief and bliss. Klaus pushed into her slowly and steadily, short strokes to get acclimated. She kissed him, hands on his face as he perched himself up on his elbows. He filled her and it was too much for a minute until her body naturally, instinctively, and happily responded to receive him.

As her body accepted him and got wetter, he pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully encased in her tight, wet warmth. Slowly in. Slowly out. They made love.

Caroline wrapped Klaus up, arms moving up to circle his neck and her feet crossed behind his pumping hips.

"You feel so good," she cried into his lips and down along his jaw.

"Caroline," he whispered as he kissed her.

They made love as long as they could hold on, neither one wanting to break the moment they may never get back. It both seemed to last forever, yet wouldn't ever be enough. Time drifted as they were one.

In and out. Slow and steady. Important. Loving.

Her body encased his, sending pleasurable sensations through their bodies with every push and pull. It was powerful and memorable.

It eventually became too much. Caroline could feel the tension building up that couldn't be ignored any longer. The tension coiled in her lower belly. Having Klaus in her arms and inside of her, feeling his necklaces trail up and down her chest with every thrust, having his mouth never leave hers, feeling his body work hard to pleasure hers, she knew it wouldn't be long. She could feel her body gear up to explode.

He saw it and he felt it. His hips picked up speed as he pushed into her a little harder, trying to give her that extra little bit. One of his hands reached down to pull her leg higher up his hips as he went deeper. She mewled in response, her stomach contracting. Their lips were never apart as kisses became as vital as blood. She was on the brink and could feel herself teeter. As he was about to reach down and stroke her clit, he hit that perfect spot and she surprised him, breaking into a thousand pieces he was there to catch. "Klaus." The pleasure radiated out through her body, all the tension letting go in one spectacular moment.

Klaus barely held on, wanting to join her in the moment, but resisting. He rolled to his side, briefly disengaging from her swollen tissues. He pulled her onto her side and lifted her top leg over his top leg. Then he pushed back inside of her and her arm came up to hold his head close to hers. She panted into his mouth as she kissed him. She moved her hand to grip his thigh to keep him going as she slowly came down from her high, ready to go back up again.

Loving. Important. Steady and slow. Out and in.

It was never ending. Sweat collected between their bodies, her back glued to his front. His erection filled her smoothy and deeply. The city buzzed around them. His hand cupped her breast, her nipple caught between his knuckles. Every thrust moved her.

He ran one hand up and down her slick torso from neck every so slowly past her breasts, down her smooth stomach, and down to her clit. Her pussy clenched in response. Caroline's hand went back to hold his head closer and closer to hers, needing his kiss as the tension was back. Her climax built in the dark. His fingers circled her swollen clit and it was too much so soon. Her synapses fired and her nerves crackled with the energy of her climax. Just that touch was too much. All of it was too much. Perfect.

She sobbed out her release into his mouth and he couldn't resist, following her, not wanting to be separated from her in that magical moment again. "Caroline." Her name fell from his lips in the shadows as he came. He filled her with his essence and she put him back together. His body was wracked with spasms as he came down from his own high along with her. Perfect.

Klaus gave her one last kiss before he maneuvered her onto her back. He laid his head down on her breasts. Her harsh breath lifted and lowered her chest. She stroked the sweaty hair along his temples. He kissed the breast in front of him and then he slid along her side until he was on the bed. She didn't want to let him go.

"That was making love?" he asked her, stroking her swollen lips. They'd been kissing forever and his stubble chafed her sensitive skin. It was so intimate, his touch, despite what they'd just done.

She nodded and licked her lips which had her licking the tip of his finger. "It was perfect."

He looked down. It was bittersweet, because it was over. "Important."

"We have all night," she said, catching his eye and she slid over to him, getting set up with her leg across his lap and her breasts pressed into his ribcage, her head on his shoulder. She thought of it as her "position" with Klaus. His fingers as usual played along the smooth skin of her thigh. They were sweaty and messy between them, but it was beautiful too. They let the air conditioning try to cool them off.

They didn't sleep or speak for a long time, taking in what happened. She knew what fucking Klaus was like. She did that in the woods with him and it blew her mind, but this was special. This was more than a physical connection, but something deeper, something she hadn't ever experienced before. Klaus didn't know anything like it either. It felt amazing, but the way she clung to him and needed him to hold her and kiss her comforted the man inside who craved affection.

Five minutes turned into ten. Sleep tried to pull at them, but neither would allow it to intrude.

Caroline got an idea and positioned Klaus, who was putty in her hands, to lay flat on the bed on his stomach. Then she sat on his ass and ran her hands along his back. She gave him the back rub he wanted to win the other day.

"Klaus, your back is full of knots," she whispered, surprised as she felt them all along his shoulder blades. She couldn't keep her hands off him.

He groaned and sank into the mattress, one hand reaching her calf behind him and stroking it with one long finger. "I've been under a lot of stress."

She giggled and he smiled at the sound, heart fluttering as always. She worked on the knots, using her elbows to dissipate them until they were all gone and he loved it, moaning and groaning. Her fingers squeezed and rubbed the muscles in his back, his shoulders, and his neck until he melted. Her breasts brushed against him over and over. "Please don't stop," he requested pitifully.

"Flip over," she told him and he complied as she got off the bed for a minute. He was hard. She had been touching him after all and really that was enough. "Scoot down."

He did as she asked, heading towards the foot of the bed, and then she moved the pillows until she was at the head of the bed above him, kneeling. "They do this sometimes during facials," she said, moving her hands under his head, sliding her fingers down to his upper back and on the way back up, she held the base of his skull in her fingers. The release of pressure was amazing. She knew she loved when it happened to her.

His eyes fluttered and he made the same noise he did when he came.

"Right?" she said with a laugh. Then she did it a few more times.

Caroline set his head down and gently twisted it to one side, running her hand from under his ear along to his shoulder and he practically purred. He was cracking her up with how much he was getting out of it. She did it a few more times. Turning his head the other way, she did it to the other side and he moaned again. She moved her fingers to his hair, lightly scratching. He was never more of a wolf then, practically purring again if wolves could purr and loving it, a true hedonist.

Klaus put his arms up, looking back towards her. "Caroline, thank you, I will never forget that, but I really need you here right now."

She grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Not to make love?" she asked as she wiggled around to get next to him. His eyes watched the swaying of her breasts and she could see his cock bob in response.

"No, I need to hear you pleading and crying my name in my ear, asking me to go harder and harder as I either suck on your clit or fuck my cock into your tight heat. It will never be enough."

Whoa. She lost her breath and fanned herself. She was already turned on by having her hands all over his body, but that certainly increased the intensity. There was the earthy Klaus from the woods. She loved that he could be both a passionate, sensual lover and a down and dirty guy.

He grinned. "Then we can make love again."

"Ok, that's cool." She shrugged as if it was no big deal and he chuckled as she kissed his smiling mouth and climbed on top of him, sighing as she sank onto his thick cock, more than ready for him.

Klaus did as promised and he and Caroline went back and forth between making love, having sex, and fucking all through the night. It was beautiful. It was dirty. It was intense. It was playful. It was always loving, but it wasn't enough.

Klaus returned the favor and massaged Caroline's back and neck during a break. She loved it too, having his big hands running along every sinew and muscle in her body. The back of her knee was a surprising erogenous zone he honed in on. He learned her body as if it was his own. She melted under the warm hands that rubbed out any sign of tension in her lower back and gave relief to her hands that she didn't know she needed. He teased her that it was from the highlighters she had a death grip on for days.

Neither one slept all night and morning came too soon. Both of their anxiety built as the sun rose outside the windows, lighting the room, until they each came one last time, exhausted, giving everything they had to the other because it was all they could do. They eased onto their backs and stared at the ceiling.

Caroline dared to speak. She could see him getting ready to bare his heart, to see if that would convince her to at least promise a return, but she had to stop him, putting her fingers against his mouth.

"Klaus, please don't say anything that would make me want to stay even more. I don't want to hurt you, but there are so many things I need to take care of. I chased head long after something that wasn't real and ruined a lot of things in the process. I can't let that happen ever again and to be sure, I need to change what I've been doing."

"And you need to do it on your own," he concluded solemnly.

"Yes." She sighed, fingers catching in his necklace as she rolled to face him, memorizing his profile. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Klaus. I know you want to help me. Do you understand?"

He was sick of understanding why she was leaving him even though he did get it. "I suppose." He looked down at her fingers on him. "I won't put my life on hold when you go." He left once before and they both survived. They would have to do it again. There couldn't be one person in a relationship. That's what her experiences taught him.

"Good. Klaus, I don't want you to. You've got a family that needs you. Live," she said, trying not to tear up when she looked in his eyes.

Klaus had plenty of things to deal with other than his romantic woes. Hope needed more stability in her life. He had to come up with an arrangement with Hayley on which days he would get her. Freya and Elijah remained thorns in his sides. Not to mention his house was covered in piles of dirt. Caroline didn't want him to put his life on hold for her and she would see, he vowed, that the changes he was making for Hope were extending to others. He wasn't giving up on Caroline. He never would, but he had to keep going.

"Do you hate it?"

"Yes."

"Me too," she said miserably, getting up and slipping his shirt over her head since she could reach it. According to her phone she had a half hour before her ride would be there. Klaus offered to drive, but it would be too hard. It was best to rip the Bandaid off there.

Slipping into the shower, hating to wash the smell of him off her, she got ready for her trip, leaving Klaus in bed.

Klaus used the bathroom while she made them breakfast, using almost everything left in the fridge. She pulled everything else out and left it on the table, hoping Klaus would take it.

They were quiet as they ate, but they sat close together. They stripped the bed and she packed the sheets and blankets to wash when she was home. Her eyes scanned their little nest, taking all signs of her presence with her. "I'm going to miss this place."

He was going to miss it too.

Bonnie and Rebekah knocked. "Good morning. Ready?"

Neither woman was surprised to see Klaus there.

"Yes," Caroline said with a forced smile, shoving bags into their arms to carry. The four of them toted all the bags she'd accumulated in the past month to Klaus' SUV, pulling out the baby seat. He was loaning it to Rebekah for the trip. It was bigger than her sedan. Rebekah and Bonnie stowed the bags as Klaus went back upstairs.

"Give me a minute," Caroline said to the girls, preparing to break her own heart. She had to say goodbye. It already hurt.

Klaus was standing there with his hands behind his back, looking at what was left, facing away from her.

Caroline was already crying. He turned and tugged her into his arms where she fit perfectly. "Shhh. It will be ok." He tried to mean it. His hands smoothed up and down her back.

Telling him she was leaving was one thing, but actually doing it was a thousand times worse. She sobbed into his shirt. Letting go of Klaus was so, so hard. He'd become a part of her, the part that encouraged her when her own inner voice was quiet and beaten down. She was going to take his words with her and keep using them to rebuild the voice inside that used to tell her the same thing, that she could do anything, as she'd started. What a gift he gave her.

Caroline tried to talk. "I…paid…for…a month." She took a breath and backed up to put her key on the table. "If I forget anything…"

"I'll get it to you. You have your mom's letter?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"I'll be in Mystic Falls for your concert," he reminded her gently, torn up inside that she was leaving again, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She nodded. That was good. "Klaus, I…" She started over. "It's because you're so important to me that I have to let you go," she said again. Her smile was so sad and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Not forever," he vowed and then he kissed her. His hands were on her face and her hands were on his wrists. He could taste her tears. In his kiss she felt the love, passion, faith, and trust he was giving her. She wasn't ready to accept it all and when she did, she wanted to be able to return it.

With unsteady breath, she turned to leave him behind. "Goodbye, Klaus."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

Caroline could barely see as she made her way down the five flights of stairs, her vision blurry.

She cried harder and harder with each step she took away from him.

Outside it wasn't Bonnie, but Rebekah who came around and hugged her first.

It was about time Caroline loved her brother as much as he loved her, Rebekah thought, and no one would look that devastated if it wasn't love.

Bonnie came over and hugged her too, admitting and accepting that Caroline's feelings for Klaus wouldn't disappear due to geography or her humanity. When he was hurt, they all saw her reaction, but Caroline was letting him go for herself, Bonnie saw, and she was proud. Caroline could have taken the easy road and just stayed, but that wouldn't be the way to face what happened and learn from it.

"That's a very ugly cry," Rebekah said after a minute, breaking up the moment.

Caroline laughed. "Thanks, Bex." She stepped back and wiped under her eyes. "Let's go home."


	27. Chapter 27

Words are Weapons 27

_I cried every time I worked on that last one. For Caroline to be a in a relationship with Klaus that works, she has to step back. During the destructive week without her humanity her whole life was turned upside down (after a cruddy year) and she needs to figure out what's real and important after she tries to make it up the people she hurt. The plot to kill Dahlia was a distraction, but she still has a lot to deal with. _

_Klaus needed to let her go. He needs Caroline to come to him because she wants to be there otherwise it will eat at him since he always feels second-best. He can't be a rebound. To trust her feelings, she needs to be sure with no doubts. It's what he needs to feel safe, unconditional love. _

_I just love them!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

The road trip from New Orleans to Mystic Falls took most of the day. Caroline sat in the back, emotionally and physically exhausted, napping after her sleepless night. Her body was pleasantly worn out, but her heart ached. She watched the changing landscape through the windows, resting her head against the doorframe. She wondered what Klaus was doing. The car smelled like him.

Bonnie and Rebekah both argued and laughed in the front seat, Bonnie getting behind the wheel for a while and going fast. They tried to entertain Caroline during the drive. She was heartbroken leaving and getting anxious about what she was going towards, occasionally smiling at their antics.

Rebekah was taking them to Mystic Falls for Klaus, making sure Caroline returned home safe and sound, plus she actually sort of liked Caroline more and more. Bonnie was ready for home too even though she was thinking about making some changes. Leaving Mystic Falls gave her different perspective after only being back briefly from the prison world.

It was dark when they pulled into the Bennett driveway. The headlights created interesting shadows on the garage door. Crickets filled the night sky with sound. The lawn needed to be mowed.

"Thanks, Rebekah," Bonnie said with a yawn as she got out, stretching her legs. The two blondes got out to find Bonnie's bag buried under Caroline's many things in the back. It wasn't as humid as in Louisiana, but it was still warm despite the hour.

Bonnie however was pulling out Caroline's things too and putting them on the driveway.

"What are you doing?"

"You're spending the night here." Bonnie put her hands on her hips, challenging her. "You can't go to that apartment tonight. I'm not leaving you alone."

Caroline had to admit being alone in Mystic Falls right away sounded lonely. As much as she wanted privacy, one more night wouldn't hurt, especially when Mystic Falls held some very unpleasant memories. "Thanks, Bon."

The women carried everything inside. "Do you want to stay too, Rebekah?"

"No, thanks," Rebekah answered. She liked the girls, but she wasn't quite ready for that. She would stay in her old bedroom in the Mikaelson mansion.

"Do you two want to have dinner tomorrow?" Caroline asked Rebekah and Bonnie.

Rebekah smiled, willing to spend an extra day in Mystic Falls before driving back. "Meet me at my place at 6."

Caroline waved and Bonnie yelled a, "See ya, Bex," as she drove off.

The two girls were tired and put on their pajamas. Bonnie made chocolate chip pancakes for dinner. It was her specialty. Afterwards, Bonnie insisted that they sleep in the same bed like they did during junior high sleepovers. They turned on the television for one episode then Bonnie shut it off and turned to Caroline.

"I have something to tell you," she said very seriously.

"Ok," Caroline said slowly. She figured she heard almost everything big she could hear already. Was it about her time in the prison world? Then Bonnie told her something she never expected. It certainly was big. It frankly blew her mind since it seemed impossible. They talked about it for a few minutes, deciding on a plan between them. Caroline took the opportunity to ask Bonnie about her prison world time. Bonnie came back just as Caroline's life fell apart and then she was dragged to New Orleans. There hadn't been a lot of time to talk. Bonnie came out more confident and stronger for it. Caroline was counting on doing the same.

"What happens tomorrow?" Bonnie asked later regarding what Caroline was going to do.

Caroline sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to see everyone and apologize. Then I'm going to put my concert together and meet the families."

"I think the show's a great idea, Care."

She turned her head towards Bonnie. "Would it be selfish if I added my mom's name to everything and start a scholarship in her name too? Should I do something separate?"

"I think it's perfect. You lost someone too." Bonnie scooted closer. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I did it. I can apologize for it," she said in a firm voice, although she was anxious about it. She still believed she deserved it, the anxiety, the heartbreak, and the consequences. It wasn't as bad as when she first turned on her humanity, but it was there lurking under the surface.

"You weren't alone, Caroline." Caroline just shot her a look and Bonnie moved on. "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I'm trying not to think about it or I won't be able to sleep," she admitted. Even thought she was tired, that would keep her awake. "I know what I need to do. I'm going from there." She turned on her side away from Bonnie, trying not to think of Klaus and how it had been almost 10 days of sharing a bed with him. "Goodnight, Bonnie."

"Goodnight, Care."

The following morning they had breakfast together and then Bonnie drove Caroline to her apartment, stopping for Caroline to sneak a few blood bags from a clinic. Caroline hadn't slept well after all, staring at the ceiling every few hours. Despite how much her body demanded rest, her mind wouldn't let her. Once all her bags were in the hallway, Caroline thanked Bonnie with a big hug. "I'll see you for dinner." She wanted to see her apartment alone.

Opening the door, dust motes stirred in the air. Caroline looked around. The space had seen 3 versions of Caroline; her old self, her humanity-less self, and now her new self. Caroline Forbes 3.0.

The first thing she did when she pulled the bags inside was to lay down on her bed and exhale. She relished the quiet. It was the first time she'd been alone in forever. Back to basics.

Eventually she got up and opened the windows, drinking a blood bag, fingers brushing the mini-fridge as she walked around. She took it back from the dorm room when she took the year off. Getting to work, she let her mind drift as she cleaned out the fridge which was frankly gross. She tossed aside several outfits she bought during her humanity-less shopping spree she wouldn't wear again. She put them in bags to donate. In her drawers, there were other clothes that no longer appealed to her from before her mom died and she got rid of them too. She was different and she couldn't pretend as if she wasn't.

When everything was clean, she unpacked her bags from New Orleans. The clean clothes she put in her bureau or hung in her closet, her fingers stroking them, remembering what she last did in them. The dirty clothes and sheets were brought down to the building's laundry room, which was thankfully empty, and she started two loads. It reminded her of Klaus, but she had to move past the fond memory…eventually, she thought with a little smile as she hung the picture Klaus painted of New Orleans over her bed when she back upstairs. She set the picture he painted of her mom in her living room. They made her smile, even if it was still bittersweet.

Concentrating, she went through her piled up mail and got organized. On her small kitchen table she set up her concert notes. That was her priority. Her yellow highlighter made its triumphant reappearance.

With a big exhale, she texted Stefan, asking if he could meet her in an hour in the town square. He responded right away that he would see her there.

In the meantime, she got on the phone to Town Hall. She had an idea about where the concert should be held.

.

.

.

After Caroline left, Klaus wanted to rage in the apartment, ruining it, or bury his sorrows in blood and alcohol, but as he was reminded via text he was getting Hope in a few hours so he packed up his large bag again. He didn't plan on giving the apartment up until the full month was over. Knowing he could return to it and think of Caroline in peace, or even get a respite from his family, appealed to him. He had responsibilities to attend to first though.

He walked through the city of New Orleans to his home. A taxi could have picked him up and he could have whooshed, but he wanted to take his time. The city looked different, less vibrant.

"Elijah," he disdainfully said after he walked through the workers putting the new foyer floor down. He asked them to build the planter boxes in the courtyard when they were done as he passed them. The guards outside received nods earlier too.

"Niklaus," Elijah replied as he turned, surprised to see him. He'd learned from Freya the night before some of what happened, although he had questions. "We should talk, you and I."

"I'm not interested in talking," Klaus sneered as looked at his brother, finding a good target for his frustration. "Hope will be here and I suggest you make yourself scarce. I'm still in a mood."

"Where's Rebekah?" Elijah asked, one hand in his pocket.

One wouldn't know that everything Elijah thought he knew had been wrong by the way he looked in his bespoke Savile Row suit and perfectly coiffed hair. Klaus did know everything that happened and was one of the main catalysts of it, but looked terrible with a drawn face and wrinkled clothes.

"Not here," Klaus said as he left the room and retired to his art studio. He stayed there preparing picture after picture of Caroline, sketching her form over and over, starting several paintings all at once. It kept him occupied until Hope was dropped off.

Hope was in the middle of her nap, so Klaus took his sleeping daughter and while she slept, he painted. It freed his mind and picking up his brushes felt right. He set up the picture Caroline gave him up in his studio. That had been a wonderful day.

Klaus avoided Freya, sparing her no thought. Elijah did as he asked and wasn't around the rest of the day. Klaus played with Hope, learning more and more about how to take care of her when he didn't have helpers around. The housekeeper did help him mix Hope's formula which he appreciated. He was getting better and better at changing her diaper and learning her moods.

The day seemed to drag on forever. He occasionally checked his phone to guess where Caroline was on her journey. Hope was in tune with his mood and she was cranky too. She did like playing with the toy wolf Caroline gave her and it amused Klaus. Hope was the one person he could stand at the moment and make him smile.

Before bed, Rebekah texted him to let him know that Caroline was delivered safely. He supposed that was something although there was someone missing from his bed. It felt too big and he was used to sleeping against a wall now and climbing over Caroline to get there.

The next morning, he took Hope out for the day, not content to mope like he wanted to. He told Caroline his life wouldn't stop when she left. He tried to think of something fathers did with their daughters so their day started with a trip to the zoo. He couldn't remember going in centuries, if ever. Hope enjoyed the animals, although she was scared of a few that came too close. He was amused that she thought he would let anything hurt her, but he supposed she didn't understand quite then what he would do to protect her and that included wrestling the friendly giraffe if necessary. She did like the wolves though and Klaus did too. He told her about them, her eyes watching him intently, trying to chew on his necklaces.

When he thought about the kind of father he wanted to be, he did the exact opposite of Mikael and that meant being steady and loving with Hope, holding her close and showing her affection. Other children were drawn to her and she loved them back, checking them out with her big blue eyes.

"Freya," he greeted her when they returned, hot and hungry from their morning jaunt. Klaus stripped off Hope's onesie since she was so warm and set her in the playpen he brought down earlier to crawl around in her diaper until she cooled off. She would get a bath before bed.

"Klaus," Freya said warily. She still hadn't come to terms with everything and she certainly owed Klaus more than the apology she hadn't yet given. She spared Hope a glance. "Will Rebekah be back tomorrow?" She was uncomfortable with him.

"I believe so." She nodded and Elijah came in. Klaus didn't acknowledge him.

"Klaus, Freya told me what happened." Didn't they just have this conversation the day before? Klaus didn't react other than roll his eyes, keeping an eye on Hope. She was getting better and better at crawling around, using the sides of the playpen to stand up and shuffle along. Although she fell on her diapered butt a few times and it startled her, she didn't cry.

Elijah sat down in an armchair. Freya watched them both.

"You did an admirable job," Elijah said. When Klaus didn't react, he saw that it would take a lot more than what he'd done so far to get his attention. "Miss Forbes…"

Klaus whooshed to Elijah and picked him up by the throat, holding him a foot off the ground. "If you say her name again, I will keep you in a box as long she chooses. Do you understand me?" He could see Elijah struggle to nod after holding out for a minute. "That's better, brother. You should start apologizing and Caroline deserves your best, but she hates you. I hope she makes you grovel. How is Gia anyway?" Klaus rubbed it in. It felt good to let some of his anger out and Elijah was plenty deserving. Then he shot a look at Freya. She owed them too, but at least they got a little revenge by using her as their decoy. "You too, Freya. You owe Caroline your life."

Klaus let Elijah go and watched him struggle to right himself. "Until both of you can start with apologies, you're not welcome here. I can't stand the sight of you. You're upsetting Hope."

Hope was happily rolling around and it made Klaus smile that she seemed to ignore the family drama, although she shouldn't witness it at all. She had no idea that her sicko great-aunt died in that room. The area rugs had been removed and replaced already by some minions. He leaned over and tickled her belly as he picked her up, making her smile.

"I apologize for my involvement," Elijah said sincerely. "I was wrong." Klaus gave him a look. He didn't expect it so soon. They weren't ok, but it was the least he could say.

"You both saved me from her, Klaus, so I'm sorry too," Freya said, following Elijah's lead. "Thank you."

They each left him alone with Hope. Their apologies made him suspicious, but he did think they were sorry. Klaus was able to do what they couldn't.

His phone rang.

"Do you want some company?" Marcel asked.

"Yes," he admitted. Even though Freya and Elijah were in the house and he had Hope in his arms, he was lonely.

"We'll be right over."

Klaus wasn't sure who "we" was, Josh possibly, but he could always get rid of them if he wanted to. That might be just what he needed.

.

.

.

"Stefan, hey," Caroline said, girding herself up when she spotted him. She was going to be open and honest. It's what they both needed. She tugged her purse higher up her shoulder as she made her way to the bench. Her deep purple dress made her feel confident.

"Caroline," he said softly, eyes lighting up as he walked towards her. He hadn't seen her so long. She sat down on the bench, putting her purse next to her as a buffer. He sat down on the other end, leaning forward towards her, checking to see if she'd changed. He knew her humanity was on, but that was all he knew about what happened during her missing month. She looked great like she always did.

"I have something I want to say. So please let me get it out."

"Ok," he agreed.

"I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry for what I did to you. I manipulated you for months. It was awful. In the end, I understand if you never forgive me for the way I treated you. I wouldn't forgive me. Even before my mom died, I used you, but afterwards everything fell apart. You didn't have the same feelings for me and I lashed out. I turned you back into a ripper and for that, I'll always be sorry." Saying it hurt, but not as much as when she told Klaus everything. The apology was a long time coming.

Stefan opened his mouth to let her know he knew she wasn't herself, but she continued, looking him in the eye.

"It's not fair, but when I look at you, I get reminded of the worst week, the worst year, of my life."

His eyes reflected hurt and remorse. He wasn't expecting that. They had been there for one another, hadn't they?

"I take responsibility for what happened. We didn't make each other better, Stefan, but worse, so much worse. I made us so much worse. Six people died and seventeen were hurt." She sighed. "You've been able to find a way to live and get yourself together over and over. I'm working on it, but I really can't be around you. I know it's the right thing for me."

"I can help you. I've been through it," he pled. He knew better than anyone how to get through this and for him, it always involved having someone to rely on.

She smiled and it broke his heart. She was serious. "You had Lexi. You had me for a while too, but now it's time for me to take care of me." He had good intentions, but she didn't want or need his help. "I'm sorry, Stefan. Maybe one day I'll see you somewhere and we can catch up, but now I'm trying to find some way to atone for what I did and then I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I wish you all the best."

"Where have you been? Where are you going?"

"I was in the best place for me actually and I'm starting over with a clean slate." She pushed some hair behind her ear. How funny was it that the people there had no idea she was a brunette for about a week. What a week it was and how it changed her.

Caroline stood up and lifted her bag over her shoulder. "I heard about your mom. That's great." It didn't hurt to say it, because she meant it. Even though she didn't want Stefan in her life, it didn't mean she wanted anything but good things for him.

She began to walk away.

Stefan was shell shocked. He expected her to come back and for them be together, to follow through on the months she told him she had feelings for him. They would start all over again. He needed her in his life he realized, but apparently she didn't need him.

Something stopped her a few feet away, something that had been niggling around in her head and heart. "Who are the members of your family, Stefan?"

The question confused him. Was she ok? Really? She knew his family. He answered her without thinking, still thrown. "Damon, my mom, and Sarah. I suppose Elena, too."

She gave him a big smile, heart lifting. "Right. Family is really important. Take care of them and love them. Goodbye, Stefan."

Stefan stayed behind.

Caroline left with a lighter soul. That was hard, but Stefan had a family to support him. She would have one too if she let them in, but she wasn't ready for that, not for this part.

"Hey Matt," she called shyly when she spotted him behind the bar at the Mystic Grill.

He gave her a guarded look that hurt, but he walked over and hugged her in spite of it when he saw how calm and sad she looked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest before stepping out of the embrace. "Really sorry for hurting you and so many people. Never again."

"I'm in the police academy now, so you better not," he said with a smile.

"I promise," she said firmly and he believed her. "Klaus told me you were the one who got the letter and my mom's sweater to me. Thank you."

He nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she reassured him. "He was really supportive, Bonnie too," she added, knowing that would comfort Matt more than anything.

Matt's shoulders relaxed.

"I'm planning a benefit concert for the people I hurt. Make sure you can come!"

"Absolutely," he said with a grin. Caroline planning a party and helping people? That's the girl he knew. She looked good and it was good to see her.

"Bye, Matt."

"Bye, Caroline."

Caroline was on her way to see Tyler, part of her apology tour, but noticed a beaming Jo and Alaric having lunch on her way out the door of the restaurant.

Alaric looked up, concerned, and was ready to stand up. "Caroline."

"My humanity is back on," she said, hands out as she approached them. "I'm sorry, Jo. You must have seen the people I hurt. I'm going to do everything I can for them."

Jo nodded in appreciation. She saw life and death every day, plus grew up in a supernatural community before leaving it behind and being thrown back in the middle of it. She could roll with the punches better than anyone. Not being able to save lives hurt and she always did everything she could, but she also believed the people were going to a better place.

"Alaric, I know you tried to stop me." Caroline gave him a wry smile. "I wish you had and I'm sorry." She was sure to look each of them in the eye to show them how sincere she was. 

"Me too," he said, but he stood and hugged her. They weren't especially close, but they shared experiences over the years.

"Do you want to see a wedding picture?" Jo asked, still thrilled with her new husband and ready to forgive Caroline, part of her go with the flow attitude.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked and Jo grinned as she got out her phone, showing her photographs off. "Beautiful," she said, standing up straight from seeing Jo's pictures. "I'm hosting a charity concert for the memorial funds and scholarships. It's in less than 2 months. I expect to see you there with the babies," she said, pointing at them.

"The babies first rock concert," Jo said with a smile.

"We'll be there," Alaric agreed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Caroline exhaled outside, seeing the town where she grew up in a new light. One more stop to make before she could take a break and get the organizing kicked into high gear. She wanted to meet individually with the families and get their input before she went too far, but she also wanted to show them what she'd accomplished to date. Plus she needed to start a bank account for her mom's scholarship.

"Come in," he yelled from inside where he'd been working out.

Caroline opened the door to the Lockwood mansion. The house didn't intimidate her as it once did.

"It's me," she called into the empty foyer. Tyler jumped up and threw a T-shirt on.

"Caroline," he said as he walked to her, arms across his chest.

"I know you're mad at me."

"You did try to kill me," he snarked.

She winced. It was the truth. She did almost try to kill Tyler and Matt.

"Then you ran off to Klaus," he bit out, Matt having told him that much finally. Matt could never keep a secret from him.

"That's not true at all," she countered, but she didn't really want to talk to Tyler about Klaus. This was about what she did. "I did try to kill you. I hurt and killed people, Tyler. I am so sorry."

His eyes remained hard. Tyler had a very strict sense of right and wrong. It's one of the things she always admired about him.

"I haven't forgiven myself and I might never be able to. I don't expect you to. I just wanted to apologize to you personally."

"And Klaus?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. Fine. "His sister kidnapped me and kept me in a city for a month without my consent."

Tyler's eyes flickered, checking her over. She looked ok. "I hate him."

"I know you hate him, but I don't. I don't hate him at all. He's not in your life any longer and I won't be in it either. It's for the best. Goodbye, Tyler."

She went to the door and before it closed she heard a faint, "Goodbye, Caroline."

Tyler would always have a special place in heart. He really was her first love and while she always thought they would work out, their relationship changed.

Every time she thought about her friends, she honestly considered them. Saying goodbye to Stefan and Tyler was necessary. Tyler, because they were on opposite sides of so many things. She would miss him, but she could see him moving off to work with wolves. He'd be ok. Stefan, because being around him led her down a dark path.

There were only a few relationships she would keep up with and others she was ready to leave behind. Isn't that what people did when they grew up? She wasn't ready for new relationships exactly, which is where Klaus fit in, but by shedding the old maybe she could make some space for something new. She hoped it worked that way anyway.

.

.

.

Davina had been hard at work for more than 24 hours once again, falling asleep on the small chair when she couldn't keep her eyelids open for a few hours at a time before being roused and continuing. No one came by to make sure she ate, but she thought of Caroline, hoping she was ok.

She was so close to achieving her goal.

The ancestral spirits were granting her one request and the only thing she wanted was to bring Kol Mikaelson back. It's why she agreed to help Klaus at all…well other than Klaus getting killed by Dahlia also meant Marcel and Josh would die…and that there was an insanely powerful witch getting more powerful. Ok, there really were a few reasons after all why she helped him, but the main reason was Kol, she thought with a smile. It was happenstance that she started to like the other members of his family a little more than before, which still wasn't a whole lot.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she stood over the concrete tub filled with dark mud. After conferring with her notes for the thousandth time, she was finally sure. She was ready. All the ingredients were mixed except for the final one.

With baited breath, she tipped the five containers of ashes, one after another, into the mixture as she chanted.

The brown surface popped and hissed as the ashes hit it.

With her eyes on the mud, she started to notice a stirring in the depths.

Her eyes became huge as she watched a slender hand come out. It was working!

The hand reached for the side of the tub. The other hand emerged and she could see that the torso was being pulled through the thick material.

The creature wiped its face and turned to the witch, brown eyes on her.

"Hello, darling."


	28. Chapter 28

Words are Weapons 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Hey man," Marcel said as he walked into the Mikaelson house, finding Klaus and Hope in the living room. "Three men and a baby," he joked as Enzo followed him in.

"You're staying?" Klaus asked Enzo.

"She didn't want me to return and frankly, there isn't much there for me. Plus you're really pretty, remember?" he said with a wink as he sat down, spreading out comfortably, as Marcel poured them some drinks. Initially he thought the trip to New Orleans was a chance to check in on Caroline, but after spending so much time alone wandering the city, meeting Rebekah, and making new friends, he wasn't ready to leave. It just meant Damon could spend more uninterrupted time with Elena. "I don't think she'll stay there much longer either." He gave Klaus a look as he took a drink. "I don't know that means she'll come right back here."

Klaus stood and put Hope down in Enzo's lap, who quickly set his drink down. Hope's big blue eyes stared at Enzo and Enzo stared at Hope. "Hello." He was nervous and she was wary, picking up on it.

Klaus whooshed out of the room to get Hope some fresh clothes and a bottle.

Marcel grinned at the scene. Klaus really must have liked Enzo to leave Hope with him, he thought. Marcel liked him too. He was a welcome addition to their city.

"Hope, what does your Aunt Rebekah say about me?" Enzo asked her as Klaus reentered the room. "Anything good?" Hope tipped her head to the side and babbled. Enzo nodded as if he understood.

Klaus rolled his eyes and took Hope to slip on a T-shirt and then some cotton pants. "She says Rebekah is a ball-buster and if you hurt her, her dad, meaning me, will kill you." Klaus grinned and Enzo smiled. Message received.

"Hope, you are wise beyond your years," Enzo said as he lifted his glass to her. Marcel laughed and Klaus smirked. Hope smiled up at them, liking the laughter, and Klaus gave her a kiss. He set Hope up in his arms and gave her the bottle. She was content.

Taking over the conversation, Marcel started telling stories about something that happened at Rousseau's that had Klaus and Enzo chuckling. Klaus needed them and Marcel and Enzo were there.

.

.

.

Caroline went to the bank, set up an account for her mom's scholarship fund, and returned to her apartment to set up meetings with the six families in a few days. She called the hospital billing department to see about any open balances, but she would need to visit in person and use compulsion to check if there were bills from the injured, although she suspected they would be minimal if they were healed with vampire blood.

Caroline's phone rang hours later. "Hey Bonnie," she said, ready to take a break, realizing she hadn't eaten and that it was already 6pm.

"Are you on your way? Rebekah said she's cooking."

Caroline laughed and she could hear Rebekah complain in the background. "On my way. I'm bringing some alcohol just in case."

She arrived with the promised bottles of wine fifteen minutes later just as the pizza delivery guy was leaving. That was more like it.

The trio sat on the floor and ate in the wood paneled living room. She'd never seen the house so quiet. The house had a different feel without the rest of the big Mikaelson personalities.

Caroline briefly mentioned her visits to Matt, Alaric, Jo, and Tyler, only mentioning Stefan's name once. The other two didn't press. Bonnie spent the day at her house and packed it away. Following Caroline's footsteps, she was putting it up for sale. It was too much house for one person. Rebekah visited her old haunts, bumping into Elena and Damon, giving them a hard time. She saw Matt too. Matt was one of her fondest memories. She sat while he tended bar and he told her some of the things she'd missed while she was away, including what happened with Caroline and Stefan.

"So, Marcel?" Rebekah asked, lifting a piece of gooey pizza to her lips.

"So, Enzo?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"He's cute," they both said at the same time, which made them all laugh.

"They're both cute," Caroline agreed as she took a bite.

Bonnie looked to Caroline who nodded, rubbing her fingers clean on a napkin. It was time to share their bomb with Rebekah.

"Rebekah, we have a secret to tell you. We're trusting you," Caroline said, very solemnly.

"You are pregnant?" Rebekah asked, shocked, finishing the second bottle of wine she claimed as her own.

"No," Caroline said with a laugh. "Be serious."

"You can't tell a soul," Bonnie said. "Promise us."

"I promise," she said, intrigued and happy to be part of a secret. What secret could these two possibly have that they would want to share with her? Was it about Enzo? She looked from one to the other. It better not be about the Caroline Forbes fan club.

"Seriously secret," Caroline added, giving her a look.

"I'm not going to pinky swear, but I promise and I don't break my promises," Rebekah averred, rolling her eyes and resettling her legs.

Bonnie took a breath to tell her story. "I was trapped in a prison world after The Other Side collapsed. It was basically an alternate universe. It had all the same things as this world, but set in 1994, and there were no people around except for Damon and Kai."

"Kai?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline waved her hand, having heard about Kai's end. "Doesn't matter."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "I went to Nova Scotia."

Rebekah's breath caught in her chest. She could take a guess at what was coming next and why the two in front of her were being so shady.

"I have the cure," Bonnie revealed. She had it with her the whole time, bringing it to New Orleans and back. It never seemed like the right time to mention it. When she arrived in New Orleans and saw that Caroline wasn't hurting anyone while her humanity was off, it didn't seem like a pressing matter, but it was burning a hole in her pocket now.

Rebekah put her hands up to her hair. "Who knows? Why did you tell me?"

"Only Caroline knows. She doesn't want it." Even thought she wished a week of her life away, she still loved being a vampire. It wasn't even a choice.

"Do you want it, Rebekah?" Caroline asked gently.

Rebekah stood up from her spot on the floor and began to pace around the pizza boxes, so like her brother. Did she want the cure? For real? Her whole family would continue without her, but she could create her own nuclear family. She could have children. She could have the total human experience. Life and death.

"Do I have to decide now?" she asked, sounding like Freya when offered vampirism. Endless possibilities awaited her.

"No, but if you don't want it, I'll offer it to Elena. I know you were mortal for a while and you helped us…I thought I should offer it to you." People went after the cure for Elena even though she wasn't positive she wanted it, they wanted it for her instead, but Rebekah went after the cure for Rebekah. Caroline reminded Bonnie of that when they discussed it the night before. She'd also spent months raising Hope and lived as a mortal. She was more prepared than anyone.

Bonnie reminded Rebekah of what happened to Katherine, how someone who had been a vampire for more than a few years would need to keep it in their system or they would die. Vampire blood also didn't help them as it did "normal" humans.

"You would be in danger from every vampire who wanted it if they found out about it. It would be dangerous and you can't change your mind," Caroline said.

"Nik doesn't know?" Rebekah clarified.

"Bonnie just told me last night." Caroline had changed from her purple dress into a T-shirt and shorts after her errands and recrossed her legs, getting comfortable as she watched Rebekah pace.

"Will you promise you won't use it on someone else who doesn't want it?" Caroline asked, concerned that Rebekah could use it as a weapon, especially on someone like Klaus.

"Yes, of course, I promise." Rebekah stopped and looked at them. "I want to have it and then decide. I'll protect it. You have my word no one else will know about it or find it."

"Ok," Bonnie said and she pulled out the small box with the vial from her bag. It made Caroline and Rebekah both very nervous to see it. "You can have the human life you've always wanted," she said as she put the box in Rebekah's hands.

"Thank you," Rebekah said sincerely, holding it against her chest, never expecting to get this opportunity. "Please don't tell Nik, Caroline."

Caroline sighed. "If you gave him nieces and nephews, cousins of Hope to protect and love, you know he would." Klaus told her how he felt about generic humans, but this was his sister. His possessiveness might come in handy, she thought with a smile, picturing an awkward Klaus surrounded by kids.

"Maybe," Rebekah said, looking down at the box in her hands. "He wouldn't let me choose to be mortal though."

Caroline was ready and willing to stand up for Klaus, sitting up. "I don't think that's true, Rebekah. He let you go and didn't force you out of that mortal body. You would still have him in your life if you took the cure, but you wouldn't be in his long enough for him if you did. He loves you." She sighed. Rebekah might be asking Klaus to lose the person he kept by his side for a thousand years. It wouldn't be easy and she was sure he would melt down, but she believed he would support Rebekah if it's what she truly, truly wanted…after the requisite meltdowns. "Do what feels right for you. If it's being human again, I'd be happy for you."

"Me too," Bonnie said. She knew a little something about regaining her human form and what that meant after being the anchor. "I know we aren't really friends, but you came through for the people you love, Rebekah, and I admire that."

"You're going to make me cry and I don't cry," Rebekah said, feeling emotional, sitting back down. The two girls smiled and poured her more wine. "We ladies need to stick together," Rebekah said, liking the idea of these two as her friends. They came up big too when they needed to.

.

.

.

Marcel, Enzo, and Klaus ordered Chinese food. The house had plenty of alcohol and once Hope was put down to bed and after she wrapped each of them around her little finger, the three guys talked and drank, mostly drank…and drank…and drank. Hope's nursery door was cracked and with supernatural hearing there was no need for a baby monitor although she usually slept through the night.

"Do you have any video games?" Enzo asked Klaus when he came back downstairs.

"Not my style, mate," he said with a smirk, leaning back into the leather couch.

"I've created a monster," Marcel chuckled.

Before long, Klaus had enough alcohol that Caroline came up in conversation.

"Do you know what she said to me?" he asked them, not waiting for them to acknowledge his rhetorical question. "She told me if she dies, she doesn't want me to love anyone after her. She wants me to be bitter, forever alone, and she'll haunt me." He thought that was likely to be the case even though he wouldn't consider her dying.

Enzo laughed out loud. That was Caroline and he thought she was great.

"But she's not here," Klaus finished, bitterly. "I don't know what she wants from me." His devotion and admiration from afar? To wait for her to have grand adventures without him?

"I don't think she knows what she wants either, Klaus," Marcel said gently, putting his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Or if she can follow through on anything until she mourns her mom."

That was reasonable, but he wasn't in the mood for reasonable. Humans were reasonable, not thousand year old hybrids. "Should I somehow let it get back to her that I'm dating all the eligible women in New Orleans?" he asked, looking into his glass, miserable.

"Do you want to?" Marcel asked with a raised brow.

"No," he admitted. He didn't want that at all. He didn't want her to hear such a thing and he didn't want to see anyone else. He wanted her. "Should I somehow let it get back to her that I'm already bitter and forever alone?" he asked the room.

"No, because that means you'll be miserable when she comes back," Enzo said. "It's not a good look on you."

Klaus stared at him. "You just said she may not return."

"That was hours ago," he replied, leaning forward, trying to rest his elbows on his knees, missing once and trying again. "I've had another bottle of bourbon since then. I'm thinking more clearly." His words were slurred and Marcel thought he was hilarious. "Caroline had her head twisted by that Salvatore and until she gets his cooties off her, she'll stay away. Once she figures that out, I predict she'll be back. Also," he said, lifting a finger, "she dropped everything for a guy and has now agreed that didn't do her any good. Do you honestly think she would want you to do what she regrets or do the same with you?" He nodded to the others, waiting for them to nod too.

"Exactly," Marcel said, leaning back in his seat. "How old is she? 20? Give her time."

"And if you're wrong about her coming back?" Klaus asked pitifully.

"Then you go get her," Marcel said, slapping him on the back, sloshing his drink all over the place. Enzo lifted his glass too.

"How long do I wait?" he asked them, thinking they made a lot of sense. When did they get so smart?

"I don't know," Enzo said with his arms out, having reached the limit of his advice-giving.

"You'll see her in six weeks. See what she says then," Marcel advised wisely. He was the self-proclaimed ladies' man of the group, although that made the others roll their eyes. Bonnie didn't seem to hate him anymore and that was good, except she was gone too.

"Why are we giving you advice anyway? You've actually had sex recently," Enzo muttered into his drink. He did get to kiss Rebekah. That was nice. Very nice actually.

Klaus shot him a look, squinting at him. Who told Enzo? "How do you know?"

"A-HA!" Enzo yelled and stood up, raising his arms in victory, more bourbon slipping over the sides of the glass.

"Hope's sleeping," Marcel loudly whispered and Enzo looked sheepish in apology.

They were quiet to see if Enzo had woken her up, but she stayed quiet. Klaus could even hear her steady heartbeat.

"I knew it," Enzo said when the coast was clear. Klaus was truly hooked and Caroline was too if she had sex with Klaus after her humanity was back on. With a smile and a wiggling of his brows, he daintily sipped his drink as he sat down.

Klaus hung his head in shame. He was definitely out of sorts. "I've been fooled by a moron." 

Marcel laughed. "Klaus, live and be patient. You love her, so give her a chance."

Klaus didn't refute Marcel's words about loving Caroline. Everyone knew it was true, not only from her own announcement about it days ago. Even Caroline had to know it even if he hadn't said it, but she still left. Being patient was hard after they had gotten closer than ever. He missed her.

"My turn," Enzo said as he sat down and then he asked them about Rebekah.

.

.

.

"Guys, I have an announcement," Bonnie said, excited, having just decided what she wanted to do, ready to go for it for real.

"Another one? Hmmm. You're pregnant and you're naming your baby Caroline?" Caroline asked with a clap, feeling giddy from the alcohol.

"No," Bonnie sighed with an eye roll that made Rebekah smile. If anyone was going to get pregnant of the trio soon, it was Bonnie after all. "I'm moving to New Orleans and going to Tulane in the fall."

"What?" Caroline squeaked as Rebekah grinned at the new convert. "When did you decide that?"

"I'll show you around," Rebekah said with a nod, pleased.

"Well I'm hoping I get into Tulane," Bonnie admitted, "since my plan is to apply for a transfer tomorrow and I'm also hoping a new vampire friend can help me in case I missed the deadline," she said giving Rebekah a hopeful look, batting her lashes at her. Then she looked at her best friend. "Caroline, I need to get out of here. Elena, Matt, and Damon are still here, but to Mystic Falls, I was dead for a year. I don't know that New Orleans is for forever, but I liked it. Davina said I would be welcomed by the witches and the ones I met, I liked. That means a lot, to find people like me." She smiled. "I'll stay to pack up the house and get it on the market, but then I'm gone even if I have to take the semester off. I'll let the real estate agent take care of anything and I can drive back and forth if I need to. Damon and Elena will help if I ask them." Her eyes widened in panic. "I mean, if you don't need me to stay. I'll stay as long as you need me otherwise."

Caroline got teary. "I think it's an amazing idea. You don't need to stay for me. I'll be buried with concert planning anyway. I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie hugged her, thankful for the positive response. Bonnie Bennett was spreading her wings. "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

"I don't hate either of you," Rebekah said and they laughed. Rebekah and Caroline refilled their glasses, Bonnie working slowly on her wine, not trying to keep up.

"You're coming around," Bonnie said and it was actually true. Bonnie still didn't love vampires, but Rebekah was actually maybe sort of ok.

"You want to kiss me. You think I'm gorgeous," Caroline sang to Rebekah. Then it hit her what she was doing and she lost her smile, looking down.

"She's had enough," Bonnie teased, feeling loose from the alcohol and confessions.

"No, actually I don't," Rebekah said tartly. "That's my brother you're singing about."

Caroline winked to play it off. Talking about him was hard, but apparently Rebekah didn't notice or care.

"You're a good influence on him," Rebekah offered.

Caroline took a sip of wine and let some of her feelings out. Out of anyone, these two might understand. "You know the weird thing, Rebekah? He's been a good influence on me and not in the 'do the exact opposite of him' kind of way. He never compelled me. He never invaded my dreams or tried to trick me into turning my humanity on. Once he tried to negotiate it and I stopped that right away. He asked me every day. I would tell him no and he backed off. He was amazing when I fell apart too, letting me cry at the drop of a hat and fight with him when I felt like it. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was so good." She gave Rebekah a compassionate look. "I'm sorry he's not that way with you."

"Maybe he needed an example," Rebekah said quietly. Their family was so screwed up they didn't know how to act normally half the time because they weren't normal. They were incredibly old vampires. They didn't play by the same rules as humans, but maybe they should adopt a few of them in their everyday lives.

"Maybe," Caroline said, running her finger along the rim of her wine glass, "but I could have imagined a scenario a thousand times worse than how it ended up. He could have influenced me in another way, but I was better off with him than with Stefan," she reminded them, pointing at them with her wine glass. "Could anyone have guessed that?"

They smiled at her.

"What happens with Klaus?" Bonnie asked, unsure.

Complicated feelings were even more complicated. Could she just tell that to Bonnie? She took a large gulp of wine.

"Right now, nothing. I have really strong feelings for Klaus, but I learned my lesson. I need to figure out what I want and go from there. That means making the rounds and trying to get some measure of peace here. The concert is my focus and I think I need to get away too, to clear my head afterwards. You know?" Her love life really should be at the bottom of her list of priorities just then. Not that it was easy though.

They knew. Rebekah had her months away with Hope. Bonnie was turning to New Orleans for her peace.

"If I still feel the same way about Klaus that I do today…" She started again. "Once I know that I'm healthy and not falling into old patterns…" she let the sentence drift off and she smiled at them. "I don't know. I know that he means so much, but most of those feelings came on strong during one week. It was an insane week for sure, but I need some perspective. I dropped out of school and a lot of other things for a guy. How could I do that again and think it would be different or what I need? It wouldn't. I need to moderate all the parts of my life again." She looked into her glass. "I can't imagine he won't be in my thoughts even as I try to do those things."

"I'm actually going to miss you," Rebekah said, amazed at how quickly things changed. Enzo had filled her in a little on what happened with Stefan and Caroline and Matt supplied the rest. Caroline was afraid her feelings for Klaus were colored by her week, but Rebekah saw through it. He was an emotional trigger even before her time in New Orleans and that week was when Caroline was her most raw and real. Caroline was determined to put on her concert and make amends, but once she let go of Mystic Falls for good, Rebekah expected to see her back in New Orleans for her brother. Caroline knew Klaus loved her and that was powerful, especially love from a guy like Klaus, Rebekah thought.

Caroline smiled. "If you didn't recognize me that day in the bar, things might be completely different."

"You'll have to keep in touch wherever you go," Bonnie made Caroline promise.

"Of course. Everyone has been much better to me than I deserve. I'm not leaving you behind forever, but I need to spend time on myself. A little self-love if you will," she joked which made them roll their eyes. She smiled at them, leaving the maudlin feelings behind. "I'm a vampire ninja!"

They cheered her on.

"Where are you thinking of going?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't made a list yet. I'll be here until the concert, but I think I'll find a school out west, someplace completely different from here. California, maybe? Seattle? Someplace I can get back in school and live like the college junior I am." It was so weird to think about exams, dorm food, and studying, but once she let herself think about it, she got excited. She was going back a little to the person she was before her mom died, but a more considered, mature version. On the other hand, she thought with a smile, she was also the person who made friends with a stripper and had a blast in New Orleans when she didn't care what people thought, driving Klaus crazy and singing her pop songs all over the city. She drank from the vein and she looked good doing it. If she took the best of both worlds, she would be Caroline 3.0.

For a year, she forgot the goals she had for herself and they were starting to come back. That felt good and she was going to achieve all of them, beating them into submission with style. "I feel like I've been under the influence of one thing after another. First it was the weird hold I gave Stefan over me and then the bracelet. Now I get to choose where I go, what I do, and who I'll be around." It's what she told Klaus and it was still the truth.

"I understand," Rebekah said.

"Mystic Falls will always be my home and I hope I'll be able to come back with only fond memories of my mom, dad, and friends. Right now the memories are crushing me." She smiled sadly. Meeting her friends and apologizing made her feel better, but driving past her old house was almost like a physical blow. "I accept the pain of them because I feel like I deserve it." Bonnie put her hand on Caroline's. "I was always going to have to leave sooner or later. It's the right time after the concert."

"Can I visit?"

"Both of us?" Rebekah added.

"Duh. I'm not leaving today." She gave them serious looks. "You know the burner phone is sacred. I need a few months though where I'm really alone, so give me some time to get settled and not just recreate this life wherever I go."

"It seemed that things were pulling us together and we're drifting apart again," Bonnie said quietly. How long had she been back from 1994 and now she was leaving to start the next chapter of her life? "We always seem to be under attack and have to stick together for protection. How much of that was because we actually liked each other? It's changing."

"Let's change it for good," Caroline said and lifted her glass. "Rebekah, you're going to decide what you want to be, human or vampire, and be the best aunt and sister to an insane, but somehow still lovable family. Bonnie, you're going to kick ass as an awesome person and witch in a city that will be lucky to have you. No more dying for you either! You know what I'm going to do. We'll stay in touch and meet like this again. Next time let's talk about clothes, movies, and books and not about murder, the cure for vampirism, and selling houses, ok?"

"Cheers!"

When the pizza and wine were finished, they helped Rebekah clean up. When they figured out throwing a pizza box into the recycling was too much effort, driving home was not an option so they spent the night in the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah sneakily led Caroline into Klaus' room. It looked and smelled faintly of him and she threw herself into his bed, snuggling into his pillows and wishing he was next to her. Rebekah took a picture of her. She thought Klaus might like to see that, but not today. Caroline wanted space and she'd honor that.

The following morning they said their hungover goodbyes to Rebekah who was on her way back to New Orleans. She told Bonnie to leave Tulane to her and she expected to see her soon.

"He loves you," Rebekah reminded Caroline as she hugged her and Caroline nodded.

Nursing her hangover, having slept ok the night before in Klaus' bed, her first night alone in forever, Caroline called Elena from her apartment where she got a blood bag and a shower. She also spent a few minutes thinking about schools she wanted to apply to, making some preliminary lists in what she was looking for in a school. She really had to hurry to transfer and she'd still probably need compulsion.

"Where are you?" Elena asked, impatient. She heard from everyone that Caroline was back, but hadn't seen her yet.

Caroline smiled into the phone. "I'm really here."

"Really? Really?" Elena asked, excited. "Are you free? I'll come to you."

"Meet me at the Grill for breakfast. I'm leaving right now."

Caroline arrived first and got a table. She ordered a pot of coffee. Elena raced to her and gave her a big hug then she held her away so she could study her. "I like the haircut."

"Thanks," Caroline said with a dimpled smile as they sat. "Let's order. I'm starving."

"Are you ok, Care? I'm so sorry for telling you about Damon's mom like that."

"It's fine," Caroline said, putting her hand on Elena's. "I was on the verge of turning it on and that sealed the deal." She looked at Elena. "I'm sorry for what I did here, Elena, the killing," she whispered so they wouldn't be overheard. "I know you tried to save as many people as you could. What I did? What I did to Stefan? I can't say sorry enough," she confessed.

Elena nodded, willing to forgive her friend because she loved her and knew what she was like deep down. She also experienced first hand what it meant to turn her humanity off.

The waitress came over and they ordered.

"Where were you? Stefan told us someone got you, but we couldn't track you down. Bonnie told us she heard from you, but was tight-lipped about everything before she left. Is she back, too?"

"Yeah, we drove back together. I was in New Orleans."

"Wow. Did anyone hurt you?"

"A few people aggravated me," she said with a smile, tipping her head to the side, "but no, I wasn't hurt."

"What did the witch want from you?"

Caroline smirked as their food arrived. "The usual. I was Klaus bait."

"Klaus!" Elena shuddered as she sliced her French Toast, glad to see the last of him, but poor Caroline got dragged into whatever mess he created. "Rebekah was here."

"I know," she agreed. "Someone tried to use me to get to Klaus, but we turned the tables on them." She tasted the scrambled eggs, having missed how they did them at the Mystic Grill, and moaned.

"Wow," Elena said again, trying not to go to a dark place, setting her fork down. "You without your humanity and Klaus, um, is New Orleans still standing?"

Caroline winced. It was a reasonable question she supposed if Elena didn't know how Klaus felt about her, but it was inelegantly asked. She looked right into Elena's eyes. "I didn't hurt or kill anyone down there. Klaus was better to me than anyone and helped me turn my humanity on."

Elena was suspicious, but at least no one got hurt and Klaus didn't seem to be in town, just Rebekah.

"Once I left here, I went back to the way I was without my humanity before Stefan tried to stop me."

It was Elena's turn to wince. "Ok." She smiled. "I bet you have some stories."

"None I want to share right now," Caroline said lightly, continuing to eat. "Maybe another time."

They were both quiet. More people came in for breakfast.

"This is awkward," Elena said.

Caroline smiled at her reassuringly. "Seriously, but I'm here. Bonnie's back. I'm putting on a benefit concert."

Caroline told Elena all about it and why she was doing it. Elena saw the Caroline she was best friends with. Elena didn't ask more about her time in New Orleans or about Stefan. She asked about the show and her plans. Caroline was enthusiastic.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm sure I'll have a list of tasks for you," she said with a grin. "I may have already started it."

Elena smiled back and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Just so you know, I won't be coming back to Whitmore," Caroline told Elena, taking a sip of coffee.

"Are you taking another year off?" she asked. There was no hurry when you were immortal.

"I want to go to school this semester if I can, but I think there are too many memories there," Caroline said. "I'll be at my apartment until the semester begins anyway." There was no need to tell Elena how far away she planned on going. Not yet anyway when she hadn't picked a school.

When breakfast was finished, they stood. "Did you read your mom's letter?"

"Not yet." It was burning a hole under her mattress where she stashed it again.

Elena reached out her hand, touching Caroline's shoulder. "I'm here, Caroline, for anything." Caroline smiled. "Hey, do you want to come over tonight?"

"Thanks, but no." Caroline took a breath as they stepped outside. The sunshine felt good on her skin. She'd been thinking a lot about what she wanted for herself and this was one step she was ready to take. She would be open and honest again. "I love you, Elena, but I can't be around Stefan or Damon. I know you love them, so I understand if what I'm telling you is hard to hear, but when I'm around them either I do bad things or bad things happen to me. The things I did with and to Stefan give me nightmares. The things Damon did to me used to give me nightmares." Elena paled, but Caroline's soul felt lighter than ever. She was sensing more and more of that light Klaus told her still filled her. "I already told Stefan that I couldn't be around him. I'll meet you anytime and I'm here for you, but not them, not anymore. Have a good day, Elena."

Walking away, she felt ready to take on the next challenge of her day and her life.


	29. Chapter 29

Words are Weapons 29

_I tried to post this Tuesday as usual, but FF wasn't having it! This one is very, very long._

_This one starts with Caroline reading Liz's letter which is super hard, but I guess it's better to start there than end there. That would be cruel, but I cried, as usual._

_Finally, this is a big deal chapter, so please tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

After talking to Elena, Caroline went back to her apartment and spent the rest of the morning and afternoon finding colleges she wanted to apply to, feverishly looking at websites, rankings, etc. Then she applied to them also, sending in all of her paperwork, transcripts- that she had previously in her files at home because she was nothing if not overly prepared- etc right away. No time like the present when classes began in two months. She made herself available for phone and video interviews if necessary. In her essay, she wrote about her mom. She didn't mention her death, but the kind of person she was and how that influenced Caroline, which was funny because they weren't too much alike except in certain areas like determination, strength, and loyalty, the important things. Those were great qualities to get…plus the blonde hair. She smiled up at the portrait Klaus painted of her mom as she typed.

With a feeling of great accomplishment, setting up her future, she checked that item off of her list when she was done. It had taken all day. Her meetings with the families were the following day. It seemed like the right time to read her mom's letter.

With careful fingers, she pulled the thick envelope from under her mattress. Deciding to whoosh rather than drive, she sped to her mom's grave already feeling emotional. It was still warm and the sun would set in about an hour.

The cemetery was old and full of leafy trees. There was an elderly man off in one corner far from her and she could see some groundskeepers mowing the grass in another section, finishing their work. The grass seed was sending up shoots through the dirt over her mom's grave. The headstone was lovely, classic and simple, listing her mom's name, the dates of her birth and death, and that she was a loving mother and dedicated protector of the town.

"Hey Mom," she said as she sat down. "Sorry for not visiting before. I'm not proud of that," she admitted.

Then Caroline told her mom everything that happened since she died, all of it, nothing withheld, all the ugliness and sometimes the beauty too. It was hard and she stumbled over her words, caught up in her tears, but she owed her mom the truth. It was her confession. She wanted her mom to know what happened before she read the letter. It might have been selfish, but she was glad to tell her mom about her adventures in New Orleans, being able to share how she came out of the dark place by helping others, and also about the concert and how she was trying everything to make things as good as they could be.

Wiping away the tears, she smiled. "So about Klaus," she teased. "Are you rolling in there?" It was probably inappropriate, but she hoped her mom would have laughed. "If you're watching what I've been up to, which is comforting, creepy, and considering what I've done…terrifying, you'll know that he's been really great." She plucked a piece of clover and played with it. "I know he does insanely evil things sometimes, he's done them to me in the past, but other times he does such beautiful and wonderful things. That's being a vampire, isn't it?" She sighed. She'd done beautiful and terrible things too.

The sun was sinking towards the horizon.

"I'm not ready to be with him, but mom, I know it's going to happen and I'm excited about it. There's been a pull for years. It will be a huge risk because, as he'd tell you, he's the most powerful creature in the world, and that has people trying to test him. It can be dangerous. Plus he feels the need to prove he's the most powerful creature on the planet over and over." She rolled her eyes. "He also loves me. He loves me so much and it would be a forever kind of relationship. It wouldn't be a quiet life either, but I'm not a quiet person." She smiled. "I need to make sure my life is more settled so I don't get caught up by his charisma before I'm ready. He loves how strong I am and I'm feeling better and better about myself. We'll get there. Anyway, that's enough about Klaus."

She looked down at the envelope. "I don't want to read this. I don't deserve it. I don't want to say goodbye to you. I drove past our house, trying to peek and see your silhouette walking past the front window. It's not the same, mom." She wiped a tear to the side. "You should be here."

With a sharp inhale and exhale, she opened the envelope and pulled out the sheets of paper. Seeing her mom's handwriting had her heart racing. She began to read.

_My darling Caroline,_

_I love you. I will always love you._

_Remember that. Nothing can that take away, certainly not death._

_You're going to have an amazing, very long life and I'm so proud of the woman you've become. There were times we weren't as close as we should have been, but we got through them. I'm so grateful for the time we spent together this past year. We didn't know how precious that time would be._

_The memories I'm leaving this world with of you, Caroline, are giving me the strength to go with a smile. I know it's hard and I wished we had fifty more years together, but I'm leaving you in the best of hands. I have to believe that. You'll be fine, Caroline. You'll always be fine._

_Life isn't always easy and whenever you think you have it all figured out, it will knock you down. Cancer is going to knock me down for good, but I'm leaving you standing. Brush yourself off and get back up there. Don't be complacent. Don't stop striving. You have endless possibilities, Caroline. Make good use of them. You're so talented and gifted. Share it._

_When you're sad, remember how we used to sit and watch Friends together and laugh. Joey Tribbiani always made a bad day a little less painful._

_When you feel alone, remember the picnics we shared outside of Mystic Falls. You felt lost and alone then too, but you're never alone, not really. You're a beacon._

_When you feel unnoticed, remember how you stood out in your first grade class picture. You had the biggest smile on your face. Be yourself, Caroline, you are special. _

_When you're afraid, stop right there. Do not live a fearful life. Use fear to find your way. Don't let it stop you. From Miss Mystic Falls to world domination, Caroline. You're going to see the world that I only read about. How wonderful!_

_When you're happy and loved, hold on tight! That's what I prayed for every night, that you were safe, happy, and loved. I'll be there with you, sharing your joy and love._

_Be kind, compassionate, and good. My heart is bursting when I think of it, because I know you are all those things._

_Caroline, I know you better than anyone, don't let your grief overwhelm you. Death is part of life. Think of all the babies being born today, getting their chance at life. Their first breath full of possibility. Others are taking their last breath, hoping they made an impression on the world._

_I had my time and I can proudly claim you as my best work. Your dad helped a little too, but I'm taking credit! I'm leaving a precious gift in the world who is beautiful inside and out, intelligent, determined, and brave and because of that I'm ready and I'm not afraid. _

_Remember the good times and loosen your hold on me a little when I'm gone. I'll be fine and your life is meant to be lived, not to be spent in mourning. Live it. It's what I want and I'm still your mother, I will forever be your mother._

_Wipe your tears and don't forget about me. I will never forget you. You'll be ok and I will be too. I promise._

_My love for you is bigger than you can imagine, bigger than the house and bigger than the moon. I love you utterly and completely my precious girl, forever and ever,_

_Mom_

The sobs shook Caroline's shoulders and she laid down on the grass, uncaring about the dirt or any scene she was making. Her mom said her final goodbye to her. The goodbye she missed the first time.

It tore her apart once again. She knew there was love, but it was overshadowed by how much she missed her mother. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Her mom handled it so gracefully. She was where Caroline got her strength from.

A long while later, Caroline brushed herself off and slowly made her way to her apartment with her precious letter held in her hands. It was the most valuable thing she owned, ink on paper with her mother's last message.

.

.

.

"Are you feeding her clothes?"

Klaus stilled and smirked where his guest couldn't see it.

Hope was chewing on a frozen washcloth. It soothed her gums.

"She's teething and it feels good to her," he said, watching Hope.

"How do you know to do that?" There was amazement in the question.

Klaus shrugged. "Google."

In a flash, he had his guest up by the throat, pinned against the wall.

The sight made Hope drop the cloth and laugh, legs kicking.

"Don't turn on me now, Hope. Tell me I'm your favorite," Kol teased over his brother's head to his niece.

Klaus lowered Kol down on the ground, but put both his hands on his brother's face. He looked deep into his brown eyes. "Is Esther in there knocking about?"

"It's me, Nik," he said. "Didn't see her this time around."

"Anyone else in there planting some scheme in your head to betray your family?" He peered deeply into the familiar eyes.

"Only my own ideas," he replied with a smirk, but then he lost his half-smile when Klaus tipped his head to the side, scrutinizing him. "I don't want any trouble. You were there at the end, you, Elijah, and Rebekah."

Klaus pulled him into his embrace. That was all Kol, mischievous and sometimes genuine. "Welcome back, brother."

Kol smiled and pat him on the back. It was good to be back. He really didn't want to fight Klaus or any of his siblings. Finn, Esther, and Mikael were gone. Davina told him about Dahlia and how Klaus had been kinder. Being in Caleb's body and meeting Davina changed him too. As he lay dying, they were with him. All was not forgotten or forgiven, but they were his family.

Klaus stepped back, giving him some space. "Davina's been keeping you to herself." It was Friday and he suspected Kol had been around for a day or two if Davina went to work on resurrecting him right away.

Kol tugged at the collar of his shirt and tried not to blush, changing the subject. "Where's Rebekah?"

"On her way back from Mystic Falls. She'll be back tonight."

Kol nodded. He really wanted to see her. "And the other two?" Elijah he was ready to see, but Freya? She did eliminate Finn, but she also encouraged him before she did so.

"Those who are perfecting aggravating me? I'm coming up with an appropriate punishment." It made Kol chuckle, but Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. "You know that's what happens when you end up on the wrong side of me, don't you, brother?"

Kol grinned, relentless. "Where's my gold dagger?"

Klaus grinned back, amused at his always cheeky brother. "I have a feeling it might be hidden in a strip club." That was his working theory on where Caroline had stashed it, but he guessed rightfully Bonnie Bennett would be the owner. He'd have to eventually find it and stash it himself, but he hadn't had the time to search.

Kol chuckled and Klaus gave him a stare as Hope made some noise. "You know you aren't getting it back."

"You're no fun," he moped/whined. It made Klaus smirk. The way Kol said it was so familiar.

"Come say hello to your niece. Maybe I can throw you about the room to entertain her."

"Say it ain't so, Hope," Kol requested, getting closer to her in her crib. He wasn't one for babies, but this one was his blood. That was certainly different.

Hope grinned up at him and Kol fell a little in love.

After an afternoon spent together with Hope, Elijah popping in, the brothers got to talk and annoy one another as usual. Rebekah made her way home in the evening, tired after a long drive.

Seeing Kol in the flesh when she walked in the front door was the most welcome sight. She didn't need to tell him that though. None of her brothers needed any ego boosts or special attention.

"There you are," she said, going straight to Klaus who was holding Hope who was falling asleep, holding out her arms to the baby. "I missed you."

Klaus grinned at his sister, clearly seeing what she was doing.

Kol pouted.

Rebekah turned on a dime and whooshed to him, wrapping him up in a hug that caught him off guard. "I missed you, Kol."

He squeezed her tight around the middle. "I missed me, too."

She rolled her eyes as she backed up and then she took sleepy Hope from Klaus. She looked at Kol, seeing him in his Original body again was nice. It was how it should be.

Each of them sat down as Hope fell asleep. Rebekah wasn't ready to let her go.

"Did Klaus tell you he's in love?"

Kol and Rebekah grinned at Klaus who yelped. Why must that be blabbed around so often?

"Tell me more," Kol said, leaning forward.

"Must you, really?" Klaus snarked. They were annoying and he never liked showing off his vulnerabilities, but he was trying to not respond drastically.

Rebekah smiled at him and carefully holding her niece, she pulled her phone free and picked out the photo of Caroline sleeping in his bed.

She held it up and Klaus grabbed for it so quickly even she couldn't see him move before he stared at it with a goofy smile on his face, sending the picture to his own phone. He couldn't wait to paint it. It warmed his heart.

"He's got it bad. Only took a thousand years," Kol said with a sigh. Rebekah smiled at him.

Klaus' gaze pierced Rebekah. "Did she say anything?"

"She has things to take care of right now." She gave him a soft smile. "She cares about you."

Klaus sat back. He would be analyzing that for days and asking for details on everything Rebekah wasn't telling him, how Caroline said it, the exact tone of voice, what she was wearing, what came before and after that conversation, etc, but he could be patient. He would try to be patient anyway.

Looking from one sibling to another with his daughter held by Rebekah, he was ok. He would be better with Caroline at his side, but these relationships were just as important. They knew his past and what shaped him, for better or worse.

.

.

.

Caroline ran into Damon Salvatore at the supermarket parking lot of all places three days later. Ugh. He was probably getting alcohol she figured, but then she honestly didn't care, carrying her reusable bags over her arm. Leaving her apartment to run personal errands was hard for her and she had barely left her place in those three days. Reading her mom's letter set her back a lot, even though she knew her mom would hate that. Then she met with the families the next day. It amplified all her feelings of guilt and shame. Looking at a father who lost his daughter because of her was brutal, but she was working hard on providing something, anything for them. She hadn't been handling things emotionally as well as she thought she would. The last thing she needed was to deal with Damon.

"I heard you're avoiding me," he said as he sauntered over. "And my brother."

"Yup. Now leave," she said as she opened the trunk and put her bags down. "Better yet, I will." Like he wanted to see her? Puh-lease. She slammed the trunk closed.

"What's your problem, Blondie?" he asked, sitting on the hood of her car.

She ignored him as she walked to the driver's side door, opening it.

"I also heard you're putting on a high school musical," he snarked, unable to let go. Elena told him Caroline wouldn't be around, but she didn't go into the details. It made Elena unhappy and that made Damon unhappy. Stefan was helping their mom with the techniques he learned to control his ripper urges, but he'd also kept his distance from Caroline and it didn't make sense. No one was telling him anything, including Bonnie.

"I'm putting on a concert to raise money for the families of the people I killed," she snapped, getting in his face. "I'm apologizing for what I've done. I already apologized to Stefan for the awful things I did to him. You should try it."

He acted like he didn't care, but Caroline could see his posture stiffen. He may have wanted to forget what he did to her, but she wouldn't ever forget.

"I tolerated you for Elena and Stefan, Damon, but then I realized I don't have to," she said with a big smile and her arms out wide in a Klaus-like move. It wasn't that her feelings for Damon changed. She changed and she was putting things that didn't work for her in the past, including trying to be pleasant to this cretin.

She climbed in the car and started it. He jumped off and she drove away. She didn't owe Damon a thing. She didn't want to confront him. She didn't want to tear him down or build him up. She wanted nothing to do with him. Elena loved him and he loved Elena. Good for them. That didn't affect her, especially when she thought about her future.

.

.

.

On the day of the memorial concert, Caroline was a bundle of energy. All the blood and coffee she had certainly helped. No wonder why she was practically vibrating. She was up early with a clipboard in hand and began directing everything right on schedule. The whole week leading up to the event had been non-stop. She excelled at this stuff and the families were excited since it was really happening. Their expectations from the first phone call Caroline made weren't high, but the scale blew them away. Their loved ones were getting more exposure from the public and the outpouring of support increased with news of the show. They could plan larger memorials with the additional funds coming in, surpassing their expectations a million fold.

The concert was being held in the middle of Mystic Falls right in the town square. There were 3 bands, including the one Klaus put her in contact with back in New Orleans. All the chairs were set up in the section set aside for the families and VIPs. Everyone else would be standing. The stage was enormous with video screens being set up. Refreshments and t-shirts for the bands and concert itself were being sold along the outside of the standing area. The vendors agreed to donate a portion of the sales due to Caroline's relentless haggling. It was just easier to give in she repeatedly told them and they finally realized that was the truth. Security was hired to be sure the crowd wouldn't get unruly or too big along the outside. Donations had been pouring in and all the tickets were sold. It would be the biggest production Mystic Falls, Virginia had ever or would ever see.

"It's so early," Bonnie grumbled next to her. Bonnie flew in 4 days prior to help. Bonnie's parent's house sold so she was also in town to get the papers signed. She'd been in New Orleans and was starting at Tulane in just a few weeks. Caroline hadn't asked her about Klaus and Bonnie didn't volunteer anything. It was so hard resisting, but otherwise she'd grill Bonnie and he would be there soon. It gave her butterflies she tried to get to simmer down. It wasn't like she added a little extra mascara or anything. Nothing like that!

Caroline pointed to her friend, pen in hand. "We have things to do."

Over the course of the morning, Matt and new dad Alaric came to help out. Alaric couldn't stay long, promising Jo he would be on diaper duty for the twins soon. Jo couldn't wait to get out of the house and help too, Alaric told Caroline who smiled. They would be switching off, but both would be at the concert, their first date since the babies were born.

Elena came too. While she had a hard time at first with Caroline's request to not be around the Salvatores, she loved Caroline and each wanted to salvage their relationship at least. They weren't as close as they had been with Caroline holed up. It was still awkward.

Everyone received instructions and were sent off. Caroline would be checking up on them and none of them wanted to fail her or the families.

At the small hotel where the bands would be spending the night after the show, Caroline met them as they rolled into town with their big tour buses. The gear had already been sent ahead and was ready. She met the managers where she double and triple-checked that they had everything they needed before she started to head back to the town square.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Caroline froze between two large coach buses and slowly turned with a big grin on her face. She'd been looking forward to this moment for too long, bittersweet as it was. He was here! She avoided talking to him or texting Klaus since she left. She had to. It was a long 6 weeks, but he was here.

His smile matched hers. She noticed he'd taken her advice and let his hair grow. It was trimmed to keep it from being unruly, but the curls were back. He was in jeans and a Henley. With the necklaces, Klaus could pass for a rock star himself. Should she ask him to sing?

"Hi, Klaus," she said as he walked towards her, excited and nervous.

"How are you?" he asked, peering closely at her when he was mere inches away, invading her personal space as he liked to. He catalogued her features. Colorful dress. Check. Organizational tools in hand. Check. Bright blue eyes. Check. Freckles across her nose. Check. Stunning smile. Check. Gorgeous. Always check. Her pulse was racing he noticed. Was she as nervous as he was?

"Better every day," she told him. "My mom's letter?" She hadn't told anyone about it. "That was hard, really hard," she confessed, "but I got to meet all the families and they all have really great plans for the money." She then smirked. "Speaking of which, there was an extremely large anonymous donation made. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Me?" he asked with a cheeky smile, hand up to his chest in faux-shock.

"Thank you, Klaus," she said and then she looked at him through her lashes. "I was able to get some corporate sponsors to match it. It's tax deductible, you know."

"Well done, sweetheart," he said with a big grin, proud she took what she was given and doubled it. She was in a short red dress, blonde curls shining in the sun with pink cheeks.

"I have something for you," she said, digging into her large purse, shoving her clipboard in it as best she could. "Close your eyes."

He did it easily, she noticed, trusting her. When did that happen and why did it make her feel so good? The easily hurt, paranoid guy in front of her let her in despite not seeing or hearing from her in almost 2 months.

She took his left hand, where his bracelet had been, and he felt her fingers on him, doing something. Something soft was there. If she wanted to attach herself to him again, he wouldn't say no.

Caroline stepped back and had her hands up in front of her chest, ready to clap. "You can look."

Klaus looked down and chuckled. She clapped in glee. It was a friendship bracelet she made for him. It had blue and green threads. His fingers twisted it. "Excellent looming technique."

She laughed and then she bit her lip. She had something to tell him. It would be hard, like most things she told Klaus, but she knew it was the right thing. If she couldn't tell Klaus the truth, she was truly lost.

"So, um, Klaus," she started. "I've been doing a lot of thinking." She saw that he watched her carefully. "I didn't make any promises to you, but maybe you thought we could be more than friends now." He opened his mouth, but she put up her hand stalling him. "Let me finish, please."

He nodded and she continued. "I am doing better, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship with anyone. I've spent the last two months working on the concert and a little time on myself. I've been reading a lot, going to the gym, and thinking about what's really important right now. The one thing I keep coming back to is that I need to leave Mystic Falls."

She reached for his hand. She had a feeling he wanted to put his hands behind his back, protecting himself by putting on a brave face. "That's what I need to do. I've applied to college and I'm starting classes in two weeks…in California."

He looked down and it hurt.

"I'm a college junior and finishing school was really important to my mom and important to me. I want to feel like a college student again without guilt eating at me every time I pass by the places where I tortured people for fun. I want to work hard and enjoy the world. I can't do that here and right now I can't do it in New Orleans either, because it would be jumping into something bigger than I'm ready for." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

Klaus looked up at her and rather than see utter disappointment in his beautiful blue eyes, they were compassionate.

"Don't make me cry," she asked him with a sad smile, already feeling like her eyes were filling and she squeezed his hand.

"I was hopeful things might be different, Caroline, of course, but you're young and the world is huge. You aren't trapped in New Orleans or here." He stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear. "it did enter my mind that you would immerse yourself in atonement for six weeks and not spend much time on what happens next. I can't say that I wouldn't be thrilled if you were ready to start something, but I did say a year or a century, didn't I? When you are ready, we will talk."

It wasn't his ideal scenario, but Rebekah had hinted upon her return that Caroline would be going away after the concert once he practically interrogated her. He also knew that Caroline's contact with Bonnie, Rebekah, and Enzo had been very limited. He didn't want to push, so hadn't been in contact at all, not that he hadn't picked up his phone a million times to reach out to her. So, it wasn't a complete shock, but he hoped she got what she needed soon.

He suspected Caroline's two months were full of self-flagellation with only moments of reflection on everything else based on those things. Now it was time to break free and see if her heart led her back to him. He wished for it and wouldn't ever give up, but she needed a little longer. He also wanted to talk to her again, hopefully after the show. He sensed there was more to the story, but she had obligations that day.

She licked her lips. "But you're not putting your life on hold, right? You're ok, too? Are you ok, Klaus? Please tell me you're ok."

"Yes, fine, I'm ok," he pouted to make her laugh and it worked. He was ok, but seeing her and not being able to be with her was hard. She felt the same way.

Caroline threw herself into his arms. He felt so good as she gripped him around the waist, her head pressed against his chest. She was denying herself his love and it was so hard, but she wasn't ready to return it and that would be cruel. Seeing him though and having him be so supportive was enough to shift those pieces of her broken heart again and she hoped to talk to him later.

"I really am ok," he said into her hair. "Hope couldn't make it, but she wanted to. She sends her apologies." Hope was with Hayley for the day. Klaus thought the travel might have been a lot for her especially since he wasn't sure how much time he'd actually be in Mystic Falls.

Caroline looked up with a smile as she backed up. "She's a social butterfly isn't she?"

He nodded. "You should see her order Enzo and Kol around. Although I agree with your 'no boys until 25 rule,' I think 250 sounds even better."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You do remember how old I am, don't you, old man?" He smirked back. "Will you walk with me, Klaus?"

"Of course."

As they strolled back towards the center of town, Caroline asked Klaus about what was happening in New Orleans. He told her about Hope and her additional baby teeth. She'd had her first birthday party and was walking pretty well all of a sudden. Her vocabulary had increased too. Caroline oohed and aahed. He showed her an updated photo. Hope looked adorably cute and Caroline told him so. She noticed in the photo Hope was playing with the little wolf she gave her and didn't think that was a coincidence. Subtle, he was not.

He told her about Kol and she oohed and aahed again, which made him chuckle. Klaus told her how Bonnie was settling into the city with Davina and Rebekah helping her. She was sort of dating Marcel, but she was keeping her options open, Vincent was around her a lot, which Caroline thought was awesome. Caroline knew Bonnie's side of that story, but she was glad to hear Klaus' version too. Enzo and Rebekah were a definite thing which made Klaus roll his eyes and Caroline smile. Freya was doing research into breaking the sleeping spell and had quite a few months to go. Klaus wasn't sure what she would choose, but thought it likely she would choose to stay a witch, at least for another century.

When they arrived at the square, Caroline surveyed all the activity she put together. "I'm going to be busy the rest of the day, but will you come find me when the show begins? I saved a seat for you next to me."

He smiled. "Are you actually going to sit and watch it?"

"I know, right? If these people can't handle it by that point, I will have failed and I don't fail, Klaus," she said which made him smile again. Her self-confidence was growing back to where it had been. That's his girl.

They were interrupted by someone who was trying to get Caroline's attention. She turned to the man. "Tony, this is Klaus Mikaelson." She got that gleam in her eye and Klaus waited to hear what it would be this time. "He's an important songwriter. Do you remember that Spice Girls song, 'Wannabe'? The one where they sing, 'If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends?'" She made her eyes huge for Tony, signifying the importance of what she was telling him and how lucky he was to get an introduction. "Klaus wrote it."

Klaus rolled his eyes so hard that Caroline wanted to burst into laughter. No one made her laugh like Klaus did.

"No way," Tony said, impressed, thinking about all the money Klaus probably made on that song.

"I'll leave you two to talk deep lyrics," she said and she leaned up and gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek. "Later, babe."

Klaus watched her sashay away from him, hips swinging and he grinned.

.

.

.

An hour later, Caroline ran into the other members of her New Orleans fan club.

Marcel, Enzo, and Rebekah all greeted her with big hugs and even bigger smiles at the concert site.

"You guys made it!"

"We wouldn't miss this," Marcel said. He was fascinated by the small town that produced so many of his friends and family.

"Thank you for coming. It's going to be a lot fun," she promised.

"How are you, Goldilocks?" Enzo stayed closed to her side, she noticed, keeping an arm across her shoulders and it felt nice to have that support. It had been a hard few weeks after Bonnie left. She hadn't wanted to reach out though, wanting to struggle through it on her own, right or wrong.

"I'm better. This is really helping and I'm going back to school."

"Staying away from Stefan?" he asked seriously. Distance didn't make his dislike of Stefan any less intense.

"Yes, dad," she said as she rolled her eyes. She looked at each of them, one after the other. "How is he?" Klaus could tell her he was fine all he wanted, but she wanted to hear what these three thought.

Marcel and Enzo looked at one another.

Marcel spoke up first. "The women are flocking to ease his broken heart. He's practically beating them off. He always was popular, that one."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not true," Enzo said, giving him the eye. "He's all alone drowning his sorrows, broken-hearted and miserable."

Caroline kept her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't like hearing that either.

"Don't listen to the twits, Caroline," Rebekah advised.

Enzo gave her a conspiratorial grin. "He's terrible at video games."

That made her smile. Klaus wasn't a video-game kind of guy. It looked like he'd repaired things with Marcel and the friendship with Enzo defied all of her expectations.

Rebekah took her arm, leading her away from the guys. Caroline waved to them over her shoulder. She'd see them later.

"Davina is sorry she couldn't make it. Some witch thing," Rebekah said as they walked.

"Bonnie told me. It's too bad, but I understand. How's Kol?"

She smiled. "Awful and amazing, just like all of my brothers."

"Hope?"

Rebekah's smile was huge. She was a proud aunt who loved spending time with her niece. "Really wonderful. Klaus is turning into a good father."

That made Caroline happy to hear. "Freya?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Still crazy. She's struggling with her decision, trying to drag it out until the last minute. I don't blame her, but at least she's getting to know us."

"Did you make a decision yourself?"

They hadn't talked about the cure since Rebekah drove them to Mystic Falls.

"My family is bigger than ever and things right now are going well. Elijah and Klaus are speaking again, although it's still frosty. Enzo and I are doing well," she said with a shy smile that made Caroline smirk. "I still haven't figured out if I want to change everything. I want to have children of my own. I see Hope and know I could have that too." She looked at Caroline. "I told Klaus."

"Seriously? What did he say?" Her eyes became huge.

"You didn't hear him scream? I thought for sure it reached this far. He doesn't want me to take it and he's given me an extensive list of the reasons why, but after all the ranting and raving over many, many days, he told me if I did take it, I'd still be his little sister."

Wow. It brought tears to Caroline's eyes and Rebekah's too. That was his way of telling her he loved her and he would accept it…if he absolutely had to.

"He's changed so much," Caroline said. That must have been some conversation.

Rebekah laughed. "Not that much, but enough. Hope has a bad habit of being amused when he throws Kol and Enzo around, which he also enjoys a lot." Klaus still threatened and raged when he felt like it, but he was being more selective about it. He was even more dangerous because of it. Caroline laughed at the description, knowing it couldn't have been too bad. "He's no angel."

"That's even better," Caroline said as walked. She'd been more accepting of her own darkness and acknowledged Klaus had plenty too. She knew she could handle hers if she kept her humanity on and that was an easy promise to make, to never turn it off again. Klaus was keeping control because Hope needed him to and that worked for him. They were vampires though and not all human rules applied. She knew that and was working on really accepting that, remembering what Klaus told her. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Rebekah nodded.

"You've been a vampire for a thousand years and were in a human body for a few months, but with a built-in safety you didn't know about. Give yourself a year. That was my original plan after all. Maybe it will work better for you. If you want it, go for it. You can postpone it another ten years if you want, but having that decision hanging over your head probably feels as oppressive as it could feel freeing to know it's there."

Rebekah nodded.

"How is he really?"

"He's spending a lot of time with Marcel, Enzo, and Hope. Kol and myself too. Getting under Elijah's skin is one of his favorite things. He's painting. He's not dating anyone, but you've seen him. He gets looks of course." The last thing he needed was that, she thought. "Are you seeing anyone?" As much as Rebekah liked Caroline and she honestly did more than she ever thought she would, her brother was her brother.

Caroline gave her a look. "The most action I've gotten since leaving New Orleans is from a German Shepherd named Max who likes to lick my face when I walk him for my neighbor."

Rebekah grinned and Caroline saw the dimples she shared with Klaus.

"I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not ready to see anyone. I'm doing a dating cleanse."

"Isn't that odd?" Rebekah asked, looking up at the sky. "Both you and Klaus seem to be in cleanses at the same time, somehow avoiding romantic relationships with other people. I wonder why that is."

"Don't try to analyze me now, Bex." Caroline bumped Rebekah's arm with hers and Rebekah chuckled. Then they stopped. A woman was waving to get Caroline's attention. Rebekah saw it and knew Caroline had to go.

"Enzo and I are going to show Marcel around town. Text me if you need us. I like to order people around too, you know. We'll see you later."

"Bye, Rebekah."

.

.

.

"Stefan," Klaus said pleasantly, startling the other vampire who jumped up from his seat where he'd been having a drink in his living room. Finally he would get to have this conversation, long overdue. Rebekah was able to find out and share that Caroline had nothing to do with Stefan any longer since she returned. That soothed something inside of him.

"Klaus," Stefan said warily, turning to keep Klaus in front of him. He was certainly an unexpected visitor to Mystic Falls. How did he get in so quietly? Did he want something from Elena?

Klaus strode until he was in Stefan's face, annoyingly close, hands behind his back. "I need you to do something for me."

"I don't work for you," Stefan said with a sigh. Why was he back?

"Ah," Klaus smiled and pointed up. "This you will."

Stefan waited to hear what he would possibly do for Klaus.

"You're going to stay away from Caroline as long as she wishes it. I'd compel you, but I want you to test me, Stefan." He couldn't say the words any closer to Stefan's face.

Stefan's eyes shuttered and Klaus relished it, stepping back and starting to walk.

"Yes, I know all about what happened here. Now now, Stefan. How disappointing. Unless she seeks you out and I'm not sure why she would, you'll treat her with respect, won't you? I'm sure it will be hard," he taunted, circling him, "but make an effort, rippah." Saying the "endearment" was enough for Stefan to go pale and Klaus stood in his face again. "Just pretend it's Elena who asked you to keep your distance instead of Caroline and I'm sure things will go smoothly. Or not. It's been almost 2 whole months since I ripped out a heart out after all."

Klaus stepped back and brushed his hand along Stefan's shoulder that made the other man shudder. That's more like it, he thought. Caroline probably wouldn't approve, but he felt it was the least he could do.

"Hybrid Ken," Damon snarked as he sauntered out, having jumped from hearing his voice from where he'd been checking in on Lily. "What brings you back to town? Ah, isn't today Caroline's concert? It can't be a coincidence. Came back to stalk her?"

Klaus gave Damon a big smile. "I heard you two haven't been invited." He gave them a terribly fake face full of pity for their predicament.. "Caroline is saving me a seat right next to her, so I wouldn't be able to hear your whining."

Then he left feeling quite pleased with himself.

.

.

.

Just as the show was about to begin, Caroline gathered the fan club plus the locals, bringing them to their seats. They were in the third row. The families were in front of them. Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Enzo, Marcel, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Jo, and Alaric all sat in order. Caroline left the introduction of Marcel to the others to Bonnie.

Caroline put down her purse, making sure Klaus was all set next to her. She changed into a short blue dress with a deep V-front. It matched her eyes and she looked gorgeous. It was hot and she was comfortable. The others freshened up after their hard work. Klaus had on fresh jeans and a white lightweight Henley, necklaces on as always. Caroline complimented Rebekah on her new jumpsuit too.

"I have to go do what you're really good at, give a speech. I'll be right back."

He smiled, thrilled at the attention and watched her make her way backstage. He could picture her marshaling everyone around in the wings. Could anyone of them imagine she concocted a plan to take down an immortal witch with a "fake" baby?

Caroline strode on stage a few moments later, getting the crowd's attention.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." All of her friends cheered and she smiled. Enzo was recording it. The crowd quieted. "I want to thank you all for coming. Even though this is a memorial concert, we're here to celebrate. Thanks to your donations, the families of those we lost will be able to put their permanent mark on the world. Between acts, up on the video screen," she pointed behind her, "you'll see pictures and where the money is going. Each family picked something amazing to honor their loves ones." She smiled at the families up front.

"The program has a list of everyone who helped and our sponsors, but there are a few people who deserve a special thanks before I bring out the first band. Thank you, Mayor Dawson and the Mystic Falls City Council. Thank you, volunteers for your time and goods donated. Without you, none of this would be possible and you dealt with my crazy perfectionism." She grinned. "Finally, I want to thank someone special who helped me in my darkest hour, showing me the light even though I wasn't sure I'd see it again." She looked right at Klaus. "He's the first person who encouraged me with the idea for this concert. Thank you, Klaus, your support means the world to me."

Rather than get teary when she saw how blown away he was, she winked and he managed a grin, getting pat on the back by his friends and family around him. "Go Mom," Marcel teased which made him grin.

"Buy T-shirts and CDs from the amazing bands we're going to hear tonight! It's time for the concert to begin so dig into those wallets for one last donation if you're able and enjoy the show!"

Caroline walked off stage to a huge cheer. Right on time according to her schedule.

The band came out and just as they started to play, she made it back to her seat.

It was too loud to really speak, but he gave her that look. "Sweetheart."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. They turned to the stage and enjoyed the show. She sang along every word she knew, making up the lyrics to the others that made him laugh. She danced, moving up and down the row to see everyone, back and forth, hanging out near Klaus for most of the night. It's where she wanted to be. Him too.

The bands sounded awesome and the short videos were a hit. Caroline had seen them enough that they no longer made her cry, but she could see Elena, Bonnie, Jo, and even Marcel wiping away tears. However, when her mom's picture came up, she couldn't help a few tears that rolled down her cheek. Klaus put his arm around her.

Caroline decided that the money raised for her mom would go to a Police Academy scholarship and to the local library. They were dedicating a room there to her mom, where she was a frequent visitor. Her name would be going up on a plaque. While Tyler was paying for Matt's tuition and he would have been the perfect first recipient, Caroline read an entry from a young woman that moved her and she was sponsoring her in her mom's name. Giving that scholarship to the woman who never expected it was the best news to deliver and she would be able to do it for a very long time thanks to the money raised.

The concert was a huge success. All her friends, family, and the crowd, had a wonderful time. After the show, she was showered in hugs and kisses from them and the families who had a blast. It was a type of closure for the families, one last big celebration before they moved on with the rest of their lives, remembering always, but not overwhelmed.

Caroline sent everyone off, having already assigned clean up duty to a specific crew of Mystic Falls high school students, having checked in on the backstage area.

Except Klaus.

They sat as the roadies unloaded the equipment from the last band. The vendors were breaking down their booths.

"You should be very proud, Caroline," he said when it was quieter. "Thank you for what you said."

"It was the truth," she smiled, "and I am proud."

"Tell me the rest of the truth. How has it been here?"

She sighed. She would be open and honest. "It was hard when I read the letter and met the families. It broke me down. I wasn't sleeping well. I set my alarm to be sure I was eating and sleeping enough. It was a hard couple of weeks, but I didn't want to reach out, feeling like it was finally some of the pain I deserved. It's like I went backwards from where I was when I got back."

He was concerned and felt his anxiety amp up.

"A couple of weeks ago, things changed. I got three acceptances letters from the schools I applied to. It's like things finally clicked that there was a lot more to me than planning this concert even though it was my priority. I can't erase what happened no matter how hard I want to. I accept it now. I can only do my best. I failed at moderating things again, becoming obsessed, but then I started making an effort to really live. It's what my mom wanted for me and what I want for myself."

He let out a breath he'd been holding.

"I started reading books about grief and how to get past guilt. They were often contradictory," she said with a small smile, "but they broke me out of the cycle I'd been in. I started going to the gym and getting ready for school. The concert turned into a blessing rather than a burden."

He reached for her hand and she smiled. She was working through things to get back to herself, he understood.

"The families started talking about their futures too, what teachers so-and-so have and going back to school shopping. They're moving on and I can too. I don't feel guilty for thinking about the future any more at all. I have eternity, Klaus. It all clicked. It just took me a while to get there."

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Klaus, honestly. I'm feeling like myself again. That's why I want to keep it up and get out of here." She licked her lips. "I'm not dating anyone. There's only one person I'd want to be with," she said, looking at him through her lashes. "I'm not ready to be someone's girlfriend yet, but it doesn't scare me like it did."

She looked into those deep blue eyes and was truthful.

"I think about you a lot," she admitted. "My feelings for you haven't changed at all, but my feelings about myself have and it feels so good."

She smiled and he did too, full of pride for her. She was incredible.

"I'm ready to start the next chapter of my story. You're part of my story, Klaus, I just haven't gotten to that part yet. Not yet, but I know it's there. I'm looking forward to it." Her grin was big. "Soon, but not yet."

His eyes were full of the emotion that brought her to the brink over and over again in New Orleans.

His hand cupped her cheek. "Soon."

She nodded, biting her lip with a grin, and stood. He stood too, wrapping her arm around his, just like when they left her graduation.

"What did you say to Stefan?"

"What? Me?"

"Klaus," she sighed.

He sighed too. "If you tell me how you know, I will tell you." Hadn't he been stealthy?

A negotiation. That was so Klaus and it made her smirk. "I'm not an idiot and I know you. That's how I know."

He pouted. "I may have implied, implied being the key word, that I would rip his heart out if he reached out to you if you didn't reach out to him first. I asked him to be respectful."

Oh, she thought.

"You did imply to Cami that you were having my child to get my address," he reminded her.

"You know those are completely different scenarios. I did it to save you." Her eye roll was massive.

"Exactly," he grinned, thinking they were actually similar. "It wasn't a threat, just an implied warning, Caroline."

She rolled her eyes again at his distinction. Klaus still might have a little of that white-knight syndrome buried deep in his psyche, but it kind of amused her that he only did it after she saved herself. Stefan had kept his distance as she requested, so Klaus telling him to keep it that way as she packed her bags didn't do very much except make him feel better.

They reached her apartment and she looked at him. "Saying goodbye to you is hard, Klaus. I don't want to keep doing it. I'm not sure when I'll see you, but I will. I promise."

"It is hard, last time was worse though." This time she was giving him more, telling him that she would return. It was not a matter of if, but a matter of when. He could also see that she was trying to keep it light and not as heart-wrenching as their last parting. He could help her, wanting to leave with a goodbye that wasn't tearful. It was an intermission, not a break.

"Don't remind me," she said, trying not to get too emotional. "Having you here today was perfect. I was counting down the days," she confessed, running her hand along his arm, needing to touch him. "Thank you, Klaus."

"Thank you, Caroline. Mystic Falls will never be the same and I always love seeing you, you know." He gave her that dimpled grin and her heart melted as usual, storing the memory. "I'll be ready when you are." His voice deepened and got softer as he leaned in towards her neck. Her heart started to race. Her hormones might have been put on the back burner by wrestling them into submission, but they leapt up in joy. "Not forever. My front has been getting washed a lot," he whispered.

She threw back her head in laughter. He kissed her on the cheek and took that as his last memory of her as he walked away. No goodbyes, just laughter until their next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_This is it, guys. It's insanely long. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. There's another author's note at the bottom._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Hello, Marcel," Caroline said as she sauntered into Rousseau's, her leather boots clicking against the wood floor. It was a Saturday in New Orleans, which meant the bar was full and loud. Perfect.

Marcel was the first person she recognized when she walked in. His booming laughter echoed through the room and made her smile. It was good to be back.

His eyes became huge and he gave her the biggest dazzling smile. "Caroline," he exclaimed and he hugged her, squeezing her tight. It felt good to see someone she knew and liked. "Nice pants."

She smiled, dimples flashing. She was wearing her leather pants finally, because all badass vampire ninjas should, and they looked great. Since it was cool outside, she had a jean jacket with a black tank underneath. Huge gold hoops were in her ears. The long blonde curls were better than ever and red lipstick gave her that all-American look.

"Is Daddy here?" she asked with a grin and he rolled his eyes, keeping her close.

"No, not tonight. Do you want me to call him?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to surprise him and everyone," she said and he obliged by picking up his phone. She listened in as they found a quieter corner near the entrance.

"Hey, Klaus."

"Marcel." Hearing his voice made her want to squirm. It had been much too long.

"How are you?" Marcel asked, loving the chance to draw this out. Caroline coming back to New Orleans was a big deal. He knew it and Klaus would know it too. He looked at her and couldn't keep the smile off his face, happy for the both of them.

"Why are you calling me?" Really, what was the point? To annoy him? Klaus could hear music and loud voices in the background. Marcel was obviously out and occupied. He'd just seen Marcel the day before, so it wasn't as if they needed to catch up.

"Jeez, if you're cranky I better not tell you."

"You better not," he said, ready to hang up. He was not in the mood for Marcel's games. Had he been talking to Kol?

"It's news about Caroline," Marcel added quickly before Klaus ended the call, baiting the hook.

"What? Tell me!" he ordered, making no attempt to act cool about it, trying not to crush the phone, setting down his paintbrush.

Caroline smiled and bit her lip, putting her hands together in front of her mouth. It's like his attention went from 0 to a million in a millisecond. That was a good sign, right? Was it? She needed it to be a good sign.

Marcel wasn't speaking quickly enough for Klaus.

"Marcel," he said, his voice getting soft and deadly, "if you value your life, you'll tell me what you know right now."

"I saw her," he revealed, "with my own two eyes, Klaus, and she looks good, really good." He winked and Caroline rolled her eyes. He was such a tease!

"WHERE?"

They smiled at each other, hearing him practically hyperventilate. It lifted Caroline's heart. He certainly sounded like he was interested and ready, as if she hadn't waited too long. Her anticipation was overwhelming. She was getting just as frustrated as Klaus was by Marcel.

"She's here."

"WHERE'S HERE?" Why would Marcel do this to him? Weren't they friends? He whooshed outside, unsure which direction to start in. What did it mean? Was it for real this time? Was she avoiding him? Why didn't she call him? Did she not want to see him? Was she coming to tell him they weren't ever going to try to be together? The negative thoughts were swirling in his head.

"Rousseau's," he said with a laugh and then the line went dead. Klaus hung up.

"Any second," Marcel said and she kissed him on the cheek as she found a place by the bar to watch him walk in. Marcel drifted off towards the back to watch the reunion without being intrusive, rubbing his hands together in glee.

As promised, in less than five seconds, Klaus came racing into the bar, breathing hard as he looked all over, eyes scanning everyone. She ducked slightly so she could see him first and her heart melted and raced all at once. That's what her heart often did around him. She thought it was a condition at first. Having a regular heartbeat was overrated! She'd much rather have her heart freak out when she saw Klaus.

Klaus clearly had been painting. His forearms were covered in various colors along with the edges of his pushed-up sleeves. His hair was a mess, but it was him. Really, really him.

He walked in further and she took a step forward from her hiding spot.

Some sixth sense told him to turn and that's when he saw her.

The world stopped spinning for a second.

The sparks flew and both held their breath. They were separated by ten feet and people passed between them but they didn't blink. Their connection wouldn't be severed. It was different this time.

He whooshed to stand in front of her, getting as close to her as he could without touching. He looked at her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, noticing she was wearing the magical bracelet on her left wrist. His roaming gaze gave her goosebumps and thrilled her. Her hand itched to mess with his curls a little. His necklaces made her want to grab hold and never let go.

"Hello, sweetheart." His eyes caught hers and didn't let go. From the look in her eye, he didn't think this was going to be a heartbreaking visit and it kept his adrenaline pumping. Was it time? Or was he all wrong and she came to break his heart for the final time?

"Hello, Klaus."

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled, crashing in and hugging her friend who she hadn't seen in much too long. She couldn't believe that she looked over and saw Caroline Forbes of all people who never said anything about coming back for a visit!

Caroline hugged her tight. Bonnie looked better than ever. New Orleans looked good on her.

"How are you? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have picked you up at the airport." She shook her lightly then grabbed her for another hug. She was back. Her best friend was back.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Understatement of the century. "I'm really great, Bon. We have to catch up. Girl talk. Period all good still?" she joked. Caroline's smile was free and easy. Bonnie noticed and it eased the worry she carried. Caroline hadn't been in contact much, but that was at her request. This was the best surprise though. It meant she was ready for all of them again.

"Goldilocks, is that you?"

"Enzo," Caroline cried as he raced to her and gave her a big hug, holding her close. She missed him a lot.

Klaus wasn't sure what to think still as everyone came over, but he saw the love poured out to her and that was how it should be. They often spent the weekends together, the big group, and he chose to spend that night at home since he was working on a large piece. Therefore it wasn't a shock to see so many in the same place, but it was perfect because Caroline was there in the center.

"Bex," she said afterwards, giving Rebekah a hug next. She missed her a lot too. She thought about them and wondered what they were up to. "You look beautiful."

"Welcome back, Caroline. It's real, go for it," Rebekah whispered into Caroline's ear so only she could hear and Caroline nodded. It felt good to hear it from Rebekah. Rebekah was way more perceptive than people realized. It was another one of those instances where a Mikaelson could see more in other people than themselves. It's what she told Klaus too when they went to the Italian restaurant together.

Rebekah knew why Caroline was there. She knew why she would come back all along. It was just a matter of getting the timing right. Caroline putting herself first was something she was trying to adopt in her own life. She wanted love, but at what cost?

"Hello, darling," Kol said in his smooth voice, holding his arms out. "Come give us a hug."

Caroline smirked because Klaus said the same thing to Bonnie once upon a time, but she did give him a hug. She didn't know him, but Bonnie and Davina sent her amusing emails. Kol had calmed some with Davina's influence and they were a fun couple Bonnie told Caroline because Kol reminded Davina to have fun and let loose. He aggravated her in a charming way and made Davina laugh. It certainly sounded familiar.

Kol stuck his tongue out at Klaus over Caroline's shoulder which made Klaus narrow his eyes, especially when he held on to Caroline too long. Klaus ran his thumb across his throat, sending a clear message that made Kol laugh with glee and step back from the pretty blonde he hadn't seen in years. This is the one who twisted Klaus in knots? He had to get to know her. Then he saw Davina giving him the evil eye and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Davina!" Caroline squeaked, hugging the beautiful girl close. She hadn't seen her since she left New Orleans. She held onto her shoulders, checking her over which made Davina smirk. Caroline was looking out for her again.

"Yes, I've been eating my fruits and vegetables," Davina teased. "I missed you."

"I can't help it. I missed you too." She gave her another hug.

Caroline looked at all of them. "I missed all of you guys, so much."

Caroline swiped carefully under her eyes as she looked around at everyone surrounding her. This was her family and she loved them.

Covertly, Klaus reached for her hand and she held it tight. It was right.

"You can't cry in leather pants," Enzo said smartly, arm around Rebekah's waist. "The fan club does not approve."

"It's true," Rebekah agreed and they smiled at each other.

"Do you want to sing?" Marcel asked, hopeful that she wouldn't disappear right away and would spend a little more time with them.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Caroline turned to Klaus. It was why she wanted him at Rousseau's rather than going to see him at his home. "I have a song or two for you, Klaus."

"I promise to pay attention," he said with a twinkle in his eye and she smiled, remembering last time he didn't. He looked so good and she didn't want to take her eyes off him. He felt as if he was practically vibrating with energy. She was there and going to sing for him! Good things really were happening to him.

Hating to let go of him, Caroline walked to the book and found the songs she wanted. Marcel entered the selections into the machine. It wasn't karaoke night, but he made it happen. The others got drinks and settled around two tables to fit all of them together right in front of the stage, making room by evicting people in the area. The fan club was ready for their star.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the biggest, baddest wolf," she said into the mic, quieting the room.

Her streak of pop songs continued.

First she sang "Closer" by Teagan and Sara. She moved with the music, letting Klaus know her intentions with the lyrics. There were no nerves, but conviction.

"All I want to get is a little bit closer. All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?" she sang.

"What does it mean?" Klaus whispered to Marcel by his side, keeping his eyes on the stage where she sang her heart out. The lights were behind her, making her hair glow. The audience ate it up, her voice capturing their attention.

"Caroline has a crush on you," he said and Klaus loved hearing that. Being smug was a good look for Klaus. He stretched out even more, one arm slung over the top corner of the chair with his legs extended in front of him, and Caroline gave him a wink, singing about how she wanted him under her. He liked that idea a whole lot.

Then it was time for the second song. She couldn't get off stage after only one song, not after she spent so long thinking about this moment and how she wanted it to go. Not only did it occupy her mind during the flight there, but imaging her reunion with Klaus occupied the quiet time before she fell asleep every night.

"I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell…"

She started off sweet, but then the song picked up and she threw all of her performance attitude into the song, adding a couple of shimmies that got the crowd going and singing along with her. She got a New Orleans bar full of humans, witches, and vampires to sing along with Call Me, Maybe. That was an accomplishment. Caroline 3.0 in the flesh!

Caroline got to the chorus and Klaus was so proud of her. "Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe."

When she finished, all her friends cheered as loudly as they could and she was flushed. She did a little curtsey and gave them all a big smile, her own dimples flashing. The crowd applauded and a line formed for others who wanted to sing since she opened that door.

When she came off stage, Klaus gave her the hottest look, the one he mostly kept under wraps while she didn't have her humanity on and she squirmed. He was so freaking sexy! She licked her lips and then he was there, kissing her. Lips, teeth, tongue all clashing. Hands on her, pulling her close, but never close enough. It was so hot she lost track of time. She only vaguely heard the cheers they received from their friends, not noticing a few had gotten pictures on their phones.

"So you'll call me?" she asked with swollen lips, breathless, and he replied, hands caught in her hair. "I'll call you on your burner phone." She swooned and he grinned.

Without apologies to the friends that he was taking her from, Klaus walked her out of the bar. She waved behind her head and promised to call them, reaching over to clear some of the red lipstick off his face as they walked.

It was crisp outside. A few Christmas decorations were still up.

Klaus sent her texts for her 21st birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's a week earlier, but she never responded. They made her smile though and warmed her heart. She needed to remove herself from everything from home for a while, only sending short texts to her friends rarely. With Klaus though, it was all or nothing. Her friends sent her emails and she loved getting them. She signed up for Instagram and posted pictures every so often which reassured her friends that she was safe and ok, just a little isolated from them, but living. Klaus pored over them, trying to figure out everything he could by studying them.

"How long are you here for?" Klaus asked, really wanting to know exactly why she was back and what it meant. She would have to spell it out for him.

"A week." She had a few weeks off from school before the next semester began at the end of the month. She stashed her luggage outside, giving a guy a few dollars to watch it for her for an hour. Compulsion didn't hurt to make sure the guy was honest. She tugged Klaus to the man and Klaus picked up her bag in his free hand. "Nice bracelet," she said to him, noticing that the friendship bracelet she gave him was still on in the midst of the dried paint on his arms.

"You too," he said, giving hers a look.

"Since it's not magical any longer, I like it," she smirked. She didn't wear it every day, but it seemed fitting for the occasion.

"How's school?"

"Really good. I thought about changing my major from drama to something that was maybe more practical, but I remembered all those movies and shows I made you watch."

"Our House Hunters marathons." He still couldn't watch it. Thinking about it made him shudder.

"Exactly," she said with a smile. There was an ease to her smiles he hadn't seen since she turned her humanity on. She was better in Mystic Falls for her concert, but now she looked even more like herself, confident and strong. There were no shadows in her eyes. "Maybe I can do that for someone else, help them with something distracting during a difficult time."

He was quiet.

"Did you know they shoot a lot of movies and films here? In New Orleans? Sandra Bullock even."

"You don't say," he said with a big grin and she squeezed his hand. "Even Sandra Bullock?"

"I know, right?" She grinned back.

They dodged some drunk people and kept walking, unconsciously heading towards his home.

"How's Hope?"

"She's talking a little more and giving orders, especially when she wants to be picked up. I wonder where she gets that from. Probably Rebekah," he suggested, trying not to smirk at how his daughter was demanding. Caroline bumped his shoulder with hers. "Santa Claus treated her well." He smiled. "I wish I saw her every day, but she's happy, safe, and knows me."

That sounded ideal to Caroline. "She loves her dad."

"She remembers you," he said with a smile as he looked at the beautiful woman by his side.

"She does?" Caroline couldn't believe that.

"I was showing her pictures on my phone and came across the video of you. She loves it. It makes her laugh." He didn't mention how often he showed Hope pictures of Caroline. It might not have been a memory for Hope, after all Caroline had been gone from New Orleans for several months and she was only 18 months old, but she did like to see the video. There were the paintings, photos, and the video she'd been surrounded by for those months.

Caroline put her hand over her eyes and laughed. How embarrassing. "That's because she doesn't understand what I'm saying. Can I see it?"

They stopped and he pulled the phone from his back pocket, setting her luggage down. He showed her recent pictures of Hope. She looked great and Caroline told him so. Hope had blonde curls, sometimes in a tiny ponytail, and looked adorable. Then he played the video and Caroline laughed, watching herself ask Klaus to make out with her neck.

She looked up at Klaus, noticing the gold flecks in his blue eyes and the eyelashes that made her jealous. "As much as I bitched, that was one of the best weeks of my life, particularly before my humanity came back on, but even that was the best way for me to go through it. Thank you, Klaus."

"It was one of my best weeks too, Caroline." He didn't want her thanks. He wanted her.

"You were so strong, always by my side. I know physically you couldn't get away, but Klaus, you were there. I want to be that for someone without letting it consume me at the cost of everything else. That's why I had to go. I somehow lost that ability and needed to get it back."

He tried to talk, but as usual when she was on a roll, she stopped him and took his hand in hers. "I would ask you about your feelings for me because they were the constant, the only thing that didn't change while everything else did. Do you know how much that meant to me? The world." Klaus saw her at her absolute worst, when she hated herself, and he never wavered. "Your faith meant the world to me, Klaus. I've been working on myself since the concert and things are really, really good. My life is full, but there's one thing missing."

He squeezed her hand, watching her closely, trying to remember every detail as it happened.

"Klaus, I'm not here because you were a good friend to me, which you were. We won't ever be just friends. Do you remember telling me that? We are friends, but you're right. I'm here because making you, the bad guy to the world who gets creeped out by humans, laugh is one of the best feelings I've ever had. The only feeling that might beat it is when you give me the look when you suspect I'm up to trouble." They each smiled at each other. His heart was pounding so hard he thought she might be able to see it. She was being open and honest. "I see you and I want to be around you. You smile at me and I melt. That potential we talked about? It's time. I'm here because I care for you so much and even though I haven't seen you in months our time together was so real that I'm falling in love with you." She grinned, trying not to cry as she shared her heart with him. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Caroline put her hands on his chest, playing with his necklaces, and his hands went to her hips. "I told you I was almost ready last time. I'm ready for our love story, Klaus. I'm ready to give as much as I'm getting. I feel like I can do that now. I trust you to help me if I need it and I'll do the same for you. So, Klaus, I have a question for you."

"Yes, sweetheart?" He couldn't believe it was really happening, unable to take it all in. Caroline was falling in love with him? For real?

She put her hand on his face, feeling that familiar stubble under her fingers, stroking lightly. "Will you be _my_ boyfriend?"

His smile was so big it almost made her cry, but she was so over tears. She told him before that her vampire side liked him, but now all of her liked him, Caroline 3.0.

"Always." She made it easy for him, baring her heart.

He moved in and kissed her. It felt so good to hold her after dreaming of it for so long.

It was the kiss that brought them back to each other for good.

"You're the only one for me, sweetheart." He kept her in his arms, moving some hair behind her ear. "I've been trying to be patient, but I couldn't wait much longer. You're coming to me with a unbroken whole heart." She nodded. "You're so special, Caroline, and I am humbled. You're what's missing from my life too."

"Ugh, Klaus," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. Then she sighed, happy. "Phew. Good. I was worried. I want some of that hot body." She leaned back and winked as he pat her ass which made her laugh, both giddy. "And to go on dates. I want to go on dates with you, Klaus."

In a second, he had her whooshed to his house and into his bedroom.

As he set down her bag, she shut the door behind them, looking around. It looked the same as it did last time she saw it, except without the coffin flying through the window.

Klaus turned on a bedside lamp.

Shrugging out of her jacket, Caroline set it aside. She also pulled out her large earrings. Then she slipped off her boots and socks. He toed off his shoes.

"Mine," she said as she whooshed in front of Klaus. As she leaned in to kiss under his jaw and along his neck, she slid her fingers under his shirt, tugging it upwards. She moved back when she lifted the shirt high and over his head, leaving the necklaces hanging. Her fingers trailed down his rippled abs and she smiled. He was gorgeous.

With a wink, Caroline slid down to her knees in front of him. While she was there, lip caught between her teeth, her fingers flipped open the buttons of his jeans. He was hard and trying to press through the material. She teased her fingers along him until he threw his head back before she undid the zipper. Pulling his boxers and jeans down, he kicked them free and she licked her lips, which made him groan.

Pulling his thick cock into her grasp, she ran her tongue up and down him. Klaus' hands found her head and he pushed her hair back to see. Her bright red lips sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. Sucking more and more of him with every attempt, she ran her hand around his cock when she paused for unneeded breath. She made sure to make eye contact with him, showing how much she was enjoying giving him pleasure, occasionally whispering words of how beautiful he was and how much she liked what she was doing. She used every trick she knew about Klaus, feeling him struggle to hold on and feeling powerful herself.

"Caroline, you're too good. My turn, sweetheart," he appealed as he used every muscle to hold off on coming.

"No," she said against the head of his cock, her tongue and breath tickling him. He groaned. "Klaus?" She waited until he could focus his eyes and look at her. "I want you to come in my mouth." Then she swallowed him and he was a goner, coming down her throat. She pushed against his hips and he collapsed on the bed behind him in a heap. Caroline climbed up over him, licking her lips. Then she pressed little pecks to his cheeks as he tried to make sense of the world again. "Jeez, Klaus, I knew I was the best kisser who ever kissed, but apparently I have other talents too."

Klaus laughed and she giggled. He was lucid and leaned over to kiss her with a smile.

"Now it's my turn," he said devilishly and she wiggled her brows.

He pulled her up off the bed to stand. Both of their hands reached for the top of her pants as he got on his knees before her. It was a joint effort to get them off as she sat down on the bed halfway through it as she began to laugh.

"Bloody leather," he muttered as he eventually peeled them off and her black thong down her long, long legs, sending them flying behind his head. She peeled the tank top off and over her head and his fingers undid the clasp of her bra. Immediately, he honed in on her breasts, cupping them and bringing them up to his mouth. "I've missed you," he whispered and he kissed one then the other as Caroline laughed. He was a boob man. Her boobs, he would have reminded her if he didn't have them in his mouth, pulling her nipples into his warm mouth. Her fingers played with his hair.

In a quick move she wasn't expecting, he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He pressed a kiss to each cheek of her ass as she smiled, looking back at him. As she watched with baited breath, he slipped under her, facing up and her eyes closed in anticipation. She'd been turned on since she kissed him in the bar.

His large hands pulled down her hips and she settled her pussy over his mouth, immediately panting and moaning. She hadn't come in too long, especially with anyone else. The last time she'd gotten off with anyone was with Klaus so many months ago. Any attention paid to her clit would have her coming quickly. Klaus licked and sucked at her pussy, keeping her place as her hips would have danced over him. Caroline couldn't stop making noises, either encouraging him or whimpering. He pulled her closer and honed in on her clit. He hummed as he sucked and she came with a scream, her fingers clawing the sheets. She was sensitive and his licks softened, but he stayed with her and built her back up until she came again moments later all over him beneath her.

Caroline would have collapsed, but there was no room with him under her so she lifted one of her legs and Klaus came out from under her, but immediately he set up on the bed behind her. She scooted forward, throwing pillows to the side. Klaus ran his fingers through her wet pussy as she squeaked and used it to coat his cock. Then he was there pushing inside of her and Caroline's upper half fell to the bed in bliss.

"You feel so big," she moaned into the sheets on an exhale.

"You're so tight, sweetheart," he moaned, sliding one hand along her smooth back. His other hand held onto her hip.

Klaus fucked her from behind, sinking deeply into her tight warmth over and over. His fingers came around her hip and he found her clit as he continued to pump. She sobbed as she came around him and his eyes unfocused as she squeezed him, it felt so good.

He let her clit go and she was so slick, he was in bliss.

They were both sweating from the intensity.

"Klaus, please come with me," she requested, sending one hand down to her clit. She couldn't take more, not sure how she would live through the intensity of the climax she could feel coming, a culmination of all the others.

Klaus' cock fucked her harder and deeper, holding her hips, pulling them back as he pushed forward, meeting in the middle. She tightened on him with every swipe on her clit and he strained to hold on.

"Come for me, Caroline. Come on my cock," he panted as she mewled as she got closer and closer.

Then the world exploded for them both as they both yelled. She came so hard she almost slipped off of his cock as her knees gave out, but his grip on her hips was enough to stay with her as he laid on her back. He pumped all of his semen in her as her mind exploded and she saw stars. He was completely lost in the moment of coming inside of her, everything he ever wanted.

"Fuck," he whispered and she shivered, her pussy still spasming. Slowly, he pulled out of her, watching his slick cock come out of her, before he flopped to the side of her on his back. She mewled and he pulled her closer to his side, both panting and sweaty.

"When I can speak and think, I want to do that again," she panted, eyes closed as she laid her head on his stomach. He was breathing just as hard. It was always so powerful with him that it sapped her strength and she freaking loved it!

.

.

.

Caroline woke up, after an amazing night, on her stomach as usual. She couldn't help her smile. Her body was pleasantly sore and well loved. She felt boneless, all the tension she'd been carrying gone. She turned and Klaus' eyes opened, always attuned to her. It would be creepy if she wasn't crazy about him and she was. He looked great as usual despite the early hour, all golden curls, tattoos, necklaces, and taut muscles. Yum.

Hello, gorgeous.

"Hello."

She giggled, unbelievably happy, as she pushed some hair out of her face. "Did I say that out loud again?" she croaked with her early morning voice.

Caroline snuggled over to him and he welcomed her with open arms. Talking in bed in the dark with the sun trying to come in was familiar and right. It's where she started to fall in love with Klaus all those months ago.

"I want to finish school there," she said with her leg across his lap, tucked into his side, fingers tracing his tattoo. "UCLA has a great drama department and I only have a year and a half to go."

"I want to visit," he said. He'd wait forever, although another year and a half sounded too long, but at least they were now committed to each other.

"Right?" she said, trying to make it sound less painful. "It's warm and sunny, but no humidity. We can go to the beach or go on hikes, visit museums. Maybe Hope can come with you. Do you like to do those things?" She had no idea.

"I do." Waiting for her to finish school, even though they would be apart, would still be hard, but not half as painful as not being in contact with her at all. She was it for him.

"I'm finishing school for myself and my mom." Her finishing school was something she'd talked about with her mom, especially after the bubble went over Mystic Falls and she took a year off. It was also a promise she made during one of her visits to her mom's grave which she did often before going to California.

She ran her hand down his face. She was really with him, heart and soul this time. "I think long-distance is a good way to start, Klaus." She was ready, but she also wanted to keep her life going, moving forward.

"I missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you, too." She leaned up and kissed him, smiling when he smiled at her. Smiling while kissing Klaus was something she couldn't live without all of a sudden. Seeing those dimples made her day.

Her phone rang. Grumbling, she picked it up and looked at it. Her period of isolation was over. She was ready to get back to all of the relationships she wanted to keep, not just the one with Klaus. They all needed her attention as she eased back into the rest of her life.

"Hey, Enzo."

"Gorgeous, what are you doing?"

She looked at Klaus, all warm and naked next to her. "I'm in bed with an old lover, emphasis on old."

Klaus smirked and smoothed his hand along her silky thigh, back and forth. Yum. Yes, he'd learned a few things in his years, things Caroline liked very much if the ringing in his ear was any indication. That fire never wavered even when it was set on the back burner and now it was burning bright.

"Finally!" Enzo yelled and Caroline laughed. "He can't keep you to himself though."

"Yes, he can," Klaus said and Enzo ignored him.

"Come out with us," Enzo invited them. No one spent time with her the night before and they all wanted to see her. With the spelled room, Klaus and Caroline couldn't even hear what was going on outside the door and since Hope was with Hayley, they didn't need to.

"Tonight," she promised, tracing along Klaus' dimple with her finger and moving down to get caught in his necklaces. She still wanted to hear Enzo's freaky sex stories. "We can all lick and suck together again."

"Finally!" Enzo yelled again and both Caroline and Klaus laughed.

"Bye, Enzo." She hung up the phone and set it back down. "Klaus, babe, what do you want to do for the next twelve hours?" she asked him though her lashes.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Letting her get out of bed was not on the list.

"I want to make love, have sex, have sex again, fuck a few times, make love, fuck again, and have sex until we pass out," he replied quickly and she cracked up, rolling onto her back to cover her face with her hands. "Then I want you to tell me what happened in that dream that made you blush when you woke up on top of me. I want to do whatever happened in it and make love one more time that makes you cry because it's so beautiful," he said as he rolled on top of her, nuzzling her neck, pulling her legs high up his hips.

Caroline wrapped her arms and legs around him, melting as usual, pretending to be casual as she shrugged. "Ok. That's cool." No big deal or anything. "I want to wash your front," she requested.

"Oh yeah." His grin was wolfish and he attacked her neck with kisses that made her laugh. If he started like that, she was ready. He picked his head up. "Then I want to hear everything you did while you were in California, everything, Caroline, and I want to tell you about what happened here."

She nodded and smiled up at him, stroking his cheeks. That was important to her too.

Then he gave her the hot look again and her legs shifted around him as she squirmed. "Are you going to want a break for spin class?"

She cracked up again and his heart was going wild hearing her. "Never! You can't take my freedom!"

It was going to be the best day ever.

.

.

.

The moment was all wrong. It was a Tuesday at 3:27pm. They were at the summit of a hike with five miles to go back down. Caroline's classes were in the morning, so they had the afternoon to themselves. Klaus arrived in town Monday night and would stay until Sunday evening, an unusually long visit she was so excited for.

They were sweaty with the high temperatures. Loose tendrils fell from her ponytail around her temples, forming curls in the heat. It wasn't the opera or in a field of wildflowers, but it was a beautiful view. The city of Los Angeles was down below them, at their feet.

It wasn't right. Klaus' chest felt tight and the words were burning in his throat. He had to tell her though.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Klaus looked like he was struck by something. She looked around, but they were alone and she didn't see anything unusual. They passed some hikers coming down earlier, but that was it. "Do you need water or blood?" She started to get nervous.

Caroline and Klaus had been officially dating for two awesome, amazing, wonderful months. Calling Klaus her boyfriend gave her such a thrill and he loved being able to call Caroline his girlfriend. Being long distance wasn't without challenges due to their busy lives, but they flew back and forth as often as they could. She considered the scheduling of their visits an appropriate use of her skills and vampire ninjas didn't back down. Klaus and Caroline went on actual dates and it was the best.

The semester was halfway over. She just finished her mid-terms exams so it was the perfect time for Klaus' visit. In another two months she'd be in New Orleans for the summer. Klaus couldn't leave New Orleans long because of Hope and Caroline still liked the slow and steady pace of their relationship. She wanted to be sure with Klaus and not give up everything for him. Klaus wasn't her life, he was an addition to it. She had school, school activities, volunteer work at a local hospital, and a couple new friends. Her plate was full and she liked it that way. She missed her New Orleans family like crazy, but she knew she was doing what she needed to for herself. He had his own life too. He painted and still caused trouble in New Orleans when he felt like it. His family was generally a mess, but a more reasonable mess than in centuries. They occupied a lot of his time, especially the days when he had Hope. Finally things were right, except Klaus looked ill.

"Ask me."

She quirked her brow. "I did. Do you need something?" She reached for his hand and put one of hers on his forehead. He felt hot, but they were in the middle of a hike and it was really hot out. She bit her lip, unsure, feeling her own forehead and it seemed like the same to her. What was going on?

"Ask me the number one reason why I know you're the one for me."

Oh.

OH!

Her heart started to go crazy. She still asked about random reasons. Other times he offered them up unexpectedly, never repeating himself which she thought was impressive, but Caroline avoided number one.

Number 484. She fixed his hair for him.

Number 37. She taught him things, including how to treat friends and family even after they let you down. Her heart wasn't hardened.

Number 18. She made him laugh, really laugh and that was very, very rare and precious.

Caroline knew Klaus would tell her when he was ready.

Apparently Klaus was ready.

So was she.

"Klaus," she said slowly, hand still holding his, fingers becoming entwined. "What is the number one reason why I'm the one for you?"

He smiled at her, one of those smiles that only Klaus could give her. He twirled a curl around his finger as if it fascinated him, then looked her directly in the eye. She could see what he was going to say before he could say it, just by seeing it in his eyes. "Because I love you."

She smiled, heart bursting, and he knew it was perfect.

Her eyes teared up, but she grinned in spite of them. She cupped her hands around her mouth, taking his hand along because she wasn't letting go. "Do you hear that world?" she yelled as loudly as she could down the canyon below them. "He loves me!"

Klaus grinned, remembering he told her she could tell everyone when he told her those three words himself.

Caroline put her hands on his shoulders. His hands moved her hips, pulling her in tight. "He loves me." Caroline knew he loved her, had always known it on some level, but Klaus' love changed and became better and better. It was the love she wanted in her life and it filled her. Hearing him actually say it was the best thing she'd ever heard.

"I love you," he repeated. "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

He leaned down and she leaned up. They kissed and it was perfect.

They were both left breathless.

"You're smart, brave, funny, kind, gorgeous, and you changed my life. It's never been better, Caroline, with you and Hope, and these months together have opened my eyes to how wonderful our lives can be. Your heart is so big and giving. Your soul is beautiful. My heart is yours. My love is yours."

He smiled and she kissed him all over his face. He bore it with a smile that encouraged her to keep going until she finally gave him a final kiss, hands caught in his hair. Then he leaned in and kissed her neck and she felt her knees buckle, which made him smile against her skin. Shaking her head, she tried to get her composure because she had something to tell him.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you turned my life upside down. You've seen every side of me, which did not freak you out so you really must love me, and I've never had someone want me to succeed as much as you. You are amazing, sneaky, mischievous, sometimes weird," she said with a smile, "sweet, funny, and being with you is where I always want to be. Every day is an adventure and that's exactly what I want in my life. You." She cupped his face in her hands, smoothing her palm along his cheek. "I believe with everything I am that you are my last love. I love you, Klaus."

He pressed his face into her neck.

Her arms held him close, rubbing his back. He needed a minute, feeling vulnerable. That was the man she loved. The crazy guy who was overwhelmed by her love. She loved Klaus. She had loved Klaus for a long time, but until she could love him the way she wanted to and the way he deserved, she kept it to herself as it grew and grew. Now she was in a great place and gave him everything in heart. "I love you and I'm the president of the Klaus Mikaelson fan club."

He grinned against her neck and it made her smile. Then he kissed her lips. It was perfect again. She was hooked on those smiling kisses and he was too. He made her so happy. She made him so happy.

Telling Caroline he loved her and hearing it back, knowing she wouldn't ever say it if she didn't mean it, made him the happiest man on earth.

"Who are the other members of the fan club?" he asked and she laughed. It was so him to ask.

"I'm the president, duh, because I love you so much. There's Hope and Enzo. The Enzo one is kind of hilarious. I thought you would hate each other." She smiled at how wrong she was. Instead, a beautiful bromance was created. "There's Rebekah of course. Marcel and Kol get our newsletters as well. We all love you. Davina and Bonnie aren't full-time members yet, but they're pretty close," she said knowingly. "You're wearing them down."

He chuckled. Did he have that many people who loved him? He thought it might actually be true. Caroline not only gave him the gift of her love, but opened his eyes to the love around him and helped him return it.

She loved him, she really loved him, the eternally unlovable. That showed how special she was. He helped her with her demons and she did the same for him.

"I don't include Elijah, gag, or Freya, double gag, in our club activities, but they are your family." She said it as disdainfully as she could and it was a lot thanks to her acting classes, helping her emote even more.

"They are," he agreed, amused by her antics. "Elijah is coming around. Freya is…Freya."

Caroline made a face, not impressed. "They need to treat you and everyone better."

"I love when you're protective." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. He never felt safer than when he was with her. "I think if Elijah apologized you'd forgive him."

"That would mean being in a room with him which I've carefully avoided and right now he's my nemesis and I need a nemesis. I deserve a nemesis, babe." Vampire ninjas should have an enemy, she thought. It would probably be more convenient for it to be someone other than her boyfriend's brother, but her life wasn't about easy. Bring it on, Elijah!

"I did hear something you'll enjoy," Klaus said as he took her hand to start their hike down. He liked watching how her hips swayed, how her ponytail swung, and how her boobs bobbed in her black tank top as they made their trip down.

"What's that?"

"Rebekah has done that 'losersayswhat' thing to not only Hayley, Cami, and Freya," he said as he pointed upwards, "but to Elijah as well."

Caroline threw her head back in laughter. She wished there was video of that. Watching Elijah become befuddled by a ridiculous phrase would make her year. "That's great." Rebekah was pretty awesome.

The hike down the trail back to the car went too fast and too slow. Too fast, because it was the first time they said, "I love you." Too slow, because they wanted to make love. They stopped for a drink of water and got inside the car.

"Sweetheart, I think you should tell me some of the reasons why I'm the man for you."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, but she loved how secure he was in her affection and love for him that he could ask. She wanted him to feel that way. Everything about Klaus was big, his ego, his brain, his heart, his…everything and she meant _everything_.

"Number 2 is that fine ass."

"Caroline!" he yelped as if she goosed him. She would have if he wasn't sitting.

"Klaus," she giggled and pointed to the road because he was staring at her again. As if he was modest or anything. Like he hadn't been checking out her boobs out a minute ago? She caught it. He was the earthiest guy she'd ever met and she loved it. The other half of him was the elegant, brilliant painter with the posh accent. It was the combination that she loved. It was him. "I have a list, color-coded by category. 500 reasons."

"No," he said, but she was serious and nodded. She'd been compiling it for a while, just like he had. She'd get an idea and write it in, watching it grow and grow. It comforted her in those months before she went back to New Orleans. Writing things down helped her really see them, just like singing cleared her head.

"I do. I mean it. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but that surprise is ruined. Fine, your ass is actually number 53. Number 2 is that you have a huge, kind heart and you're sharing it with me. Number 1 is that I love you."

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END!_

_It's hard reaching the end of the story and I'm sad that it's over, but it's also wonderful to share it. I love writing the fluff when they're happy together at the end of their long journey._

_I know what I'd like to write next and it's connected to this story. I plan on writing drabbles around this Klaus and Caroline, basically checking in on them and how they're living and loving together. Mini-epilogues if you will. It will go through some of their adventures together, along with their friends and family. I think there are more stories to be told, but the real story of how Klaus and Caroline came back together is complete so I'm starting a new one for the drabbles. While this story is over, their adventures will continue. (ETA: It's up and the story is called Glossary. So you can read the drabbles there. Click on my profile and you'll find it already started.)_

_As always, reviews and comments mean so much to me. They're inspiring and encouraging. Thank you to anyone who has commented. Thank you to anyone who will comment and tell me what you think._


End file.
